Reto Maximo : Las Cronicas de Ash Uzumaki
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: La profecia de un mundo, hace que se realize un viaje a otro. Unos shinobis normales tendran que entrenar a un joven especial. ¿Que resultara de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que sigan bien. Ahora precederé a explicar la nueva locura de las ardillas que viven en mi mente. Hace unos días, vi un fanart de Ash vestido como si fuera Naruto (que por cierto pertenece a mi querida Tamashi-sensei) y no me ha dejado de rondar por mi cabeza. Hasta que las ardillas traviesas, se les ocurrió esta historia.

Este es el primer capítulo de la historia y la pongo ahora para ver si cuenta con adeptos o por una vez las ardillas se equivocaron. Si les gusta, la continuare cuando termine con "Solo Mia" a la que solo le faltan tres capítulos.

Espero que les guste.

Crossover: Naruto y Pokemon.

**Parejas**: Ash x May/ Naruto x Sakura.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de las series me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestado para saciar mi mente habida de historias.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Reto Máximo**

"**Las Crónicas de Ash Uzumaki"**

**Capitulo 1: "Sellando el destino"**

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"**En un futuro no muy distante, el balance que rige el tiempo y el espacio se romperá. Cuando eso ocurra, las siete estrellas brillaran en el cielo, el portal se abrirá, aquel que fue desterrado, volverá y traerá la desesperación al mundo, todo quedara en el caos y la oscuridad. Y de entre las cenizas de la esperanza, surgirá una luz que decidirá el futuro del mundo" "**_Crónicas de Arceus", Templo de Ho-Ho."_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

(**Konoha; Campo de entrenamiento del ex Equipo 7**)

Era un día normal en la villa de Konoha, los habitantes disfrutaban de su época de paz, muy merecida después de tantos años con conflictos militares y de otras índoles. Akatsuki había sido derrotado hace ya varios años y la amenaza de los bijus era cosa del pasado.

Todo era gracias, en gran parte, al nuevo Hokage.

Naruto Uzumaki a sus veintitrés años podría decir que tenía una vida perfecta. Lo habían elegido Hokage ese año, se había casado con Sakura hacia unos pocos meses y contaba con la admiración y el respeto de sus amigos y la mayor parte de la aldea. Definitivamente su vida era perfecta.

Lo único que podía mejorarla era un hijo. Pero ellos todavía eran jóvenes y no tenían mucho tiempo de estar casados. Habían acordado esperar un poco más para agrandar su reciente familia pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran ese anhelo en el corazón.

Hoy, la pareja más famosa de toda la aldea, estaba entrenando en su viejo campo de entrenamiento. Rodeado de los recuerdos de sus aventuras cuando eran niños y después cuando fueron adolescentes. Ese lugar fue testigo de muchas penas y alegrías, incluyendo la propuesta de Naruto hacia su amada peli rosada.

Los ninjas estaban en concentrados en una pelea de entrenamiento. Bastante contenida si tenemos en cuenta los niveles de esos ninjas. Pero habían acordado no usar todas sus fuerzas, en pos de un combate más justo. En ese momento, Naruto saltaba a las ramas de los arboles, evitando la destrucción del suelo que su querida esposa acaba de hacer.

-Mejoraste mucho Sakura-chan- le dijo su esposo desde las ramas de los arboles preparando sus armas para lanzarlas en contra de ella.

-Pero parece que tú te oxidaste sentado en esa torre, Hokage-sama- le contesta ella, esquivando los kunais. Ella saca uno de su bolsa y aun en el aire por el salto que había dado se lo lanza directamente al pecho. El joven recibe el golpe, aparentemente fatal pero el solo sonríe y desaparece.

-Maldición era un bushin- maldice atenta a su alrededor, esperando que el verdadero salte sobre ella. Pero el es muy rápido y silencioso para ella, Porque en lo que menos espera el está sobre ella, tirándola sobre el pasto y quedándose sobre ella.

-Ahora- le dice con esa sonrisa marca Uzumaki y con clara burla en su voz- ¿Qué era eso de que estoy oxidado?

-Tramposo- le regaña ella acariciando sus cabellos para después rodear su cuello- Sabes que con esa sonrisa no me puedo enojar.

-Es mi mejor arma- le replico sin ningún tono de vergüenza para después besarla apasionadamente. Estuvieron así unos minutos cuando unos minutos hasta un ruido los hizo separase por lo inusual de ello.

Era el sonido de un llanto de un bebe. Y provenía del bosque.

La pareja se levanto rápidamente y poniéndose de acuerdo con una mirada fueron en busca del aparente bebe abandonado. Saltando entre las ramas de los árboles para hacer la búsqueda más rápida. No parecía haber nada en los alrededores pero a medida que se introducían en lo más profundo del bosque, el sonido del llanto aumentaba.

En unos instantes llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde podían ver perfectamente al bebe. Pero aun así no se atrevieron a acercarse por la visión que tenían ante sus ojos. El bebe estaba en el suelo envuelto en una pequeña sabana de color azul claro y cercano a él estaban las dos criaturas más extrañas que habían visto en su vida.

Se asemejaban a los dragones que habían visto en los libros de cuentos. Solo que no parecían tan feroces. Uno era de color azul con blanco, era el más grande y podía ver que estaba herido. El otro era más pequeño de color rojo con blanco y lamia la pata de su compañero herido. Y el bebe lloraba en medio de ellos.

Los shinobis no estaban seguros de que eran esas cosas que estaban viendo pero aun así decidieron que la prioridad era rescatar al bebe así que sacaron sus armas ninjas y se acercaron con sigilo hasta donde estaban las criaturas. Pero obviamente no fue suficiente porque el dragón azul se dio cuenta de sus presencias y a un herido se dispuso a pelear.

La distancia que había entre Naruto y Sakura y los dos dragones no era mucha pero aun así decidieron esperar un poco para analizar la situación. Su oponente pareció pensar lo mismo. Mientras que el llanto del bebe creía.

En un momento en que solo se escuchaba a las hojas caer, el dragón azul decidió lanzarse al ataque. Los ninjas prepararon su defensa pero no fue necesario porque el dragón rojo se interpuso entre ellos emitiendo unos sonidos que los jóvenes interpretaron como una forma de comunicación. Al escuchar esos sonidos el ser azul se calmo y retrocedió.

Entonces el ser rojo se volteo hacia ellos y Naruto y Sakura volvieron a ponerse en guardia. Pero nada los preparo para lo que vieron a continuación. Los ojos del dragón rojo se iluminaron y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Después su apariencia cambio al de una joven castaña que usaba una falda blanca con una remera verde. La chica se acerco hasta donde estaba el bebe y lo tomo en brazos intentando calmarlo.

-Bajen sus armas, por favor- suplico la chica con una voz claramente humana- No queremos hacerles daño.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sakura, sin bajar sus kunais-O mejor dicho ¿Qué eres?

-Bajen sus armas y les diré- respondió meciendo al bebe-Por favor, háganlo por él.

Su instinto de shinobis les decía que no lo hicieran pero el llanto del bebe y la notable desesperación en la voz de la chica conmovieron sus corazones. Lentamente bajaron sus armas y las volvieron a aguardar.

-Gracias- dijo notablemente aliviada y después se dirigió al dragón- Por favor Latíos, tranquilízate y ven conmigo.

Así la joven con el bebe en brazos y el dragón a su espalda, surco el espacio que los separaba y se puso enfrente de los ninjas. Estos la miraban con precaución, evaluando si era una posible enemiga.

-Perdonen el susto que les dimos- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña referencia- Mi nombre es Latías y contestare todas sus preguntas.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Naruto- ¿Y qué hacen con ese bebe?

-Antes de responder eso, les pido que por favor nos den sus palabras que van a creernos.

-Lo haremos- respondió el rubio por los dos. Sakura lo miro un poco enfadada ¿Tan rápido cedía a las peticiones? Pero no podía negar que esa chica no inspiraba peligro alguno.

-Nosotros somos de otro mundo- explico la chica- Uno donde criaturas como nosotros es algo común. Nosotros somos pokemones.

El silencio se instauro en el bosque, roto solo por los lamentos del bebe.

-¿En serio?- exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa y muy emocionado- ¿Otro mundo? ¡Qué alegría! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y es un…

Pero fue interrumpido por su esposa que le tapo la boca y miro seria a los dos seres que estaban enfrente de ella, con toda la fuerza de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Pueden probárnoslo?- pregunto la chica seriamente. Naruto se soltó del agarre y los miro con curiosidad.

-Creo que nuestra sola presencia basta como prueba- dijo Latías con una sonrisa- Además prometieron creernos.

-Yo les creo- afirmo el rubio ganándose una mirada furiosa de Sakura y una sonrisa de Latías.

-Suponiendo que les creo también- dijo suavemente Sakura, no pudiendo negar lo evidente-¿Qué los trae a nuestro mundo?

-Verán el nuestro se halla en un gran peligro que la mayoría ignora. Hay seres que planean cambiar el orden de las cosas y pronto pondrán su plan en práctica. Cuando la catástrofe ocurra, solo este niño podrá salvarnos- explico Latías mirando con ternura al bebe.

-¿Cómo un simple niño podría detener tal desastre?- pregunto con dudas Sakura. Naruto no dijo nada y miro al bebe con unos nuevos ojos.

-Hace mucho, nuestros antepasados hicieron una profecía sobre los hechos venideros. Y todo parece indicar que este bebe es el elegido, por eso lo trajimos a este mundo para protegerlo.

-¿De qué? ¿No sería mejor que se quedara en su mundo?- siguió hablando Sakura. Latías negó profundamente.

-Tenemos miedo que esos seres descubran la profecía y planeen eliminarlo-conto Latías- Creemos que estaría mejor en este mundo, donde podrá aprender lo necesario para pelear y defenderse.

-¿Qué hay de su familia?- pregunto Sakura.

-Desgraciadamente no podemos contar con ellos.

Volvió a instaurarse el silencio que nuevamente era roto por los llantos del bebe. La parte lógica de Sakura le decía que todo esto debía ser un engaño. Pero sus ojos no la engañaban, y se había asegurado que esto no fuera una ilusión. Además su corazón de mujer se estaba apiadando del llanto del niño.

-¿Por qué llora?- pregunto con el corazón y la garganta hechos nudos.

-Hace tiempo que no come- dijo con pena Latías y después con un gran dolor- No desde que atacaron su pueblo y mataron a su madre.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunto la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Fueron víctimas de un ataque inesperado. El es el único sobreviviente y todo porque mi hermano y yo pudimos salvarlo a tiempo- conto Latías también con el corazón destrozado y señalando las heridas de su hermano, fruto del combate.

¿Cómo podía haber tanta maldad en el mundo?

-Así que está solo en este mundo- dijo Naruto hablando después de un largo rato en silencio. El saber que ese bebe podría compartir el mismo destino que él tuvo cuando niño le helaba el corazón.

- A menos que encontremos a alguien que lo cuide, si- dijo la castaña con dolor. Después lo miro un momento- ¿Podrían hacerlo ustedes?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos ninjas con asombro. Parecía que la posibilidad de ser padres no estaba tan lejana como pensaban.

-Por favor se los ruego- volvió a suplicar la chica- No nos queda mucho tiempo y no podremos encontrar a otros para encontrar a otros que lo cuiden.

-Entonces ¿Tienen que volver a su mundo pronto?- pregunto el rubio, al ver que Latías asintió pregunto de nuevo-¿Cómo lo harán?

-Solo les puedo decir que obtuvimos un permiso especial- dijo la chica misteriosamente- ¿Entonces aceptan?

La pareja se miro a los ojos un momento y vieron sus pensamientos en la cara del otro. Ninguno tenía el corazón para abandonar a un pobre bebe a su suerte. Al comprenderse mutuamente, esbozaron una sonrisa y dijeron.

-Lo haremos.

Los ojos de Latías se llenaron de lagrimas de gratitud. Si bien no los conocía, algo en su corazón le decía que esas personas serian unos excelentes padres para el bebe. Se acerco hasta donde estaba Sakura y le extendió al bebe para que lo tomara.

-Gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecerles este gesto- dio con mucha gratitud cuando la peli rosada tomo al bebe.

Este al sentirse en los brazos de la chica, paro milagrosamente de llorar y abrió sus ojos por primera vez. Unos ojos de color chocolate los miro a ambos curiosos y después sonrió llenando su cara de hoyuelos. Tanto Naruto como Sakura se enamoraron de el al instante.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Naruto con un hilo de voz.

-Ash, su nombre es Ash- respondió Latías.

-Prometo protegerlo y quererlo como si fuera mi propio hijo- dijo el rubio, con esa determinación que lo caracterizaba. La peli rosa asintió dándole la razón a su marido.

-Se que lo harán- replico Latías- Vendremos a buscarlo dentro de unos años cuando tenga que cumplir su destino.

-¿Qué pasara con el después? ¿Volveremos a verlo?- pregunto Sakura, algo preocupada. No quería criar a alguien que después la abandonaría.

-Si cumple con su misión en nuestro mundo, lo que haga después será decisión de él. Podrá quedarse en su mundo o volver a este.

-¿Qué le diremos sobre todo esto?- inquirió Naruto, realmente no deseaba mentirle a su recién adoptado hijo.

- Díganle la verdad, sobre él y nosotros. Solo les pido que sean discretos sobre la profecía y su misión. Es mejor no darle toda esa presión.

Los shinobis asintieron.

-Antes de irnos hay una cosa que queremos darle al niño como ultimo recuerdo de nuestro mundo- dijo Latías, acercándose a hacia donde estaba Latíos. Ella le hizo una seña y esta vez fueron los ojos de el los que brillaron. Un huevo amarillo con rayas negras y una roca amarilla aparecieron en las manos de Latías.

-Este huevo- explico pasándoselo a Naruto- Es el huevo de un pokemon y su futuro compañero, por favor críenlo junto a él. Con su compañero a su lado, no olvida nunca a nuestro mundo.

-Lo haremos- volvió a decir Naruto. Miro al huevo curiosamente, preguntándose que criatura saldría de ese huevo y como seria.

Terminada su última misión, Latías volvió a su forma de dragón y se alejo junto con Latíos. Después un brillo los cubrió y desaparecieron.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(**Esa misma noche, en la casa del Hokage**)

La pareja estaba en su habitación. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama con Ash en sus brazos dándole de comer con un biberón. Ash succionaba con fuerza, llenándose su pobre pancita vacía. Naruto estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro, apoyado contra la pared.

No sabía porque pero la imagen se le hacía muy natural.

-Es increíble que el destino de un mundo entero este en las manos de un bebe tan pequeño- comento Sakura, mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño.

-Parecería que cierta historia se repite- le respondió haciendo una clara referencia a su pasado y a la historia que le toco vivir.

-¿Crees que podremos ayudarlo?

-¿Me estas preguntando si creo que seremos buenos padres?- le respondió con otra pregunta. Al ver como ella asentía, volvió a sonreír- No lo creo, lo sé.

-Me alegra que los nervios de ser padre no te afecten- le dijo su esposa.

-A mi más bien me sorprende- le replico Naruto- Pero hay algo en el que me hace sentir bien.

-A mi también- contesto Sakura. Como Ash había terminado de comer, lo alzo en el aire y le hizo mimos con su nariz- Es un bebe muy tierno y lindo.

-Incluso tiene marcas en las mejillas como yo- dijo Naruto señalando las setas en las mejillas del bebe. No sabía porque pero eso lo alegraba enormemente.

-Espero que eso no presagie nada malo- contesto con burla la peli rosada pero Naruto no se dio cuenta porque estaba perdido en su fantasía.

-Cuando crezca, será un gran descendiente del clan Uzumaki. Me ocupare de eso, le enseñare los jutsus y como pelear. Iremos juntos a comer ramen y será el más grande ninja que Konoha ha visto.

-A penas está con nosotros unas horas y ya estas decidiendo su futuro- le dijo Sakura bajándolo de su nube.- Debemos esperar a que crezca primero. Además no sabes si podrá controlar el chacra.

- Con el tiempo, veras que tengo razón- respondió Naruto no dando su brazo a torcer.- Mientras tanto será uno de los más malcriados

-Normalmente me pondría en contra. Pero como ya sufrió tanto este bebe, merece que le demos todo el amor posible.

-Si, nunca lo dejaremos solo y nunca sabrá que es no tener a sus padres a su lado- prometió –Naruto, recordando de nuevo su triste niñez.

-Espero que con lo que le enseñemos pueda cumplir con esa profecía- suspiro la chica, preocupada. En un muy poco tiempo, ese bebe había ocupado su corazón.

-No lo dudes- le respondió Naruto, acercándose para acariciar la cabeza de Ash que comenzó a reír contento.- Todos nos ayudaran. Incluso el maldito zorro se ofrece.

Sin saberlo, el reciente Hokage había tocado un punto que le preocupaba mucho a Sakura ¿Qué le dirían a sus amigos sobre el pequeño Ash? No era cuestión de que aparecieran con un bebe de la noche a la mañana. Y contarles los hechos estaba obviamente descartado.

-¿Qué le diremos a nuestros amigos?

-La verdad.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Si, Naruto podía ser uno de los mejores Hokages de la historia y ser la persona que mas amaba en este mundo. Pero realmente sus salidas conseguían sacarla de quicio.

-Claro, les diremos que un dragón de otro mundo que se puede convertir en una persona normal, nos entrego a un bebe del cual tiene un destino escrito desde hace miles de años. Seguro estarán encantados- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Al menos a Neji le entusiasmaría la idea- dijo con una sonrisa sin verse afectado por el humor de su esposa.

-No seas payaso- le reto duramente. Como siempre, mientras mas seria la situación, mas infantilmente se comportaba el ninja.

-Estaba pensando en decirles que encontramos al bebe, abandonado y que decidimos quedárnoslo. Lo cual no es mentira.

-Supongo que es lo único que nos queda- respondió Sakura poco convencida. Después bajo la cabeza y vio como el bebe se había quedado dormido- Mira Naruto, está durmiendo.

-Creo que lo mejor será imitarlo- dijo mirando tiernamente a su hijo. Ahora si se podía decir que tenia la vida perfecta.

Pronto la pareja estuvo en ropa para dormir y le habían puesto al bebe una pequeña remera vieja del rubio. Mañana saldrían a comprar todo lo necesario para hacerse cargo de ese nuevo integrante de la familia.

Como no tenían una cuna, se dispusieron a compartir la cama con Ash. El, se acurruco tiernamente contra el pecho de Sakura, cuando esta lo tomo y lo acomodo en sus brazos. Suspirando de pura alegría, beso al bebe y a su esposo para después dormir.

Naruto la imito, deteniéndose unos minutos en ver la imagen de su amada esposa con su, desde ahora, amado hijo. Al igual que la imagen anterior, le pareció muy natural. El también beso al bebe y se quedo dormido. Su último pensamiento coherente fue:

-Bienvenido a Konoha, Ash Uzumaki.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Con el tiempo veremos como Ash se convierte en un gran ninja, como sus maestros influirán en él y como esto les servirá para salvar a su propio mundo. Y si se preguntan, si Ash hará ninjuntsu y taijutsu pero como lo hara y que tipo de técnicas aprenderá, los dejo para el siguiente capítulo. Ah, como siempre pasa en mis historias, Pikachu tendrá el mismo destino que su amigo.

Besos y suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Hola amigos!! Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar traje una nueva historia. Ahí ustedes dirán: "Pero solo paso una semana desde actualizaste". Y yo responderé: "Pero me gustan que lean mis historias así que pongo esta ahora."

Sé que dije que iba a seguir esta historia cuando termine la otra pero como realmente quería subir una historia y la única que tenía terminada era este lo subo ahora. Además como parece que esta historia género muchas expectativas, subo este capítulo ahora para ver si estoy a la altura de ellas.

Espero que les guste este cap. Veremos un poco como se desempeña la vida de Ash como ninja y la de Naruto y Sakura como sus padres y el rol que cumplen como sus maestros. Ojala no me haya salido muy exagerado y sea de su agrado.

**Crossover**: Naruto y Pokemon.

**Parejas**: Ash y May y Naruto y Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece sino Ash sería un pervertido campeón de ligas, Naruto ya seria Hokage y ni Hinata ni el Lechugas existirían o estarían bien muertos.

**Advertencia**: Por el momento ninguna pero no se descuiden teniendo cuenta quien escribe esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "El nacimiento de un nuevo ninja: Ash Uzumaki entra en escena."**

(Konoha, Oficina del Hokage)

Naruto Uzumaki entraba en su oficina después de una reunión con los viejos del Consejo. Suspiraba pensando que esos viejos eran igual que la yerba mala ya que nunca morían y siempre estaban presente para hacerle la vida a cuadritos.

Por lo menos no tenían mucho de qué quejarse, en vista de la época de paz que el país estaba viviendo. Eso lo llenaba de orgullo porque significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo pero al mismo tiempo lo aburría porque sentía que ya no había nada por hacer.

No es que deseara que estallara una guerra o algo así. Pero un pequeño conflicto con una aldea distante podría hacerle sentir la misma emoción que las misiones de antaño. Lanzo una carcajada al pensar que si su esposa escuchara lo que pensaba tendría que prepararse para un sermón de dos horas y una posible amenaza de dormir en el sillón por un mes.

La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

Colgó su sombrero en la percha que estaba junto a su puerta pero se dejo el gabán puesto. En esos años había adoptado el mismo estilo que su padre cuando fue Hokage. La ropa de jounin con el saco de Hokage arriba. Pensar en su padre lo ponía melancólico así que decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y encaminarse a su escritorio a terminar el papeleo.

Fue ahí cuando lo sintió.

Alguien estaba en su oficina escondido. Cuidadosamente, para que el individuo no notara que su presencia había sido descubierta, se llevo a una mano a su espalda donde estaba su estuche de armas y saco un kunai. De forma escrutadora, paso su mirada azul cielo por toda la oficina hasta que detecto algo fuera de lugar.

Con un sigilo que nadie que lo conociera creería capaz, avanzo unos pasos hasta un punto fijo del lugar. Llego a una esquina donde se encontraba una lámpara de pie, la recorrió con los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa al descubrir al intruso. Su mano derecha se torno en un puño que salió despedido con fuerza hacia su enemigo.

Pero en vez de estrellarse con fuerza y mandar a volar al intruso solamente rozo la pantalla de la lámpara y dijo con voz divertida.

-Te encontré.

La lámpara pronto se vio envuelta en una cortina de humo dejando ver a un chico de unos once años que usaba la banda azul de Konoha entre sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches, una remera negra con un remolino rojo en el medio y unos pantalones negros.

-No es justo papa- dijo inflando sus cachetes y haciendo resaltar las setas en sus mejillas- Siempre me encuentras.

-Por algo soy el Hokage- dijo riéndose de la expresión de niño pequeño que ponía su hijo. Si porque ese era el pequeño bebe que habían recibido hace ya once años. El tiempo ya había pasado y el pequeño Ash ya había crecido.

Rodeo el cuello del chico con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para despeinar su cabello. Era la forma que tenían de saludarse entre ellos por lo que pronto estallaron en risas. Ash abrazo con cariño la cintura de su padre y lo miro a los ojos, muy feliz.

Tanto en el azul del mayor como en el marrón del menor se podía ver el cariño que ambos compartían. Podían no ser parientes sanguíneos pero en el seno de esa peculiar familia se podía comprobar que los lazos se pueden formar desde el corazón.

Aun con el niño entre sus brazos se acerco hasta la mesa indicándole a su hijo que se sentara enfrente de él para poder hablar con más comodidad. Ash obedeció contento a su padre y los dos comenzaron una de sus típicas charlas de padre e hijo. La pila de papeles que el Hokage tenía pendiente sobre su escritorio quedo olvidada.

-¿Qué tal las misiones?- pregunto curioso sabiendo lo que a continuación pasaría.

-¡Son aburridas!- grito el chico poniendo de nuevo su gesto de niño pequeño a punto de hacer su berrinche. En muchos sentidos, Ash era un digno descendiente Uzumaki- Hoy tuvimos que ir a buscar un gato que se escapo de su dueña.

-¿Por casualidad no tenía un moño en una de sus orejas?- pregunto curioso al ver que la eterna misión de recuperar al gato se mantenía- ¿Qué esa señora nunca se da cuenta que su gato no quiere estar con ella?

-Creo que ahora es el de la hija el que debemos recuperar- respondió el pequeño Ash- Aunque no estoy seguro. Encima Hiyama y Sonomaya se la pasaron molestando y Shikamaru-sensei solo dijo que todo era problemático.

-Cuando no- murmuro el Hokage y los dos se largaron a reír en conjunto teniendo en mente al grupo de Ash en el que estaba Sonomaya, la hija de Kiba y Hiyama el de Ino y Sai. Menudo grupo le fue a tocar al perezoso de Shikamaru.

-¿Otra cosa más?- le pregunto Naruto, sabiendo que a su hijo le encantaba relatarle su día.

-Me encontré con Kayaka-chan y actuó medio raro- conto Ash llevándose su mano a su mejilla en actitud reflexiva- Primero se sonrojo y me quedo mirando, para que cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me golpeo y me dijo que no era mi asunto. Esa chica es rara.

-Con los padres que tiene- Naruto se volvió a reír al ver la inocencia de su hijo con respecto al tema del sexo opuesto. Kayaka era el resultado de mesclar los genes de Hinata y Neji, un matrimonio arreglado que se termino convirtiendo en uno de amor.

-No entiendo a las mujeres, son todas raras- se quejo el pequeño Uzumaki, inflando sus mejillas renegando y jurando nunca fijarse en el sexo opuesto. Naruto sabía que esas eran cuestiones de la edad y que se le pasaría al crecer.

AL tener ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico y mirar a su hijo adoptivo pensando que el tiempo corre y no espera a nadie. En un momento era un pequeño bebe que reía entre sus brazos y al poco tiempo ya era todo un genin. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que en unos años se separarían.

En medio de ese mar de nostalgia se le vino a la mente el momento en que él y Sakura les contaron a sus amigos que habían decidido adoptar al pequeño refugiado como su hijo. Eso lo hizo reír de nuevo y su hijo se le quedo viendo extrañado.

(**Flash Back**)

El día siguiente del encuentro con los seres interdimensionales, la nueva familia salió a buscar las cosas necesarias para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Fueron los tres juntos, con el pequeño bebe Ash en los brazos de su madre.

El primer lugar en el que se detuvieron fue en una tienda de ropa, donde compraron varios conjuntos de varios colores y diversos diseños para el infante. Naruto y Sakura se divirtieron eligiendo los modelos para su nuevo hijo. Aunque también se pelearon con respecto a unos diseños llenos de volados que Sakura quería comprar y Naruto alego que ningún hijo suyo se pondría eso.

Después de la ropa, la familia partió, con Ash estrenando ya uno de sus conjuntos nuevos, a comprar las otras cosas necesarias como chupetes, biberones sonajeros y demás juguetes para entretener al bebe. Incluso compraron un peluche de zorro del que Ash se enamoro cuando lo vio. Una de las últimas adquisiciones fue un cochecito donde pusieron al bebe junto con su nuevo peluche, que Naruto comenzó a empujar orgulloso caminando al lado de su esposa que lo abrazaba muy feliz.

La nueva familia estaba tan metida en su nuevo mundo perfecto que no se daba cuenta de la conmoción que ocurría a su alrededor. Perfectamente entendible si consideramos que estaban viendo a su Hokage y esposa paseando de la nada con un bebe, y posterior cochecito, salido de quien sabe dónde. Mirando al bebe y luego con extrañeza el vientre plano de Sakura, descartando en el acto cualquier idea errónea.

Cuando pasaron enfrente de la florería de Ino fue la gota que derramo el vaso. En ese instante solo la sorpresa lo que evito que la rubia saliera a hacerles un escándalo pero decididamente su amiga tenía que darle algunas muy buenas explicaciones. Ino convoco a una reunión de los novatos y amigos y esa noche se presentaron decididos en la puerta de la residencia del Hokage.

Para darle más extrañeza al asunto llegaron en medio de una disputa sobre cómo se cambiaba un pañal. Acaba la discusión, con un Ash limpito en uno de sus trajecitos nuevos y unos padres cansados pero felices, los ex novatos comenzaron con su interrogatorio teniendo como líder una a furibunda Ino.

-Bien frente de marquesina- dijo levantando un dedo acusador- Tienes mucho que explicar.

- ¿Sobre qué?- pregunto inocentemente. Ella y Naruto estaban muy ocupados haciéndole mimos a Ash para darse cuenta de la situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Eso termino de despertar la ira de Ino, ya de por sí muy grande.

-¡PODRIAS COMENZAR QUE HACE ESO AQUÍ!- grito enojada y señalando al bebe. Solo que no sabía que eso encendería la de los padres.

-¡MAS REPETO QUE ES NUESTRO HIJO!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Todos sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos por la furia de los nuevos padres. Ino quedo callada unos minutos sorprendida. Hasta Shikamaru carraspeo algo incomodo.

-Son un par de problemáticos- dijo en su habitual tono de queja-¿Podrían explicar de dónde salió el bebe?

-Estábamos en el bosque entrenando y escuchamos un sonido como un llanto- comenzó a contar Naruto un poco más calmado mientras Sakura seguía con Ash en sus brazos- Nos adentramos al bosque y encontramos los restos de una caravana. En medio del despojos, estaba Ash y decidimos acogerlo.

-¿Ash?- pregunto Kiba-¿Ese es su nombre? ¿De dónde sacaron un nombre así?- quiso burlarse del bendito nombre pero no quiso sacar de nuevo la cólera de los padres.

-Estaba escrito en la sabana que lo envolvía- explico Sakura a la par que le pasaba el bebe a su marido para luego mirar fijamente a Kiba que trago saliva asustado- ¿Algún problema?

-No ninguno- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Decidieron quedárselo así nomas?- pregunto Neji-¿No consideraron otras opciones?

-¿Acaso podrían decirle que no a esta carita?- pregunto Sakura levanto a Ash que justo se llevo un dedo en la boca y miro a todos con sus ojitos chocolates a todos los presentes.

- Awww- dejaron escapar Hinata e Ino que se acercaron como bólidos al acercarse al bebe y comenzaron a rodearlo. Eso causo un suspiro en los hombres, un problemático en Shikamaru y la risa de Naruto al ver como su hijo compraba a sus amigos.

Después de eso, comenzaron a llover los regalos y las sorpresas para el pequeño Ash.

(**Fin del Flash Back**)

-¡PAPA!- grito Ash, sacudiendo la mano enfrente del rubio para sacarlo de la ensoñación- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh?- respondió Naruto, algo confundido. -¿Qué decías?

-Que si después vamos a comer ramen.

-Claro- respondió el ninja rubio que miro con más atención al pequeño cuando se dio cuenta que algo faltaba- Por cierto ¿donde está?

-¿Quién?- respondió Ash poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, cosa que por cierto no engaño a Naruto.

-Ya sabes- explico haciendo un ademan con los ojos-Desde que nacieron no los he visto separados.

Ash iba a seguir negando pero al saber que era inútil por la cara que le daba su padre decidió hacerle caso. Llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo una nota aguda. Por unos minutos nada paso hasta que un sonido de caída se hizo oír.

Sobre la cabeza de Naruto cayó una pequeña rata de color amarillo con orejas negras y unas mejillas rosadas que se froto contra la cara de Naruto al que le hizo cosquillas y después paso a la cabeza de Ash. El chico lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo. La rata cerró los ojos en señal de agrado.

-Me alegra ver que Pichu no se separa de ti- comento Naruto riendo al ver a su hijo con su mejor amigo. Naruto también quería mucho al pokemon, a Sakura le costó un poco mas adaptarse pero igual también quería mucho a la rata.

Pichu nació del huevo que los pokemones dejaron para que fuera su compañero y desde que el huevo se rompió habían estado juntos. Se rio acordándose de la excusa que tuvo que inventar para justificar la presencia de la rata y más cuando comenzó a lanzar ataques eléctricos pero había sido divertido y había valido la pena porque Pichu era un fiel guardián tanto de Ash como de sus otros hijos.

-¿Cómo están Tsunade y Kushina?- le pregunto Naruto a Ash que seguía acariciando a Pichu. Al escuchar la pregunta de su padre, lanzo una de esas risas cómplices dando a su padre una mirada suspicaz.

-Están castigadas porque intentaron robar un pergamino de una misión de nuevo- conto riéndose con su padre imaginando la cara de sus hermanas al verse descubiertas- Mama grito tanto que creo que Gaara-san la habrá escuchado en Suna.

-Espero que tu madre no me saque en cara de nuevo lo mucho que se parecen a mi- dijo algo asustado Naruto- Siempre me echan la culpa de las travesuras que ustedes hacen.

-No nos tendrías que dar ideas entonces- replico Ash, con Pichu esta vez arriba de su cabeza y asintiendo, dándole la razón al chico.

Tsunade y Kushina eran las hijas gemelas de Sakura y Naruto y hermanas de Ash. Nacieron cuando el tenia 5 años y hoy a sus 6 años, junto con su hermano de 11 años eran conocidos como el trío pesadilla en lo que a travesuras se habla. Ellas eran exactamente iguales a su padre, rubias ojos azules e incluso tenían las marcas de sus mejillas. Solo su familia las podían distinguir, el resto tenían que agradecer que se hicieran las colas de diferente lado.

-Bien querido padre- dijo Ash levantándose con su amigo en la cabeza- Por desgracia debo ir a entrenar.

-Hoy te toca con tu madre ¿Verdad? – pregunto comenzando a leer uno de los muchos documentos de su pila de pendientes.

-Si-confirmo su hijo-Vamos a seguir con el control de chacra.

-Espero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo como siempre- le dijo con confianza y sin mirarlo.

-Por supuesto- afirmo Ash alzando su puño derecho, Pichu lo imito.

-¿Por qué eres?

-Soy el hijo del Hokage y debo actuar con valentía y dignidad- termino de decir y salió por la ventana de un salto. Naruto se levanto y vio a su hijo partir hacia su lugar de entrenamiento.

El y Sakura habían decidido darle un entrenamiento aparte de la academia. Habían comenzado con el control de chacra con la idea de enseñarle el rasengan, otras técnicas que se completan con los de Pichu y algunas técnicas médicas que podrían serle útiles en su futura misión.

Ash había demostrado los mismos dotes de control de chacra que Sakura y ya era capaz de hacer algunos clones de sombra e incluso ya sabía los principios básicos del rasengan. En ese sentido el Hokage no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sus tres hijos.

Con un último suspiro se alejo de la ventana y comenzó a revisar, esta vez de manera definitiva, la larga lista que tenía pendiente.

* * *

Ash caminaba tranquilamente por la villa al punto de encuentro con su madre con su amigo en la cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos. Una imagen ya normal en la villa, que no causaba lo mismo que al principio ya sea por la sorpresa de la presencia del chico o de su pokemon.

Después de presentarlo a sus amigos, Naruto y Sakura habían organizado un evento al que invitaron a toda la aldea y presentaron a Ash como hijo reconocido. También ahí nombraron a Sai y a Ino como los padrinos el pequeño. Algo que Ino exigió y los padres no se atrevieron a negarse.

Con el tema de Pichu la situación fue algo más delicada, en la que tuvieron que inventar algo sobre una criatura de otras tierras y demás. Tampoco tan raro si pensamos que en los demonios creados de chacra. Digamos a favor de la villa que hasta altura, todos tenían una mente bastante abierta. Pero como había personas que aun odiaban a Naruto, ese odio también se extendió durante cierto tiempo a su familia y más a sus hijos.

No fueron pocas las veces que tanto Ash como las gemelas recibieron un mal trato por ser supuestamente hijos de un demonio. Por suerte, para cuando empezaron esos tratos para el moreno, el compañero del pequeño ya había nacido y ahuyentaba a los instigadores. En el caso de las gemelas, contaban con su hermano mayor que las protegía en toda situación.

Pero como los chicos habían sacado el carácter poco vengativo de su padre, esas afrentas estaban en el pasado y eso no les impedía vivir felices. Por eso, Ash ahora caminaba tan tranquilo y correspondiendo el saludo de muchos de los amigos de sus padres que se lo cruzaban.

Como todavía era relativamente temprano, decidió ir un rato al monumento de los Hokages, donde podía ver la cara de su abuelo Minato, la de su querida vieja Tsunade y la de por supuesto su padre. Sabía que entre su padre y la vieja había habido otro Hokague pero como había sido un traidor la gente no lo considero digno de tener su lugar en la montaña.

Cuando llego, se puso de espaldas en el barandal y contemplo las caras en silencio. Su amigo pokemon, había abandonado su cabeza y jugaba con las palomas del lugar. Lo único malo de ser el único de su tipo, es que casi no tenía con quien jugar. Su único amigo animal, era el perro de Sonomaya pero ahora estaba con su ama en su casa.

Ash miraba las caras con un dejo de admiración y respeto hacia los héroes que antes pelearon por la seguridad de su tan amada aldea. Cada vez que veía ese monumento, se le venían todas las historias que su madre le contaban a él y a sus hermanas sobre su padre cuando aún era un simple ninja. Su pecho se llenaba de orgullo al saberse hijo de tan importantes ninjas.

-¡Pero yo no me quedare atrás!- grito con decisión el chico- ¡Seré un mejor ninja que mi padre y protegeré a mi familia a como dé lugar porque ese es mi camino ninja!

Busco a su amigo con la mirada para ir al entrenamiento con su madre, cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba desde atrás. Lo último que vio fue la cara preocupada de su amigo Pichu y el resto fue todo oscuridad.

* * *

Despertó como dos horas después. Su cabeza le dolía mucho y sentía que algo viscoso corría por su banda. Ash supuso que era sangre. Quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza para sobársela y aliviarla pero fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que las tenia atadas. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe para examinar su situación.

Estaba atado de manos, recostado contra un árbol. No estaba atado de pies ni tenía los ojos vendados, se veía que sus captores no lo consideraban un gran contendiente por lo que mucho atención no le prestaban.

Hablando de ellos, el chico pudo ver que estaban cerca de donde estaba el. Estaban sentados en grupo en el suelo, eran cuatro y por lo que se apreciaba por lo rasgado de sus bandas, eran unos ninjas renegados. Como no estaban muy lejos de donde estaba cautivo, podía escuchar perfectamente sus planes.

-Ahora que tenemos al hijo del Hokage podremos pedir rescate- dijo uno que era uno renegado de la Aldea de la Roca.

-Seguro que pagaran una fortuna por tenerlo de vuelta-acoto ahora uno de la Aldea de la Niebla.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta los buenos ninjas que se suponen que son, tenerlo a este mequetrefe debe ser toda una vergüenza- se burlo un renegado del viento- Seguro que deben querer deshacerse de él.

-Con lo fácil que fue agarrarlo, deberíamos haber intentado apresar a las hijas-dijo esta vez un renegado de la Hoja con un tono perverso- Son bastante apetecibles.

Ash escucho estas burlas y perversidades hacia su familia y hacia él y sintió que su sangre hervía por la furia que sentía en esos momentos. Si hubiera sido por él, se hubiera tirado encima de los ninjas que se habían atrevido a insultar a su familia, para hacerlos a arrepentir de esas palabras. Pero las cuerdas no le dejaban cumplir con sus intenciones.

Eso hizo que la razón volviera poco a poco y que las palabras de: "Un ninja debe ver más allá de la decepción" que siempre decía su padre le vinieron a su cabeza. Intento tranquilizarse para evaluar mejor su situación, los que lo habían secuestrado no lo miraban mucho. En ese sentido, parecían muy confiados y sería muy fácil tomarlos por sorpresa. Lo primero sería entonces, librarse de las ataduras.

Miro a sus alrededores buscando por alguna cosa con la que se pudiera liberar. En eso sintió un ruido y vio a su fiel amigo Pichu en unos de los arbustos cercanos. Se miraron unos minutos y entre ellos formaron un plan.

* * *

De nuevo vemos la oficina del Hokage, Naruto estaba leyendo y firmando el último papel de toda la pila de pendientes. Con una sonrisa de felicidad alargo la mano hacia el montón para poder terminar oficialmente su trabajo por eso día. Pero no pudo terminar porque unos torbellinos rubios se le tiraron en los brazos y de paso lo tumbaron a él y al montón de papeles que había estado tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

-¡Tsunade, Kushina les he dicho millones de veces…!-Pero su reto quedo en la nada cuando vio que los ojos de sus hijas estaban llenos de lagrimas. Las dos chicas rubias se apretaron contra su pecho y se refugiaron en el buscando consuelo.

Consternado se quedo en el suelo con sus hijas en los brazos, en eso escucho otro sollozo que venía desde arriba y enfrente de donde él estaba., levanto sus ojos preocupado cuando vio a su esposa con la misma expresión de tristeza que sus hijas. Sus ojos verdes, que el tanto amaba, estaban cubiertos por las lágrimas.

Eso fue demasiado para él.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?-pregunto, levantándose con sus dos hijas en los brazos- ¿Por qué las niñas están llorando? ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú? ¿Qué paso? Por favor decímelo por favor no las puedo ver triste…

Pero Sakura cortó las aceleradas preguntas de su esposo con la simple frase que explicaba la situación que había puesto a las tres mujeres de esa manera.

-Ash no aparece-le explico luchando por mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos y mostrase tan fuerte como la situación lo ameritaba.

El corazón de Naruto sintió como se estrujaba al recordar la imagen de su hijo a salvo y en perfecto estado hace apenas unas horas. Dicen que un hombre solo llora por tres cosas, sus padres, su esposa y sus hijos. En ese momento la frase quiso tomar vida y hacerlo caer pero sabía que debía mostrase entero por su familia que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Cómo están tan seguras que desapareció?-pregunto muy serio y dejando a las gemelas en el suelo. Estas se abrazaron entre ellas y se apartaron discretamente dejando a sus padres resolver la situación- ¿Buscaron entre sus amigos?

-Lo estaba esperando para entrenar- comenzó a explicar Sakura, reaccionando a la seguridad de su marido. No era momento de lagrimas sino de acción- Sabes que nunca llega tarde. Cuando pasó media hora, salí a buscarlo pensando que a lo mejor se quedo jugando con las gemelas, pero ellas no lo habían visto ¿Verdad chicas?

-No lo vimos después que se fue de la casa- explicaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces comencé a buscarlo en la aldea pero todos lo que lo vieron dijeron que iba camino al sitio de entrenamiento. Por último se me ocurrió buscarlo en el monumento de los Hokages, como le gusta tanto ir ahí, y ahí fue donde encontré esto.

Terminando su relato, la joven alargo la mano mostrando una banda ninja que Naruto inmediatamente tomo al recocerla como la de su hijo. Era fácil porque era la misma banda que el usaba cuando era genin y se la había cedido a Ash.

Al ver a su marido apretar la banda con fuerza, la entereza de Sakura no pudo más y se abalanzó a los brazos de Naruto llorando preocupada por el destino de uno de sus hijos. Las gemelas la imitaron y se aferraron a las piernas de su padre.

-Espero que este bien- sollozo Sakura. Entonces Naruto la aparto y la miro a los ojos. Verde chocando con azul. Decisión y seguridad contra preocupación y desesperanza.

-Lo hemos criado bien. Es un gran ninja que podrá resolver cualquier situación- dijo Naruto con la sonrisa de confianza marca Uzumaki- Ya verán que lo encontraremos y estará bien.

Las tres mujeres se sintieron algo avergonzadas pero secaron sus lágrimas y se contagiaron del optimismo del Hokage. Las gemelas se miraron entre ellas y después sonrieron igual que su padre y levantaron sus puños al aire.

-Nuestro hermano es el mejor, nadie le ganara- gritaron al dos.

-Así se dice – respondió Naruto- Bien ahora que tenemos su banda podemos pedirle a Kakashi que lo rastree por el olor…

Pero su plan se vio interrumpido por un nuevo grito de las gemelas que hicieron señas para que los adultos vieran hacia la ventana. Ahí en el alfeizar estaba nuestra adoraba ratita amarilla que salto a los brazos de Naruto.

-Los que hayan hecho esto lo pagaran caro- pensó Naruto cerrando sus ojos azules para volver a abrirlos de color rojo.

* * *

Mientras que en el claro donde Ash estaba secuestrado el plan de nuestro ninja estaba a punto de ejecutarse. Sus captores se habían juntado enfrente de una fogata para comenzar a cocinar su comida del día. Por lo que estaban distraídos y susceptibles a un ataque sorpresa por parte de algún enemigo.

Tampoco que le hubieran prestado mucha atención.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista y ellos terminaron de devorarla se acordaron de su rehén y le llevaron su ración. El ninja de la roca fue el que le llevo el plato y se lo tendió a bastante lejos de el chico si tenemos en cuenta sus manos atadas. Ash lo fulmino con su mirada ante la patente burla y el ninja solo lo miro con un gran desprecio.

-Mejor come que no queremos que nuestra ganilla pierda sus plumas-le dijo con ese brillo burlón en los ojos- Aunque no sé como un mequetrefe como tu podría ingeniárselas para comer.

-Solo espera que este libre y te prometo conseguir una cama para acostar tu trasero pateado- le respondió Ash que no se dejo intimidar por la maldad del hombre. Era ante todo el hijo del Hokage.

-Me gustaría ver como lo haces enano.

-Oh ya lo veras- dijo con la arrogante sonrisa de su familia.

Lo siguiente que paso fue todo muy rápido. Ash salto de su posición, libre de manos y le dedico una patada a su enemigo seguido de un puñetazo que lo mando volar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que lo miraban estupefactos. Antes siquiera que reaccionen, una criatura extraña a sus ojos salió detrás del chico y los miro con furia.

-Ahora Pichu- ordeno el chico apuntando a sus agresores- **¡Chidori **contra ellos ahora!

Entonces Pichu cargo sus mejillas que comenzaron a brillar y a despedir chispas. De la sorpresa no pudieron esquivar una descarga eléctrica que se dirigió hacia ellos y los electrocuto sin piedad. Los renegados cayeron algo debilitados y humillados ante el chico que los miraba con arrogancia.

-¿Con eso les basta?-pregunto soberbiamente y al ver que los ninjas se levantaban lanzo un suspiro de alegría- Me alegra ver que no.

-Ya verás mocoso –dijo el de la roca mas enojado que los demás- Aprenderás quien es el mejor.

-Pensábamos entregarte en una pieza pero no creo que a tu padre le moleste que llegues en partes-apoyo el del viento poniéndose a la par que su compañero.

-Como quieran- respondió Ash sacando un kunai y poniéndose en pose de pelea al igual que Pichu a su lado- Escoge el que quieras amigo.

-Pichu- respondió la rata muy animada.

-Entonces vayamos juntos- dijo lanzándose en contra de sus enemigos junto a Pichu. –Ahora **Bushin Not Jutsu**.

A medida que corría hizo unos sellos con sus manos y un clon apareció al lado suyo. Con sorpresa para los renegados Pichu hizo también aparecer a su lado una réplica suya. De esta manera una pareja de Ash con Pichu se dirigió en contra de uno de los renegados que esperaban listos para el contraataque.

Pero los golpes que se perfilaban no llegaron a conectar porque las replicas desaparecieron enfrente de sus ojos. Sorprendidos comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededores para buscar al chico pero no lo encontraban. Antes de lo que esperaban aparecieron por detrás mandándoles a volar gracias a una nueva patada de Ash y Pichu hizo brillar su cola volviéndola tan bura como el acero.

Los dos ninjas se estrellaron contra el árbol en el que antes estaba Ash. Sin darles tiempo a recuperarse, el chico les lanzo una horda de kunais que se le estrellaron en el cuerpo y en las ropas. No obstante el chico le volvió a ordenar a su amigo.

-Pichu **Chidori Nagashi **contra los kunais.

Su amigo no lo dudo y volvió a cargar su electricidad solo que estaba vez la descarga fue más fuerte y pareció salir de todo su cuerpo que se dirigió contra los ninjas apresados. Descarga que se vio mejor conducida por el metal de los kunais y que causo más dolor en ellos de modo que quedaron inconscientes.

Ante esto se volvieron contra los ninjas renegados que quedaban. Quienes por cierto los miraban con un odio indescriptible por las molestias que ese simple mocoso les estaba causando. Ash no se vio amedrentado por esas miradas sino que les desafío con su sonrisa altanera que cambio por una mueca de ira al mirar al renegado de su aldea.

-Pichu encárgate del otro- ordeno- Quiero encargarme de aquel que se atrevió a insultar a mis hermanas.

-Así que nos saliste vengador- se burlo el susodicho-Mejor para mí y peor para ti.

-Eso lo veremos.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de puro taijutsu. Los dos eran buenos pero el renegado aventajaba en experiencia y técnicas a Ash pero este no se quedaba atrás. Como decía su padre que lo único que importaba era la astucia no las técnicas y él era el nuevo número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Por su lado Pichu, también estaba en su pelea que consistía más en esquivar los intentos de apresarlo que otra cosa. Podríamos decir que el pokemon disfrutaba provocar al ninja disparándole pequeñas descargas para incitarlo más que para atacarlo. Pero eso se termino cuando escucho a su amo ordenándole que termine de una nueva vez.

-¡**Jutsu Shuriken**, seguido de **Chidori** para acabarlo!

Cumplió con la petición de su amo y ejecuto sus dos ataques. En un momento se movió tan rápido como un Shukiren y después remato con la descarga que dejo inconsciente a su rival. Después se apresuro para ayudar a su amo que estaba en problemas. Realizo otra descarga que paralizo momentáneamente al renegado dándole la oportunidad a Ash de alejarse.

-Maldición- se quejo el chico mirando aun con su sonrisa al rival- No quería hacer esto pero me obligaste a hacerlo.

-Veamos con que nos sale el bebe ahora- se burlo el ninja.

-Vamos Pichu- ordeno tirando una bola de humo al suelo y el humo cubrió por unos instantes el lugar- Espero que salga todo bien, solo tengo una oportunidad.

El ninja espero pacientemente que el humo se disipe, no quería atacar a lo loco y ganarse una descarga nueva. Atento a las siluetas que distinguía entre la neblina y escucho como la vos del chico gritaba con toda claridad.

-¡**Kage Bushin Not Jutsu**!

Así que el pequeño sabia hacer la técnica por la que era tan famoso su padre. Pero estaba seguro que no importaba cuantas replicas realizara, no le podría ganar a un ninja con tanta experiencia como él. Al despejarse la niebla completamente lo que vio lo dejo casi sin palabras.

Ash estaba al lado de uno de sus clones de sombra al igual que Pichu pero en las manos del muchacho estaba una esfera de chacra que giraba a toda velocidad. El ninja se asusto un poco al ver que un simple genin de once años podía hacer la técnica de dos de los Hokages más famosos de su aldea.

-Prepárate para conocer mi Rasengan- le reto Ash una vez que estuvo lista su técnica y el clon desapareció.

-Primero tendrás que darme.

-No creas que no he pensado en eso- refuto Ash- Pichu y el clon **Chidori **a sus pies ahora.

El ninja se preparo para recibir una fuerte descarga pero solo sintió un leve choque por parte de los dos Pichus cosa que lo confió un poco. Tal vez las técnicas de esos dos disminuyeran de intensidad una vez que hayan hecho la técnica de los clones de sombra.

-¿Es es lo mejor que tienes?- pregunto con desdén al ver al chico correr hacia él con la esfera en la mano- Ahora veras.

Intento saltar para esquivar la técnica pero no pudo moverse. Con algo de horror comprendió el plan, la maldita rata uso electricidad estática para inmovilizarlo en el suelo y dejarlo susceptible al ataque del chico que cada vez más se acercaba.

-¡Soy Ash Uzumaki hijo del Hokage y nadie insulta a mi familia!-grito cuando estuvo enfrente del ninja-¡Toma esto! **Rasengan**.

Dicho eso, estampo el jutsu en el estomago de su enemigo que recibió toda la fuerza de su ataque, quedando gravemente herido en el suelo y apenas consiente. Como golpe de gracia recibió una embestida gratuita de Pichu que lo termino de noquear.

Al ver a su rival derrotado, Ash cayó sentado agotado por haber realizado dos técnicas difíciles seguidas. Nada mal teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que las realiza, conocía la teoría del rasengan porque su papa se lo había enseñado y siempre veía que hacia la multiplicación de sombras para escapar de muchas situaciones (casi todas relacionadas con su madre)

Estaba recuperando fuerzas cuando sintió que los otros ninjas habían recuperado el conocimiento y se disponían a atacarlo en venganza. Sonrió una vez más a pesar que ya no le quedaba fuerzas porque había conseguido que esos malditos lo mirasen como una amenaza en vez de un simple niño.

-Esta vez no quedara nada de ti- amenazaron los renegados.

Cuando estaban listos para atacar cuando de la nada un kunai se clavo en el espacio que los separaba del muchacho y dos figuras hacían acto de presencia seguidas de una pequeña que desapareció al ver cumplido su objetivo.

-¡Atrévanse a tocar a mi hijo de nuevo y desearan una muerte rápida!- dijo Naruto con una voz fría y sus ojos rojos que confirmaban su amenaza. La otra figura se acerco a su hijo preocupada y procedió a examinarlo.

-No te preocupes hijo- dijo Sakura tomándolo en brazos y muy feliz de verlo a salvo- Ya estamos aquí.

-Me alegro de verlos- dijo para caer dormido por el cansancio y sentirse seguro en sus brazos.

* * *

Esa noche pasado el peligro y con los seis miembros de esa familia festejando el desempeño del pequeño Ash, todo recuerdo amargo fue borrado y solo la felicidad y el orgullo quedo en el hogar Uzumaki.

* * *

N/A

Bueno si están leyendo esto quiero creer que les gusto lo que leyeron. Espero que la historia este cumpliendo sus expectativas hasta ahora.

Comentemos el cap. ahora. Bien Ash ya es todo un ninja y hasta ya está en un equipo y todo, espero que se hayan dado cuenta que puse un hijo de cada uno de los equipos de los nueve novatos y hasta podemos ver que la tradición Hyuga de querer a un Uzumaki se mantiene.

Vimos al pequeño Ash poder hacer algunas de las técnicas más famosas de su padre. Espero que el hecho de que haya hecho dos de las técnicas más famosas de Naruto a tan corta edad no les parezca exagerado pero el chico ha sido entrenado desde pequeño y además solo ha hecho un Kage bushin y no pudo repetir el rasengan. Con respecto a ese entrenamiento, lo iré detallando mas conforme pasa la historia. Al igual que la vida de bebe de Ash.

Otro punto que espero que les haya gustado, porque no estaba muy segura era el hecho de nombrar los ataques de Pichu como justus pero como no había nadie que sepa como se llaman realmente me pareció lógico que se llamen así.Si los ataques no les gustan como jutsus, díganmelo y lo cambiare cuando vuelva a su mundo.

Para que entiendan cuales eran los ataques acá se los pongo:

**Chidori = Impactrueno. **

**Chidori = Trueno.**

**Bushin Not Jutsu = Doble Equipo**

**Kage Bushin Not Jutsu= Sustituto**

**Jutsu Shuriken = Ataque Rápido **

Como última cosa, pido dos favores. Uno: ¿Podrían decirme los capítulos en los que Ash se viste como mujer para poder diseñar su apariencia para el Jutsu Sexy?

Dos: En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo ven las cosas que ocurren el mundo de Ash por lo que veremos la infancia de sus futuros amigos (si quieren alguno en especial solo díganmelo) y por lo tanto de May pero tengo tres ideas para ella y no se por cual decidirme así que se los dejo a ustedes. Pueden elegir entre tres complejos

Complejo Sakura: chica insegura, algo creída que entrena duro para poder impresionar al chico que le gusta y NO considerara a Ash un estorbo más bien como alguien que le enseñara el camino.

Complejo Gaara: chica callada y tímida, traumada por un duro pasado que ve a los pokemones su forma de consuelo. En este caso Ash usara el famoso don de su padre para hacer amigos donde sea, solo que se harán algo más.

Complejo May: la misma chica que todos conocemos que vera a Ash como siempre lo hace solo que por motivos más adelante explicados no creo que lo vea como un maestro pero quien sabe, puede enseñarle otras cosas Jajaja.

Espero sus comentarios críticas y opciones con respecto a esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que también como yo o que al menos les haya pasado algo bueno como a mí. Mis buenas noticias son que metí una materia más en la facultad, ya tengo metida en total diez y estoy a 30 de recibirme, es decir tres años y eso me emociona mucho.

Por eso y para celebrar traje este capítulo que lo escribí de un tirón una vez que me dieron la buena nueva. Como estaba muy contenta cuando lo escribe tal vez los hechos narrados que deberían ser tristes me hayan salido flojos pero creo que están bien. Hoy leerán lo que pasa en el mundo de Ash mientras el pequeño esta con su familia feliz, que traman los malos y los pokemones legendarios cada por su cuenta. Qué pasa con May y el otro futuro compañero de nuestro querido entrenador/ninja.

Espero que sea de su agrado y me sigan dejando sus opiniones.

**Crossover:** Naruto/Pokemon.

**Pareja: **Naruto x Sakura y Ash x May

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo soy una loca que se atrevió a juntarlos.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Mientras en nuestro mundo"**

Los años pasaban a la par que Ash iba creciendo y se convertía en un ninja de alto rango como una vez su padre lo había prometido. Crecía acompañado de sus amigos y maestros pero en especial de sus padres y hermanas que lo veían como el orgullo de su familia.

Pero mientras el pequeño Ash y Pichu crecían en un mundo ajeno, su propio mundo seguía su curso y este no los había olvidado. Ese mundo estaba en calma y en paz, pero lo que no sabían era que era una calma que precedía a la tormenta porque sobre las fuerzas que Latías había advertido se habían puesto en movimiento.

Sin embargo ese mundo se encontraba ajeno e inocente con respecto a eso por lo que las personas seguían su vida normal. Cada día eran más los entrenadores, criadores y coordinadores que nacían con el objetivo de ser los mejores en sus rubros y recorrer el mundo junto a sus amados pokemones. Peleando junto a ellos, criándolos y forjando lazos de amistad y cariño que muy pronto se pondrían a prueba.

Podíamos decir que los pokemones eran los únicos que podían sentir en el aire los hechos que se avecinaban pero por órdenes de los guardianes de su zona no le avisaban a sus entrenadores. Así estos permanecían en una tierna ignorancia que los protegerían mejor, al menos por el momento.

Los guardianes eran los pokemones legendarios que se organizaban para defender cada uno una región de su amado mundo. Para esto, los más fuertes dentro de este grupo fueron elegidos con esa explicita misión y se habían formado los famosos tríos que a veces se vislumbraban por la zona y que de vez en cuando algún entrenador con suerte podía ver.

Pero dejando eso para más tarde nos enfocaremos un momento en un dúo de personas que iban caminando por un bosque rumbo a una reunión muy importante y en donde tenían que dar cuentas ya que a ellas se les había encargado una misión muy importante, posiblemente igual o más importante que la que cuidar las distintas regiones.

Ellos eran los guardianes del elegido.

Eran un hombre y una mujer. Ambos castaños solo que de diferente color de ojos y de distinto peinado. El chico era ligeramente más alto que su compañera y hermana y su rostro no contaba con los dulces rasgos de esta sino más bien con un semblante más frio y serio que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros. Aunque una sonrisa torcida hacia que sus facciones se vieran menos toscas.

Contrarios a los verdes de ellas, que reflejaban simpatía y dulzura pero que en este momento también reflejaban preocupación. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropa normal deportiva, perfecta para el camino en el que estaban. Hasta ahora estaban en silencio cómodo pero algo pero la joven decidió romperlo

-Latíos ¿Crees que Ash estará bien?- pregunto la joven a su hermano que la miro serio por un momento para después tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. Se acerco un poco y la abrazo.

-Seguro-dijo acariciando la cabellera de su hermana menor- Los jóvenes con los que lo dejamos eran buenas personas y lo trataran bien.

-Espero que tengas razón- respondió con un suspiro lleno de tensión.

-Los papeles se invierten-contesto con una sonrisa y ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana decidió explicarse- Yo soy el optimista ahora y tú la fatalista que se preocupa por cualquier cosa

Eso hizo reír mucho a Latías y comprendió que su hermano tenía razón pero es que no podía evitar preocuparse por ese bebe que le toco rescatar y que amo las pocas horas que estuvo con ella. Aun tenía en su memoria, los hechos que los llevaron a rescatar al inocente infante que lloraba en medio de un pueblo destruido.

**Flash Back**

Unos soldados estaban distribuidos por el pueblo en llamas. Casi nadie que no tuviera el uniforme de los soldados estaba vivo. Era un espectáculo terrible, que era observado con impotencia por dos personas que estaban aguantando las ganas de acabar con todos esos seres malvados.

Pero las órdenes eran claras y ellos debían cumplir con su misión. Así que con sigilo se fueron acercándose a una casa en particular en parecía por el momento a salvo de los ataques. Se pusieron contra la pared y buscaron con sus oídos un sonido en particular. Por desgracia lo encontraron pero no en las circunstancias que ellos habían planeado.

Tal parecía que la casa no estaba tan salvo como lo parecía desde lejos porque la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y dos soldados salieron empujando a una mujer pelirroja que cargaba un bulto. Ese bulto producía el sonido que ellos tantos habían buscado. Era el llanto de un bebe.

-Levanta estúpida y damos todas tus pokebolas- le ordeno uno de los hombres a la mujer tirada antes de darle una patada que le saco el aire. A mujer tuvo el buen recaudo de alejar a su bebe para evitar que saliera lastimado.

-Ya les dije que no tenemos ningún pokemon-le respondió intentando recuperar el aire y meciendo a su bebe para que dejara de llorar. Internamente rezaba para que todo esto tuviera un buen desenlace.

-Mírame perra-le ordeno el otro soldado tomándola del cuello de la ropa y casi haciendo que ella soltara a su hijo- ¿Me vas a decir que no guardas ningún pokemon que te ayude?

-No, ya se los dije-suplico con lagrimas en los ojos- Déjennos ir, no tenemos nada que les interese.

-En eso estas equivoca-le dijo pasando una mirada por el cuerpo-Pero por desgracia nuestras ordenes son que no halla sobrevivientes.

-No por favor-volvió a suplicar, no pensando en ella sino en su bebe que aun era muy pequeño y tenía toda su vida por delante.-Tengan piedad, se los ruego.

-La piedad es para los débiles- le dijo el otro y apunto su arma hacia ella con una mueca maliciosa.

La pobre mujer cayo con un ruido seco, la vida se le escapo aun antes de hacer contacto con el suelo. El bebe quedo tendido al lado del que ahora era el cadáver de su madre. Tal vez sentía que había perdido algo muy importante porque sus llantos fueron aun mayores que antes. Eso provoco el regocijo de uno que amaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno y el fastidio del otro.

-¿Qué hacemos con el mocoso?-pregunto muy frustrado.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida- respondió el otro lamiéndose los labios como si estuviera anticipando el placer de matar a un alma inocente. Levanto una vez más su arma y esta vez apunto a la inocente criatura que lloraba en el piso.

Pero la bala impacto en el brazo del joven que había estado escondido hasta ahora junto con su hermana. Habían intentado salvar a la mama también pero llegaron muy tarde. La joven tomo al bebe y lo resguardo en su pecho pero aun así no dejo llorar.

-Latías, toma al bebe y huye- le ordeno el joven muy serio-Te seguiré en unos minutos.

-Estúpido insolente, te enseñare a no meterte en asuntos privados- amenazo el hombre, dejando su arma en el suelo y tronándose los dedos, estaba dispuesto a masacrar al joven confiado por su delgada contextura.

-Te reto a que lo intentes- replico haciendo brillar sus ojos y revelando su condición de legendario. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que su hermana estaba a salvo con el bebe, la pelea dio comienzo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de la lucha que tuvieron y que causaron las heridas de su hermano tuvieron que abandonar rápidamente este mundo gracias al portal creado por los legendarios y depositar la esperanza de su mundo en unos jóvenes que apenas y si creían su historia. Pero después de ver la mirada del rubio y esa sonrisa cargada de una aceptación casi infantil supo que ellos eran los indicados.

Solo esperaba que en estos momentos el bebe estuviera creciendo rodeado de amor y lejos del destino que le aguardaba y los enemigos que aun no sabía que tenía pero que no tardarían en aparecer. Su esperanza estaba puesta que en los malos no conocieran la profecía o al menos no la aceptaran hasta que no fuera muy tarde.

-Llegamos hermana-anuncio Latíos cuando los dos se detuvieron enfrente de una cueva. Esta no parecía ser diferente de las miles de cuevas que abundaban en el bosque pero por alguna razón para ellos era especial. Después de cerciorarse que nadie los veían los dos aparentes humanos se adentraron en ella.

-Llego el momento de presentar informe- murmuro Latíos divertido.

-¿Desde cuándo tan emocionado?-pregunto extrañado por la rara actitud de su hermano.

-Es que todo esto es tan increíble que no deja de ser divertido- explico Latíos- Acabamos de entrar y salir de un mundo distinto al nuestro con solo atravesar una puerta, conocimos a dos humanos con habilidades parecidas a las nuestras que viven en un mundo casi sin ciudades y bastante más primitivo que este. Todo eso me divierte.

-Espero que hayamos tomado la decisión correcta- al ver el rostro de su hermano se apresuro a agregar- No lo digo por la familia que escogimos sino por el mundo. Como lo has dicho, tienen habilidades y costumbres distintas a las nuestras ¿Crees que lo que le enseñen le servirá?

-En ese mundo puede aprender a lanzar rayos como Zapdos y fuego como Moltres- dijo su hermano imaginando la cara de los futuros rivales de Ash- Además conociendo a los demás, no creo que solo lo tiren a nuestro mundo con solo esos conocimientos.

-Veremos- respondió Latías con un suspiro. De pronto se detuvieron al llegar al final de la cueva pero en vez de hacer un alto para sentarse o dar la vuelta, los pusieron su mirada en un punto de la pared y avanzaron hacia ahí con soltura.

Ahí atravesaron la pared.

El paisaje que se mostro ante ellos era un jardín de gran hermosura. Había arboles en rededor y flores y mas flores estaban en cada lugar donde los ojos se posaran. También había un rio que corría por esas tierras que culminaba en una tranquila cascada que era uno de los pocos ruidos que se escuchaban en esa zona.

La poca sorpresa que reflejaban los rostros humanos hacía pensar que no era la primera vez que estaban ahí. Buscaron con su mirada hasta que en el medio del jardín encontraron unas escaleras que culminaban en una gran glorieta. En ese lugar se podían ver unos bancos de piedra. Claramente era un lugar de reunión, por lo que nuestros amigos avanzaron con tranquilidad hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar a las escaleras, sus ojos brillaron un momento y sus sucias ropas de campo cambiaron a un atuendo un poco más formal. Latías se vistió con un sencillo vestido de tirantes blancos y un cinturón rojo mientras que Latíos cambio a una camisa y pantalones azules con detalles blancos.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la glorieta y se metieron en el centro de ella. Llegaron hasta donde estaban los bancos de piedra y una mesa también de piedra. Vieron que los bancos estaban agrupados de a tres y que cada banco tenía una gema en su respaldo. Todos estaban formando en círculo. Como si fuera la mesa del rey Arturo.

Ellos se arrodillaron ante uno de los tantos bancos que estaban frente a ellos y fue cuando las gemas comenzaron a brillar. Por un momento el jardín se ilumino de distintos colores producto de tan curiosa iluminación. En eso los jóvenes arrodillados exclamaron con voz clara.

-Los guardianes Latíos y Latías han venido a informar que la misión que nos encargaron a resultado con éxito- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento de los cuatros puntos cardinales de cada sector del jardín comenzaron a surgir diversas formas que llegaban de aparecían de diversas maneras. A simple vista eran pokemones al igual que ellos pero cuando llegaban a la escalera por la que debían subir sus figuras cambiaban a humanos de distintos géneros y edades.

Ellos eran los guardianes de cada región y estaban por entrar en consejo.

Del norte y representantes de Kanto llegaron tres grandes aves, una con alas de fuego, otra amarrilla con plumas negras y una azul con blanco. Al llegar a su escalera se transformaron en tres hermosas jóvenes una pelirroja con un vestido amarillo, una rubia con vestido negro y una de pelo azul con un vestido blanco.

Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno.

Del sur y representantes de Sinnoh aparecieron tres ratones flotando con cara de distintos colores. Uno con cara seria y cara rosada, otro un poco mas risueño con cara azul y uno que parecía dormido con cara amarilla. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la escalera, cambiaron a unos niños con túnicas blancas y los cuellos del mismo color que sus rostros al igual que su cabello.

Mesprit, Azelf y Uxie.

Por el oeste y en representación de Jotho aparecieron los tres perros legendarios, uno azul con manchas blancas, uno marrón con una parte del pecho blanco y rojo y uno amarrillo con manchas negras. Ellos se convirtieron en unos adolecentes vestidos de pantalón y camisa con los mismos colores y detalles que sus pelajes

Suicune, Entei y Raiku.

Por último del este y de Hoenn aparecieron tres figuras, las más grandes hasta ahora. Lo curioso fue que llegaron de distintos lugares. Un dragón verde del cielo, un dragón rojo de la tierra y un pez enorme del rio. Ellos se convirtieron en unos hombres de más edad que la mayoría pero no por eso parecían viejos, sus ropas eran también túnicas pero con sus colores característicos.

Rayquaza, Groudon y Kyogre.

Una vez que todos llegaron, se sentaron en los bancos y dieron orden a los jóvenes que se levantaran. Ellos eran guardianes de una cuidad pero recientemente habían sido removidos para comenzar a proteger otra cosa igual de valiosa.

-Me alegra ver que cumplieron con su misión- dijo la pelirroja que era Moltres- Nos alivia el corazón saber que el elegido está a salvo.

- Lamentamos haber tenido que usar el portal- se disculpo Latíos- Pero como ustedes dijeron, al final era la única opción.

-Lo entendemos- le respondió Mesprit con su voz de infante para después suspirar- Ese portal fue creado como última opción para poder garantizar la seguridad del elegido.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron a tales consecuencias?- pregunto Suicune sin intenciones de reprender, solo por curiosidad.

-Los humanos que atacaron el pueblo eran increíblemente despiadados- relato Latías- No sabemos qué intenciones tenían con atacarlos pero fue una completa masacre. Por lo que mi hermano y yo decidimos llevar a Ash a otro de los mundos para que pudiera defenderse ya que aquí no tendría muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué eligieron ese mundo?- siguió preguntando Suicune- ¿Están seguros de los humanos a los que les confiaron la seguridad del elegido?

-Cuando atravesamos el portal, todas las puertas de los diversos mundos aparecieron. En ellas se reflejaba como eran los seres que habitan ahí. Nos llamo la atención la forma de lucha y las habilidades de los humanos que habitaban ese lugar. Además esos humanos parecen ser dignos de confianza.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto Entei interesado.

-Se llaman Naruto y Sakura Uzumaki- le respondió Latíos- Quiero a hacer constar que el humano ocupa un lugar importante en ese mundo. Creo que le dicen Hokage o algo así.

-¿Creen que lo cuidaran y trataran bien?

-No me preocuparía de ellos-dijo Latías con una sonrisa- Apenas vieron a Ash, se enamoraron de él. El hombre prometió cuidarlo y quererlo como si fuera su verdadero hijo. Estoy segura que son buenas personas.

-¿No pondrán reparos cuando lo vayan a buscar dentro de unos años?- inquirió seriamente Rayquaza.

-La mujer tuvo unas dudas pero estoy segura que venían de su corazón de madre. Pero prometimos que una vez que todo se terminara, Ash seria libre de elegir en qué mundo vivirá. Perdón si cometí un error.

-Creo que obraste acertadamente-respondió Zapdos interviniendo en la discusión-Después de todo es justo para el elegido querer volver al mundo en donde fue criado y estará los que el consideren su familia.

-¿Ocurre algo hermano?- pregunto Rayquaza al ver a Groudon tan serio.

-Me pregunto porque justamente ellos atacaron el pueblo donde vivía el elegido- dijo sus dudas el chico- Me preocupa que ellos sepan sobre la profecía.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso- comento Latíos- Parecía que las intenciones de los soldados eran llevarse los pokemones de ese lugar. Todos saben que en ese lugar de Kanto, nacen y se crían los más fuertes.

-Aun no entiendo porque tuvieron que matar a los humanos de esa zona- exclamo Azelf con varias lágrimas en sus ojos- Su líder debe ser un humano cruel.

-Mucho por lo que se puede apreciar pero es muy listo y discreto tanto que los humanos aun no sospechan la amenaza en la que están por caer- suspiro Entei- Me alegra saber que el elegido esta salvo de su poder por ahora.

-Muy bien- continuo ahora Suicune- Cuando sea el momento, ustedes dos irán de nuevo a ese mundo y traerán a Ash y se quedara con ustedes un año antes de emprender su viaje como un entrenador. Así podrán educarlo en las reglas de nuestro mundo.

-¿Qué te dije hermana?- dijo por lo bajo Latíos a su hermana para después decir en voz alta- Cuenten con nosotros.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que Ash pueda comenzar su viaje con toda normalidad-aseguro Latías.

-¿Cuándo llegue deberemos decirle de la profecía?- pregunto Latíos.

-No-ordeno Moltres- Lugia será el encargado de contarle todo cuando este venga a las islas naranja por el primer amuleto. Hasta entonces solo debe saber que tiene una misión importante.

-Esa será su primera prueba como elegido-dijo Zapdos- Deberá despertar a Lugia.

-Pasando a otros asuntos ¿El portal está debidamente protegido?- inquirió Rayquaza a sus hermanos guardianes, tocando un tema que hasta ahora pasaba desapercibo pero una voz hasta ahora desconocida le respondió.

-No te preocupes- dijo un joven pelirrojo con ropas negras que aprecio en medio de un arco iris y se sentó en el único banco desocupado- Mew y Mewtwo lo protegen al igual que los cuerpos de Cresselia y Darkai.

-Tú y tus entradas llamativas Ho-Oh- se quejo el hombre de pelo verde- ¿Estás seguro que con ellos dos serán suficientes?

-Si lo dices por la actitud juguetona de Mew- dijo con suspicacia el líder de los cuatro tríos- Créeme que en esto tanto él como Mewtwo se toman su trabajo en serio, sabes bien que dejando de lado esa actitud son uno de los dúos más fuertes que tenemos.

-Al menos sabemos que los cuerpos de nuestros hermanos están protegidos al igual que el portal- dijo Kyogre- Es de fundamental importancia que el enemigo no se entere de la existencia del portal. Sino su sed de poder se extendería hasta los otros mundos y llegaría hasta el elegido.

-El no tiene los medios para enterarse- replico Articuno- Solo los miembros de consejo de legendarios conoce su existencia, al igual que la existencia de la profecía.

-Pero si conocen la existencia de los 7 amuletos podrían conocer cualquier cosa- inquirió Raiku para apoyar a su hermano- Al menos sabemos que Cresselia y Darkai podrán dormir en paz por siempre.

-Me pregunto de donde consiguió esa información- dijo a nadie en particular Kyogre- Todos los relatos humanos no los mencionan y los únicos registros humanos están escondidos en los aposentos de Cresselia y Darkai y desde que aceptaron su misión, es imposible acceder ahí.

-Aun me cuesta creer que ellos eligieron sumergirse en el sueño eterno- dijo tristemente Uxie- Los extraño mucho, lamento que hayan tenido que hacer ese duro trabajo.

-Todos lo hacemos- dijo con compasión Ho-Oh- Pero sabes que ellos son los únicos que podían acceder al mundo de los sueños. Al mantener el camino de los sueños abiertos, la senda que conduce a los demás mundos está abierta.

-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es mantener sus cuerpos intactos al igual que el portal y los amuletos- dijo seriamente Suicune- ¿Todos tienen los suyos debidamente protegidos?

Al ver que todos asintieron continúo.

-Entonces cuando el elegido vuelva lo enviaremos en la búsqueda de ellos para que pueda cumplir con su destino.-concluyo el joven.

* * *

(**En un lugar desconocido**)

Alejada del lugar donde se estaba produciendo el encuentro del consejo de legendarios que en ese momento estaba planeando como enfrentar la situación que se desencadenaría en unos años, otra reunión de la misma índole pero con otras intenciones estaba siendo llevada a cabo.

Al igual que los legendarios, también estaban en alrededor de una mesa pero esta tenía una cabecera donde el líder se sentaba. Eran diez figuras en total pero era imposible distinguir sexo o edad porque todos estaban cubiertos con capuchas que cubrían sus rostros.

Todas las personas en ese lugar discutían los hechos recientes y sus próximos planes tanto entre ellos como con su líder. Ellos se dirigían con cautela y mucho respeto para no hacerlo enojar. Si bien era de un carácter tranquilo y serio, la menor provocación podía encender la llama y ninguno de los presentes deseaba pasar por las salas de torturas.

-El trabajo de esta noche fue bastante fácil- dijo una de las siluetas con una voz que dejaba distinguir su género.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo la que estaba que estaba al lado- Los habitantes eran bastante ineptos en lo que se refieren a peleas. Es una lástima que tuvieran pokemones tan fuertes a su disposición.

-Al menos solucionamos ese pequeño detalle-tercio con malicia una tercera voz- Los más fuertes deben estar con los más fuertes y los débiles solo deben caer.

-¿Ocurrió algo inusual durante el ataque?- inquirió esta vez el líder, levantando sus ojos de los papeles donde estaban detallados los hechos.- ¿Pudieron confirmar que ese era el lugar donde estaban las ruinas del templo del pokemon arcoíris?

-Si, gran líder pero por desgracia todo rastro de las ruinas fue trasladado a los museos- informo la primera voz- Sera un poco más complicado localizar el primer amuleto pero nada que no se pueda lograr.

-Es cuestión de investigar e irrumpir que cada museo de la zona- tercio una voz.

-Eso espero, esos objetos son indispensables para cumplir con nuestro plan y nuestro objetivo-dijo el líder.

-¿Cuál es ese líder?- pregunto una nueva voz, era la del miembro más reciente del grupo y aun no tenía los objetivos muy en claro.

-Venganza- respondió el líder- Pura y simple venganza.

-Por lo de algún hecho fuera de lo normal, hubo algo- siguió contando la voz que hablo primera- Dos legendarios aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a luchar contra nosotros. Es curioso porque no era ninguno de los tríos de las regiones sino los guardianes de Altomare.

-¿Me pregunto qué harán en un lugar tan alejado de sus tierras?-pregunto el miembro reciente- Ellos son uno de los dúos más débiles dentro de los legendarios. Enfrentarnos era casi una misión suicida.

-¿No es obvio?-pregunto el líder-Está claro que los malditos saben que lo que buscamos, posiblemente el objeto estaba ahí y ellos se lo llevaron.

-Eso complica más el asunto-dijo una nueva voz dando su opinión.

-Al contrario lo simplifica-siguió el líder-Ahora ellos vendrán más fáciles a nosotros por lo que su captura será algo mucho más simple.

-¿Capturar a los legendarios?-pregunto alguien con gran incredulidad- Eso es imposible.

-No no es imposible-dijo la voz maliciosa-Solo debemos entrenar y ser más fuertes. Para ganar a los demonios solo debemos ganar un poder mayor que ellos, es simple.

-Es cierto- afirmo el líder levantándose y mirando por una ventana quedando a espaldas de sus subordinados- Los fuertes son los que debemos dominar para instaurar la paz. Solo la revolución trae la calma y la historia se escribe con la sangre de los perdedores.

Los demás solo pudieron darle la razón.

* * *

(**Hoenn, hospital de Petalburgo**)

Un hombre ansioso entraba a la habitación de su esposa. Hoy era el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, el que tanto había deseado. Estaba ansioso de poder compartir sus conocimientos sobre las batallas pokemon y algún día cederle el puesto de líder de gimnasio.

Porque la persona que abría la puerta con una fuerza excesiva productos de sus nervios no era otro que Norman Balance, el reconocido líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad y como varios rumores decían, el próximo miembro de la elite de Hoenn.

El hombre por fin termino de entrar a la habitación donde su esposa estaba descansando con el tan ansiado y esperado bulto. Este estaba cubierto con una manta del tono neutral blanco por lo que no se podía develar al menos por ese lado el sexo de su bebe. Era cierto que podían haber sabido el sexo del bebe antes pero su esposa había insistido que sea una sorpresa y el no se pudo negar.

Pero en su corazón estaba seguro que los dioses lo recompensarían con su tan deseado hijo.

Se acerco con una amplia sonrisa que fue correspondida por su esposa que abandono por unos minutos su labor de hacerle caricias al bebe para alargar su mano hacia su marido y poder compartir la dicha de haberse iniciado en el fantástico mundo de la paternidad juntos como tanto habían anhelado.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto dulcemente Norman a Caroline, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mano que ella le había ofrecido.

-Como si fuera querido pasar una sandia por un agujero del tamaño de un limón- respondió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su marido- Estoy bien no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño Max?- inquirió ahora cambiando el objetivo de sus ojos hacia el bulto que sostenía Caroline.

-Este… bueno…-tartamudeo un poco Caroline sabedora de dar malas noticias, aunque tampoco eran tan malas- Lamento decirte que no es Max, es May.

-¿QUE?-grito y alejándose de ahí como si quemara, por alguna extraña razón su cerebro no quería aceptar la información recibida.

-Amor, tenemos una saludable bebita-dijo extendiendo el bulto para que su marido lo contemplara. Tal vez si la viera se olvidaría de su comportamiento tan infantil y la amara tanto como lo hacia ella.

Norman se acerco hasta donde estaba el bulto y pudo ver a una pequeña bebe durmiendo, los pocos mechones que asomaban en su cabeza eran de color castaño y su piel blanca aun estaba un poco sonrosada por el parto. En ese momento el bebe decidió abrir los ojos mostrando un color azul y estiro un dedo hacia su padre con una sonrisa desdentada.

Pero en vez de reaccionar como cualquier padre y agarrar y apretar esa cosita como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, el solo se dio media vuelta y abandono lo habitación de un portazo, dejando a su esposa muy desilusionada y a la bebe llorando por el estruendo del golpe.

El no estaba dispuesto a criar a una debilucha, no importaba que fuera de su propia sangre.

-No te preocupes mi niña-dijo Caroline meciendo a su bebe para intentar calmarla- Aunque tu padre no te quiera, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte y protegerte.

La bebe se calmo y sonrió feliz ante la promesa de madre. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Hoenn, ciudad de Petalburgo varios años después)

-¡LEVANTATE!-ordeno una voz furiosa dirigida a una figura en el piso-¡MI HIJA NO PUEDE SER UNA DEBILUCHA!

La figura que resulto ser una niña de unos 11 años se levanto con dificultad del suelo, dejando ver sus ropas algo ropas y su semblante cansado. Pero no pudo hacerlo, sus piernas temblaron irremediablemente y cayó de nuevo al piso respirando agitadamente buscando que algo de aire entraran a sus pulmones.

-Perdón papa pero ya no puedo mas-respondió la chica sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que eso enfadaría a su padre. Inconscientemente cerró sus ojos y preparo sus oídos para el grito que estaba próximo.

-¡ERES UNA INUTIL! ¡COMO PIENSAS HACERTE CARGO DEL GIMNASIO SI NO RESISTES NI UN POCO DE ENTRENAMIENTO FISICO!

-Te he dicho mil veces que a mí no me interesan los pokemones, no me gustan así que no tengo intenciones de hacerme cargo de ese gimnasio.

-Son estos los días en los que lamento que Max y tu madre hay muerto-le dijo con odio su padre y tirando sal en heridas que aun no cerraban- Así no tendría que hacer cargo de una inservible como tú.

-Di lo que quieras pero estoy segura que si mi madre viera como me tratas hace rato te hubiera mandado a la cárcel-replico ella con igual odio y mirando a los ojos a esa persona que se hacía llamar tu padre.

Ante tal desafío, la ira de Norman creció más y se encamino hacia su hija que comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared. Al ver a su hija atrapada, le dirigió una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara y le hizo salir algo de sangre. Levanto a su hija por el pelo y le fulmino con su mirada pero ella le devolvió la mirada decisiva.

-Estás sola- le dijo con puro veneno-Tu hermano y tu madre se han ido así que estas completamente sola. Por lo que me tendrás que obedecer quieras o no. Seras una campeona y líder o si no te hare arrepentirte del día en que naciste.

Dicho esto la tiro de nuevo al piso y salió de la habitación. May se puso de pie de nuevo con dificultad y se encamino con un paso tambaleante hasta su habitación. Llegada ahí se encerró con la puerta con llave para evitar que su padre entrara y tomara represalias contra ella. En eso, busco su botiquín de emergencias y procedió a cursarse sus nuevas heridas.

Esto ya era una rutina y no podía decir que la sorprendiese. Su padre que ya era un hombre algo frio con ella, cambio radicalmente desde la muerte de su madre y hermano hace ya un año. De no darle ninguna atención paso a entrenarla duramente con la excusa que el destino y el honor de su familia estaba en sus hombros.

Una excusa patética a su parecer.

Una vez ya curada se recostó en su cama controlando que su cuerpo no le ardiera demasiado. Se llevo las manos al cuello y de ahí saco un colgante que tenía un dije en forma de corazón. Al abrirse se pudo apreciar la foto de tres personas. Una era ella misma, las otras dos eran su hermano y madre. Lucían verdaderamente felices y May añoraba esa época.

-Seré fuerte por ti madre- le dijo a la foto- Sonreiré y cumpliré tu sueño.

Pero por el momento esa promesa estaba lejos de cumplirse porque sendas gotas caían de sus ojos mojando la foto.

* * *

(**Región de Kanto, ciudad Verde)**

-Esto es aburrido- se quejaba un niño castaño y vestido con ropas moradas tirando unas piedras al lago que estaba en el jardín de su casa- Quisiera no haber tenido que mudarnos.

-Sabes que el pueblo quedo destruido por los pokemones salvajes- le contesto una figura a sus espaldas- No teníamos mas remedio Gary.

-No por eso me tiene que gustar esta ciudad-argumento con terquedad el joven- No hay rivales dignos para pelear y esta ciudad apesta.

-Era el único lugar cerca que teníamos para venir a vivir- le contesto un anciano sentándose a su lado- Además el lugar no es tan malo.

-Si tú lo dices- replico el chico no muy seguro- Pero sigo sin tener rivales dignos de mí.

-Ya aparecerán- le dijo riendo el anciano.

-Si tú lo dices abuelo- volvió a repetir el joven

* * *

N/A

Veamos, si están leyendo significa que les gusto o que al menos no les desagrado. En este capítulo vimos un poco que se está gestando en el mundo de Ash mientras el está ausente, un pantallazo de cómo fue rescatado por Latías y su hermano, cosa que se verá ampliada cuando el chico los conozca personalmente. También hice mención de cómo será la vida del chico cuando vuelva a su mundo y más o menos quienes estarán con él.

Con respecto a sus acompañantes, May y Gary serán los principales, pueden que aparezcan más por el camino y con respecto a Brock tengo otros planes. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta que esto ocurre tan pronto como Latíos y Latías vuelven de dejar a Ash y después hay otro salto temporal. Con respecto a May uní las dos ideas más votadas y salió eso, le están haciendo pasar lo peor que puede pasar en Naruto, su existencia fue negada por su propio padre pero aun así quiere ser normal. Gary por el momento es igual. Por el lado de los malos vemos que son sádicos y no les importa nada con tal de llevar sus planes y por el lado pokemon vemos que estos también se están organizando para la próxima guerra. Lo de que Cresselia Darkai Mew y Mewtwo tendrá importancia más adelante.

Como avance para el siguiente capítulo, volveremos con Ash y veremos más de las técnicas que hasta ha cosechado y que se enterara de que debe volver a su propio mundo separándose de lo que más ama en este mundo su familia. ¿Cómo lo tomara él? ¿Sus hermanas lo dejaran ir? ¿Qué le dirán sus padres?

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Besos y espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Konochiwa, ¿Cómo están? Espero que disfrutando de las vacaciones, yo lo hago, por eso escribi este cap.

Como les prometí, hoy Ash se entera de la verdad. ¿Quién reaccionara mal? ¿Quién se lo dirá? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo se lo tomaran las gemelas?

Esto y mas en este cap.

**Crossover**: Naruto y Pokemon.

**Parejas**: Ash x May/ Naruto x Sakura.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de las series me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestado para saciar mi mente habida de historias

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "Llego el momento, tomando una decisión".**

Dos sombras se movían a buena velocidad por el bosque entre las ramas. Su ropa totalmente negra en la que solo se podía apreciar un remolino rojo en sus espaldas, les otorgaba un camuflaje perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Las dos sombras se separaron y se posaron en ramas de distintos arboles con un acuerdo tácito de buscar su objetivo y protegerse mutuamente.

Comenzaron a dirigir sus miradas hacia distintos puntos del bosque para poder localizar su objetivo que sabían que estaba escondido en las cercanías. Las sombras detonaban una gran concentración y cuidado en su búsqueda. A pesar de que estaban en plan de captura no estaban dispuestas a dejar que las atraparan con la guardia baja.

Al escuchar un ligero ruido de ramas y hojas en dirección norte, emprendieron con rapidez su marcha en esa dirección. Un rayo de sol se coló en medio de la hojarasca para iluminar las cabelleras de las sombras dejando ver un brillante tono rubio y unas marcas en sus mejillas, confirmando la identidad como las de Kushina y Tsunade Uzumaki.

Se podía deducir que estaban en una misión, cosa muy rara porque con sus ocho años cumplidos hace unos pocos meses aun no ocupaban el cargo de genin ni podían usar sus bandas en las cabezas como veían que lo hacia su hermano mayor e ídolo personal de las dos pequeñas shinobis.

Pero no podían tener en mente a su querido hermano Ash en ese momento porque una lluvia de shurikens salió de la nada y las dos rubias apenas y pudieron esquivarlos. Podrían ser jóvenes pero no por eso iban a ser menos en la larga historia de excepcionales shinobis de los que estaban formadas su familia. Con un padre Hokage y un hermano en vías de entrenamiento para serlo, ellas iban a estar acordes con las expectativas de la gente.

Se dirigieron una mirada suspicaz entre ellas. Ese ataque imprudente le había costado a su enemigo el darles su ubicación exacta a sus perseguidoras. Por lo que se enfilaron y avanzaron con más velocidad hacia su presa. En pocos minutos, pudieron ver una silueta con capa negra que la cubría por completo que avanzaba con igual velocidad para poder escapar.

Al ver a sus perseguidoras ganando tanto terreno en su dirección comenzó a lanzarles todo tipo de armas para retardarlas. Algo que ellas no tardaron en imitar con iguales intenciones. En un momento, el cielo se lleno de kunais y shurikens que surcaban sin cesar buscando retrasar la persecución a favor de algunos de los contendientes.

Mentalmente, los tres maldijeron la situación. El tener que estar brincando de rama en rama, estar atento a las mismas y las armas para no perder el balance y varios detalles más les impedía usar sus mejores técnicas y poder poner fin a la persecución que se les antojaba ridícula e innecesaria. Por lo que en un segundo, trasladaron su contienda de los arboles al suelo del bosque.

En ese lugar los tres contendientes se miraban con atención para poder hallar un hueco en la defensa del otro. Las dos hermanas estaban relativamente cercas una de la otra para poder aprovechar lo que sabían era su mejor arma, su trabajo en equipo. En los años que habían pasado, no solo Ash había sido entrenado sino también las gemelas y estas junto con su hermano habían desarrollado el mejor de los trabajos en equipo. Pero por desgracia hoy estaban solas.

-Lamentaras haber robado el pergamino con el blood-line de nuestro hermano-dijo Kushina sacando rápidamente un kunai de su equipo y poniéndose en pose de ataque.

-Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con nuestra familia- siguió Tsunade imitando a su hermana pero teniendo el kunai en la mano contraria.

Algo que vale comentar de las gemelas Uzumaki eran que eran absolutamente complementarias entre ellas. Este era un buen ejemplo, mientras que Kushina era diestra, Tsunade era zurda. Sus gustos y personalidades eran tan opuestos que se complementaban perfectamente. Si a una le gustaba dormir, a la otra entrenar porque lo que el equilibrio entre ellas era perfecto. Aparte de su aspecto, solo eran exactamente iguales en tres cosas.

Una, eran iguales de hiperactivas y traviesas como buenas descendientes de Uzumaki que eran por lo que junto a su hermano mayor (que también compartían en rasgo) eran llamados el trió de oro en lo que se refería a bromas y travesuras. Dos, el gusto por el ramen, cosa que también era un rasgo indispensable en su familia. Los cuatro (Naruto, Ash y las dos gemelas) eran los únicos que podían comer cinco tazones de ramen y decir que todavía tenían hambre. Y tres, la más importante, su absoluto amor y devoción hacia sus padres y hermano mayor.

Para las dos pequeñas rubias, solo había dos hombres que valían la pena, Naruto y su amado hermano Ash.

Por toda respuesta a sus valientes palabras, la persona encapuchada se largo a reír con una risa macabra y mirando con desdén en sus ojos hacia las dos pequeñas que se atrevían a retarlo cuando apenas y le llegaban a la cintura. El brillo de burla fue visible aun en las sombras que le daba su capucha.

-Estas técnicas son muy poderosas para que un debilucho como su hermano sea el único que las tenga- escupió con evidente desprecio hacia el nombrado. Tanto que las mejillas morenas de las chicas se tiñeron de rojo por la furia.

-No te atrevas a decirle eso a nuestro hermano-rugieron las dos chicas- Es el mejor shinobi de toda nuestra aldea y algún día será mejor Hokage que nuestro padre y abuelo juntos.

-Eso si la aldea acepta que un monstruo como el dirija todo- les retruco tocándole donde más le dolía a las chicas- Solo porque el miserable de su padre haya conseguido encandilar la mente de los ilusos, no quiere decir que un pobre diablo como Ash manche el honor del Hokage.

-Eres hombre muerto- sisearon las dos chicas con ira pura. Si ellas hubieran tenido al zorro adentro como su padre, en ese momento tendrían los ojos rojo sangre.

-Ahora verán que dos inútiles como ustedes no deberían meterse a jugar que son ninjas de verdad.

Con estas palabras, la lucha hasta el momento pospuesta tomo lugar con la rapidez de un relámpago. Las tres figuras se enzarzaron en una lucha sin cuartel. Rápidamente Kushina le lanzo un golpe al hombre en la cabeza pero este pudo esquivarlo, no así la patada que le mando Tsunade al estomago. Pero su contrincante ayudado por el impulso del golpe, giro en el aire para dar un nuevo golpe a la rubia que lo lastimo.

Después de unos minutos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, las chicas tomaron un poco de distancia para planear mejor su estrategia. A pesar de ser dos contra uno, su enemigo les tenía clara ventaja porque de alguna manera parecía muy familiarizado con su estilo de pelea. Además se notaba que había tenido miles de batallas en serio, no como ellas que siempre eran de prácticas, siendo frenadas siempre por su madre cuando veía que todo estaba a punto de salirse de control. En ese momento, maldijeron su edad porque todavía no habían aprendido ninguna de las técnicas de su familia, debido a su poco control del chacra.

-Tal parece que las nenitas se cansaron de jugar- les dijo el enemigo, aun en pose de ataque.

-No nos provoques- le reto Tsunade antes de mirar con seriedad a su hermana gemela que compartió su idea- Puede que te arrepientas.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dejado que vivan tanto tiempo pero eso es algo que solucionare en pocos minutos.

-Si es que te dejamos- dijo Kushina ajustándose más los guantes que tenía en la mano- ¡Hagámoslo ahora hermana!

Al grito de su gemela, las dos golpearon rápidamente el suelo que comenzó a agrietarse en dirección del enemigo que muy sorprendido vio como las chicas tenían una fuerza parecida a la de su madre. Apenas y pudo saltar para evitar perder el suelo. Pero a frustración de las chicas, no pareció sorprenderle sino que lo tomo casi con diversión.

-Vaya un as bajo la manga- comento desde la rama a la que había saltado, con el tono de quien habla del clima. Aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido por la hazaña que las jóvenes habían hecho. Cierto, no eran tan fuertes como su madre pero estaban en camino de serlo.

-Los Uzumaki somos los número uno en sorprender a la gente- dijeron juntas las rubias, respirando agitadamente y transpirando mucho. Todavía no habían dominado bien esa técnica y teniendo en cuenta que lo habían hecho a escondidas, no habían podido pedir ningún consejo a sus padres.

-Puede ser- condescendió- Pero no son las únicas con muchas sorpresas.

Diciendo esto, salto del árbol y concentrando su chacra en su puño, golpeo de la misma manera el suelo que las chicas, rompiéndolo también pero solo alrededor de las chicas, dejándolas en algo parecido a las chicas en algo parecido a una isla rodeada de destrozos y limitando su zona de movimiento.

-Bastardo inteligente- murmuraron las gemelas al verse rodeada.

- Ya que con tanto ahincó defendían la técnica de su hermano- les dijo el hombre comenzando a hacer unos sellos con sus manos – La verán ahora en manos dignas.

-¡No te atrevas!-rugió Kushina al reconocer los sellos de la técnica.

-¡Ash es el único que merece hacerla!- protesto Tsunade.

-¡Y les dije que soy mejor que el don nadie de su hermano!- con la técnica casi lista en la mano.

Pero como pasa en las mejores, algo habría de detener la pelea a muerte entre estos furiosos rivales para posponerla hasta otra ocasión. Solo que esta vez lo que detuvo la afrenta fue algo totalmente fuera de luchar en esta ocasión.

-¡Tsunade-san, Kushina-san, Ash-san!-grito una vos que venía desde una zona cercana- ¡La merienda esta lista! ¡Dejen de jugar ya y vengan!

-Genial-protesto Kushina con gesto de enfurruñada- Nos vienen a arruinar la diversión en la mejor parte.

-Ya terminaros el juego en otra ocasión-dijo la figura bajándose la capucha para mostrar unas conocidas setas en las mejillas y ojos marrones.-Seguiremos mas tarde.

Al ver que su hermano dejaba el papel que había tomado en el juego de esa ocasión, las gemelas saltaron inmediatamente a los brazos de su hermano mayor que las recibió más que gustoso.

-Mas te vale- le amenazo Tsunade con vos de niña pequeña- Siempre me gusta ver tu técnica nueva en acción.

Ash rio de la cara de las niñas y beso sus frente con evidente cariño. Ellas respondieron con besos en sus mejillas para después tomarse los tres de la mano y enfilar rumbo a su casa para poder comer su chocolate y torta de la tarde.

-Hoy es viernes ¿Verdad hermanito?- pregunto Tsunade en el lado derecho del chico.

-Si así que ya saben lo que significa- les respondió Ash con entusiasmo.

-¡Noche de pijamas!- dijeron las dos pero sin soltar las manos de su hermano.

-¡Y de historias!-respondió el en igual tono.

-¿Me pregunto cual nos contara papa?- suspiro Kushina- Espero que sea la de cuando le pidió casamiento a mama.

-Cursi- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus dos hermanos para reírse de la cara ofendida de su hermana pero al poco tiempo los tres estaban riéndose juntos. Era imposible que se enojen entre ellos por mucho tiempo.

-Por cierto- se preguntaron las gemelas al ver que algo muy importante de su hermano estaba ausente- ¿Dónde está Pichu?

-En su lugar favorito- les dijo con simpleza para después soltarlas y correr unos metros- Les reto a una carrera. El último en llegar debe regalar su porción de chocolate a los ganadores.

-Ya verás- dijeron las dos para perseguirlo en medio de risas.

Ash podía tener 14 años, las gemelas podían estar dejando de ser unas niñas pero eso implicaba que algunas cosas nunca cambien.

* * *

El lugar favorito de Pichu y en el que en este mismo momento se encontraba era la cabeza rubia de Naruto Uzumaki. El Hokage estaba esa mañana, como siempre, sumergido en una montaña de papeles. En ese momento estaba evaluando un presupuesto nuevo que le había mandado los nuevos líderes del clan Hyuuga para una remodelación en una zona importante. En pocas palabras aburrido.

Ese pensamiento se veía reforzado por los sonidos que hacia la ratita al dormir en su cómoda cama que eran los cabellos rubios del hombre. Por alguna razón que se escapaba a la comprensión humana, al pokemon le encantaba estar ahí, si no lo veías en la cabeza de Ash, estaba en la cabeza de Naruto pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba ya que era ligero y no molestaba a menos que estuvieran entrenando.

Podemos decir que el pequeño pokemon aspiraba a lugares altos y no creo que podamos culparlo viviendo con una familia de egocéntricos como los son los Uzumaki.

El Hokage seguía en su labor, sin importarle el visitante en su cabeza. La ratita tenía un lugar muy importante tanto en su familia como en su corazón. Naruto casi lo consideraba un hijo mas (también tenía todas las cualidades propias de los Uzumaki), sin tener en cuenta que las circunstancias especiales que lo habían hecho quererlo aun más. Primero estaba que nació justo en un momento en que Ash se sentía muy vulnerable con respecto a su familia sino que también que protegía a todos sus hijos de los que aun ahora se animaban a mandarles miradas de desprecio.

Si, Pichu era un integrante más de esa unida familia.

-¿Esta otra vez sobre ti?- pregunto una voz familiar ligeramente nerviosa.

Naruto levanto su mirada de los papeles para encontrar a su esposa mirándolo algo incomoda. El movimiento de su cabeza, despertó al durmiente que miro a la recién llegada con una sonrisa tierna, como la de un cachorrito y movió su cola, haciéndola saber que estaba feliz de verla. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa todavía algo incomoda.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- le dijo su esposo con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que el pokemon se bajaba de su cabeza y el comenzaba a acariciarle entre las orejas- Sabes que al pequeño le encanta estar acá.

-Bien, sabes que su presencia pone incómodos a los que vienen a dejarte reportes- le dijo su esposa sentándose en la silla que estaba en frente. El pokemon cambio de lugares y paso a sentarse en las piernas de la mujer a la que causo un ligero sobresalto pero no por eso le negó caricias.

-¿Por mejor no admites que la incómoda eres tú?- le pregunto en tono sarcástico pero con una gran sonrisa- Han pasado ocho años, deberías acostumbrarte ya.

-No me culpes- se defendió mientras que seguía acariciando las orejas del pokemon que ya estaba cómodamente en su regazo- Digamos que las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos fueron algo inusuales.

-Creo que decirle inusual a que chillaste como una loca subida en una silla mientras el pobre solo te miraba es poco- comento Naruto viendo las adorables mejillas de Sakura volverse rojas por la vergüenza del recuerdo- Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

**Flash Back **

Sakura Uzumaki volvía a su casa rogando internamente que aun se mantuviera entera. Es que dejar a cargo a su marido, no importaba que fuera el Hokage aun seguía siendo igual de irresponsable, a cargo de un hiperactivo niño de 5 años mas dos bebes de pocos meses de nacidos era algo que no se le ocurriría a cualquiera.

Pero la misión a la que había ido era de suma importancia y sus habilidades médicas eran sumamente requeridas. Tanto que fue su propio esposo el que le insistió a ir bajo las solemnes promesas que él podría hacerse cargo de todo. Ella por supuesto lo miro como quien mira a alguien que le dijera que la tierra era plana.

A pesar de que amaba a sus tres hijos como a nada en el mundo, debía reconocer que se parecían más a su padre y eso definitivamente no era una buena señal. Ash era un niño tierno y bastante obediente pero eso no le quitaba su vena traviesa sin mencionar esas idead particulares que hasta ahora ella pensaba que solo Naruto podía tener. Por lo que la mayoría de las veces sus "juegos inocentes" terminaban en un gran desastre.

Por la forma en que Ash se salvaba de los retos con solo una mirada inocente de sus ojos castaños, Sakura pensaba que ya debía haber patentado el Jutsu de ojitos de cachorro.

Las gemelas, si bien con tres meses de nacidas era normal esperar de ellas algún desastre, eran anormalmente inquietas. Realmente eran hijas de ninjas porque adoraban los giros y saltos bruscos que les daban su hermano y padre aun a pesar de sus amenazas. Por suerte, dormían bien de noche.

Teniendo esto en mente, se pregunto cómo fue que la convencieron para dejar a su aun más infantil y travieso esposo a cargo de los tres remolinos que eran sus hijos. ¿La habían drogado tal vez? ¿O simplemente su marido había sabido cómo convencerla en una de sus "actividades nocturnas"? Pero a pesar de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias.

Solo esperaba que no debiera pagarlas con los ahorros de la cuenta bancaria.

Llegando a la puerta del jardín de su casa (con los hijos que tenía el jardín era una exigencia) todo se veía bien. Sospechosamente bien. Miro con ojos críticos, a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta, intentando encontrar algún genjutsu que ocultara los destrozos o alguna cosa fuera de su lugar pero todo parecía en orden. Al llegar a la puerta y justo antes de tomar la perilla fue cuando lo sintió.

Su casa estaba en silencio.

Eso era además de sospechoso alarmante. Desde que se habían casado y venido a vivir a esa casa mas con la suma de los hijos, esa casa nunca había estado tan callada como ahora. Para ella, habituada al escándalo de su familia esa la más grande y absoluta señal de peligro. Así que con nervios de acero y temiendo lo peor avanzo decidida por la puerta para poder descartar sus sospechas.

El vestíbulo la recibió con completa normalidad y nada que indicara una lucha. Tal vez había exagerado y su familia salió de compras. Eso reforzaba el hecho que su llegada era sorpresa. Decidió tranquilizarse y recorrer más la casa de eso paso hacer tiempo para ver si su ultima suposición era correcta. Pero tuvo la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio que arriba de su mesa de la cocina estaba durmiendo tranquilamente la más grande y extraña rata que sus ojos verdes habían tenido la oportunidad de ver.

El chillido que lanzo ocasiono tres cosas simultáneas, que la rata despertara, que una ventana se rompiera y que su marido e hijo que acaban de volver soltaran las compras y avanzaran con armas en las manos a la cocina para salvar a su esposa y madre respectivamente.

-¿Todo bien Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto mirando hacia todos lados buscando al enemigo al igual que su hijo e ignorando a la rata que, para gran horror de ella, se había subido a la cabeza de su hijo.

-¡En tu cabeza!- volvió a chillar, subida a una silla y señalando asustada a la cabeza de Ash.

-Yo no le veo nada raro- dijo el rubio y padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada por la salud mental de la mujer.

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKASE!-si lo llamaba por su nombre completo significaba problemas- ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO VES ESA RATA EN LA CABEZA DE NUESTRO HIJO!

-¿Qué, Pichu?- preguntaron los dos inocentemente. Si el shock no la hubiera golpeado y no se hubiera acordado que uno de ellos era su hijo, esa pregunta les hubiera costado una noche en el hospital a cada uno. Fue entonces cuando el rubio cuyo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba así que con una actitud más que nerviosa se apresuro a explicar lo ocurrido a su esposa

Fin del Flash Back

-Fue entonces después de una hora de tranquilizarte pude decirte que nació del huevo- le dijo Naruto conteniendo la risa para no ofender más a su mujer.

-Bien es cierto han pasado ocho años- dijo la mujer viendo como el pokemon abandonaba sus piernas para ir de nuevo a los brazos de Naruto que lo acariciaba distraídamente.

-¿Te acuerdas de Latías?- pregunto el Hokage como quien no quiere la cosa y al ver la cara de confusión se apresuro a aclararle- Ya sabes la chica que conocimos hace 14 años, el día que encontramos a Ash.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- se intereso pero su cuerpo se lleno de tensión al caer en la cuenta del significado de esas palabras-No me digas que…

-Así es- asintió con pesar Naruto- La hora ha llegado

* * *

Ajenos a los planes que sus padres estaban gestando, los tres hermanos iban caminando por la aldea después de su merienda. Como siempre las gemelas perdieron en la carrera pero su hermano no tuvo corazón para sacarles sus porciones de chocolate. Los ojos de cachorrito eran realmente un arma de temer.

Ahora estaban en su paseo habitual para bajar la comida y pensar alguna travesura, no es bueno dejar a la aldea tranquila por mucho tiempo. Los tres iban tranquilamente con Ash caminando con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y las gemelas con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. A veces las chicas de la nada, saltaban a sus brazos pero no era algo que le molestara.

Al menos no cuando estaban tranquilas.

-Chicas, puedo caminar solo saben- les dijo un Ash entre molesto y divertido por la actitud de sus hermanas menores que en este momento le dificultaban el caminar.

-Eso lo sabemos pero no queremos que nadie se meta con nuestro hermano- dijo Tsunade fulminando con sus ojos azules a todas las mujeres que pasaban al lado suyo.

-Especialmente no queremos que Kayaka te encuentre solo- respondió Kushina apretando un poco más el agarre de los brazos de su hermana

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kayaka-chan en todo esto?- pregunto con algo de dificultad Ash, sus hermanas comenzaban a asfixiarlo.

-Puedes ser tan inocentes cuando quieres- se rieron sus hermanas, soltándole un poco para que respire.

-Pervertidas- se quejo Ash.

-Mira quien lo dice- replicaron sus hermanas y todos se largaron a reír. Comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la torre para visitar a sus a padres cuando una vos les llego detrás.

-La parvada de monstruos anda suelta como siempre.

El caminar de los tres se interrumpió de manera automática. Los tres se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente para ver al agresor. Las chicas sintieron como las manos de Ash las apartaban ligera y discretamente con la orden implícita de no intervenir. Las chicas bufaron pero siempre es bueno ver a su hermano patear traseros.

-¿Necesitas algo Hyuuga?- le pregunto con ironía el chico para vengarse de lo dicho- Porque desde que desaparecieron las ramas de tu clan, seguro que nadie te hace el favor.

Las chicas se rieron por el comentario de Ash. El clan Hyuuga o al menos una parte de él, eran los que más odiaban a su padre debido a que sumado los esfuerzos de las nuevas cabezas del clan mas la del Hokage, las ramas se habían disuelto quedando todos a un mismo nivel. Por lo que se habían ganado el odio de los miembros más tradicionalistas que a veces se desquitaban molestando a Ash y a las chicas.

-¿Qué sabría un recogido como tú de lealtades de clanes?- respondió el agresor con los puchos apretados por la ira- Solo eres alguien al que el Hokage tuvo lastima y recogió para que no se muriera de hambre.

-Al menos me vieron como ser humano no como un número mas para aumentar el prestigio de un clan- después se giro hacia donde estaban las chicas para tirarlas de los brazos en dirección contraria- Vamos chicas no debemos perder el tiempo con gente que no se lo merece.

Y todo podría haber terminado de manera pacífica pero el Hyuuga no tenia esas ideas, ser lastimado en su ego por alguien que él consideraba inferior no es algo aceptable. Fue de esa manera que los tres Uzumaki sintieron como un kunai les rozaba la mejilla.

-¡Huye como siempre, tu y las basuras de tus hermanas!- le grito colérico. Las gemelas se dieron vuelta indignadas pero con una sonrisa que vaticinaba lo peor. Ese shinobi acaba de encontrar la horma de su zapato.

El shinobi ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de jactarse por su acción porque en menos de lo que se tarda en decir demonio Ash ya estaba sobre él, pegándole zendo puñetazo que lo mando al suelo. El chico enojado, avanzo unos pasos hacia el tipo tirado en la calle tronándose los nudillos en el gesto amenazante que siempre le vio a su madre y obviamente funcionaba porque el asustado ninja retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡A mi puedes decirme lo que quieras pero ni se te acurra insultar a mis hermanas!- le dijo tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa y mirándolo con unos ojos que dan miedo- ¿¡Te quedo claro?!

-¡Vamos hermano!- le rogo Tsunade tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo del sujeto- Tu mismo dijiste que no valía la pena. Además papa nos debe estar esperando con ramen en la torre.

-Tienes razón hermana, la basura no vale el tiempo- contesto el chico soltándolo y después tomar rumbo con Tsunade dejando a Kushina solo con el desgraciado. Cuando vio que sus hermanos habían desaparecido de la vista, le pego una fuerte patada en el estomago y le amenazo con vos seria.

-Eso es para que nunca vuelvas a meterte con mi hermano –le dijo muy seria la rubia- agradece que pudimos pararlo porque la próxima vez sentirás todo la fuerza de su blood-line.

Así dejo al ninja en el suelo y corrió para alcanzar a sus hermanos. El Hyuuga quedo en el suelo muy confundido, pensando si había sido o no la ilusión de ver los ojos marrones de Ash tornados en celeste.

* * *

-¡Vengan chicos es noche de pijamas!- grito Sakura a las escaleras donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos- ¡Su padre y los helados no aguantaran juntos por siempre!

-¡No dejes que ese glotón se los termine!- gritaron las voces desde arriba- ¡Ya bajamos!

-Estos chicos son iguales que su padre- dijo para sí la mujer, al tiempo que sentía un par de brazos abrazarla por detrás. Contenta se recargo en el pecho de Naruto.

-Yo diría que más bien se parecen a su madre, son igual de testarudos que ella- le dijo en tono de broma, para evitar alguna violenta represalia le dio la vuelta para darle un beso. La cosa hubiera durado más si no hubieran escuchado algunas quejas de sus espaldas.

-Películas pornográficas delante de menores no por favor- suplicaron sus hijos al ver la escena romántica de sus padres. Seamos sinceros, al pensar en tus padres teniendo sexo es mejor creer que nos trae una cigüeña.

-Lo dicen ahora pero cuando sean grandes no querrán despegarse de sus seres amados- les dijo Naruto sin pudor para recibir un golpe de su esposa que causo la risa de los menores.

-No les perviertas, aun son pequeños- le dijo en modo de reproche para luego dirigirse a sus hijos antes de abandonar el lugar – Vamos que el helado se derrite.

-Creo que es tarde para esa advertencia- les guiño a sus hijos que se rieron cómplices. Oh si su madre supiera.

-Vamos que queremos helado- dijo Ash corriendo siendo seguidas por sus hermanas y por su padre para adentrarse a la sala donde su madre, Pichu y cinco copas de helado les estaban esperando.

Esa era la rutina de la familia, al ser ninjas (o ninjas en entrenamiento) no eran posible que todos pudieran compartir todo el tiempo que quisieran. Por eso habían instalado la costumbre de que cada viernes por la noche, antes de dormir comerían un postre y se contarían los sucesos de la semana. Siempre con el bonos de alguna historia de la juventud de sus padres.

Y contando con tres invitados especiales.

-¿Los trajeron?- pregunto Sakura sabiendo que esa era una pregunta inútil. Sus hijos vendrían desnudos antes que olvidarse de ellos.

-Por supuesto- dijeron los cuatro mostrando tres peluches diferentes. Tsunade tenía un mapache, Kushina un gato y Ash un zorro. Detalle a tener en cuenta, es que el gato tenía dos colas y el zorro tenía nueve.

Eran la colección de bijus de peluche. Ironía del destino pero después de comprarle el peluche del zorro a Ash comenzó a llamarlo Kyuubi y lo mismo pasó cuando le compraron los peluches a las gemelas. Los nombres Nekomata y Sukaku parecieron opciones lógicas a los ojos de los niños. Naruto jura que escucho al zorro sollozar después de eso.

-¿Paso algo interesante?- pregunto Naruto en el sofá sentado al lado de Sakura mientras los demás estaban en el suelo.

-Nada interesante- dijo Tsunade distraídamente comiendo su helado- Solo que Ash pateo el trasero de un Hyuuga que nos molesto.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto enfadada Sakura mientras que su esposo fruncía el ceño en señal de enojo- ¿Cuándo aprenderán esos idiotas? Creí que Neji había dicho que prohibió que insultaran a nuestros hijos.

-No importa porque Ash como siempre los puso en su lugar- comento feliz Tsunade, Ash se sonrojo por la mirada que le daban sus padres y hermanas y acaricio a Pichu para tener una excusa para bajar el rostro.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso- reflexiono Kushina mirando su copa seriamente- Esta vez insultaron a Ash de manera diferente. No le dijeron monstruo sino recogido. ¿Qué significa eso?

Naruto y Sakura se temblaron visiblemente ante esa pregunta. Por dos razones, una porque eso significaba contarles la verdad a las gemelas y dos contarle toda la verdad a Ash, cosa que deberían hacerlo pronto. Antes de la próxima semana si podía ser posible. Pero el chico haciendo uso una vez de una de sus cualidades, sorprendió a sus padres.

-Eso significa que soy adoptado- respondió Ash a la pregunta de las gemelas con absoluta calma y comiendo su helado y dándoselo a Pichu.

-¿Eso qué significa?-preguntaron las gemelas.

-Que en vez de crecer en la panza de mama- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a sus padres- Crecí en su corazón.

A Sakura se le cayeron las lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, al igual que las gemelas. En cambio Naruto se quedo ahí quieto y solo se movió cuando sintió a Pichu sobre sus rodillas. La ratita lo miro con su típica sonrisa. El rubio lo acaricio, pensando que la primera vez que miro esa sonrisa y dijo esas palabras fueron el mismo día.

**Flash Back**

Naruto estaba contento, Sakura se había ido unos días en una misión, dejándolo solo a cargo de sus tres hijos. El podía decir que ahora estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. Todo había ido de maravilla, las gemelas y Ash no habían causado grandes problemas y todo iba sobre ruedas.

Ese era su pensamiento hasta que escucho un llanto proveniente desde arriba. Llanto que identifico como el de Ash y que provenía desde el cuarto de las gemelas.

-Maldición- dijo subiendo lo más rápido que podía- No debí hablar tan rápido.

Al llegar encontró una escena que a muchos le rompería el corazón. Ash estaba en un rincón de la habitación, mirando fijamente las cunas de sus hermanas, agarrando con fuerza a su peluche y desecho en un mar de lágrimas. Naruto sin perder tiempo corrió a abrazarlo. Al levantarlo en sus brazos, el niño hundió la cara en el hombre de su padre y lloro desesperadamente. Preocupando más a este.

-¿Que tienes hijo?- pregunto, no es normal ver a su siempre alegre hijo en ese estado- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Paso algo malo?

-¿Vas a dejar de quererme?-pregunto a su vez en medio de sus sollozos, realmente sonaba preocupado- ¿Ahora que están las gemelas, vas a mandarme lejos?

-¿De dónde sacaste tremenda estupidez?- Naruto cada vez estaba más ansioso- Tu madre y yo te dijimos que no importan que las gemelas hayan nacido, nunca te sacaran de nuestro corazón.

-¡Pero ellas son tus verdaderas hijas!- soltó el chico, apretando mas el abrazo en el cuello de su padre- Ellas si son tu familia, n como yo que seguro recogiste porque tuviste lastima.

Y ahora Naruto si estaba sorprendido y más que nada molesto. Era el deber suyo y de Sakura decirle esa verdad a Ash pero obviamente alguien se les había adelantado y no lo había dicho de la manera en que un niño de cinco años debe oírla. Internamente se juro, castigar severamente al que lo hiciera.

Para buscar un mejor sitio donde hablar, salió de la habitación de las gemelas y se encamino con su aun sollozante hijo a la sala. Se sentaron en el sillón, enfrente de donde esta puesto el huevo que tanto cuidaban. Puso a su hijo en sus rodillas y lo miro unos minutos esperando que se tranquilizara. Nunca espero tener que hacer esto solo.

-Ash ¿Por qué dices que no eres nuestro hijo?- le pregunto con calma al pequeño.

-Los niños de la escuela estaban hablando de eso- la ceja de Naruto se crispo- Habían estado repitiendo algunas cosas que sus padres les habían contado. Y decían cosas que por fin entendían que porque no teníamos el mismo color de cabello o de ojos.

-Por eso subiste al cuarto de tus hermanas- comenzó a atar cabos- Para ver que ellas si tienen el mismo color de pelo que yo.

-Si, ahí me di cuenta de la verdad- volvió a dejar caer unas lagrimas que su padre se apresuro a limpiar- También escuche que los niños decían que ahora me echarían porque como tienen hijos verdaderos no habría lugar para mí. ¡Y no quiero eso! ¡Yo los quiero mucho, ni me importa si son o no mi verdadera familia! ¡Los amo!

Dicho volvió a llorar desesperadamente. Su padre lo volvió abrazar pensando con cuidado cada palabra que debía pronunciar a continuación. Sabía que la felicidad y la relación con su hijo dependían del tacto que mostrara a continuación. Así separo con delicadeza a su hijo para verlo a los ojos.

-Escucha bien Ash- dijo con seriedad Naruto- Lo que dijeron esos niños es verdad. Nosotros te encontramos siendo un bebe y te trajimos para cuidarte y darte una familia. Es por eso que tus ojos y los tuyos son diferentes. Es cierto que tú no saliste de la barriga de tu mama como lo hicieron tus hermanitas. Pero escúchame, eso no significa que nunca, repito nunca, no te hayamos considerado nuestro hijo. Te queremos de la misma manera que a tus hermanas y nunca te apartaremos de nuestro lado, al menos no por voluntad propia. Tú te irás cuando creas que estás listo para dejarnos.

-¿Pero cómo puedes querer a alguien que no creció en la panza de mama? Solo soy un extraño- seguía llorando el chico aunque las palabras de su padre habían aliviado un poco su corazón.

-Podrás no haber crecido ahí pero creciste en nuestro corazón- dijo tomando la pequeña mano del chico para ponerla sobre su pecho- Eres nuestro primer hijo, nuestro primer orgullo y eso nunca cambiara.

-Te quiero papa- le dijo con una sonrisa quebrada, aferrándose al hombre volviendo a llorar, ya no sabía si de felicidad, alivio o porque.

-Yo también, al igual que tu madre y tus hermanas cuando te conozcan-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- eso nunca lo dudes, nunca. Y si alguien te dice lo contario miente. ¿Entendiste?

-Claro papa.

En eso el sonido de algo quebrándose inundo el lugar e hizo que padre e hijo voltearan la mirada hacia donde estaba el huevo. Solo que en vez de eso, estaba una linda ratita amarilla con orejas y cola negra y unas mejillas rozadas. En menos de un segundo salto, a las rodillas de Ash y con unos ojitos tiernos dijo "Pichu" para pasar a refregarse contra la ropa del chico.

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo el chico muy emocionado y olvidando todo sus problemas- ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Se puede?

-Claro hijo- dijo asombrándose del destino que sabe como intervenir- Hay que ver como se lo decimos a tu madre.

Vio como su hijo se ponía a jugar con su recién nacido amigo por toda la sala. Feliz debido a que su mente infantil había desplazado la tristeza de hace unos momentos y ahora se concentraba en jugar. Eso lleno de paz a Naruto y se dijo que no lo había hecho tan mal. Solo le falto un pequeño detalle por cubrir.

-Ash- dijo ganándose la atención del pequeño- ¿Quiénes eran los padres de esos niños a los que escuchaste hablar?

-Kiba y Sai ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes-sonrió perversamente- Todo estará bien

Sobra decir que después de eso a Kiba y a Sai se les pasaron las ganas de hablar de Ash y su pasado.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-PAPA- escucho Naruto como tres voces le sacaban de su recuerdo. Volviendo a enfocar su vista encontró a sus hijos mirándolo expectante.

-Creo que les debes una historia.

-Que sea la de cuando le pediste casamiento a mama- pidió Kushina antes de sus hermanos protestaran.

-Sera esa entonces.

Kushina sonrió triunfante ante sus hermanos

* * *

Ha pasado la semana que tanto temían los padres del futuro ninja-maestro pokemon, pero en ese tiempo no pudieron hablar con su hijo del destino que le tenían guardado pero es que no surgieron momentos apropiados para soltar tremenda verdad. Además algo más también consumió los pensamientos de la pareja.

Once de mayo, cumpleaños número catorce de su hijo mayor.

Por lo que todos estaban enfocados en como festejar tremenda celebración. En realidad esa no era la fecha verdadera del cumpleaños de Ash pero era la fecha en la que había llegado a sus vidas por lo que consideraron que era igual de importante.

En esta ocasión, por común acuerdo, habían decidió hacer una cena familiar con algunos contados invitados. Querían paz y de paso poder explicar a su hijo toda la situación, en medio de gente que contuviera al chico para que no exaltara.

Era el mediodía y todos los miembros de la familia estaban en medio de los preparativos cuando la puerta sonó y Ash como era el único desocupado en ese momento fue el destinado abrirla. Así que con premura salió a cumplir con su cometido.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunto lo más amable que pudo a la mujer castaña que estaba parada en ese momento afuera de su casa.

Pero la mujer en vez de decir algo solo se derrumbo sobre el chico mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba. Ash confundido no sabía qué hacer con la loca y solo atino a hacerla pasar para sentarla en una de las sillas.

-¡MAMA, PAPA!-grito llamando a sus progenitores- ¡HAY UNA MUJER LLORANDO EN LA SALA!

Los llamados y las gemelas de metiches, llegaron a donde estaba el chico, desesperado tratando de consolar a la mujer. Las chicas corrieron presurosas a ayudar a su hermano pero los padres se quedaron quietos en ese lugar.

Habían reconocido a la mujer.

-Latías- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Lo siguiente que supieron los menores es que la mujer siguió a sus padres a la cocina donde se les podía oír gritar. Obviamente estaban discutiendo y se notaba que las cosas no eran pacificas. Los tres espías estaban escuchando detrás de las paredes para no ser vistos.

-Todo indica que mama y papa la conocen- susurro Kushina pero recibió un golpe de su gemela.

-Gracias señorita obviedad- susurro de igual manera pero las dos se callaron antes las señas de su hermano para oír mejor la discusión.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que no le dijeran!?- reclamaba la mujer a su madre. Su padre hasta ahora no había intervenido mucho.

-¡Encima que vienes a llevártelo, no puedes venir a reclamar el momento ni la hora en que le dijéramos!

-¡Pero no le dijeron! ¡Esa fue una parte del trato!

-¡Nunca surgió una oportunidad! ¡¿Cómo queríamos que le dijeras a nuestro hijo que te lo vas a llevar lejos?!

-Creo que lo mejor es que se calmen- intervino Naruto por primera vez- Deben tener en cuenta a los oyentes indeseados

-¿Es decir?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto, Ash, Kushina y Tsunade están detrás de la pared escuchándolo todo. Creo que se merecen que les digamos la verdad de frente, no que se enteren por sus gritos.

Seguida de estas palabras los tres volvieron a salir y se encontraron con tres pares de ojos que los venían con curiosidad. Latías se sorprendió de recibir una mirada de puro odio de parte de las gemelas.

-¿Adonde quieres llevar a nuestro hermano?- le espetaron tan pronto estuvieron al alcance de la vista- El es nuestro, pertenece a Konoha con nosotros y nuestros padres.

-Chicas- les ordeno Naruto con la mirada seria que pocas veces ponía- Eso será decisión de Ash, no de ustedes asique en vez de presionarlo deben apoyarlos.

-¿Mi decisión? ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto el aludido cada vez más confundido-¿Quién es ella? ¿A dónde debo ir?

-Hijo es hora de que conozcas la verdad- le dijo su padre muy serio- Lo mejor será que te sientes y llames a Pichu. Con el todo será más fácil.

La siguiente hora fue la más traumática y dolorosa para el pequeño Ash. Si no es fácil saber que uno es adoptado, menos lo es que eres de una realidad totalmente alternativa. Que su mejor amigo no era un ser creado con chacra y que esa mujer Latías compartían la misma naturaleza. Tal eso lo habría aceptado, incluso emocionado pero lo más doloroso era el tener que ser separado de su familia. Sus padres parecían estar de acuerdo o que al menos iban a aceptar su decisión.

La sala, al terminar la charla, se quedo en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-No pueden decirlo en serio- salto Tsunade con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando con furia a los tres adultos.

-Y tu hermano, no puedes siquiera estar considerando la idea de dejarnos- fue ahora el turno de Kushina de protestar solo que esta vez matando a su hermano.- Si lo haces dejaras de ser nuestro hermano.

-Aun no he dicho nada- se defendió el aludido, mirándolas con gesto de dolor- Además eso es chantaje emocional. No es justo.

-No nos importa- le replicaron las dos- Cualquier cosa antes de que te vayas.

-YA les dije que no es justo. No pueden obligarme a decidir entre esto y ustedes.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le dijeron comenzando a llorar- Si fuera el caso, debes elegirnos a nosotras, somos tu familia, somos más importantes que un mundo cualquiera.

-Son lo más importante que tengo. Pero…- esas dudas fueron suficientes para las dos niñas.

-No digas mas. Está claro que no somos lo más importante para ti- les dijeron y dándose la vuelta se fueron- TE ODIAMOS, YA NO ERES MAS NUESTRO HERMANO.

-Kushina, Tsunade, esperen- les dijo Sakura intentando salir en su búsqueda pero fue detenida por su hijo que le miro con decisión.

-Es mi culpa, yo debo ir por ellas. Además se a donde se fueron.

* * *

Las dos chicas estaban llorando abrazadas al pie del mismo árbol donde esa mañana entrenando/jugando con su adorado ex hermano. Ese era uno de los lugares más importantes para los tres por varias razones. La más importante fue que allí fue donde su hermano mostro su mejor técnica y ellas fueron las elegidas. Aun antes que su padre.

Pero ahora su ídolo las había traicionado.

-¿Saben? Para ser hijas de un gran Hokage se están comportando como unas chiquillas malcriadas-les llego una voz desde arriba.

Las dos levantaron sus ojos para ver a su hermano mayor sentado en una de las ramas, mirándolas con una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Dolor, decepción y porque no algo de rabia.

-¿Escuchas algo hermana?- pregunto una de las gemelas a las otras mirando a Ash con rencor- Suena como si nuestro EX-hermano nos estuviera hablando.

-Cierto- respondió la otra- Pero el imbécil debe saber que lo que menos queremos hacer ahora es escuchar su voz.

-Dejen de comportarse como nenas malcriadas y sean las personas maduras que dicen ser- les reto Ash saltando de la rama para quedar enfrente de ellas.

-Claro como para el traidor todo es fácil- le dijo Kushina con veneno- Lo que menos les importa es nuestro dolor.

-Si dejaran de ser egoístas por un momento verían que no son las únicas que sufren- les recrimino el chico. Puede ser que estaba siendo duro con ellas pero en su interior sabía que era lo único que resultaría.

-A ti no se te muy dolido- repuso Tsunade.

-¡ESTABA HABLANDO DE MAMA Y PAPA!-les grito- ¡ACASO CREEN QUE PARA ELLOS ES FACIL! ¡NO VIERON LAS LAGRIMAS DE MAMA O LOS PUÑOS TENSOS DE PAPA!

Con eso las gemelas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas. Lo que su hermano les gritaba era la simple y pura verdad. Tal vez estaban siendo egoístas pero era un dolor muy profundo en su pecho. Uno no puede dejar ir lo que ama con tanta facilidad.

-Encima ustedes huyen, causándoles más dolor. ¿No creen que ya tuvieron bastante?- dijo en un susurro lastimero. Eso hizo que las gemelas levantaran la cabeza para verlo llorar. Eso quebró su enojo y se lanzaron a sus brazos donde los tres se largaron a llorar, por las emociones que rebozaban sus corazones.

-Perdón pero ya te dije que no queremos perderte- susurro Tsunade destrozada, con Kushina asintiendo y llorando lo más fuerte que podía. Ash las abrazo mas fuerte.- Eres lo mas importantes que tenemos.

-Ustedes, junto con mama y papa son lo que más amo en este mundo- les dijo también con lagrimas en sus ojos- Pero aunque se me parta el corazón al dejarlos debo hacerlo. Se los debo.

-¡No les debes nada!- le dijo Kushina-¡Allá no tienes nada! ¡Tu lugar está con nosotros! ¡Somos tu familia ahora!

-Por eso mismo- le explico el chico con voz suave acariciando sus cabezas- Gracias a ellos, tuve la posibilidad de conocerlos, de estar con ustedes. Gracias a ellos encontré mi verdadera familia, y en pago de eso, debo ayudarlos ahora.

-Pero no por eso nos tiene que gustar- les dijeron las dos, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos, aun estaban tristes pero debían aceptar esta nueva prueba con valor.

-Vamos, debemos ir a comer antes de que mama mande a los AMBUS por nosotros.

Las chicas le siguieron para compartir esa última comida familiar. Todos los que participaron en ella, poco sabían que de ser una cena de cumpleaños a una de despedida

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////N/A:

Si están leyendo esto, significa que les gusto los suficiente para llegar hasta aca. Como me duelen los dedos, no comentare mucho. Solo dare los avances del siguiente cap.

Ahí Ash se ira por fin a su mundo. Y todas sus habilidades de ninja saldrán, en una pelea especial contra Latios. Asi que si tienen una duda con respecto a su aura y demás, por favor háganmela saber que en el siguiente cap saldrá todo a la luz. Incluso el jutsu sexy de Ash

Esperando sus comentarios, se despide su autora por hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos!!

Espero que no me maten por la larga espera que tuvieron en esta historia. Diré en mi defensa que muchas cosas pusieron en espera esta conti. Las vacaciones, mis exámenes finales, la visita de mi novio y por supuesto mi gran incapacidad en escribir escenas de lucha.

Porque esta escena tiene lo que prometí. Una lucha entre Latíos y Ash, donde el segundo revela cosas importantes como técnicas y su ignorancia sobre algunas cosas. Por favor ténganme piedad ya que es mi primera escena de lucha que escribo.

Por lo demás, también hay un pequeño homenaje a mi personaje favorito del manga. Les reto que adivinen cual es jajaja.

Ahora les dejo para que se entretengan con el cap.

**Crossover:** Naruto y Pokemon.

**Parejas**: Ash x May/ Naruto x Sakura.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de las series me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestado para saciar mi mente habida de historias.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Conociendo mi mundo**

La figura de Ash se adentraba entre los arboles alejándose con cada paso de la cuidad en la que había crecido y del seno de su familia que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar y el centro de su universo. No quería llorar ni ahora que su madre ni sus hermanas estaban lejos de su vista porque aun así recordaba la frase de su padre que le repetía como si fuera un mantra.

"_**Los hijos del Hokage se comportan con dignidad y responsabilidad"**_

Latías lo miraba con una mescla de compasión y tristeza. No quería ser la causa de la desintegración de una familia y por leves momentos el problema que aquejaba a su mundo desapareció de su mente y se vio altamente tentada de decirle al chico que se olvidara de todo y que corriera de nuevo a los brazos de su madre y hermanas que con tanto dolor se habían desprendido de él.

Pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible. Por lo que la chica solo pudo ponerle una mano en el hombro con actitud piadosa. El chico no le hizo mucho caso pero no rechazo ese gesto de cariño, solo se concentro en apretar con más fuerza el colgante en forma de corazón que tenia en su pecho. Por el contrario, Pichu que estaba en su lugar permanente en la cabeza de Ash fue el encargado de responder el gesto agitando las orejas y haciendo algunos sonidos alegres pero el mismo estaba triste por la súbita partida.

-Supongo que el lugar a donde vamos, estará escondido-comento Ash, aun viendo fijamente el medallón. Por el momento era lo único que aun lo ataba a su familia.

-¿Por qué lo supones?- pregunto la chica, contenta de iniciar una conversación con el joven ninja que se había mantenido en silencio desde que dejaron atrás Konoha.

-Si estuviera a la vista, creo que los viajes interdimensionales serian moneda corriente-dijo en tono casual pero intentando bromear un poco, a su padre le hubiera gustado que adoptara esa actitud.

-Si no había pensado en eso- replico la chica riendo-Pero quienes lo intenten, se encontrarían con una sorpresa cuando llegaran a nuestro mundo.

-Entonces tienen a algo o a alguien cuidando ese portal-respondió el chico inteligentemente pero después sonrio con malicia- Son más inteligentes de lo que parecen.

-Oye-dijo parcialmente ofendida y el resto divertida, dándole un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza mientras Ash seguía con su expresión divertida. Que rápidamente cambio a una más apagada, dejando en el olvido su sonrisa burlona anterior.

-¿Falta mucho por llegar a ese lugar?-murmuro el chico, bastante triste al recordar su inminente partida, no solo de su hogar sino de su lo que el creía que era su mundo.

-Llegaremos en unos quince minutos-asintió la chica con pesar. Al menos se consoló sabiendo que en breve volvería a ver a su hermano y a sus seres queridos. Cosa que el joven futuro entrenador no vería en mucho tiempo.

-¿Tendremos algún tipo de problemas con los que cuidan el lugar?-pregunto el chico de modo curioso, soltando por primera vez el adorno y llevando su mano al estuches de armas que aun colgaban de su pierna. Por pedido de su padre no se lo sacaría ni aun cuando comenzara su viaje pokemon.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizo mirando sus ojos castaños detenidamente- Aun no es voluntad de Arceus que te encuentres con ellos.

Tanto Ash y su pokemon quedaron dormidos al recibir el ataque psíquico y quedaron tirados en el suelo. Por lo que la chica los tomo en brazos, descubriendo que no era tan debilucha como todos parecía indicar a primera vista. Con su carga en brazos, se dirigió hacia el lugar esperando y rezando internamente que todo estuviera bien para el chico.

-Ash seguro que harás grandes cosas- se dijo internamente pero luego suspiro-Lastima que tu camino estará tan llenos de espinas.

* * *

(Konoha, casa del Hokage)

-¡PODRIAN DEJAR DE LLORAR YA POR FAVOR!

Se escuchaba por fuera de la residencia. El que había gritado había sido el propio Naruto, en un intento de dominar el caudal de lágrimas, las cuales eran derramadas sin cesar por todas las integrantes femeninas de su familia. Entendía que estuvieran tristes, el mismo lo estaba en gran medida, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con inundar la casa con ese torrente de agua.

-¡INSENSIBLE!- le respondieron las tres mujeres, fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes y azules mientras se sacaban las lágrimas de sus ojos pero basto ver una foto de la causa de su tristeza para que las lagrimas asomaran de nuevo en esos rostros femeninos.

Naruto se masajeo las sienes soltando un suspiro resignado extrañando más a su hijo, no solo por el amor paternal sino por ser de su mismo sexo y por lo tanto no tan propenso a ese despliegue de lagrimas y hormonas a las que las mujeres eran tan adictas. ¿Su vida seria de esta manera durante este tiempo? ¿El perdido en un mundo exclusivamente femenino?

Rogaba a Shinigami-sama que no.

Pero en ese momento, su corazón también estaba partido como el de sus mujeres por lo que decidió compartir su pena aun exenta de lagrimas. Por lo que abrió sus brazos y esas tres mujeres se refugiaron en su pecho, intentando calmar su dolor entre ellos, por la partida de su ser querido.

**Flash Back (unas horas antes)**

La familia se hallaba antes las puertas de entrada a la cuidad aunque en este caso se podría considerar de salida porque los que estaban ahí eran para dejar la villa en un plazo que por el momento se extendía hasta un año pero que cabía la posibilidad de que extendiera mas.

Ash estaba enfrente de todo lo que amaba y conocía en este mundo. Las imágenes de sus padres y hermanas recortadas contra el horizonte serian su aliciente por mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a verlas en persona. Intentaba ser el fuerte de la ocasión pero sentía como las lágrimas le oprimían con fuerza en los ojos, rogando por ser libres. Sin embargo no quería hacer que mas lagrimas brotasen de las cuencas de las mujeres que eran participes de la situación.

-Prométeme que te portaras bien y que no harás nada inusualmente estupido- le pidió Sakura mientras acariciaba su cabello. Aun cuando sabia que esto debía pasar, su corazón de madre se negaba a dejarlo ir. Hay veces que lo único que las madres pueden hacer, es desearles lo mejor a sus hijos.

-Cuando te enfrentes a una difícil situación, solo haz algo que yo haría- rio Naruto mientras guiñaba sus ojos picaramente arranco unas risas de las pequeñas, abrazadas a su hermano del brazo por una última vez en un largo tiempo.

-Eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar- regaño la mujer mirando mal a su marido pero no pudo mantener el enojo y se largo a reír disimuladamente para luego abrazar al chico enfrente suyo, dejando de lado las risas - Te voy a extrañar mucho, hijo.

-Yo también te voy extrañar mucho, mama- contesto él, apretando mas el abrazo en el que se vio envuelto intentando trasmitir a la mujer todo el amor que sentía por ella y el agradecimiento por haberse hecho cargo de el por todo este tiempo.- Pase lo que pase siempre seras mi madre y te quiero mucho.

-¡Nos toca, nos toca!-gritaron las dos gemelas, intentando acaparar la atención de su hermano con ademanes y gestos bastantes infantiles lo que causo cierta vergüenza en los adultos ahí presentes.- ¡No te atrevas a irte sin despedirte de nosotras!

-Ya, ya remolinos rubios, aun tengo algo de tiempo para ustedes- respondió el chico bajando un poco para ponerse en el nivel de ellas y extendió sus brazos para darles lugar a ellas, espacio que fue rápidamente ocupado por las chicas- Las voy a extrañar mucho, no hagan muchas travesuras y por favor no exploten la aldea mientras no estoy.

-Claro hermano- respondió Tsunade y con un guiño pícaro a su hermana continuo- Esperaremos a que vuelvas para hacerlo juntos.

-Así que debes volver lo más rápido posible para que la aldea no se olvide del trió pesadilla-siguió la otra rubia al tiempo que acariciaba a la rata en sus brazos- Cuida mucho de Pichu y cuídate a ti también.

-No se preocupen por mí, regresare antes de lo que creen- replico el chico alzando los pulgares y guiñando él sus ojos marrones. Sus hermanas compartieron el gesto, imitándolo cuando una idea cayó sobre ellas con mucha fuerza. Algo que definitivamente no habían pensado antes.

-¡Mas te vale no meterte con ninguna golfa de ese mundo porque eres nuestro!- amenazaron con los puños alzados y fuego en sus ojos azules. Todos se largaron a reír mientras que Ash puso su sonrisa pervertida que irrito más a sus hermanas.

-¿Quién sabe? Capaz que me sienta solo y seguro que hay mujeres hermosas…- no siguió diciendo nada pero intercambio una mirada traviesa con su padre lo que le valió a ambos un golpe por parte de Sakura. La peli rosa lo miraba con calma pero sus ojos verdes estallaban de furia.

-Si me entero que dejaste embarazada a una mujer, fuera del matrimonio voy hasta ese mundo y te corto a tu amiguito-todo con una sonrisa que dejo helado al adolescente que se apresuro a asentir, temeroso por su virilidad. Con algunas cosas, simplemente no se juegan.

Después de compartir un nuevo abrazo con las mujeres de su familia, Ash y Naruto se enfrentaron. Las mujeres se alejaron discretamente para darles espacio para los hombres pudieran despedirse apropiadamente entre ellos. Internamente sonreían al pensar como se daría la situación conociendo el carácter de ambos. Pero por el momento no pasaba nada, solo estaban ahí fijos sin hablar, incluso Pichu estaba muy quieto y solemne en la cabeza de Ash.

-Antes que nada- comenzó a decir Naruto en un tono muy serio y enfático- quiero decirte que eres mi hijo y que lo mejor que nos pudo a pasa a tu madre y a mi fue que haberte encontrado. Ahora que te vas quiero que sepas que nunca creí que podría haber estado tan orgulloso de ti, como lo estoy ahora.

-Gracias padre- respondió el chico, algo colorado y avergonzado pero gozando de la mirada de orgullo que su padre le prodigaba en ese momento. Se juro internamente que seria digno de esa mirada todo el tiempo que tuviera de vida.

-No gastare tiempo en palabras de consuelo porque se que volverás a nosotros, debido a que tienes un deber que cumplir, no solo con nosotros sino con tu aldea. Por esto espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo y cumplas con tu labor en ese mundo para volver rápidamente a este.

Llegado este punto, el rubio tuvo que parar un momento apretarse los dientes para evitar que su tristeza se reflejase en lagrimas y todos se dieran cuenta de la lucha que se abrigaba en su interior. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que uno podía ser el mejor ninja del mundo, ser Hokage incluso ser un Sannin pero que nada lo preparaba la misión que requería despedir a un hijo.

No importaba el hecho que la despedida fuese temporal, que Ash fuese a volver, que en teoría todo el tiempo de separación no superaría los tres años, para el rubio solo contaba que el bebe que había criado desde muy pequeño estaba listo para dejar el nido.

Ash por su parte, no estaba muy distinto del que consideraba su padre. Enfrente de él estaba lo que le consideraba el pilar de todo su mundo. La representación de lo que quería alcanzar cuando fuese un adulto. No un gran ninja, no llegar a ser Hokage sino convertirse en un hombre capaz de dar hasta su ultimo aliento por las personas que mas ama. Ash estaba seguro que si conseguía la mitad de los logros y conseguir a una mujer que lo amara la mitad que su madre amaba a su padre y podría considerase con una vida feliz.

Antes de proseguir con su discurso, Naruto se volteo buscando algo en su capa de Hokage. Cosa que ambos hombres aprovecharon para secarse disimuladamente las lagrimas ante las miradas de las mujeres. Después volvieron a mirarse pero en esta ocasión, el rubio tenía en sus manos tres pergaminos, con un sello diferente cada uno. Uno con el seño oficial de Konoha, el que siempre llevaban los pergaminos de las misiones, el siguiente tenía el sello de la familia y el ultimo un seño desconocido, pero solo para Latías y Sakura.

-Antes que te vayas, debo darte unas cosas- le dijo pasándole el primer pergamino- En este, está escrito tu misión y será tu pase para cuando llegues a la frontera. También será la excusa de tu desaparición.

-Está cifrado y bastante modificado, también tiene sello oficial de la Arena- dijo el chico leyéndolo- ¿No te traerá problemas?

-Tranquilo- le aseguro su padre dándole el segundo pergamino- Gaara en este caso promete no decir nada, cualquier cosa por su ahijado. El segundo contiene toda tu barrera de sangre, será útil para entrenarte allá y así evitaremos que lo roben. Tus técnicas son muy poderosas y no queremos arriesgarnos.

-El ultimo…- insinuó dejando la idea al aire con disimulo para que las dos ignorantes no se dieran cuenta d la situación mientras guardaba los dos anteriores en su mochila, junto a sus demás cosas. Entre las que vislumbraba sus mudas de ropas, demás artículos ninjas y muy escondido en el fondo, su zorrito de peluche.

-Si es eso que estas pensando y espero que te sea útil.- respondió sin dar más detalles pero guiñándole un ojo discretamente. Con eso, las dos gemelas (que también sabían de que estaban hablando ya que ellas inventaron el sello) y Ash se rieron por todo lo que el pergamino implicada. Latías y Sakura se miraron con idéntica sonrisa en los ojos.

Llegando a su fin el tiempo de su despedida, los cinco se juntaron un poco mas inconscientemente, bastante recios a separarse. Antes de que alguno comenzara a largarse a llorar como un condenado a muerte. Y eso no sería bien visto por ninguna de las personas que estaban pasando por ahí, inocentemente de lo que ocurría.

- Por último, este es un regalo familiar para siempre nos tengas presentes en tu corazón.- completo el rubio, con una caja azul con un moño de color negro. Detrás de Naruto, las gemelas y Sakura se habían acercado para compartir con el este momento familiar. Gesto que por supuesto lleno de ternura el corazón de Ash.

-No hacía falta eso para recordarlos- murmuro conmovido mientras tomaba la caja torpemente. Sus esfuerzos para no llorar eran cada vez más grandes. Abrió el paquete con sus manos temblorosas para ver su contenido. En el fondo de la caja se podía notar, un simple relicario o mejor dicho un medallón de bronce con el símbolo de su familia grabado. Elevo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de sus seres queridos.

-Ábrelo- le insto su madre con una mirada anhelante que fue compartidas por todos. El chico cumplió con el pedido de su madre y alzo el medallón de la caja para posteriormente abrirlo. Adentro y cuidadosamente protegido por un cristal, estaba una de las últimas fotos familiares que se habían sacado. El otro lado estaba vacío.

-Para que nuestro recuerdo sea tu aliciente cuando las pruebas te sean muy duras- dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que el rubio abría sus brazos donde Ash no tardo en refugiarse. Las gemelas se unieron al abrazo. Y así la familia se dio lo que sería su último abrazo en un largo tiempo.

Y fue así hasta que Latías carraspeó incomoda, sintiéndose intrusa en ese momento tan intimo de ellos- Es hora de irnos- anuncio.

Y contra el dolor que sentían, la familia se separo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

De esa manera, los cuatro en Konoha se quedaron con el corazón hecho pedazos pero dispuestos a esperar a ese integrante que por el momento se iba lejos de su lado. Dejando detrás suyos, muchos recuerdos de momentos felices y tristes que nunca iban a caer en el olvido.

Pero los cuatro sabían que debían levantarse y seguir con su vida, ya que el joven viajero se podría muy triste si los viera en estado de decadencia. Ellos no eran llorones, ellos eran luchadores, por lo que debían secar sus lágrimas y seguir.

Por lo que siguiendo ese principio básico, Naruto se levanto y miro a sus mujeres enternecido. Con una voz ronca pero que intentaba ser normal para dar el ejemplo a seguir en la familia pregunto:

-¿No les apetece ir por un tazon de ramen?

Las tres asintieron, secándose las lagrimas. Incluso a Sakura le pareció buena idea.

* * *

(Mundo Pokemon; Altomare)

La luz del nuevo día se colaba sin remedio en esa habitación. Alumbraba los objetos a su paso, dejando ver una habitación sencilla de paredes blancas, una mesa contra una de las paredes, cortillas amarillas y una cama de una plaza. Bastante común la habitación y bastante impersonal también.

En la dichosa cama, dos durmientes se cubrían con las sabanas para impedir que el sueño les abandonase. Los dos en cuestión eran Ash y su amigo pokemon que habían sido colocados en la cama por su amiga y demás miembros de la que pronto seria la nueva familia de los mencionados. Pero en ese momento, los dos no sospechaban nada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con bastante ruido, despertando bruscamente a los durmientes y poniéndoles en posición de ataque, buscando al posible enemigo. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Latías entrar en el lugar, con una bandeja de desayuno bastante generoso. Vestía al igual que la última ocasión, solo se diferenciaba que usaba una boina blanca.

-Antes de atacarme con lo que sea que tengas en las manos- se rio muy divertida la chica, mirando de arriba abajo al chico que no notaba un pequeño detalle- ¿No seria mejor vestirte?

Y es que en la prisa por levantarse, no se percato del detalle que solo usando su ropa interior. Bastante avergonzado, busco con prisa su ropa normal. Mientras que la chica, depositaba el desayuno en la mesa y sentaba en la cama, Ash se vistió con unas prendas que habían dejado para el. Cuando estuvo vestido y con su pokemon en el lugar de siempre, se percato de algo extraño.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto tranquilamente a la chica que estaba y lo miraba algo sorprendida- No me digas que eres Latías porque tu presencia se siente distinta.

-¿Mi presencia?- pregunto la desconocida muy curiosa. Mientras que Ash y Pichu comenzaban a comer de a poco lo que había en la bandeja.

-Latías en su pokemon por lo que la energía de su cuerpo es distinta a la tuya- le explico tranquilamente, mientras se comía unas tostadas y tomaba el jugo- Tu eres humana.

-Felicidades, eres el primero que nos distingues- dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y extendiendo la mano hacia Ash- Mi nombre es Bianca, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Ash- dijo el chico estrechando la mano de la chica dejando momentáneamente el desayuno- ¿Puedo preguntar porque Latías se ve igual que tú?

-Somos amigas y como puede adoptar forma humana siempre se convierte en mi- explico la chica con una sonrisa y volviéndose a sentar- Me pareció que sería bueno que hables con alguien antes de conocer al resto.

-¿Al resto?- pregunto muy curioso y su amigo había dejado su hombro para colarse en las piernas de la chica que lo acariciaba gustosa.

-Mi abuelo y Latíos- dijo la chica acariciando a Pichu- Pero la curiosidad me gano y quería hablar contigo antes de que todos de acaparen.

-Debo sentirme halago que una chica linda como tu venga a querer hablar conmigo- repuso Ash como todo buen caballero.

-Digamos que ser de otro mundo es un buen bono- comento casualmente la chica dándole a Ash una significativa mirada diciéndole que estaba al tanto de la situación- Por lo que me llama la curiosidad.

-Debo suponer que estas al tanto de todo- afirmo el chico, mirando a su interlocutora mas seriamente. Parecía ser una humana común y corriente. Su cuerpo delgado, aunque bello, no presentaba señales de entrenamiento.

-Latías me tiene bastante al corriente, pero hay asuntos que no me dice así que deberás aclarar dudas con ellos. Pero mientras aclaremos las mías

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¡Todo!

Y así comenzó una de las nuevas amistades de Ash en ese mundo.

* * *

Después de que los jóvenes terminaran de comer y hablar, salieron al jardín para que Ash conociera a los demás. Aunque la palabra debería ser interrogatorio ya que para cuando el chico dejo de contestar preguntas, Bianca ya sabía hasta el tipo sanguíneo de Ash.

Ash se vio entonces en uno de los jardines más lindos que había conocido hasta entonces. Todo lleno de verde, flores por doquier y hasta una fuente. Todo ubicado de manera impecable y hermosa, con un toque delicado y salvaje. Armonioso y suave. Nuestro futuro entrenador se quedo maravillado ante tal obra.

-Me alegra que te guste- expreso Bianca, al ver la boca abierta del chico, junto con la expresión de gusto de su amigo pokemon- Este es el jardín de Latías y Latíos, uno de los más grandes secretos de Altomare.

-Créeme que entiendo porque es un secreto- concordó Ash, registrando cada lugar con sus ojos marrones- Supongo que alguien debe cuidarlo.

- Esa es mi labor, por desgracia- suspiro la chica- Después de mis clases de artes, me toca cuidar de él. Por suerte ahora también será tu trabajo.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió el chico y hasta podríamos decir que se asusto por ese pequeño detalle-¡Nadie me dijo que debía hacer de jardinero!

-¿Crees que te dejaremos quedarte en este lugar sin hacer nada?- le señalo inteligentemente la chica castaña al preocupado ninja- Como ya conoces, no existen los almuerzos gratis, menos las estancias gratuitas.

-¡Pero soy pésimo como criador!- seguía quejándose y poniéndose el moreno, empecinado en rechazar la labor-¡Mato todo lo que está a mi cargo!

-Tu Pichu está en muy buena forma para haber sido criado por un ignorante- se opuso la chica, examinando con cuidado a la ratita amarilla- Se ve fuerte y muy saludable, solo quizás un poco mas gordito de lo que debería pero dentro del rango normal.

-Eso es porque el pequeño es adicto al ramen- dijo el chico, mirando acusatoriamente al pokemon. Si contara todas las veces que él y su padre debieron esconder sus tazones para que Pichu no los robara, seguro que serian más de un millón.

-Debes alimentarlo mejor que eso, tienen una comida especial para ellos- lo reto la chica pero después suspiro comprensiva- Aunque supongo que es normal que no lo sepas debido a que no sabes mucho sobre pokemon. También deberé enseñarte sobre eso, de esa manera tus futuros pokemon estarán sanos y podrán evolucionar.

-¿Qué es evolucionar?- pregunto el chico muy interesado y con curiosidad, ansioso de aprender más cosas sobre este mundo desconocido para él.

La chica lo miro algo sorprendida pero eso no evito su sonrisa y nuevamente estaba por contestar cuando abruptamente Ash la empujo hacia un costado y este junto con Pichu saltaron para esquivar un aparente enemigo invisible pero la corriente de aire que paso rozando a Bianca indicaba que el atacante era real. De la nada, un dragón azul me materializo enfrente de ellos, mirando al chico que había vuelto a la tierra después del salto

-¡Latíos no!- dijo Bianca reincorporándose e intentando frenar a su amigo pokemon pero este lo ignoro y volvió a embestir al chico que volvió a saltar para esquivarlo. Pero el pokemon no se dio por vencido y siguió con su ataque de embestida unas veces más y aumentando la velocidad cada vez más pero Ash esquivaba todo. Por último Latíos, adquirió su forma humana que estaba vestida con una ropa deportiva como si hubiera anticipado este ataque.

-Nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que eres el elegido- elogio el recién convertido humano pero se puso en pose de lucha para después retar con la mirada al ninja- No nos equivocamos al dejarte en ese mundo, sin embargo te falta todavía un poco para ganarme.

Ash no dijo nada, solo devolvió el reto con su mano incitando al joven guardián que viniera con todo lo que tuviera contra él. Cosa que por supuesto, Latíos no desaprovecho y se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas para atacar al chico de manera frontal. Repitiendo la escena d de hace unos momentos, Ash esquivaba fácilmente todos los golpes que Latíos dirigía hacia su persona de una manera hábil pero a la vez bastante peculiar.

Sin embargo, una patada que tomo al joven ninja por sorpresa impacto con fuerza en su pecho. Pero en vez de mandarlo a volar solo se produjo una bola de humo donde desapareció la figura de Ash y apareció la de Pichu que se alistaba a lanzarle un ataque eléctrico a un impactado y confundido Latíos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- murmuraba el joven buscando por todos lados, olvidándose del ataque del pequeño roedor.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto Ash burlonamente, saliendo de su escondite para conectar un golpe directo a Latíos que lo mandaba a volar unos metros, cerca de donde estaba Bianca. Después ordeno a su pokemon- ¡**Chidori!**

-¿Que…? Ahhh- se quejo el pokemon legendario al sentir toda la descarga eléctrica que lo dejo algo desconcertado. Al levantarse con dificultad vio como un Ash le miraba burlón con su amigo en el hombro, haciendo los dos gestos de victorias. Con esto Latíos se enojo un poco y se levanto dispuesto a seguir enfrentándolo pero una mano en su oreja evito el cometido.

-¡Hermano!- dijo una chica igual a Bianca solo que vestida con otros colores, mientras agarraba con determinación la oreja de su hermano arrastrándolo lejos de Ash- ¡Dijimos que las pruebas debían ser después de la presentación! ¡El chico ni te conoce y ya lo atacas!

La chica recién aparecida que evidentemente era Latías miraba con mucha reprobación a su hermano que intentaba disculparse en vano. Bianca se unió al dúo e hizo señas a Ash para que se acercara. Este lo hizo pero sin guardar el kunai que tenía en la mano, aunque solo lo usaba para jugar con él, no por usarlo como arma. En un minuto todos estaban reunidos en el lugar donde la dragoncita retaba a su hermano sin piedad.

-¡Hola, Latías! Es un gusto volver a verte- saludo el chico y después tomo las dos manos de chicas para besarlas galamente- He visto de donde sacas tu apariencia, dos chicas tan lindas como ustedes deben estar prohibidas.

Las dos las miraban bastante sonrojadas y apenadas (Bianca más ya que era la segunda muestra de caballerosidad que Ash le daba) mientras que Latíos lo miraba mal y murmuraba algo asi como aprovechado. Pasado unos segundos, Bianca salió de su ensueño y recordó un detalle muy importante que quería que fuera revelado en breve.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste que Pichu luciera igual que tú?!-pregunto de frente y muy cerca de la cara del chico que retrocedió algo intimidado por la energía de la chica que siguió de nuevo con su interrogatorio- ¿Y como que llamaste al ataque de Pichu?

-¿Te refieres al Chidori?- aclaro Ash, llevándose la mano a la cabeza pensando en cómo explicar mejor la situación- Como Pichu hace ataques parecidos a ese jutsu, siempre lo llamamos así, tiene muchos ataques así. Y con respecto a la primera pregunta, es muy simple. Eso es un henge.

-¿Un henge?- preguntaron todos al unísono. A Ash se le hizo extraño que ellos no supieran algo elemental que en su mundo hasta un nene pequeño sabría pero pensó que eso sería algo común en el futuro así que le convenía comenzar a acostumbrarse. Por lo que pensó de nuevo, la mejor forma de explicarlo.

-Es una ilusión que cubre el cuerpo de uno y dura mientras tengas chakra o te den un buen golpe- explico el chico bajo la mirada atenta de sus espectadores- En nuestro caso, estamos acostumbrados a usarlo para despistar a los atacantes.

-Debo reconocer que parece algo útil- admitió Latíos muy a regañadientes, aun enojado por cómo fue vencido por algo tan simple como eso- Sin embargo creo que no debe ser tan fuerte si se elimina con solo un golpe.

-¡¿Eso crees?!-pregunto un indignado ninja para después juntar sus manos haciendo sellos para hacer una nueva técnica- ¡Veras las fuerza de los jutsus! ¡**Orioke no Jutsu!**

Después de decir esas palabras, una nueva nube de humo se formo y donde estaba Ash, apareció una hermosa joven pelirroja completamente desnuda. La joven tenía un muy buen cuerpo, con pechos pequeños pero con linda forma, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha. Sus ojos eran marrones y tenia las setas den las mejillas de Ash. Se acerco con sensualidad al estático Latíos y se pego completamente a él.

-Hola guapo- le dijo con voz suave y tierna mientras le acariciaba el pecho con sus dedos- Me siento muy sola y aburrida. ¿Quieres entretenerme?

Dijo eso acompañado de un guiño que dejo a Latíos en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y baba bastante importante. Al ver que su objetivo estaba cumplido, la chica corto su transformación y volvió a ser Ash que miraba ufano al pervertido vencido.

-Debo decir que es una técnica muy efectiva- comento Latías que se acerco junto con Bianca a donde estaban los dos chicos y miraba mal de nuevo a su hermano- Siempre supe que eras un pervertido.

-Creo que es muy efectiva- dijo Bianca señalando a un anciano que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Latíos a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos por lo que la castaña humana fue en su auxilio- ¡Abuelo!

-Pechos, pelirroja, pechos- murmuraba el pobre anciano con ojos de espiral y con una abundante hemorragia nasal. Bianca lo miro con una sonrisa y ayudo a levantarse para luego encaminarlo a donde estaban los demás y Latías hacia lo mismo con su hermano.

-Ash, este es mi abuelo Lorenzo- presento la chica a su nuevo amigo. El chico correspondió el saludo y también se disculpo por las condiciones en que había puesto a Lorenzo pero este resto importancia diciendo que lo había disfrutado.

-¿Puedes darle a Pichu esa apariencia también?- pregunto Bianca mirando y sosteniendo de nueva cuenta a la ratita en sus brazos.

-Claro aunque es algo más difícil ya que el no puede hablar pero aun asi es bastante eficaz- dijo el chico, agarrando a Pichu y poniéndoselo en la cabeza- Es mi mejor arma y mi mejor amigo.

-Tu Pichu es muy fuerte, felicitaciones para alguien que no sabía lo que hacía- dijo con sarcasmo Latíos mientras daba unos aplausos hacia Ash.

-Gracias… ¡Oye!

-Pero aun le falta algo para seguir desarrollando su potencial- comento Latías examinando detenidamente a la rata e ignorando la batalla de miradas que había entre Ash y su hermano. Después se giro hacia Ash para preguntarle- ¿Tienes esa piedra que te dimos?

-Claro-respondió, buscando en su cuello y sacando un colgante de color amarillo tallado con forma de relámpago- Aquí esta.

-¡¿Convertiste una piedra trueno en un collar?!- pregunto con indignación el joven guardián y estuvo a punto de volver a golpear al chico cuando una mirada seria de su hermana lo mando a callar.

-¿Podrías darme la piedra y a Pichu?- pidió amablemente la dragoncita y el ninja muy confundido, cedió a la chica lo que le había pedido. Bajo la mirada atenta del dueño y amo de las cosas y pokemon, la dragona hizo su acción. Tomo el colgante en el que se había convertido la piedra y con este toco la cabeza de Pichu que inmediatamente comenzó a brillar. En un momento, donde antes estaba una pequeña rata, estaba una mas crecida con el cuerpo totalmente amarillo y solo con parte de sus orejas negras.

-Bienvenido Pikachu- sonrió Latías a la forma evolucionada de Pichu y se lo extendió a un mudo y sorprendido Ash que no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar. Solo tomo al que seria su nuevo compañero y lo miro tan profundamente que incluso este se preocupo. Después de incontables y tensos segundos, el moreno abrió su boca para decir algo.

Pero nadie se imagino que era lo que iba a decir.

-¡BUUA! ¡BUUH!- lloraba el chico en el suelo-¡PICHU! ¿¡PICHU QUE TE PASO AMIGO!? ¡¿QUE TE HICIERON?!

Todos los presentes lo miraban con pena y mucha vergüenza ajena, incluyendo el pokemon. Y si contamos que Ash estaba en posición fetal, chupándose un dedo y llorando a mares por su supuesto pokemon perdido, nadie negaría que los demás tuvieran razón.

-¡Ya tranquilízate!- le pego en la cabeza, un furioso Latíos que no podía aguantar mas la patética escena-¡Tu Pichu solo evoluciono! ¡No hagas tanto drama!

-¡¿Y qué demonios es evolucionar?!- pregunto un enojado Ash hacia el chico que le reclamaba y le decía con la mirada que lo que era obvio para los demás, no lo era para él-¡Todos dicen eso! ¡Evolución, evolución! ¡Pero nadie me dice que diantres significa!

-El chico tiene un punto- razono Lorenzo, viendo divertido la pelea entre los dos jóvenes con carácter explosivo. Pensó que sus días iban a ser más interesantes a partir de ahora. Y también, algo más pesados.

-Evolucionar es cuando un pokemon avanza hacia a un nuevo nivel-explico Bianca con un dedo en alto como si estuviera si estuviera repitiendo una lección de un libro- Ese avance, conlleva a un cambio físico en términos más fuerte y con el que le será más fácil aprender nuevos ataques.

-O sea que Pichu se hizo más fuerte- puso en palabras simples el joven ninja y Bianca asintió.

-Pikachu- corrigió Latías amablemente-Ahora se llama Pikachu.

-¿Con que Pikachu eh?- dijo el chico mirándolo detenidamente- Me gusta tu nueva forma pero ahora eres muy pesado para estar en mi cabeza, creo que deberás conformarte con mi hombro.

-¡Pika, Pika!-acepto el pokemon y se puso en su nuevo lugar. Ash sintió el nuevo peso de su amigo y decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era entrenar un poco para adaptarse a la nueva constitución de Pikachu y descubrir sus nuevas habilidades. Pero en ese momento habia algo mas importante por hacer.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre y mucha por lo que puedo escuchar- se rio Bianca al escuchar el sonido del estomago del joven y coreado por Latias. Ash la miro con algo de pena pero igualmente asintió.

-Patear traseros abre mi apetito- se burlo el chico, dando una mirada curiosa a cierto guardián dragón.

-Déjame decirte que solo me tomaste por sorpresa-respondió Latíos con tranquilidad y sin asomo de arrogancia- Eres fuerte pero aun te falta por aprender algunas cosas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-La verdad.

-Te reto a que defiendas palabras con puños.

-Reto aceptado.

-¿Por qué mejor no comen algo y descansan algo antes de volver a lugar?-propuso Bianca a los combatientes con actitud conciliadora pero esta vez fue detenida para sorpresa de la chica por la misma Latías.

-Lo tuyo sería lo más lógico pero por desgracia tenemos ordenes que cumplir-hizo saber a los demás e intercambio una mirada con Latíos que asintió- Tenemos que saber el potencial del elegido para saber después como entrenarlo.

-Sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando pero nunca rehusé un buen reto- dijo Ash estirando los brazos y las piernas y sacando de nuevo su kunai- Tú dirás las reglas.

-Sin pokemon, así tu amigo y forma normal están prohibidas-anuncio Latíos mientras se alejaban un poco para no dañar a las chicas y al abuelo- Solo con nuestras propias habilidades que incluyen tus técnicas ninjas.

-¿No será algo injusto?

-No me subestimes, yo lo pague caro antes- le dijo sabiamente el pokemon guardián mientras los dos se ponían en pose de pelea, esperando el ataque.

-Mientras ustedes miran, yo iré a cocinar-propuso Lorenzo alejándose en dirección a la casa y dejando a las castañas sentadas en el suelo como buenas espectadoras.- Esos dos van a tener hambre cuando terminen.

-Genial, vamos a estar esperando ese banquete abuelo- se relamió Bianca mientras se acomodaba con Pikachu en se regazo para ver lo que estaba segura seria una batalla épica. Dejo de lado la diversión y se puso a observar seriamente a los muchachos que aun estaban quietos, solo mirándose y midiéndose.-No pueden moverse aun ¿No Latías?

-Correcto, los son buenos combatientes y un movimiento en falso puede costarle la victoria- confirmo la dragona.

-¿Quién dices que ganara?

-Solo tengo mis sospechas.

Mientras, volviendo con el dúo dinámico, como ya había dicho ninguno de los dos se había movido ya que estaban calibrando con la mirada a su oponente, buscando algún punto débil o algún punto ciego pero para ambos era muy difícil. Pero eso más que asustarlos los emocionaba.

En un momento que pareció que todo el jardín aguantaba la respiración y que coincidió con la oportuna caída de una hoja desde uno de los arboles la pelea dio inicio. Los chicos se alanzaron uno contra el otro, en línea recta y el puño en alto dispuestos a golpearse en la cara. Pero los dos puños impactaron uno sobre el otro. Inmediatamente Ash comenzó a ejercer algo de presión en esa mano, buscando ganarle.

-Eres fuerte- elogio Latíos viendo que por unos segundos el puño de Ash aventajaba al suyo propio, sin embargo este ejerció más fuerza y gano más terreno sobre su rival- Pero yo lo soy más.

-Deberías saber que la fuerza no lo es todo- dijo Ash sonriendo enigmáticamente para después tomar la muñeca de Latíos con su mano libre y usar la fuerza de este como un impulso extra para arrojarlo de espalda. Cuando logro su cometido, rápidamente tiro una horda de shurikens y kunai hacia el cuerpo del guardián.

Pero este, se dejo caer con los brazos extendidos y uso el impulso de la caída para dar dos vueltas hacia delante y esquivar esas armas. Luego se esto, se levanto y busco a Ash con la mirada pero este había desaparecido nuevamente. Solo que en esta vez de buscarlo desesperadamente, se puso en pose con los ojos cerrados, atento a los sonidos que lo rodeaban.

Pasado unos mínimos instantes, Latíos se agacho rápidamente y después salto hacia arriba para esquivar el golpe de un Ash y la patada de otro que habían surgido inesperadamente de los árboles para sorprenderlo. Los dos Ash lanzaron una combinación de golpes y patadas contra el solitario Latíos que los esquivaba bastante bien. En un momento de la pelea, cuando los dos le estaban por dar una patada, se aparto de la trayectoria haciendo que ambos se golpearan entre si y desaparecieran.

-Substitutos, como su ilusión pero esta vez sólidos y más resistentes- dedujo Latíos sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento- Eres bueno Ash.

-Muchas gracias- dijo este apareciendo bastante cerca de Latíos y golpeando el suelo para dirigir una onda destructiva hacia donde estaba este que se vio obligado a saltar hacia el aire para evitarlo, cosa que fue aprovechada por el ninja para golpearlo liberando todo su chakra de golpe justo como le había enseñado su madre.

Resultado, un Latíos que golpeo con mucha fuerza un árbol hasta el punto de romperlo. Ash se puso a una prudente distancia de él, esperando que el joven se levantara, cosa que hizo en seguida. El dragón escupió hacia un lado, tirando un poco de sangre pero con una enorme sonrisa. Junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, formando una esfera de energía blanca que no dudo en disparar hacia Ash.

-¡Rayo psíquico!-llamo a su ataque el guardián, Ash por la sorpresa y velocidad del ataque, no lo pudo evadir del todo y golpeo su hombro, rompiendo la manga de su remera y dejando salir sangre-¡Te dije que no te confiaras! ¡Puedo usar mis ataques pokemon como humano!

Ash se tomo del brazo, en vista que le dolía un poco pero decidió curárselo mas tarde. Con esta herida su brazo izquierdo quedaba descartado para hacer ataques de súper fuerza. Y si no contaba mal, solo le quedaban unos pocos de esos ataques con su mano derecha. Decidió usar una de sus técnicas más poderosas para acabar con el combate.

Dos bombas de humo cayeron donde estaba Latíos e imposibilitaron su vista por unos segundos para sentir como dos pares de brazos le sujetaban fuertemente, bastante para tratarse de un simple humano. Cuando el humo se disipo, vio que dos pares de Ash le sujetaban cada brazo y el original tenía otro al lado que le estaba ayudando a formar una esfera también blanca en su mano. Eso no le dio una buena espina e intento liberarse.

-No te servirá de nada, mis bushin están mandando todo su chakra a sus manos y no te soltaran fácilmente- le informo mientras la esfera de energía se completaba- Veamos qué tal te va contra mi rasengan.

Ash salió corriendo con el jutsu en sus manos, listo para impactarlo en el pecho de Latíos. Al estar a unos milímetros de distancia, hizo el intento de golpearlo pero se encontró con algo que protegía el cuerpo de este. Inútilmente trato de sobrepasarlo y ahí sintió como la energía de su jutsu se volvía contra él y explotaba. Aprovechando la confusión, el dragón se libero golpeando las costillas de uno de los equipos con sus codos y dos golpes certeros para el otro.

-Barrera espejo, detiene los ataques y los regresa- informo el guardián al confundido ninja que se levanto con algunas heridas menores y mucha indignación al ver su técnica fallida. Latíos no le dio tiempo a que se recuperara y le lanzo una serie de golpes que Ash no pudo esquivar y termino con un ataque salido de su boca que no era otro que un híper rayo.

-No eres el único con una estrategia- siguió aconsejando el chico pokemon al chico ninja que se quedo un momento de rodillas, aspirando algo de aire que había perdido por los golpes anteriores- ¿Te rindes?

-Nunca- afirmo el chico que se levanto con dificultad para comenzar a hacer unos seños con una combinación muy poco conocida aun en su mundo- Siéntete feliz, eres uno de los pocos que me han obligado a usar mi barrera de sangre.

-¿Tu qué?- pregunto bastante confundido al ver como el chico cambiaba su pose de ataque a una más extraña aun. Desconocida para todos los de ese mundo, muy familiar para el mundo de Naruto que ha visto como pelea Neji Hyuuga. Sin darle una respuesta, Ash se lanzo de nuevo hacia Latíos para darle una serie de golpes solo que esta vez con una mano extendida y dos dedos de la otra en vez de con un puño.

Esta vez los golpes dejados por Ash eran muy extraños, en vez de golpear con fuerza el cuerpo de su oponente, solo le daba golpes ligeros en algunos puntos clave de su brazo y pecho. Con estos golpes, la rapidez del chico aumentaba y a Latíos le costaba más atacarlo y esquivar sus ataques. Y si piensan que esos ataques no eran dañinos, se equivocan rotundamente.

Cada vez que los dedos de Ash, rozaban la piel de Latíos, este sentía que lo quemaba levemente pero no producía un daño lo suficientemente alto para considerarlo una amenaza. Por lo que tontamente, no ponía tanto esfuerzo para esquivarlos como debería haberlo hecho.

Cuando Ash estuvo satisfecho del daño que había infligido dio un salto para atrás para poner distancia entre ellos y ver los efectos de su taque, buscando una manera de usar la ventaja a su favor.

-¿Eso es tod…? Ahh- cayo Latíos, de pronto agotado al suelo, apoyándose en una rodilla y sudando bastante. De la nada, gran parte su energía se vio reducida drásticamente. Se paró de nuevo con dificultad pero esta vez recibió la palma de Ash en todo su pecho, embebida en una energía particular que le dio una fuerza extra que lo saco de su eje. Pero sin esperar que Latíos llegara al suelo, Ash dio un pisotón al suelo que hizo que el cuerpo del guardián rebotara una vez más antes de caer.

Esta vez el que se levanto con dificultad fue Latíos que observo al chico enfrente suyo con una nueva admiración y respeto. Al enfocarse de nuevo en el joven, descubrió que sus ojos eran totalmente celestes, sin ningún tipo de pupila. También se dio cuenta que sus brazos, presentaban leves quemazones en unos puntos específicos.

-¡Eres un usuario de aura!- exclamo sorprendido, al notar una faceta del elegido que ni el mismo, ni el consejo de legendarios había previsto. Esto sin duda abría totalmente una amplia gama de posibilidades. Pero no contaban con un detalle muy importante.

-¿Aura? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto inocentemente el joven usuario.

Los planes del guardián, no contaban con la ingenuidad del chico.

-¡¿Cómo puedes usar el aura sino sabes lo que es?!-pregunto un exaltado guardián que se preguntaba seriamente si Ash no le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Con que así se llama lo que yo puedo ver!- se dijo mirando sus manos y cerrando sus puños un poco- Papa y el tío Neji estarán contentos de saber que era al final esa cosa.

-¡EXPLICATE!-ordeno un Latíos, sacado completamente de las casillas.

**Flash Back (POV Ash)**

Hace como dos años atrás, cuando practicaba taijustsu con mi padre o con algunos de sus amigos, se dieron cuenta que ocurría algo bastante extraño. Algunos de ellos terminaban cansados después de dos golpes e incluso otros a pesar que tenían el cuerpo, destruido eran capaces de seguir con sus fuerzas intactas y hasta en algunos casos incrementadas.

Cosa que ocurrió con Lee-san y aun ahora es un cuento de terror lo que ocurrió ese dia.

Pero volviendo al caso, todos eran fenómenos que ocurrían solo cuando ellos peleaban conmigo y recibían mis golpes en ciertos lugares. Al principio no lo tomaron seriamente, hasta que un dia papa no pudo regenerarse más debido a que había bloqueado por completo el chakra de Kyuubi-chan. A pesar de sus nulas heridas y que sus conductos de chakra estaban en perfecto estado.

Bastante preocupado por mi y por si mismo, mandaron a llamar a mi tío Neji debido a que su clan es el experto en los conductos por su barrera de sangre y el simplemente es el mejor. Se presento con nosotros en nuestro campo de entrenamiento personal porque sino hubiéramos tenido que ir al de su familia y Kayaka-chan si bien es linda y todo eso, era muy inestable en esa época además de ser muy molesta. Como iba diciendo, mi tío reviso a papa cuidadosamente con su técnica y confirmo nuestra teoría.

-Tus conductos de chakra están en perfecto estado, Naruto- dijo mi tío, en privado todos los amigos de el, omiten el sama y lo llaman por su nombre. Mi tío se quedo callado unos minutos y se llevo una mano al mentón, pensando. Finalmente dijo- Sin embargo, hay una muy pequeña que fluye por encima del chakra, es demasiado sutil y no la habría visto de no ser porque buscaba algo anómalo ya que incluso es del mismo color que tu chakra.

-¿Crees que eso sea lo que evita el chakra del zorro?-pregunto papa algo impaciente porque, como suponía, el mencionado zorro rugía en su interior exigiendo una solución y pronto.

-Creo que sí, la noto más cercana y fuerte en tu corazón que es justamente de donde proviene ese chakra- concluyo mi tío algo inseguro, yo por el contrario estaba feliz.

-¿Así que tu también vez esa energía, tío Neji?- pregunte inocentemente, aunque ahora me di cuenta que esa fue una pregunta estúpida por la forma en que me miraron los mayores.

-¿Tu la vez, Ash?- preguntaron los dos a la vez y yo asentí como un estúpido. Después me di cuenta que ellos querían mas detalles por lo que me apresure a explicarlo, aunque ni yo mismo estaba seguro que era.

-No la veo siempre, solo cuando me concentro mucho en una pelea o incluso la veo después de haber golpeado- explique algo tímido- Pero cuando la veo, es como una energía de un color azul o celeste que circula por el cuerpo de los que peleo. Si estos se cansan veo que los canales están cerrados y si están con más energía es que bombean más rápido. Sé que esto lo causan mis golpes pero no sé cómo controlarlo.

-¿Esos canales que ves, son como estos?- pregunto mi tío, sacando de su bolsa un pergamino que tenia dibujado los conductos de chakra de una persona normal. Yo negué enseguida y me puse a dibujar en la tierra con un palo como era que los veía, dibuje una silueta humana que tenía dos gruesas venas de alto calibre en cada parte del cuerpo.

-¿Ven? Es así y la energía circula por estos lados como si fuera sangre solo que mas rápido- indique haciendo señas con el palo. Mi padre puso cara de que no entendía mucho pero mi tio medito bastante la nueva información.

-Interesante, Ash no ve el chakra como nosotros pero si ve un tipo de energía distinto- concluyo Neji con satisfacción. Papá se puso muy contento y comenzó a decir que yo había descubierto un nuevo tipo de energía, cosa que a mí también me emociono pero el tío nos corto la fiesta- No es un nuevo tipo de energía.

-¿Entonces qué es?- pregunte yo algo desilusionado.

-Saben que el chakra es la combinación de la energía física y la espiritual. Creo que el pequeño Ash ve los conductos de la energía física. Por eso la gente siente que su estado de ánimo cambia, el puede manipularla y creo que hasta con el correcto entrenamiento podría hasta manifestarla.

-Eso significa que tiene una barrera de sangre- comento mi padre muy feliz- Una muy poderosa.

-Pero que necesita entrenamiento, creo que me ocupare de eso- dijo mi tío Neji. Si bien me puse feliz algo del plan no me gusto. ¡Iba a pasar más tiempo con Kayaka-chan!

**Fin del Flash Back (Fin del POV de Ash)**

- De esa manera, entrene arduamente con mi tío y pude controlar algo de esa energía- termino de contar Ash- Puedo manifestarla un poco e incluso tengo algunos jutsus basados en esa energía llamada aura. Todo está por escrito y explicado en el pergamino que traje.

-Me gustaría leerlo después, será muy útil para cuando te entremos pero ahora- dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos con un aura blanca que pronto lo envolvió, curando sus heridas e incluso los quemazones- Tenemos una batalla que terminar.

-¿Otra habilidad pokemon?- dijo poniéndose de nuevo en la pose de pelea anterior y volviendo sus ojos de color celeste.

-Recuperación- asintió Latíos sin explicar los obvios efectos de la técnica- Ahora, terminemos con esto.

Dicho esto, los dos se lanzaron de nuevo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo que esta vez el dragón ponía más énfasis los golpes de Ash, conocedores de su verdadero daño. Al ninja le costaba más y mas pelear, debido a la constante manipulación de su recién descubierta aura y las técnicas que requerían bastante chakra. Cuando Ash se distrajo, Latíos uso doble equipo y los clones de este, sacaron un poco de balance al ninja que no pudo evitar un golpe en la cabeza que vino desde arriba.

-Como dije antes, eres bueno. Mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos pero aun te falta mucho por aprender- le dijo Latíos al maltratado Ash que aun seguía peleando.

-Mi padre me enseño a nunca rendirme y luchar hasta que no me quede nada- exclamo Ash, volviendo a pararse y juntando sus manos para hacer de nuevo sus sellos- ¡Y eso hare! ¡**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**

Al lado del Ash original surgieron dos copias que inmediatamente pusieron en marcha el plan del moreno. Mientras corrieron hacia el guardián sus manos se cargaron de electricidad formando un nuevo tipo de ataque. Estos clones levantaron sus brazos para golpear al castaño, mientras gritaban.

-¡Chidori!- pero por desgracia Latíos esquivo una y al otro le puso su barrera espejo que hizo que los dos clones explotaran. Pero un ruido eléctrico que venía de su espalda, lo puso sobre aviso aunque ya era muy tarde. Un nuevo clon de Ash, le clavo un Chidori en pleno pecho que lo dejo bastante aturdido. Este clon que quedaba, lo sujeto del cuello de nueva cuenta, dejándolo expuesto al original que se acercaba de nueva cuenta con una nueva esfera rasengan pero esta vez cubierto por una capa extra de energía azul.

-Veo que te gusta mucho sujetar a las personas- se burlo Latíos con algo de dificultad debido a las heridas que tenia por el último ataque- ¿Tienes algún fetiche?

-Solo si eres una mujer hermosa-respondió con malicia el chico, listo para ejecutar su ataque- Gracias a ti ya sé que nombre ponerle a este jutsu. ¡**Hadou Rasengan**!

La esfera de aura y chakra impacto sin piedad en el cuerpo del pokemon legendario y cumplió su cometido cuando Latíos soltó un grito de puro dolor. Si bien la técnica en cierto modo era mortal, Ash tuvo el cuidado suficiente para solo darle el impulso necesario para dejar fuera de combate a su rival. Pero ocurrió algo curioso debido a que este Latíos desapareció en una nube de cómo como un bushin más.

-¡No eres el único que utiliza sustitutos!- le informo un dragón que apareció por atrás y lo tomo por la cintura llevándolo hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza con un puente.

-¡Eres peor que mi padre!- se quejo Ash con la mano en la cabeza y volviéndose a parar. Solo que esta vez tanto el cómo Latíos sentían los estragos de la lucha de manera definitiva. Había llegado el momento del último golpe que daría la victoria a alguno de los dos.

-¡Eres un terco obstinado!- se quejo también Latíos.

-¡Pero no me ganaras!- dijeron los al unísono. Ash llevo por última vez para debelar lo que seria su jutsu final. Cosa que preocupo mucho a su amigo pokemon en el regazo de Bianca, ya que este comprendía la cantidad de chakra y aura que este requería y las pobres condiciones en las que estaba su amo. Latías entendía la preocupación del pokemon pero no hizo nada para evitar o terminar el duelo.

-¡Con esto se termina todo!-exclamo Ash levantando su mano y apareciendo en el una de las mas sorprendentes técnicas que habían visto. Era un enorme Shuriken de color azul que levantaba mucho viento a su alrededor. Todos los espectadores se quedaron con la boca completamente abierta- ¡**Fuuton:****sakkaku hoshi shuriken!**

Dicho esto, lanzo el Shuriken como si fuera un arma más, que hábilmente y con escazas fuerzas, Latíos pudo evadir pero esto no era el final de la técnica ya que el Shuriken exploto en millones de agujas senbon de color azul que se dirigieron hacia varias direcciones pero principalmente hacia el cuerpo del legendario. Este uso sus últimas fuerzas para crear un doble equipo que pudo evadir algunas de las agujas pero otras no.

-¡Gan…!- Ash no pudo terminar la frase ya que en medio de su felicidad por su supuesta victoria, no se dio cuenta como un sustituto de Latíos lo golpeaba y el joven termino por fin inconsciente con sus fuerzas agotadas al máximo.

-¡No gane yo!-dijo a su vez Latíos pero cayendo inconsciente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro sabiéndose el ganador pero a duras penas. Las chicas y el pokemon, corrieron a auxiliar a los muchachos heridos.

De esta manera termino el primer día de Ash en su mundo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¿Y que tal? ¿Merezco tomatazos?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, casi tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Realmente me costo este capitulo por la escena de la pelea y la despedida. Creo que mire varias películas para hacer las mencionadas escenas. Con respecto a la evolución de Pichu al fin ocurrió y bueno, lo hice de esa manera por aumentar la gracia de la escena, sepan disculpar mi licencia literaria. También puse una versión alterada de la escena de cuando Ash conoce a Bianca y Lorenzo.

Por ultimo, dejare una lista de los justus aparecidos para aclarar a los lectores.

**Chidori** : La técnica realmente consiste en alterar la naturaleza del chakra del usuario, de manera efectiva su conversión en electricidad. Como un efecto secundario del proceso de conversión, la gran cantidad de chakra, y la velocidad a la que el usuario se mueve, esta técnica hace un ruido fuerte similar a muchas aves chillando, de ahí el nombre (si el usuario no está en marcha, se limita a hace un sonido eléctrico crackling).

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu** :Ninjutsu en el que se crean a partir de las sombras multitud de cuerpos reales con una cantidad de chakra equivalentes en cada uno, todos los cuerpos creados dependen del real de forma que si la mente de este sufre algún trastorno (como genjutsu o perdida de la conciencia) los clones se deshacen o pueden sufrir el mismo trauma. Para la realización de esta técnica se necesita el gasto de una cantidad de chakra considerable, y tiene que ser capaz de distribuirlo por igual entre todas las replicas.

**Rasegan:** Consiste en acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de la mano haciéndolo girar de forma compacta, con lo que se crea una esfera dentro de la cual el chakra gira constantemente. De ahí proviene el nombre, esfera espiral. Usada sobre algo sólido puede abrir un gran agujero, mientras que usada en una persona, esta normalmente sufrirá un gran daño interno, además de salir por los aires dando vueltas.

Y finalmente las dos originales de Ash

**Hadou Rasengan**: tecnica original de Ash y creada por la autora. Al rasengan normal se le agrega una capa extra de aura, por lo que no solo ocasiona daño interno sino que tambien afecta al cuerpo de manera física que impide su recuperación normal.

**Sakkaku hoshi shuriken (ilusion optica de la estrella shuriken):**Tecnica final de Ash creada por la autora y nombrada por la editora. Como su nombre lo indica, Ash crea un gran shuriken que se va fragmentando hasta formar miles de agujas que atacan en todas las direcciones, en caso de que el shuriken primario no impacte a la primera. Sus daños son iguales al Rasen Shuriken de Naruto, con el extra del chakra potenciado por el aura.

Esas son todas por el momento, gracias Wikipedia y Tamashi (mi hermana y editora)

En el proximo capitulo veremos a Ash partiendo en su viaje Pokemon por lo que seran versiones libres de los primeros capitulos de la serie. Lean tranquilos que no seran calcos ni nada por el estilo.

Espero sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridos amigos, despues de mucho timepo desaparecida. Como veran estoy aprovechando mi tiempo disponible para traerles las continuaciones de todas mis historias y nuevos trabajos como sabran.**

**Ahora estoy algo apurada porque llego tarde a clases pero no quise irme sin dejarles la continuacion. Mi unica aclaracion sera que cuando vean este signo (…) significa cambio de escenario.**

**Besos y suerte**

**Croosover : Naruto y Pokemon**

**Pajeras: Ash y May y otras que saldran en su momento**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenen los personajes**

**Capitulo 6 Mi aventura comienzo hoy**

En un mundo diferente al que muchos pueden llegar a conocer, donde criaturas extraordinarias se mueven por doquier, donde los niños sueñan en convertirse en sus entrenadores para convertirlos en sus amigos y compañeros en una aventura que no tiene comparación en la mente de los jóvenes futuros entrenadores, es en este mundo, el mundo de los inigualables pokemon que comienza esta historia

-¡APAGUEN ESA COSA!- se escuchaba la voz de una jovencita que salía a todo volumen de una casa sencilla en un lugar de Altomare. Seguido de los gritos de la presunta fémina, se escucharon risas y burlas de lo que por la voz se deduciría que son un par de hombres y una posible mujer más-¡INCLUSO ESTAS DE SU PARTE, LATIAS!

-Pero Bianca tú fuiste la de la idea de que Ash viera algo de peleas de la liga para que se familiarizara mas con el mundo pokemon- se intento defender Latíos sentado en el sillón de la casa, enfrente del aparato que estaba causando la discusión en la familia. Los demás estaban desperdigados por el suelo mientras que la castaña mencionada estaba de frente a ellos, obstruyendo la vista.

-¡PERO EN NINGUN MOMENTO DIJE QUE PODIAN APOSTAR SOBRE LOS RESULTADOS DE LA BATALLA!- acoso la castaña sin piedad a los dos jóvenes que tenían billetes en sus manos y estaban poniendo los términos de la apuesta-¡INCLUSO HAY BOTELLAS DE SAKE!

-Si hubieras conocido a mi abuela Tsunade, seguro que le hubiera dado un infarto-murmuro por lo bajo Ash, tomando el contenido de la botella sin dar muestras de sufrir ningún tipo de efecto por la bebida alcohólica pero rápidamente la botella desapareció de su mano para acabar en el suelo con su contenido derramado y el joven ninja bajo la mirada matadora de su mejor amiga.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti-dijo Bianca, dejándose caer al lado del mencionado apoyando tiernamente su cabeza en el hombro de Ash que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con mucha ternura mientras le correspondía la sonrisa que le daba la chica y Latías, en su forma humana, a unos metros de distancia- Quiero que tengas toda la información necesaria sobre todo lo que necesites.

-Con lo que me han enseñado todo este año los hermanos dragón-señalando con la cabeza a los dos pokemon guardianes que tenían cara de risa y orgullo por el reconocimiento de su alumno- Dudo que sinceramente no quede nada que no deba saber de este mundo.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto la chica levantando su rostro hacia el chico reflejando su preocupación en sus ojos que miraban los de color chocolate de su interlocutor que reflejaban diversión.

-Mucho- respondió el chico, besándola tiernamente en los labios por un segundo pero se detuvo por las risas y refunfuños que dieron los hermanos pokemon, principalmente el joven dragón.

-Creí que habían roto- menciono casualmente Latíos, haciendo referencia a la fallida relación de noviazgo que los jóvenes habían intentado hace unos meses pero que se había roto por acuerdo mutuo al comprender que simplemente no eran compatibles.

-Eso no impide que nos entregamos un rato hasta que encontremos algo mejor- respondió con un marcado tono de burla Bianca y abrazándose con fuerza y comodidad a Ash.- ¿Celoso?

-Ya quisieran- respondió algo colorado y llevándose palomitas de maíz a la boca y negando con la cabeza, ignorando las burlas de Latías y Ash de las cuales el era siempre el blanco. El orgulloso dragón no lo admitiría ni dormido pero estaba algo melancólico al saber que su protegido partiría hacia su misión.

No porque no confiara en el chico, es mas él estaba convencido que Ash la cumpliría al pie de la letra sino porque extrañaría mucho esa complicidad que se habían formado entre los dos ya sea para las luchas o molestar a Bianca y su hermana. Pero como tipo rudo, debía disimular ante los demás.

Algunas bromas hacia los dragones, una nueva pelea entre los jóvenes y una guerra de palomitas de maíz desaparecieron lo tenso del ambiente para volver a instalarse un aire jovial, propio de una reunión de adolescentes. Pero no ninguno se engañaba por lo feliz del momento. Todos tenían presente que esta simple reunión entre todos, escondían debajo el claro matiz de una despedida de uno de los miembros del grupo, quizás el más querido.

-¿Estas nervioso por lo de mañana?- pregunto Latías, por mantener la conversación pero muy curiosa por los sentimientos de su protegido y amigo hacia tan inminente partida. Al igual que su hermano, ella estaba segura del desempeño de su alumno. Ash tenía un talento nato para ser un entrenador pokemon.

Tal vez si las circunstancias fueran distintas, a esta altura ya sería campeón de alguna liga.

-Sinceramente, no- respondió el chico, comiendo algunas botanas que quedaban. Se acomodo mejor para recibir la cabeza de Bianca en su regazo, que estaba buscando una mayor comodidad en el duro suelo. Al tener éxito, Ash siguió exponiendo su parecer- En realidad me parece una estupidez.

-¿Qué te parece una estupidez?-cuestiono Latíos sorprendido- Cuando entrenábamos, realmente disfrutabas las batallas y por lo que decías, te emocionaba tener mas pokemon que Pikachu.

-No lo digo por eso- intento explicar el chico con algo de dificultad su pensar. En el suelo, Bianca sonreía porque ya conocía la manera de pensar de su ex novio con respecto al tema por tratar. – Es este asunto de los viajes por el mundo.

-¿Qué te molesta de los viajes?-siguió interrogando Latías mientras repartía su atención entre Ash y Pikachu que estaba cómodamente sentado en su regazo, buscando con afán sus caricias y la comida que ella le convidaba- Son necesarios y cada niño del mundo se entusiasma ante la idea de partir en el suyo.

-Creo que es eso lo que me molesta- especifico el chico con el seño fruncido y su mano en el mentón para reforzar su actitud pensativa- Los viajes empiezan, en teoría cuando tienes diez años. Son muy jóvenes y sin experiencia para lanzarse en un viaje ellos solos. Cada mundo encierra sus peligros y este no será la excepción.

-Lo dice del que viene de un mundo que lanza a sus niños cuando tienen doce o trece años-replico con un tono burlón, el dragón antes de ingerir un poco más de la bebida- Tu mismo empezaste a luchar a los once años.

-Pero lo nuestro es más distinto- defendió el ninja a su mundo con tono ánimo- Nosotros empezamos a concurrir a la academia desde que somos jóvenes y recibimos la educación necesaria para comenzar a luchar. Acá, sin embargo, apenas les enseñan a leer y a escribir.

-Eso es muy cierto, no lo había pensado hasta ahora- reconoció Latíos, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de los humanos y un golpe por parte de su hermana en un plan juguetón. -¿Qué?

-Es que tu nunca piensas- le respondió tranquilamente. De nuevo las risas se instalaron en el medio. Fueron más enérgicas y trajeron más problemas ya que unos minutos se había materializado en la sala, el abuelo de Bianca, mirándolos aun más severamente de lo que había hecho su nieta. Esta mirada hizo incluso que el propio Latíos se sintiera avergonzado por la actitud que había mostrado hasta ahora.

-¡¿Qué clase de griterío es este?- exigió duramente, ninguno de los presentes escapo de su mirada severa. Las gemelas incluso se sonrojaron por la vergüenza- Esperaba este comportamiento de salvajes pero no de personas educadas. Y eso no les exime a ustedes dos por ser pokemon.

-Perdón, Lorenzo- comenzó a explicar Ash con cautela, la mirada que recibió hizo que se quisiera golpear contra la pared.-Todo fue mi culpa, como mañana viajo a Cuidad Verde, los chicos quisieron hacerme compañía en esta última noche.

-Es cierto, abuelo por favor perdona que hayas hecho tanto ruido- suplico Bianca, mirando candorosamente a su abuelo, buscando ávidamente su perdón. Latías también se unió en la búsqueda, aprovechando su apariencia igual a la de su amiga. Al final el doble ataque pareció funcionar ya que el anciano, bajo su mirada y suspiro derrotado.

-Como quieran, pueden seguir festejando la última noche de Ash en la casa- replico Lorenzo pero inmediatamente tomo el control cambio la emocionante batalla de la liga por un canal educativo (por no decir aburrido)- Solo háganme el favor de mirar algo más útil para el viaje.

Dicho esto se retiro llevándose el control y quedándose en la televisión un programa que hablaba sobre los comienzos de los entrenadores y que pokemon inicial les correspondía como miembros de cada región. Como, en teoría Ash había nacido en Kanto comenzaría su dichosa misión en ese lugar por lo que debería elegir a los pokemon de esa zona.

-¿Has pensado como cual será tu pokemon inicial?- pregunto Bianca muy curiosa sobre los inicios de su mejor amigo.

-Más o menos, entre Pikachu y yo estuvimos viendo cual de todos nos convenía mas- explico Ash, acariciando a su roedor amigo- Supongo que el que más nos conviene es el elemental de fuego.

-¿Por qué justo esa elección?- se sorprendió la chica- Te hacia mas fanático del agua.

-Nahh, quedaría fatal para nuestro equipo. Pikachu es tipo eléctrico y yo manipulo viento por lo que creo que el fuego es una buena adición. Se algunos jutsus de fuego además.

-¿Por qué no hierba?- pregunto curioso Latíos- También se complementa bien desde mi punto de vista.

-Los jutsus tipo tierra requieren mucho control y los de madera solo los hacen con línea de sangre- explico el chico de nueva cuenta, dando señales de cansancio. En su mente estaban pasando la lista de cosas que debería hacer antes de dormir.

-Supongo que fuego será entonces- respondió Bianca mientras ella y Latías apagaban la televisión y comenzaban a juntar el desastre hecho por todos- Mejor ve a dormir, mañana tendrás un día duro.

-Ni que lo digas-respondió el chico levantándose y estirándose- Supongo que tengo prohibido ayudar a recoger el desastre.

-Supones bien- respondió Latías, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Latíos – Ve y prepara tus cosas, debes estar listo para salir temprano.

-Está bien, iré a hacer lo que me dicen- respondió yéndose a su habitación pero antes de salir se quedo unos momentos titubeando- Eso que les dije para hacer… ¿Sera posible?

-Tranquilo que lo haremos- respondió su amiga dragona tranquilizándolo con la mirada- Es una de las razones porque debemos salir temprano.

-Gracias, visitarle es muy importante- dicho termino de salir del lugar.

(…)**Pieza de Ash**

Ash estaba sentado en su cama, alistando cuidadosamente su mochila para que todas las cosas que quería llevar cupieran sin poner peligro su integridad. A fuerza de costumbre (y puño de su madre) aprendió a ser ordenado, especialmente que se dio cuenta que se ahorraba muchos problemas posteriores. Sus armas de profesión fueron guardadas en sus estuches antes de ponerlos adentro para que no cortaran la ropa que iría encima, junto con algunos pergaminos. El fondo escondido fue rellenado con dinero para el viaje y puso ahí su zorrito de peluche.

No se separaría de él, ni bajo pena de muerte.

Algunas de sus armas fueron puestas en las fundas que irían colgadas de sus ropas, de acuerdo a la costumbre ninja. Terminando de empacar miro hacia la silla donde estaba puesta la ropa que llevaría en el viaje. Una remera negra con una raya naranja (en honor a su padre) puesta por encima con chaleco, con un enorme bolsillo tipo canguro con capucha de color azul. Jean normales y una gorra roja y negra, regalo de sus amigos.

Eso era la parte normal del atuendo. Lo salido de este, era que planeaba usar su banda ninja encima de la gorra para reafirmar su sentimiento de pertenecía a su aldea, estando aun en otro mundo. Sus jeans ya tenían las vendas puestas, donde iría su porta kunai y el cinturón ya tenía adherido el porta Shuriken. Lo que complementaba la ropa era sus sandalias ninjas azules (que no abandonaría)

-¿Realmente planeas ponerte eso mañana?- escucho una voz a su espalda, que curiosamente sonaba igual a de Sakura Uzumaki, cosa altamente imposible si se tiene en cuenta las circunstancias y los viajes interdimensionales.

-Claro que si mama, te lo dije mil veces- respondió normalmente, aun de espaldas a donde se escuchaba la voz de Sakura- Además papa y las chicas lo aprueban.

-Y como ellos son maestros de los disfraces- replico la voz entre burlona e irónica, con claras intenciones de molestar a alguien, cosa que Ash adivino enseguida.

-¡MAMA/SAKURA-CHAN!

Dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con las siluetas de sus padres y hermanas que estaban de pie, cercanos a la mesa. Sakura sonreía burlonamente a sus hijas y esposo no dando su brazo a torcer con respecto a su reciente opinión, no importando las caras de dolor que presentaban los aludidos. Para Ash esta debía de ser una visión normal porque lo único que su rostro expreso fue la burla compartida de su madre.

Tal vez para explicar mejor este fenómeno, deberíamos retroceder un año en el tiempo.

**(Flash Back: la noche de la batalla de Ash y Latíos)**

Ash estaba tumbado en su cama y mirando sin cesar el techo. Pikachu estaba sentado en la ventana mirando el jardín y escuchando los sonidos del mar. Era tanta su compenetración con su amo que sabía que lo mejor para él era estar solo y tranquilo por un tiempo. Ya sabía que cuando se sintiera mejor el chico lo buscaría para acariciarlo y seguir con su vida.

El joven ninja se había despertado de su batalla con las heridas sanadas (obra de Bianca y Latías) y con un enorme apetito que no dudo en saciar a la hora de la cena. Sus gestos y risas fueron perfectamente normales y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar en el. Bromeo con sus nuevos amigos, aclaro sus dudas cuando hizo falta y respondió con mordacidad a las bromas de Latíos.

Todo normal y perfecto. Solo su familia, especialmente sus hermanas, se hubieran dado cuenta del profundo daño que se alojaba en su alma. Era un Uzumaki, puede que no de sangre pero si de crianza y amor. Y tal es así que como para las Uchiha la palabra prodigio viene implícita para la familia, el orgullo lo era en la suya. Por más que sabía que perder era un hecho más en la vida, no significaba que le gustara.

A lo mejor tenía relación con que casi nunca perdía en su casa. En casi todas sus misiones, la victoria estaba de su parte. Era buen luchador, técnicas que nadie había visto, sin mencionar su equipo con su mejor amigo, Pikachu. La derrota era algo que lo eludía constantemente. Pero aun así, había veces que lo encontraba, en forma de malas decisiones, de fracasos en las misiones e incluso en forma de pérdidas de vida.

La única diferencia de esos momentos, era que no estaban las manos suaves de su madre para secar sus lágrimas, las palabras sabias (y las no tanto) de su padre que le levantaban el ánimo, la confianza irrevocable que le tenían sus hermanas. Nunca se había considerado un ser mimado ni tratado con deferencia (sus padres fueron firmes en eso) pero hasta ahora que se sabían separado de esta manera se dio cuenta de cuánto los necesitaban.

-Tienes la misma cara que cuando se te cayó el regalo de tu madre y se rompió- oyó en su imaginación la voz de su padre. Tal vez su necesidad de cariño era tan grande que comenzaba a imaginar cosas.

-Créeme, esto es mucho peor que ese día- le era tan natural responderle, como si estuviera a su lado, en vez de una dimensión lejana para él.

-Nada será peor que ese día, incluso te ofreciste para ser nuestro esclavo con tal de que te prestemos plata- escucho como sus hermanas se unían a la conversación imaginaria. Pero fue la risa fresca de su madre que siguió después de eso, lo que lo convenció de que esto estaba ocurriendo en serio.

Nadie podía imitar esa risa tan llena de vida. Ni en sus más locos sueños podría.

Por lo que alarmado, movió su cuerpo y giro su cabeza, buscando el origen de esas voces. Lo que encontró casi lo mata de un susto y solo fue su gran entrenamiento ninja lo que evito que su alma se escapara de su cuerpo por la boca en forma de grito. Las figuras de sus padres y hermanas estaban en su habitación, usando las mismas ropas que esa mañana en su despedida.

-Creo que se quedo en shock- dijo Kushina, después de un largo silencio, altamente preocupada por la salud mental de su hermano.

-Tal vez prefería que se le aparecieran mujeres desnudas- rebatió Tsunade pero aun así preocupada, mirando a sus padres que solo sonreían.

-Es solo de comprensión lenta-sonrió Sakura, mientras acariciaba el brazo de su marido- En eso se parece a su padre.

Naruto solo inflo sus cachetes y la miro ofendido.

-¿Cómo es que están aquí?- hablo por fin Ash, mirándolos con ojos desorbitados. Sorprendido como nunca lo estuvo en toda su vida.- Díganme que no estoy loco.

-Eso es difícil de afirmar, hermano- le respondió Kushina a su petición.

-Siempre supimos que no las traías todas contigo- siguió metiéndose con él, Tsunade.

Las cuatros figuras que él llamaba familia estallaron en carcajadas por las bromas hechas hacia el miembro restante. Ash se ofendió por unos minutos, imitando el gesto de enfado de su padre pero la alegría pudo más en él y se unió a las risas. De paso aprovecho a liberar unas cuantas lágrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus ojos. El alivio de verlos de nuevo, era mucho más fuerte que su desconcierto.

-¿Recuerdas el relicario que te regalamos?- pregunto Naruto, pasando a explicar la situación para paliativo de su hijo - Debajo de la foto familiar hay un sello hecho con nuestra sangre y alimentado con nuestro chakra.

-Eso permite que nos manifestemos por un pequeño tiempo en ese mundo- siguió Sakura, riéndose de la cara de Ash- Pensamos que sería una buena forma de comunicarnos.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? – pregunto el entrenador muy asombrado-Nunca conoci un sello que hiciera esas cosas.

-Es por eso que lo creamos entre todos, desde mucho antes para que estuviera listo para cuando te fueras- dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que se apago un poco cuando dijo lo siguiente-Mi padre tuvo una idea similar hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero esto no los cansa demasiado?- pregunto Ash intentando desviar el tema. Conocía esa historia y sabia lo mucho que entristecía a su querido padre- ¡No quiero que tomen riesgos solo por mi culpa!

-Querido Ash, tus hermanos y yo somos fuente enormes de chakra y tu madre posee el mejor control de este en toda la villa- explico Naruto como siempre, reconociendo con orgullo los dones de su familia.- Por lo que si hay una familia que pueda hacer esto, somos nosotros.

-Tú vales la pena todos los riesgos- sonrió Sakura, dándole una mirada llena de amor y ternura hacia su hijo que fue compartida por todos los demás miembros, haciendo entender a Ash lo mucho que lo querían.

-¡Ahora cuéntanos qué rayos te paso antes de que mojes el suelo!- gritaron las gemelas, para diversión de todos.

Ash paso a contarles todo los hechos que ocurrieron en el día, como la evolución de Pikachu, la batalla con Latíos, sobre Bianca y Lorenzo y demás cosas. Y como siempre, permitió que su familia consolara sus penas y compartiera sus alegrías.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Desde entonces, ellos se encontraban de noche para poder hablar de lo ocurrido durante el dia tanto de parte de Ash como por parte del resto de la familia. A veces estaban todos, unas veces faltaba algún miembro. Estas charlas podían ser de horas o minutos dependiendo del tiempo de las dos partes. Pero siempre tenían lugar.

Ahora todos estaban para desear suerte a su hijo y hermano que estaba por iniciar la misión por la cual se tuvieron que separar. Ash, mientras terminaba de preparar sus cosas, hablaba con sus padres y hermanas de sus miedos y temores ante esta nueva tarea. También estaba algo emocionado por iniciar su viaje pokemon y estaba entusiasmado por hacer nuevos amigos.

-¿Qué excusa tienes para empezar tu viaje cinco años después de lo normal?- pregunto Sakura, siempre con su mente analista al servicio de su familia.

-Diré que estuve enfermo y convaleciente por mucho tiempo y que recién me recupere por completo- le explicaba a su madre, el plan que él y sus tutores habían elaborado.

-Suena convincente- aprobó Sakura- ¿Viajaras solo o en grupo?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé- revelo Ash, mirando con gesto pensativo la pared analizando sus opciones- En grupo sería lo ideal, para no levantar sospechas y estar algo camuflado. Pero solo, podría viajar como siempre lo hago en las misiones y ahorraría tiempo.

-Eso ya depende de ti hijo- respondió Naruto- Solo ten cuidado y recuerda: "Un ninja debe ver mas allá que la decepción"

-Kakashi te demandara por derechos de autor.

(…) **Al día siguiente**

Ash se levanto temprano al día siguiente para comenzar su nueva aventura. Se encontró con que todos los integrantes de su familia sustituta estaban despiertos para decirle adiós. Cosa que lo conmovió de sobremanera ya que había aprendido a amarlos casi tanto como amaba a su familia de Konoha. Latíos y Latías lo acompañarían hasta ciudad Verde, llevándolo usando su tele transportación para que el viaje no fuera tan largo. Entre risas, algunas lágrimas y regalos culinarios, Ash dijo adiós a su familia por segunda vez.

En medio de luces y algo de polvo, los tres desaparecieron para hacer su primera escala. El desaparecido Pueblo Paleta y la tumba de su madre. Visitar este lugar, siempre estuvo en la mente de Ash pero nunca encontraba el tiempo ni el valor requerido para la visita. Hoy día, que comenzaba a vivir de la forma que lo hubiera hecho si esa persona a la que nunca conoció pero que de igual manera amo, le pareció el día ideal.

Se detuvo frente a la lapida, mirándolo atentamente. Delia Ketchum, un nombre desconocido pero que encerraba mucho significado. Dejo el ramo de flores que había llevado y encendió un sahumerio. Los hermanos dragón se habían quedados apartados para darle intimidad, cosa que necesitaba porque no quería llorar ni ser débil frente a ellos.

-Mi papa me dijo una vez que entendió lo que era el amor paternal cuando supo que los suyos dieron su vida por él cuando era un bebe- comenzó a decir, mientras lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo la sombra de la paleta- Mama, en cambio, dijo que lo entendió, el día que yo me enferme gravemente y ella no puro curarme enseguida. Yo lo supe el día que supe que fui adoptado pero aun así querido. Desde ese día, no deje de pensar en ti. Aun lo hago, saber cómo eras, si me querías y si estarías orgullosa del hombre en el que me convertí.

Tomo aire para seguir su discurso y paso aprovecho para secarse las lágrimas pero no sirvió de mucho porque nuevas ocuparon su lugar. Esta vez sus ojos, estaban levantados mirando la lapida con un amago de sonrisa.

-Gracias a lo que Latías me conto, se que la respuesta a todo es si. Tú también intentaste protegerme y no dudaste en dar tu vida por mí. Estuvimos juntos poco tiempo, pero sé que amaste y no me dejaste solo porque querías. Lamento no haberte conocido el tiempo suficiente para recordarte pero quiero que sepas que soy feliz. Fui criado en medio de amor, ternura y comprensión. Tal vez tuve el camino más difícil que otros pero no te culpo. Nunca podre decirte mama, pero si podre decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

Dicho esto, beso la lapida y se fue al encuentro de sus amigos sin mirar atrás. Aun con sus ojos mojados pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Sintió el viento en su rostro y supo que su madre lo había escuchado.

Se acerco a sus amigos enjuagándose de nuevo las lagrimas, esperando algún comentario no importa positivo o negativo, pero solo le dieron un abrazo cada uno, en total silencio. Volvieron a alargarle la mano para irse a su parada definitiva: cuidad Verde.

(…) **Limites de Ciudad Verde **

De nuevo la luz que precedía a la tele transportación se hizo presente, antes que los cuerpos de los viajeros aparecieran. Estaban en una loma, donde a los lejos se veía la cuidad, el lugar elegido por dos razones. Una la más obvia y que no necesita explicación y la segunda eran porque el laboratorio del profesor Oak solo estaba a unos pocos metros.

-Ese es el lugar donde debes ir a registrarte y pedir tu pokemon inicial- le indico Latíos, señalando una construcción cercana.

-Recuerda tu historia y no dejes que te saquen mas información de la conveniente-recomendó Latías, acomodándole la ropa y quitándole el polvo.

-Lo sé, ¿Alguna recomendación de último minuto?- le pregunto a sus dos maestros, el joven que llego a tenerlos un gran respeto y cariño.

-Recuerda los entrenamientos, busca a personas de confianza para que sean tus amigos y no te dejes pisotear por nadie- le enumero Latíos, con una sonrisa.

-Tu misión comienza hoy pero no deber olvidar nunca la alegría ni la diversión- siguió Latías con una sonrisa nostálgica - ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer a partir de ahora?

- Ir hasta las islas Naranjas y llegar a las islas de los tres elementos- respondió como un buen estudiante, Ash- Ahí el guardián me dirá todo lo que debo saber.

-Para que te reconozcan desde el principio, lleva esto- le indico Latíos, pasándole un pequeño estuche- Parte de tu misión es juntar una serie de amuletos que te facilitaran las cosas.

-Oh muchas gra… ¡¿Me están jodiendo?- Ash había abierto el paquete donde se rebeló una hermosa cuchara de plata con finos detalles labrados- ¡¿Una cuchara? ¡¿Es en serio?

-El guardián te lo dirá todo- recitaron los dos hermanos, al unisonó para terminar de molestar al enojado entrenador que solo bufo y guardo el enigmático elemento. De pronto los tres se hicieron conscientes que la hora de la despedida llegaba. Los dos dragones estaban por decir algo pero su pupilo se les adelanto, porque empezó a correr, alejándose de ellos y saludándolos con una mano.

-¡Nos vemos!- se escuchaba sus gritos, seguidos por los sonios de Pikachu- ¡Los veré pronto!

-¡Es un idiota!- exclamo con algo de furia, el dragón macho. Pero aliviado interiormente de no tener que revelar sus sentimientos.

-Supongo que tuvo suficiente dosis de despedida- respondió Latías con una sonrisa mientras veía al chico alejarse- Ya puedes secarte las lagrimas.

-¡No estoy llorando!

(…)

Ash llego a la cerca de concreto que limitaba la entrada a la propiedad, la miro y casi sin darse cuenta, su mente de ninja busco la manera de infiltrarse en ella. Obviamente encontró varias brechas de seguridad pero eran bastante pocas. Disminuyo su paso y se acerco con paso lento pero firme hasta la reja para tocar el timbre.

-¡A partir de ahora estamos solos Pikachu!- exclamo al aire para darse ánimos. Solo Shinigami-sama sabía lo nervioso que estaba- ¡Nuestra aventura comienza ahora!

-¡Pika, pika!

Y tocaron el timbre.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz por el intercomunicador, después de varios minutos de espera.

-¡Soy Ash y vine por mi primer pokemon!- respondió con un tono que a su padre le habría puesto más que orgulloso. –Mis tíos le llamaron para avisarle que vendría.

-¡Ah cierto!- exclamo la voz después de pensarlo detenidamente- Si, muchacho pasa.

Las rejas metálicas se abrieron y el joven entro al lugar donde cambiaria para siempre su destino. Era más que patio y jardín que otra cosa pero mucho más grande de lo que se pudo imaginar desde afuera. Sus agudos sentidos, le permitieron percatarse de todas las criaturas salvajes que habitaban el lugar. Se emociono al pensar que tendría más amigos que Pikachu.

Se acerco despacio hacia la casa, la cautela del ninja es una de las costumbres difíciles de abandonar. Pero como estaba en tierra extraña, un cuidado excesivo no está de más. Repasaba en su mente, todos los detalles de su historia para que no dejar ni una abertura que dejara entrever la verdad.

La puerta de lugar estaba abierta por lo que se interno en el lugar. Como sospechaba era un laboratorio con algunas zonas que destinaba para la vivencia. Pudo ver algunas fotos del profesor con algunos alumnos, y una de un chico de pelo castaño en forma de picos que supuso que seria su pariente porque salía en más fotos que los demás. Por las fotos, el profesor parecía ser una persona muy agradable.

Lo estaba esperando, cerca de una mesa con una bandeja con tres pokebolas. Pikachu se removió emocionado por la perspectiva de un nuevo amigo. El profesor tenia cara afable, una linda sonrisa y su bata de laboratorio. No dudo en extender una mano, saludándolo y acariciar a su amigo en la cabeza.

-Me alegro ver como un joven comienza su viaje- le dijo amablemente- Lamento mucho de las circunstancias que te tocaron.

-A mi también, la muerte de mis padres me afecto mucho- respondió con voz contenida-Pero Pikachu y mis tios han sido de mucha ayuda para mi.

-Tu Pikachu se ve realmente fuerte, por lo que deduzco que serás un buen entrenador- dijo mientras lo guiaba a la mesa donde estaban las pokebolas- ¿Ya sabes cual de los tres vas a elegir?

-¡Charmander!- exclamo sin dudarlo.

-Excelente elección- le dijo tomando la pokebola del mencionado y dándosela- Confio en que harán un gran equipo juntos.

-¡Nosotros también, profesor!- mirando su nueva adquisición con cariño- Le aseguro que tratare muy bien a Charmander.

-No lo dudo, pequeño- respondió con una sonrisa por el entusiasmo del chico, después le dio más pokebolas y un pokedex- Esto te será muy útil en el camino. ¿Tienes algún plan en concreto?

-Por el momento solo entrenar y capturar mas pokemon- respondió el chico, aceptando las demás cosas y acomodándolas en su mochila- Cuando sea más fuerte, retare a la liga.

-Me parece que ese es un buen plan- admirado por la madurez del chico- Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme. Mi nieto también esta por la cuidad por si quieres conocer a alguien nuevo.

-Genial, mañana iré al centro pokemon y preguntare por el- respondió muy agradecido- Esta noche quiero disfrutar de mi primera noche solo, bajo las estrellas con mis nuevos amigos.

-Eso suena bien, fue un gusto conocerte Ash- le dijo como despedida dándole la mano nuevamente-Seguro que darás de que hablar en el futuro.

-Lo mismo digo y no lo dude en ningún momento.

(…) **Terrenos cercanos al bosque verde**

Ash, después de abandonar la casa del profesor Oak, decidió comenzar con la idea que había tenido todo el día mente. No mintió cuando dijo que quería pasar la primera noche solo con sus amigos y las estrellas. Pero sus planes también incluían introducir a su nuevo compañero en su estilo de pelea. Por lo que buscaba un lugar deshabitado, donde nadie lo molestara.

-Este ser el sitio ideal, amigo- dijo cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro- ¿Sientes la presencia de algún intruso?

-Pikapi- respondió la rata amarilla, negando con la cabeza. No deben olvidar nunca que Pikachu también tenían varias dotes ninjas.

-Genial, empecemos el entrenamiento- se puso feliz y saco la pokebola de su nuevo amigo-¡Charmander yo te elijo!

El dragon de color naranja con una flama en su cola hizo su aparición. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su nuevo dueño y compañero pokemon. Usando su instinto pokemon, calibro a esos dos seres y llego a la conclusión de que eran buenas personas. Levanto su patita para saludarlos.

-¡Char, Char!- los saludo en idioma pokemon. Pikachu respondió de igual manera y Ash se le acerco para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Hola, amiguito- le dijo mientras continuaba con sus caricias- Mi nombre es Ash y seré tu nuevo entrenador, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-¡Char, char!- respondió el pokemon, agradecido por las caricias y la amabilidad que su nuevo dueño tenia para con el.

-Pikachu y yo llevamos siendo amigos y compañeros de lucha desde siempre y queremos que tu te nos una ¿Te parece bien?- pregunto el chico, sacando su pokedex para evaluar sus status y conocer sus ataques.

Charmander volvió a asentir, motivado por la alegría de Pikachu. El también podía notar como la rata tenía un buen nivel y quería ser fuerte como él para agradar a su tan amable entrenador. A la par que los pokemon se hacían amigos, Ash analizaba los datos y contemplaba una pequeña libreta con nombres de jutsus en ellas y sus equivalentes a ataques pokemon. De común acuerdo entre el y sus profesores, decidieron que mantendría su estilo de lucha pokemon para mantener su ventaja.

-Creo que ya se como comenzar tu entrenamiento, amiguito- dijo después de unos minutos de estar seguro como preceder con su dragón- Como seguro que Pikachu ya te habrá contado, nuestro estilo es algo particular y queremos que tu te adaptes a el. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-¡Char!

-Bien, me alegra tu entusiasmo- le sonrió Ash al pokemon- Nuestros entrenamientos son distintos a lo que estas acostumbrado, serán algo difíciles pero te prometo que estaremos a cada paso del camino a tu lado.

Las siguientes horas se fueron en explicarle a Charmander los fundamentos de su estilo de pelea, la idea de cambiar los nombres de sus ataques y mostrarle alguno de sus trucos propios. A Charmander todo apareció entusiasmarlo por lo que no tuvieron problema de cooperación, una vez terminada la teoría pasaron a la practica con buenos resultados. Despues se detuvieron a descansar.

Ash saco su merienda y el de los pokemon, y se sentaron a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol. El entrenador no dejo de decir alabanzas a su nuevo pokemon, todo para ganar su confianza y su cariño. Como estaban solos, le conto al nuevo integrante del equipo algunas anécdotas de su pasado.

**Flash Back**

Un Ash de cinco años junto con un Pichu de pocas semanas de nacido, avanzaban por las calles de Konoha con una misión en mente y una muy importante. Comprar la leche para sus hermanas recién nacidas. Como el pequeño aun estaba algo sensible por enterarse de la verdad, sus padres le encargaban pequeñas cosas que tenían que ver con el cuidado de las gemelas, para que no se sintiera excluido y comprendiera la importancia que él tenía en la familia.

Por lo que el pequeño iba muy feliz a la tienda más cercana, con su nuevo amigo en la cabeza. A Pichu, su inserción en la familia aun le estaba costando un poco, sobre todo por el temor que cierta mujer de pelo rosado tenia hacia el pero las cosas se estaban calmando de a poco y todo volvía a su lugar. La familia no podía ser ni estar más feliz por cómo iban las cosas.

Pero en la aldea no todo era felicidad. A pesar que Naruto se había ganado merecidamente su puesto en la aldea y mas como su Hokage, no todos estaban contentos con su régimen y las medidas que el había adoptado. Ese odio que le tenían esas personas, se había trasladado a su familia, porque no consideraban que un monstruo como él tuviera tantas bendiciones.

Ash estaba muy emocionado por cumplir con la tarea que le habían dado su papa y mama por lo que casi estaba corriendo de la agitación que sentía recorriendo su cuerpecito. Su pase se acelero cuando vio que la tienda estaba más cerca que antes, sin embargo no pudo ver a la sombra que se interponía entre él y su objetivo por lo que cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

-Perdone mi torpeza- se disculpo con el hombre que estaba mirándolo y le dio una sonrisa tentativa antes de seguir con su camino.

El hombre tenía otros planes, porque tomo el pequeño brazo de Ash y lo empujo hacia un callejón oscuro sin que tuviera ningún testigo. El hombre pertenecía al sector que odiaba al Hokage y vio en el inocente e indefenso cuerpo de su hijo una oportunidad de venganza. Miro con un odio monstruoso al niño que lo veía asustado y sonrió con el placer que solo sienten los de corazón malvado.

-Ahora tu mugroso padre pagara todos los crimines que cometió- dijo con voz amenazante sacando un kunai y avanzo hacia el cuerpo de Ash- El me robo a mi hijo, y yo se lo robare a él.

El pequeño tirado en el suelo, no entendía que le ocurría a ese hombre que lo miraba como si el fuera el culpable del crimen más horrible del mundo. Y por lo que el sabia, no habia hecho nada más que acabarse la leche de sus hermanas ¿Eso merecía la muerte? Porque eso fue lo que vio en esos ojos crueles. Comenzó a llorar, lamentándose de su soledad. No había nadie que lo pudiese defender.

-¡Argh! ¡Suéltame rata asquerosa!- el hombre comenzó a quejarse y Ash vio un destello amarillo encima de la cara del sujeto que lo atacaba con sus dientes y pequeñas garras. El pequeño Pichu había sido alejado momentáneamente de su amo pero al verlo en peligro no dudo en ir a su auxilio y defenderlo con las armas que estaban a su alcance.

-¡Que me sueltes te dije!- grito furioso el hombre, apartando de un fuerte golpe a la criatura que lo ataco. Pichu cayó en el suelo, muy lastimado pero aun así seguía interponiéndose entre su amo y el agresor, gruñendo todo lo amenazante que podía.

-¡Tu patética rata no evitara que te mate, monstruo de pacotilla!- grito el hombre, enarbolando aun el kunai con intenciones asesinas. Pateo con fuerza a Pichu, mandándolo a un rincón y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Ash- ¡Tu pagaras con tu sangre el crimen de tu padre!

Estaba por bajar el kunai hacia el pequeño que cerró sus ojos con temor pero un ruido semejante a varias chispas que salían de su espalda lo detuvo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la ratita que largaba electricidad de sus mejillas rojas. Antes siquiera el hombre dijera algo, el ataque eléctrico cayó sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente. Ash corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo tomo en brazos para huir antes que el hombre malo se levantara de nuevo.

-¡Gracias Pichu, eres mi mejor amigo!

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Después de eso el rayo amarillo comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero en el cuerpo de una linda ratita- conto el final del relato a su Charmander que lo escuchaba muy feliz- Tambien quiero que tu formes parte de nuestra leyenda, amigo.

-¡Char!/¡Pika!

-Sigamos entrenando entonces, amigos.

Estaban por seguir con lo acordado pero el sonido de un rugido y unos gemidos lastimeros llamaron poderosamente su atención. Con gesto de su cabeza hacia sus pokemon, los tres s internaron con cautela en el frondoso bosque. Siguiendo el sonido hallaron una muy perturbadora escena.

Un Ursaring estaba acorralando a un lastimado Evee contra unas rocas con muy feas intenciones. El pobre pokemon zorro no estaba en condiciones de defenderse por lo que estaba casi inconsciente frente al imponente oso. El entrenador no iba a dejar que esto ocurriera por lo que rápidamente planeo una estrategia de salvamento.

-Mientras ustedes lo distraen, yo iré por el Evee para después huir- dirigiéndose a los dos pero después a Charmander en particular- Esto te servirá para mejorar tu velocidad, cuando ya no puedas mas avísame y te meteré en tu pokebola.

-¡Char!

-¡Adelante!

El Ursaring ajeno a todos los planes, estaba por disfrutar de un buen bocado bien merecido cuando unos ruidos lo distrajeron. Dispuesto a defender a su presa se dio la vuelta para que le dieran en la cara un rayo y una llamarada. Enojado volvió a mirar al Evee para comprobar que este había desaparecido. Volvió a mirar a los culpables de que se le escapara la comida, para ver a un Pikachu, un Charmander y un humano con el Evee en brazos.

-¡Ahora!- ordeno Ash, lanzándose a correr con el pokemon en brazos, seguido de sus dos amigos. El pokemon oso, los seguía muy enojado y una muy buena velocidad. Los tres corrieron los mas rápido que pudieron pero era difícil la evasión por todos los arboles que tenían en su camino. Charmander, no tan acostumbrado a este ejercicio lo tenía mas difícil pero queria estar a la altura.

Corrieron asi un rato bastante largo hasta que Ash vio un árbol lo suficientemente alto para darle una buena vista del bosque para trazar una ruta de escape. Con un cabeceo ordeno a sus pokemon que subieran. El concentro el chakra de sus pies y no tuvo mayor dificultad. Al estar bastante alto, sintieron las sacudidas que el Ursaring daba al árbol, intentando derribarlo. Ash aprovecho para darle un chequeo a sus pokemon. Pikachu estaba agotado pero podía seguir u poco mas en el hombro de Ash pero Charmander estaba muy agotado por lo fue guardado en su pokebola.

-Debemos volver a la cuidad cuanto antes y llevar a Evee al centro pokemon- dijo Ash, examinándolo con atención.-Busca un camino rápido.

El pokemon obedeció la orden y comenzó su búsqueda. Ash quiso hacer lo mismo pero sus ojos encontraron algo que no planeaba. A varios metros del árbol, cruzaba un rio con una cascada donde una jovencita de pelo castaño tomaba un baño, desnuda. El pervertido de Ash no pudo apartar la mirada de la chica ni de su bello cuerpo, siendo acariciado por las gotas de agua que caian de la cascada.

-¡Pikapi, Pikapi!- gritaba Pikachu, intentando advertir a Ash de lo que pasaba en el mundo real era inútil. Para el entrenador solo existía la hermosura de la chica. Tal vez por pervertido, lo que le ocurrió a continuación lo tuvo bien merecido. El Ursaringo cumplió con su empeño de derribar el árbol, mandando a Ash a darse un baño. Pikachu y el Evee tuvieron mas suerte y cayeron en unas hojas cercanas.

La chica miro sorprendida y asustada al joven que cayo de bruces al agua. Ash no perdió tiempo en salir del agua para encontrarse con unos ojos azul zafiro que no tenían ninguna emoción por el shock que estaba cursando. Los dos se miraron sin saber que hacer o que decir. El momento se podía clasificar como mágico. Hasta que el rugido del Ursaring volvió a poner a Ash en la realidad.

-Es una lástima que no pueda disfrutar de tu belleza pero debo irme- le dio una sonrisa de sinvergüenza y un corto beso en los labios- ¡Otro día me golpeas!

Dicho esto, salió del lago a velocidad del rayo, tomo a sus amigos y volvió a la huida. La joven lo miro sin decirle una palabra y solo se toco sus labios. Ash siguió huyendo del incansable animal siguiendo las indicaciones que Pikachu le daba para poder salir del maldito bosque y conseguir ayuda para los heridos, donde el mismo se incluía.

Sin embargo, en la prisa de la huida equivoco el rumbo y termino a metros de un precipicio. Podia saltar hasta abajo y agarrarse de unas ramas o algo pero los pokemon no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo y el mismo no estaba en optimas condiciones.

Por lo que tomo una decisión.

-Pikachu, te encargo a Evee- le encomendó a su amigo, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo. Después se giro para encarar al Ursaring que acaba de llegar al lugar- Nuestro amigo enfurecido es mio.

Se acerco hasta el pokemon pero tuvo que moverse porque el pokemon ataco con hiper rayo bastante potente. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, intento acertarle un golpe pero se encontró con un doble equipo que lo desoriento un momento. Para balancear las cosas, dio un golpe en el suelo liberando un poco de aura que mando a volar al pokemon hasta que se choco contra un árbol. Ash se sintió confiado pero el pokemon volvió a levantarse.

Solo quedaba una opción.

Realizo unos sellos que hicieron aparecer unos bushins que actuaron igual que el doble equipo del Ursaring por lo que él tampoco pudo diferenciar a ninguno de las ilusiones del entrenador real. La pelea llego a su fin, cuando Ash llegando por abajo y le planto una patada en el hocico que termino por noquearlo.

Justo cuando el Ursaring cayó, comenzó a llover.


	7. Chapter 7

Como se los prometí, traigo la continuación de esta historia, después de mucho tiempo. Es larga así que podrán disfrutarla. Este capitulo es la versión ninja del segundo capitulo de la primera temporada de Pokemon. Los voy reescribiendo usando este Ash y demás personajes. Reescribiré varios de esos capitulos pero no todos.

Aca vemos a un Ash acostumbrandose a una nueva forma de vida, lo que le es facil y lo que mas le cuesta. También salen nuevos personajes y nuevos pokemon. Hay acción y romance.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Desde aqui me disculpo de las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. Mi beta esta de fiesta y no pudo encargarse de editar este capitulo.

**Pareja:** Ash y May; Naruto y Sakura. Mencion de otras parejas como Ino y Sai; Neji y Hinata.

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Naruto ni Pokemon me pertecen, solo la idea de mesclarlos y crear este universo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Mi nombre es May**

La lluvia caía sobre ellos mojándolos constantemente, ajena a toda consideración por su salud o calor corporal por lo que los bañaba sin piedad alguna. La ropa y pieles de aquellos que estaban parados en ese descampado estaban completamente acuosas y congeladas debido al agua del cielo. Sin duda el frio se estaba instalando en el mismo centro de sus huesos.

Pero a ellos mismos no les podría importan menos.

Su sangre estaba muy distante a sentirse helada ya que estaba hirviendo por la sensación de triunfo de haber conseguido la derrota de su primer rival en esta nueva aventura que estaban comenzando. El ursaring se habían levantado después de la derrota y por temor a una nueva golpiza se alejo lo mas que pudo en el menor tiempo posible. Los ganadores solo lo vieron alejarse para después comenzar a festejar el desenlace con los gritos más fuertes que sus pulmones pudieron liberar.

En esos momentos, lo único que les importaba era poder festejar y sentir que sus vínculos de compañeros/amigos se había estrechado aun más. Pasada la euforia inicial, cuando el frio por fin consiguió hacerse sentir, calándose bajo su epidermis, recordaron que no estaban en las mejores condiciones y que necesitaban comida y refugio además de medicinas y cuidados.

Ash tomo a Pikachu y lo alzo en el aire para darle una revisión superficial. Con su ojo entrenado por las diferentes misiones, pudo detectar algunas heridas triviales y algunas otras que necesitarían algo más de cuidado para que no se infectaran. El mismo tenía muchos raspones sangrantes y varios moretones en distintas partes del cuerpo que le dolían y le escocían. El también necesitaba un poco de atención medica.

Y de pronto se acordó de su otro compañero que necesitaba ayuda…

Charmander. Y tampoco podría olvidarse del Evee herido.

No había pensado en ellos, solo estaba en su mente derrotar al pokemon agresor. No lo hizo intencionadamente, era solo que estaba acostumbrado a que el único compañero no humano que había tenido era Pikachu. Y el siempre había sido su prioridad. Por dentro se sintió como un ser vil y traicionero. ¿Acaso no había escuchado la regla de oro de todo shinobi desde que inicio su entrenamiento?

"_Los que dejan de lado a sus compañeros son considerados peores que escoria"_

El que siempre se había enorgullecido de seguirlo al pie de la letra, de ser un capitán en el que todos podían confiar sus vidas, le falló a su primer compañero en este mundo a los pocos minutos de conocerlo. Sin mencionar que había dejado de lado a un herido que en teoría debía salvar.

Apresuradamente, intentando compensar su error, busco la pokebola de su amigo de fuego para ver en qué condiciones estaba, mientras que mandaba a Pikachu a ver como estaba el pokemon zorro. Libero a Charmander de su pokebola. Su pequeño amigo de fuego estaba sin heridas pero con un gran cansancio físico, fruto de su extrema labor a la que no estaba acostumbrado el pobre. Ash lo volvió a guardar en su pokebola al tiempo que Pikachu lo alertaba con un potente chillido. El entrenador corrió presuroso a responder la llamada de su amigo. Cuando llego, pudo ver porque del grito desesperado de su amigo. El pequeño evee estaba muy lastimado y débil, apenas se mantenía consciente. Ash se acerco al pequeño para tomarlo en brazos y pudo comprobar en su propia piel lo caliente de su temperatura. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y la lluvia no era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Desesperado, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para poder protegerlo.

-Lamento esto, no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti pero no tengo opción- se disculpo Ash ante lo que estaba por hacer pero como dijo no había muchas opciones- ¡Pokebola ve!

Ash lanzo la pokebola con dirección al Evee que se acaba de desmayar por lo que no fe muy difícil capturarlo. Solo demoro unos segundos para que la luz indicara que el pokemon zorro era de él. Sinceramente no esperaba que su primer pokemon fuera atrapado así, aunque se consolaba pensando que era por su bien y una vez que estuviera sano lo dejaría en libertad para que siguiera con su camino. Tomo la pokebola para ponerla junto a la de Charmander, que también necesitaba atención medica para decidir su próximo movimiento.

Lentamente y sin que se diera cuenta, la lluvia dejaba de caer.

-¿Dónde estará el pueblo más cercano?- pregunto al aire y mirando para todos lados, buscando un camino o algo similar. Pikachu lo ayudaba desde su hombro.

-Deberías seguir por ahí- dijo una voz relajada a su espalda- Cuidad Verde esta a unas pocas horas corriendo.

Ash se dio la vuelta en pocos segundos en posición de ataque. Sus reflejos ninjas no se apagaban tan fáciles y en esa situación algo desesperada no podía evitar ser algo paranoico. Vio que la voz pertenecía a un chico pelirrojo que se recostaba por un árbol, mientras señalaba una dirección en el bosque. El ninja-entrenador evaluó con sus ojos meticulosamente a la persona enfrente de él pero no pudo percibir nada que indicara peligro por lo relajo su postura lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que el extraño tenía que decir.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto amablemente pero con algo de precaución- Disculpa mi agresividad pero me acaban de atacar y mis pokemon están heridos.

-No hay problema, lo vi con mis propios ojos- respondió el desconocido. Viendo la cara que Ash ponía se anticipo a su respuesta- Te estaba por ayudar pero vi que podías manejarlo. Eres un tanto especial.

-Podrías decirse que si- respondió vagamente y algo apenado pero Pikachu le recordó lo urgente de su situación- ¡Es cierto! No quiero ser grosero pero debo irme ¿Por donde decías que es el camino a Cuidad Verde?

-Debes seguir por ese sendero- volvió a indicar el extraño pelirrojo, señalando una senda que apenas se divisaba por entre los arboles- Deberás atravesar el bosque verde para llegar pero es el camino más rápido.

-Gracias, espero volver a verte- le agradeció el entrenador. Antes de salir corriendo, tanto él como Pikachu se concentraron para mandar chakra a sus pies para aumentar su velocidad y salir disparados a conseguir la ayuda que sus compañeros necesitaban.

Estaban tan apurados que no le dedicaron una segunda mirada al desconocido que les había brindado su ayuda. Tal vez si Ash no hubiera estado tan preocupado por su Charmander o Evee se hubiera dado cuenta de una pequeña peculiaridad de su nuevo amigo que en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido muy fácil de detectar.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda- respondió el chico, comenzando a brillar con un resplandor dorado- Seguiré tu destino con atención, elegido. Nuestro mundo depende de ti.

Con esas palabras concluyentes, el pokemon arcoíris alzo su vuelo mostrando en el cielo los colores que traen alegría y esperanza después de una tormenta como esperaba que Ash difundiera lo mismo cuando le toque el turno. Sobrevoló el bosque para ver como el elegido corría y saltaba entre los árboles para poder salvar a sus nuevos amigos y sintió que el mundo estaba en buenas manos.

Mientras que Ash estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo, pero eso no le impidió ver el arcoíris y al extraño pokemon que volaba en el cielo sin detenerse o pensar mucho en el por el momento ya que entre sus manos tenía una misión más importante entre manos, tal vez mas tarde, buscaría en su poquedex información sobre el pero ahora no quería fallarle a sus amigos solo por satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas- pensó, mientras continuaba con su carrera- Espero poder verlas todas. A mis padres siempre les gustaron las buenas historias.

El bosque era más denso de los que estaba acostumbrado a travesar, sin mencionar que en ellos los animales estaban acostumbrados a personas saltando entre las ramas y corriendo por la superficie de los ríos. En este lugar, a los pokemon les parecía toda una novedad y salían a ver por lo que Ash tenía que esquivarlos. A pikachu también se le hacía dificultoso por esa misma razón, más porque los pokemon salvajes querían preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía.

-¡Apártense!-gritaba al ver como una multitud de pokemon obstaculizaban su camino.

A pesar de todo, los dos avanzaban lo más que podían para poder llegar a tiempo a la cuidad.

* * *

-Esta noche debemos robar en el centro pokemon-dijo una chica de pelo rosa mientras alistaba su equipo. Después de eso, tomo varias pokebolas y las engancho en su cinturón, seguido de un par de cuchillos. Encima de su cabeza, se puso una boina negra que combinaba con sus pantalones.

-Esto será sencillo, todos saben que en los centros pokemon solo hay pokemon débiles y enfermos- respondió un chico de pelo celeste. Al igual que se compañera alistaba sus pokebolas y su equipo de pelea que incluía elementos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al estar listos, se acercaron a una mesa donde estaba un plano del centro pokemon que estudiaron cuidadosamente, viendo todas sus salidas, entradas, donde estaban los pokemon que debían robar y hasta un lugar donde encerrar a sus prisioneros.

-Es raro que el jefe haya dicho que no haya victimas, generalmente prefiere acabar con todos los testigos- comento la chica-Es todo un desperdicio mantenerlos con vida.

-Opino lo mismo, no dará para un buen combate pero son las ordenes- replico su compañero- Creo que es porque el jefe decidió no dar a conocer todo nuestro potencial.

-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiro la chica a la par que tecleaba unas cosas en una computadora cercana- Avisare a nuestros superiores que estamos por partir.

- Esperare afuera-fue todo lo que el chico dijo.

El monitor se encendió mostrando a una chica de pelo marrón y ojos negros con el mismo uniforme que estaba usando la pareja. Su rostro de piel blanca no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción cuando vio quien era la que la llamaba ni al iniciar la conversación.

-El equipo alfa comienza con la operación- informo la chica- Confirmación de órdenes.

-El cuartel autoriza su misión-contesto la operadora con una voz casi robótica- Ordenes busca y captura.

-Afirmativo-acepto la chica y apago el monitor- Hoy nuevos pokemon se unirán a nuestro ejército de conquista mundial.

Por último, la chica corrió a unirse con su compañero para poder iniciar su misión, sin saber las sorpresas que le esperan.

* * *

El día en Ciudad Verde había sido tranquilo y apacible. La lluvia había refrescado el ambiente y fue un buen regalo para las plantas. En la caseta de la policía, la oficial Jenny se encontraba un poco inquieta. No había sucedido nada significativo en todo el día ni en toda la semana pero aun así se encontraba algo intranquila. Desde las otras ciudades les había llegado el rumor de una nueva banda de ladrones pokemon. La central general también le había advertido sobre esto ya que ellos estaban seguros que no eran simples rumores.

Eso era lo que tenia nerviosa a la oficial. Por lo que habían dicho eran bastante violentos y les gustaba el caos, los heridos e incluso matar a las personas. La oficial no estaba segura de cómo actuar en caso de que esos ladrones decidieran atacar esa zona justamente. Además no sabía si tenían los suficientes recursos o el personal para hacerles frentes. Por el momento decidió no preocuparse y esperar. Para que todos estuvieran alertas, decidió emitir un comunicado para que la gente estuviera alerta ante cualquier cosa sospechosa. Tomo su micrófono y lo encendió.

-Atención ciudadanos de Ciudad Verde tenemos reportes de posibles ladrones de pokemon- puso un tono serio pero alegre para no asustar a la población, lo que menos quería era un ataque de pánico-Estén alerta contra cualquier extraño sospechoso. Repito estén alertas contra cualquier sospecho desconocido.

Tan pronto termino de decir eso, puso ver como una nube de polvo que se aproximaba hacia ese lugar a una velocidad muy extraña para ser considerada algo del clima. Extrañada (con su preocupación renaciendo) salió a ver de que trataba. En medio de toda la polvareda notaba la forma de un chico que venía corriendo a una alta velocidad junto con Pikachu que venían corriendo al mismo ritmo.

Demás estaba decir que la velocidad a la venían no era la de la mayoría de los humanos por lo que decidió pararlo para interrogarlo y sacarse dudas de la cabeza. Como había advertido a la población buscaba algo extraño en cualquier desconocido.

¿Qué era más extraño que esto?

Se puso en su camino y en posición para interceptarlo. A los pocos minutos el chico estuvo al alcance de su agarre pero el chico, junto con el pikachu parecía estar esperándolo porque realizando un poco de juegos de pies, la esquivo fácilmente, sin disminuir su velocidad. Tampoco parecía muy concentrado en ella, como hubiera tenido algo mejor que hacer.

Sin embargo antes de alejarse de todo el chico realizo un algo en el aire, realizando algo parecido a una vuelta de carro y lanzo algo en su dirección que se quedo clavado en el talón de anuncios de la comisaria. El chico le hizo un gesto y una sonrisa y siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer de nuevo de la vista. Jenny se acerco al lugar para ver qué era lo que el chico le había dejado.

En el cartel de anuncio estaba algo que ella solo describir como un arma de estilo ninja que se ve en las películas de samurái y esas cosas con un pedazo de papel clavado en la madera. Eso hizo que la oficial se extrañara aun más. En el momento en que se encontró cerca del joven en cuestión pudo tomar nota de su extraña apariencia. Eso sumado a su evidente habilidad física y esta forma de dejar mensajes le dio la pauta que el chico no era alguien corriente.

El mensaje decía así.

"_Me llamo Ash Uzumaki y soy entrenador pokemon. Lo siento por lo rudo del mensaje pero no tengo tiempo para detenerme a hablar. Llevo pokemon heridos y necesito llegar al centro pokemon cuanto antes. Véame ahí para ver que digo la verdad"_

El mensaje estaba preparado obviamente de antemano y eso volvió a extrañar a la oficial. Decidió llamar a un sustituto para ir a investigar este extraño incidente. Fue hasta el garaje del lugar y saco su motocicleta para perseguir al chico, supuestamente llamado Ash. Montada en su vehículo salió a la persecución, dejando el mensaje el arma colgada pero llevándose el papel y de paso, llenando de humo a una chica que estaba llegando al lugar.

Era chica castaña vestida con una blusa naranja y calzas negras. Con un pañuelo verde esmeralda en la cabeza. La chica tenía sus ojos azules encendidos de ira y más aun por haber tenido que aspirar ese humo de caño de escape. Lo que nadie sabía era que ella también había estado persiguiendo al chico de la extraña apariencia desde el bosque.

Solo lo había visto una vez y fueron en circunstancias muy vergonzosas para la chica ya que se había estado bañando tranquilamente hasta que el chico cayo de la nada, la vio enteramente e incluso se atrevió a besarla. Con ese pensamiento, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas cosa que la hizo enfadar aun más. No le hubiera dedicado ningún pensamiento más al chico si no fuera que lo vio corriendo por el bosque en esta dirección y lo siguió, dispuesta a darle una paliza.

-¡Pagaras caro tu atrevimiento, maldito pervertido!- gritaba pasando de largo la comisaria sin si quiera fijarse en lo que estaba puesto en el cartel.

Segundos después, salieron de las sombras dos personas que habían estado observando y se pusieron frente al talón observando cuidadosamente el arma. Ellos estaban más familiarizados que la oficial y sabían que eso era un kunai, pero el llamo la atención la forma que tenia y el material del que estaba hecho. La mayoría de las armas modernas estaban hechas con una combinación de acero y otros metales. Pero ese estilo de hierro, no se veía desde hace décadas.

La chica de pelos rosa lo tomo en la mano y lo examino mejor.

-Una persona que lleva esta arma y se mueve como lo hizo, definitivamente tiene entrenamiento- le dijo a su compañero haciendo girar el arma en sus manos calculando su peso y forma de manipulación.

-Creo que este robo será interesante y algo me dice que me divertiré mucho- contesto su compañero y luego la regaño- ¡Lástima que eso ocurrirá mas tarde de lo previsto porque alguien se perdió!

La chica tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y parecer avergonzada.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!- exclamo la chica, parecía que la discusión que tenían llevaba bastante tiempo ocurriendo- ¡Mi sentido de orientación no es la mejor del mundo!

-Sí, sí como digas- le restregó el chico llevándose la mano a la cara y gruñendo quedadamente-¡Terminamos en Ciudad Plateada por tu culpa!

-Lo importante es que llegamos y tenemos trabajo por hacer- fue toda la respuesta de la chica, avanzando decididamente e ignorando al chico que la acompañaba y que se seguía quejando.

-La próxima vez, el mapa lo llevare yo.

-Ya cállate.

* * *

La ciudad era grande y poblada. Sabía que si seguía a esa velocidad llamaría mucho la atención. Además su avance seria retrasado por la cantidad de personas que se encontraría en el camino. Su única opción fue hacer su camino a través de los tejados de los edificios de la ciudad. Estos eran bastante más altos y estaban más separados entre sí que los que estaban en Konoha pero rápidamente le cogió el truco y pudo avanzar sin problemas. Asimismo la altura fue de mucha utilidad para poder encontrar el centro pokemon.

En su loca carrera para poder llegar a ese lugar y hacer que sus amigos recibieran cuidados médicos, también fue evaluando superficialmente la cuidad y las personas que vivían ahí. El lugar le parecía excesivamente grande, muy poblado y demasiado bullicioso para su gusto. Pero ahora que la noche estaba llegando y mucho del ruido se había acabado, el aire fresco y la vista de las luces le pareció muy reconfortante. Realmente este mundo le estaba comenzando a gustarle bastante. Tendría muchas cosas que contar a su familia en la reunión familiar.

Después de un tiempo, finalmente pudo ver desde el techo de donde estaba el Centro Pokemon. Le pareció más grande que el hospital en Konoha y no pudo evitar pensar en que diría su madre si lo viera. Tanto él como Pikachu se tomaron para poder admirarlo en todo su esplendor. También usaron ese tiempo para poder revisar el perímetro y comprobar que estuviera despejado ya que no querían asustar a nadie con la visión de un jovencito junto a un Pikachu, saltando desde lo alto de un edificio como sin nada y no conseguir ningún daño.

Mientras andaba por los techos, había sido cuidadoso de no haberse encontrado con ninguna persona y así no asustar a nadie innecesariamente. En ese sentido ya había llamado mucho la atención con la oficial de policía que se encontró cuando entro a la ciudad. Esperaba que hubiera leído el mensaje que escribió en el bosque y se acercara al centro pokemon mas tarde para que pudieran aclarar todo y no tener problemas con la ley.

Lo que menos quería era acabar en la versión del libro Dingo de ese lugar.

Viendo que el camino estaba despejado, Pikachu y el descendieron de un salto y se encaminaron al centro. El pokemon eléctrico se acomodo en el hombro de Ash ya que el también empezaba a sentir el cansancio acumulado. Ambos entraron y se encontraron con gran salón blanco de color blanco, con sillones, teléfonos, unas puertas que guiaban a una sala trasera y en el medio un mostrador donde estaba una enfermera de pelo rosa buscando cosas en una computadora. Ash camino hacia ella con bastante prisa.

-Disculpe ¿Es usted la enfermera a cargo de este lugar?- pregunto el entrenador sacando las pokebolas de sus amigos- Necesito ayuda.

-Si lo soy, mi nombre es Joy- dijo la enfermera prontamente al ver la ansiedad del chico por ser atendido-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Es una emergencia pokemon- respondió poniendo las pokebolas de Evee y Charmander sobre el mostrador y pasándoselas- Encontré un Evee siendo atacado por un Ursaring. Y luego nos persiguió a mí a y mis pokemon haciendo que Charmander se debilitara seriamente.

La enfermera tomo las pokebolas y saco ambos para poder evaluar mejor su estado. Al ver lo grave que estaban (Evee estaba muy lastimado y el agotamiento de Charmander era bastante serio) se preocupo bastante y paso rápidamente a la acción. Llamo a dos Chansey para que trajeran camillas para los dos pacientes. Al tenerlas a mano, puso a los dos pokemon en ellos y se volvió un poco enojada a Ash.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esos dos pokemon llegaran a ese estado?- le pregunto taladrándolo con la mirada y sus brazos en jarra- Como entrenador pokemon que eres, no debes dejar tus pokemon luchen hasta que se les acabe las fuerzas.

-El Evee fue atacado por un pokemon salvaje, solo atrape para que sea más fácil traerlo hacia acá- volvió a explicar Ash, un poco irritado por el tono en que la enfermera se estaba dirigiendo hacia el- Después de salvarlo, el pokemon nos persiguió a todos, haciendo que Charmander se cansara ya no tuve mucho tiempo para entrenarlo.

-Eso no es excusa- replico la enfermera- Lo del Evee lo entiendo pero Charmander es tu responsabilidad. Debes estar pendiendo de él y saber qué es lo mejor para él. Es tu responsabilidad como entrenador.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Acaso cree que esto es una broma para mí? ¿Qué me divierte que mis pokemon queden en este estado?-le pregunto, harto de las acusaciones, ya bastaba como se sentía el mismo con respecto a la situación- Me siento horrible por todo esto, Charmander está conmigo desde esta mañana y ya se encuentra hospitalizado.

-Bueno, es común en los novatos. No debí ser tan dura- le dijo Joy un poco intimidada por Ash y sonrió un poco al ver la preocupación y estima del entrenador- Se nota que te preocupas por ello, solo debes estar más atento. El cariño es lo más importante.

-¿Estarán Charmander y Evee bien?- pregunto mirando el piso, avergonzado por su arrebato y las palabras que la mujer le había dedicado.

-Ninguno está en peligro mortal por lo que estarán bien- respondió poniéndose unos guantes y avanzando hacia las puertas con los Chansey- Tu déjame el trabajo a mí y espera.

La comitiva desapareció por las puertas y una señal de emergencia se prendió. Ash se quedo mirando un rato la puerta para después sentarse en un sillón que había cerca. Pikachu se bajo de su hombro entendiendo el estado de su amigo y decidió darle su espacio por lo que se acomodo a su lado, quedando prontamente dormido. Ash puso sus manos en su cara y se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que salió de la casa de sus amigos esta mañana. Viendo a su mejor amigo dormir apaciblemente a su lado, comenzó a acariciando su suave pelaje y pensando aun mas en todo lo ocurrido.

Vio los teléfonos al otro lado de la habitación. Se toco el medallón del pecho pensando en la conversación que tendría con sus padres (el adorno se calentaba, anunciándole que sus padres y hermanas estaban listos para hablar) y pensó en que necesitaba también hablar con sus amigos en Altomare. Se levanto, cuidando de no despertar a Pikachu y se dirigió hacia uno de ellos. Marco el número de la casa de Bianca y espero unos momentos escuchando el tono de marcado. Momentos después la cara de Bianca se apareció en la pantalla pero para ese entonces Ash ya sabía distinguir que era en realidad Latías.

-Hola Latías, confío en que me extrañes.- saludo un poco quedadamente el chico a su amiga que lo miraba emocionada.

-Hola Ash, todos te extrañamos mucho por aquí- respondió notando el tono de su amigo y preocupándose un poco- Bianca se fue a su clase de dibujo, Lorenzo y Latíos salieron a comprar la cena de esta noche. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde- fue su escueta respuesta.

-Me alegro. Todos aquí te estamos apoyando y creemos que lograras grandes cosas- le dijo intentando alegrándolo- Eres nuestro elegido.

-Me pregunto si eligieron bien.

-¡Ash no te permito que hables así de ti mismo! ¿Qué pasó para que estés así?

-Supongo que mi primer día fue más complicado de lo que espere.

Y le conto todo lo que le había pasado, sintiendo un poco vergüenza por los problemas que había pasado y como los había resuelto. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que esta no era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado y no estaba seguro de poder manejarlas en su totalidad. Pero su padre siempre le había dicho que lamentarse es inútil y las cosas solo cambian cuando uno lucha por cambiarlas. Así que lo único que le quedaba, era eso precisamente. Luchar y salir adelante.

-No te preocupes, es normal cometer errores. Nadie es perfecto- le consoló Latías, recordándole un poco al tono maternal de su madre-Ten paciencia y veras que todo mejorara. Yo misma te entrene así que se de lo que eres capaz. ¡Hazme sentir orgullosa!

-Sabes que complacer a jóvenes hermosas es lo que mejor se hacer- le respondió en su estilo de siempre, tranquilizando a su amiga sobre su estado anímico- Cumpliré con lo que me pediste y llegare a las Islas Naranja sin problemas.

-Ese suena más como al Ash que conozco- se sonrió Latías y después se puso seria- ¿Aun tienes la cuchara? Ese es tu pase de entrada para hacer lo que tienes que hacer en ese lugar.

-Nunca perdería un regalo tuyo. Esta a buen recaudo- dijo señalando su estuche donde estaban sus armas- No entiendo su importancia pero la cuidare bien.

-Todo a su momento- le dijo enigmáticamente- Debo dejarte, tengo que alimentar a los pokemon. Suerte con todo y llama con frecuencia.

-Gracias por el apoyo y llamare todo lo seguido que pueda. Saludos a los demás.

Latías corto la llamada y Ash suspiro un poco sacando de dentro de sí mismo los últimos retazos de depresión. Se giro, viendo si la enfermera o si alguien más salió a darle alguna noticia de sus amigos pero estaba solo y el cartel seguía prendido. Pikachu también seguía dormido también pero sabía que pronto se despertaría hambriento e inquieto por hablar con sus hermanas. El pequeño pokemon también extrañaba a su familia.

Recorriendo el lugar con los ojos se detuvo en un cuadro que estaba detrás del mostrador. Era muy grande y estaba dividido en cuatro partes y se mostraba la silueta de algunos pokemon tallados en piedra. A Ash le llamo la atención poderosamente porque una de esas formas se parecía al pokemon que había esta mañana cuando la lluvia termino. Se acerco para verla mejor cuando el teléfono sobre el mostrador. Confundido, se paso detrás del mostrador para atenderlo.

-Habla Ash Uzumaki- fue lo que dijo al levantar la bocina- Por favor, dígame quien es y que necesita.

Al momento, el cuadro que estaba atrás suyo levanto uno de sus paneles revelando una enorme pantalla de televisión. Ahí apareció el rostro de un hombre mayor, usando una bata roja. A Ash le costó un poco ubicarlo pero se dio cuenta enseguida como el profesor Oak, el hombre que le había dado a Charmander esa mañana.

-¡Vaya! Hola Ash- el profesor lucia un poco sorprendido pero agradable de verlo-¿Estas en el centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde?

-Si le hablo es porque estoy ahí- fue la respuesta lógica que le dio el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cierto, yo llame a el centro y si tú me atendiste es porque estás ahí- fue lo que dijo algo pensativamente pero luego recordó algo- Justo había hablado con mi nieto de ti. El decía que no atraparías ningún pokemon. Incluso apostamos dinero.

-Debería decirle a su nieto que tenga preparado el dinero- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.- ¿Quería hablar con la enfermera Joy?

-Si tenía que darle unos informes que me pido pero es agradable hablar contigo también- le dijo el anciano.

-Dígame profesor ¿Usted conoce a un pokemon parecido a ese?- le pregunto al profesor, intrigado por el pokemon que había visto.

-¿Por qué tan curioso sobre ese pokemon?- pregunto a su vez el profesor al ver al cual se refería.

-Porque estoy seguro que lo vi volando hacia el arco iris esta mañana- le dijo Ash contándole su experiencia de esta mañana.

-No digas tonterías, muchas personas han pasado su vida buscándolo y no lo han encontrado.- fue todo lo que dijo el profesor.

-Pero estoy seguro de que lo vi- se empecino Ash.

-Debes estar equivocado- replico el profesor, tercamente.

-A lo mejor- cedió el chico sin ánimos de discutir. Del lado del profesor, sonó el timbre y el profesor se apuro a acortar, alegando que su cena había llegado. El chico se despidió con una sonrisa. Colgó el teléfono (el cuadro se cerró automáticamente) y salió detrás del mostrador. Del lado del hospital todo seguía igual. Ash de quedo de frente el mostrador pensando en donde podría dormir una vez que recibiera noticias de sus amigos y hablara con sus padres.

De pronto sintió peligro detrás de él. Sus sentidos ninjas entraron en piloto automático y se agacho para esquivar un golpe que llego desde atrás con dirección a su cabeza. Casi se agacho a sacar un kunai pero se dio cuenta que su agresora era una chica castaña. La misma que había visto más temprano en el día. En su boca apareció una sonrisa zorruna, acordándose de las circunstancias especiales en donde se habían visto.

Su sonrisa pareció aumentar el enojo de la chica y a Ash le toco esquivar unos cuantos golpes más. A cada golpe fallido la rabia de la castaña parecía aumentar pero el entrenador no podía dejar de notar lo linda que era y lo adorable que se veía. Además por la forma que tenia de golpear se notaba que la chica tenía un poco de experiencia en combate. No pasaba de lo elemental pero tan débil no era.

-¿Te cansaste de intentar golpearme?- le pregunto después de unos minutos Ash- Este juego me divierte pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-¡Te diré mi nombre tan poco te golpee!- replico la chica enojada pero algo cansaba por haber estado tirando golpes al aire-¿Quién te crees que eres para espiarme? ¿Sabías que es crimen espiar a la gente?

-Mi nombre es Ash- le dijo viendo que la chica se detenía y ponía sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa zorruna- Y eres tan hermosa que el crimen seria no espiarte.

La castaña se quedo muy descolocada con eso y sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un tono rojizo. Era el primero piropo que le hacían en mucho tiempo y no estaba acostumbrada. Lo que la rodeaba era más bien una mescla de insultos, desprecio e indiferencia. Sin embargo el tono atrevido del chico, hizo que le mandara una cachetada. Solo que esta vez en vez de esquivarla, Ash sujeto su mano.

-Tu mano es muy suave- le dijo el chico al sentir el contacto de la piel de la chica entre sus dedos- Te verías mas linda si sonrieras, el enojo no te queda bien.

-Me asustaste- le salió sin pensar, concentrada en esos ojos que la miraban seriamente, sin preocuparse porque el chico tuviera aun atrapada su mano- Caíste de la nada y me asustaste.

-Me estaban persiguiendo pero supongo que eso no es escusa para asustarte- le conto y luego tomo con las dos manos la de la chica y la llevo a sus labios, besándola un poco-Y lamento sinceramente haberte asustado.

Esta vez la chica si se puso muy colorada y se quedo en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer y qué decir. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero vio que el chico puso una cara extraña y se soltó. Puso una sonrisa y se dirigió a la chica.

-Lo lamento- dijo antes de dar un salto hacia atrás haciendo que la oficial Jenny cayera hacia el suelo.

La oficial había tenido que atender una pequeña diligencia camino al centro por lo que se había demorado más de lo previsto en llegar. Entrando al establecimiento vio como su sospechoso estaba hablando con una chica de pañuelo verde. Decidida a interrogarlo, decidió acercarse con cuidado y tomarlo por sorpresa pero el muchacho salto en el momento justo lo que la mando a visitar el suelo.

-Parece que hice enojar a muchas mujeres el día de hoy- comento Ash viendo a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él. Pikachu, que por fin se había despertado, había avanzado hasta su entrenador y se subió a su hombro.

-Por algo será- fue todo lo que dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

La oficial Jenny se levanto del suelo y miro al chico que había perseguido el día de hoy. Ahora que lo tenía frente a frente no sabía muy bien que decirle. Haberlo encontrado en el lugar donde le había dicho que estaría era una prueba que no tramaba nada sospechoso por el momento. Pero aun no estaba del todo convencida con respecto a él.

-Hoy corrías muy rápido, debo decir- comento como queriendo ponerle una trampa al chico- Tan apurado estabas que no tuviste tiempo de presentarte ni mostrarme una identificación.

-Mis amigos estaban necesitados de ayuda y eso le mete prisa a cualquiera- fue la repuesta evasiva de Ash, este no era su primer interrogatorio y sabia como manejarse sin dejar caer sospechas- Con respecto a una identificación creo que esto podría servir.

Saco su pokedex. Bianca le había dicho que eso servía para identificarse, localizarlo, para recibir dinero etc. Abrió su pokedex y apretó unos botones. Enseguida una voz robótica comenzó a decir.

-"Soy Dexter una unidad robótica programada por el profesor Oak para el entrenador Ash Uzumaki de Altomare, mi función es proporcionar información y consejos relacionados con pokemon y su entrenamiento. Si me pierdo o me roban no puedo ser reemplazado"- termino la metálica voz.

-¿Le parece suficiente oficial?- le pregunto Ash pero la joven oficial tomo el pokedex en sus manos, como intentando verificar si era real o una falsificación.

-¿Eres de Altomare?- le pregunto la castaña y al ver que Ash asintió le dijo secamente- Estas muy lejos de donde perteneces.

-Mis padres eran de Kanto pero murieron hace tiempo, estuve con una familia adoptiva que me cuido desde entonces- conto la historia que tanto se esforzaron por preparar-Cuando pude empezar mi viaje pokemon decidí hacerlo en su zona natal.

- ¿Recién empiezas tu viaje pokemon?- le pregunto la oficial Jenny devolviéndole su pokedex- ¿Por qué no lo empezaste a los 11 como todos?

-Ese año murió mi tío y yo después enferme- comento usando sus dotes de actor para hacer la historia mas creíble- Mi padre me dejo viajar este año.

-Te mueves muy bien para ser un niñito enfermo- replico la castaña, recordando la forma de moverse del chico- ¿Planeas retar a la liga?

-Nunca dije de que estuve enfermo- retruco a su vez el chico con una sonrisa- No planeo retar a la liga todavía. Mi objetivo es ir a las Islas Naranjas, tengo parientes allí que me esperan y quiero visitarlos.

-Eres bastante extraño pero tu historia parece creíble- le dijo la oficial no encontrando un hueco en su relato- Solo pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas.

-Eso lo intentare pero creo que los problemas me persiguen- dijo graciosamente Ash, haciendo sonreír a la oficial no así a la castaña.

Jenny les hizo unas preguntas más y se retiro del lugar. Los dos entrenadores quedaron solos y en silencio. Ash acariciaba a su amigo en la cabeza, mientras esperaba a que salieran Evee y Charmander. La castaña lucia aburrida pero mandaba miradas furtivas al entrenador, procesando lo que había escuchado y tomando nota de la extraña apariencia del chico.

-¿Vistes así porque perdiste una apuesta?- le pregunto ácidamente, señalando todo el estrafalario conjunto. Mas para su sorpresa, en vez de ofenderse, Ash se rio.

-Tenemos una tradición en mi familia y me gusta mantenerla- le conto enseñando orgulloso sus ropas- Se que sonora gracioso pero vengo de una familia de ninjas.

-Si no hubiera visto tu forma de moverse y ese reflejo metálico de tu rodilla, creo que si me reiría- le dijo la chica seriamente- Supongo que si debo creer que lo ninjas existen, tu eres bastante parecido a uno.

-Me siento halagado- le confesó Ash y solo para lucirse un poco, saco uno de sus kunais y lo hizo girar en la mano- He entrenado desde muy chico y me alegra que una chica lo aprecie. Aun si no se su nombre todavía.

- A lo mejor si me enseñas esos trucos, te lo digo- replico la chica, intentando sonar interesante.

Ash no pudo responder porque justo escucho como la puerta de la sección de la clínica se abría y justo salía la enfermera Joy con Evee en los brazos, seguidos de cerca por el pequeño dragón de fuego. Pikachu salto emocionado y fue a reunirse con su amigo de fuego. El entrenador también se acerco hasta donde estaba la enfermera.

-¡Muchas gracias por atenderlos!- agradeció tomando al Evee y acariciándolo. También acaricio a Charmander cuando este se acerco a donde este estaba- ¡Me alegro de verlos!

-Solo necesitan descanso y buena comida- recomendó Joy al entrenador y después se fijo en la castaña- ¡May hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí!

-Hola enfermera Joy- dijo algo incomoda la castaña- Este año quise participar en la liga Añil.

-Me alegro que la campeona de Hoenn venga a probar suerte a esta región-revelo la enfermera sin querer y después le pregunto- ¿Quieres que revise a tus pokemon?

-Creo que están bien- replico pero ante la mirada de la enfermera suspiro y saco su cinto lleno de pokebolas y se lo paso- Aquí lo tienen.

-Estarán listos para la mañana- informo Joy y después se dirigió a Ash que seguía entretenido con sus pokemon- Pueden quedarse aquí hasta mañana. Debo ir a hacer mis rondas.

-Gracias enfermera- dijo Ash. May no dijo mucho y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones. El chico la siguió con la mirada pero decidió darle su espacio y debía resolver una cuestión- Charmander me alegra que estés bien, me tuviste muy preocupado.

-¡Char, Char!- respondió alegremente el dragón de fuego. Pikachu también se veía feliz por ver a su amigo en buen estado.

-Pero tú, Evee no me perteneces, solo te atrape para traerte aquí- le dijo al pokemon zorro- Mañana te soltare de nuevo en el bosque.

Para su sorpresa el pequeño zorrito se lanzo a su pecho y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra su cuello. Pikachu y Charmander aplaudieron la acción que significaba que tenían un nuevo amigo pokemon.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- le pregunto al pokemon y este asintió y volvió a acariciar al chico- ¡Genial! Ahora quédate con ellos. Dentro de poco, les presentare a mi familia.

Los tres pokemon se quedaron jugando alegremente entre ellos mientras que su amo se fue hasta donde estaba la castaña (ahora sabia su nombre) y se le planto delante.

-¿Con que May la ganadora de la liga Hoenn?- le pregunto el chico alegremente.

-También fue segunda en Jotho pero no me vez presumiendo de eso- replico indiferente la chica.

-Me gusta saber más tu nombre que tus títulos-dijo Ash calmadamente- Supongo que ahora sabemos nuestros nombres, podemos ser amigos.

-Como quieras, mientras me dejes tranquila.- le replico May, poniéndose sus auriculares y levantándose para ir a afuera- Te veré mañana ninja.

-Una chica misteriosa- se dijo el muchacho viéndola partir. Pero una cosa más importante llamo su atención. El relicario se estaba calentando en su pecho lo que indicaba que era hora de la conversación familiar. Llamo a sus pokemon y todo el grupo se dirigió a la parte de atrás del centro pokemon.

Una vez en una zona vacía, todos se sentaron en el suelo y Ash abrió su medallón. Inmediatamente las figuras de su madre y de su padre se manifestaron enfrente de ellos, sus hermanas no estaban por ningún lado pero no le extrañaría que aparecieran por sorpresa. Después de todo, eran unos pequeños remolinos, como lo había sido el de niño. Sus padres sonrieron al verlo y se sentaron en el suelo para poder hablar más cómodos.

- ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño en este día?- le pregunto dulcemente Sakura, ansiosa por compartir las experiencias del día- Veo que has hecho nuevos amigos.

-Me alegra ver que Pikachu tiene nuevos compañeros-dijo Naruto, viendo fijamente a Charmander y a Evee que estaban un poco asustados por la forma de comunicación-Soy el papa de Ash, la ratita amarilla me conoce bien, es mi compañero de comer ramen.

-Pika, pika- saludo alegremente el pokemon eléctrico al hombre y mas emocionado por la palabra ramen-¡Pikachu!

-Papa, mama estos son Charmander e Evee- les dijo presentando a cada pokemon- Chicos ellos son mis padres.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, son tan lindos- se fascino Sakura viendo a los nuevos amigos de su hijo- Es una lástima que Kushina y Tsunade se hayan ido a visitar a Gaara.

-¿Cómo esta mi padrino?-pregunto Ash, escuchando el nombre del pelirrojo que hacía tiempo que no veía.

-Callado y serio, como siempre- respondió Naruto- Pero al menos ha dicho que te extraña y que vuelvas cuanto antes.

-Sí, yo también lo extraño mucho. Aunque también los extraño mucho a ustedes- suspiro el chico- Un año es mucho tiempo.

-En vez de deprimirte, mejor cuéntanos que paso hoy- dijo Naruto, queriendo escuchar todo lo que paso.

Ash se lo dijo. Una vez sus familiares se encargaron de consolarlo y hacerle sentir mejor. Naruto tampoco perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo acerca de la chica que su hijo le conto que conoció. El, como padre, una de las cosas que más deseaba que su hijo conociera el amor como él lo había sentido con su Sakura-chan.

Hablando de esta, estaba claramente feliz por algo en particular y se le notaba en sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Miraba al horizonte un tiempo, luego miraba a su hijo para reírse sola y volver a empezar a empezar todo de nuevo. Ash noto ese comportamiento errático de su madre.

-¿Está todo bien con mama?- pregunto el chico- Parece muy soñadora.

-¿Te acuerdas de que dijimos que Ino y Sai iban a tener un hijo nuevo hace un tiempo?-comenzó a contar el rubio Hokage.

-Sí, me acuerdo que dije que necesitaban urgentemente cable para entretenerse por las noches.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan ha estado pasando todo el tiempo con ella, ayudándola con el embarazo y con Alice, la que tiene dos años- siguió explicando el mayor- Ayer dijo su primera palabra.

-¿Y eso es importante porque…?- no entendía el punto de todo esto.

-Me hizo acordar cuando ustedes eran pequeños- explico Sakura, tocándose el vientre melancólicamente- Cuando las gemelas estaban aquí, cuando tu llegaste. Las primeras palabras de los tres.

-Recuerdo que los dos se enojaron mucho porque las gemelas dijeron mi nombre como primera palabra-recordó Ash, también viajando al pasado de sus recuerdos- Hicimos una apuesta y la gane yo.

-Cierto- aporto Sakura suspirando en deleite- Lo que fue problemático fue tu primera palabra. Y todo por culpa de tu padre.

-¡Oh vamos! Han pasado muchos años- se enojo el rubio- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de sacarlo a colación?

-Cuando admitas que fue un error, llevarnos a todos ahí dentro- replico Sakura, mirándolo irritadamente.

-¿Llevarnos a donde? ¿Qué paso ese día?- pregunto confundido el chico.

-Que te lo explique tu querido padre.

-Todo empezó debido a que después de la cuarta guerra, me hice buen amigo de Kurama, ya sabes quién,- conto Naruto, señalándose el ombligo- Desde entonces, hablamos mucho y cuando tu llegaste me pareció una buena idea llevarlos ahí para que los conociera apropiadamente.

-¿Me llevaste a conocer al zorro de las nueve colas?- pregunto muy sorprendido, Ash no recordando nada de lo sucedido.

-Fuiste más veces de las que recuerdas pero cuando te hiciste más grande tu madre creyó que no era una buena idea-le dijo con una sonrisa pero cuando Sakura le golpeo volvió a la historia- Como sea, ese día en particular, después de mucho trabajo y concentración, pude llevarlos al interior de mi mente.

* * *

**Flash Back (Memorias de Naruto)**

Los tres Uzumaki (Ash en brazos de Sakura) caminaban en el largo pasillo lleno de agua hasta donde estaba la jaula del zorro. Naruto caminaba tranquilamente, familiarizado con el trayecto. Sakura estaba un poco más nerviosa por ser la primera vez que estaba a dentro de la mente de su marido y encima estaba por ir a conocer a uno de los responsables de todo el sufrimiento de su aldea. Ash, de un año, estaba en sus brazos y miraba todo con curiosidad. El pequeño había comenzado a dar sus primeros (con ayuda de sus padres) pero aun no había dicho ninguna palabra.

-Esta idea no me gusta, Naruto- le dijo su esposa, reacomodando el peso del pequeño para sujetarlo mejor- El zorro aun me pone muy nerviosa.

-Pero ya te dije que ha cambiado bastante- le tranquilizo el rubio, tomándole la mano- Aun responde sarcásticamente y se hace el desinteresado pero realmente quiere conocer a Ash.

-¿Y si le hace algo?- pregunto algo preocupada. Años de temor no son fáciles de olvidar- El es muy pequeño.

-Tranquila, el nunca lastimaría a mi familia- le dio un beso en la frente y tomo a Ash en sus brazos- Y yo nunca dejaría que nada les pasara.

Caminaron en silencio el resto de camino, tomados de las manos. Hasta que Sakura pudo ver el brillo de la jaula y sentir el enorme chakra que emanaba la criatura. No era tan maligno ni cargado de odio como lo era antes pero aun así se imponía. Avanzaron despacio para no asustar al pequeño pero aun así en poco tiempo estuvieron frente a las puertas. Sakura no pudo contenerse y se puso detrás de Naruto.

-Hola Kurama, como te lo prometí aquí está mi familia-saludo el rubio al zorro que estaba apoyado sobre sus patas, fingiendo dormir.

Al escuchar la voz de su contenedor abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mujer de Naruto viéndolo con un poco de temor y su hijo en brazos que lo miraba curioso, mientras se chupaba el dedo. El zorro sonrió ácidamente, intentando ocultar su felicidad. Aun no estaba seguro de donde le había salido el deseo que conocerlos personalmente (los conocía a través de sus recuerdos) pero le alegraba que Naruto cumpliera su promesa.

-Tu mujer es bonita, solo que se asusta con facilidad-dijo el zorro, viéndoles desde lo alto y dándole una sonrisa torcida- Tu hijo parece inteligente, espero que no lo arruines.

-Sakura-chan dice lo mismo- se quejo el rubio inflando sus cachetes, luciendo ofendido como un niño. Ash se rio de su cara y le pincho los cachetes con los dedos.

-Mujer inteligente-comento Kurama pero lucia extrañado por algo-Solo que aun no ha dicho nada.

-Di algo Sakura-chan- la amino su esposo, tomándole por el hombro- Parece que siempre esta de mal humor, pero el es así.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho- dijo tímidamente Sakura- No debe ser fácil, estar acá dentro.

-Que lo digas- suspiro el zorro- Este lugar apesta a ramen. No sé como lo soportas.

-Intento que deje de comer tanto pero creo que es imposible- se atrevió a bromear.

-Te compadezco, yo solo lo soporto unas horas al día, tu toda la vida- se rio el zorro con la mujer. Sakura también emitió una ligera carcajada.

-Tu vives en el.

-¡Zorro idiota! ¡No pongas a mi esposa en mi compra!- se quejo el rubio y se dirigió al pequeño en brazos- Solo tú me quieres pequeño.

Pero el pequeño comenzó a quejarse y señalar el piso y la jaula como si quisiera estar ahí. Naruto lo bajo extrañado y lo tomo de las dos manos, ayudándolo a caminar en el agua, cuidando de que no se cayera. Hicieron eso hasta que el morenito apoyo sus manos contra los barrotes y se quedo mirando fijamente. Todos (Kurama incluido) estaban atentos a la acción del niño. Pronto Ash estiro su mano dentro de la jaula como si quisiera tocarlo.

-Acércate Kurama- le dijo Naruto feliz- Creo que alguien quiere conocerte.

El zorro acerco con cuidado su enorme cabeza hasta el niño que comenzó a acariciar con su dificultad la mejilla de Kurama para después posarla en su nariz. El pequeño sonrió al sentirla tibia y húmeda.

-El es Kurama, Ash. Un compañero de peleas- le dijo con una sonrisa a ambos mencionados- Kurama el es Ash, mi hijo.

-Hola Ash- saludo el zorro.

-Ku...Ku…ra…Kura…ma- intento decir el pequeño- ¡Kurama!

-¿Dijo mi nombre?- pregunto sorprendido el Zorro. Sakura y Naruto también se sorprendieron y alzaron al pequeño para festejar su primera palabra. Aunque no hubieran sido la que les gustaría aun así estaban felices. El zorro también estaba emocionado por eso, aunque claro jamás lo admitiría.

-¿Eso es una lagrima, Kurama?- le molesto el rubio.

-¡Cállate, idiota!

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-Y así fue como dijiste tu primera palabra- término de contar el rubio.- Después de eso, te lleve solo a ti un par de veces más. Pero después te hiciste más grande y era muy difícil que tu mente se pusiera en el estado correcto. Además a Sakura le preocupo un poco que el zorro influyera un poco en ti.

-¡Vaya! Mi infancia fue genial- dijo Ash muy contento por lo que le contaron- ¿Crees que pueda volver a visitarlo algún día?

-Tú vuelve, entrena y veremos- le dijo Naruto.

-Hablando de eso- le pregunto seria su madre- ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento ninja? Espero que ser entrenador no te haga distraerte de tus responsabilidades.

-Eso nunca- aseguro el chico- He querido mostrarles esto desde algún tiempo.

Ash se concentro e hizo los sellos que liberaban su barrera de sangre. Sus ojos se pusieron celestes completamente. Después de eso, puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Pikachu e hizo sellos con una sola mano. El pokemon eléctrico adquirió un pequeño resplandor azul y sus ojos se pusieron celestes. Después de Pikachu hizo lo mismo con Evee y Charmander. Finalmente Ash ceso el jutsu y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Conseguiste transmitir tu Hadou a tus pokemon?- pregunto Sakura, gratamente sorprendida por el avance de su hijo.

-Solo parcialmente y por poco tiempo pero esa es la idea- respondió Ash, secándose el sudor de la frente- Pero sirve para aumentar la potencia de sus ataques pos unos minutos.

Naruto estaba por decir algo pero inmediatamente se callo y agudizo su oído. Sakura y Ash hicieron lo mismo. A pesar de que no podían sentir las presencias, los dos adultos pudieron escuchar el ruido de unas personas avanzando sospechosamente por el techo.

-Hijo creo que tienes asuntos que atender- le dijo seriamente Sakura- Ten cuidado.

-Los problemas me siguen.

-Es la maldición Uzumaki- le dijo el padre- Ahora ve y encárgate de ellos.

Diciendo eso, la imagen de sus padres desapareció. Ash se levanto y se acerco hasta la pared. Toco la superficie fría y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Pudo sentir el chakra y el aura de dos personas que estaban en el techo, en una actitud por lo demás sospechosa.

-Pikachu, prepárate tenemos compañía- alerto al pokemon. Después se alejo de la pared y dijo a sus nuevos pokemon- Se que no tengo derecho pero necesito su ayuda. Sé que Pikachu les hablo como manipulo su chakra y hare lo mismo en ustedes. Les pido que no se asusten y confíen en mí.

Todos asintieron y Ash hizo un clon de sombras para ir a avisar a la enfermera y May de los problemas para que pudieran poner a salvo a los pokemon heridos. Le ordeno alejarse rápidamente para que no sospecharan que podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. El Ash real y sus amigos fueron de vuelta hasta el salón. Se pusieron delante del mostrador, con los pokemon en estado de alerta y su entrenador en pose de batalla.

De pronto, del techo cayeron un Miltank y un Hariyama creando destrozos y levantando una nube de polvo. Detrás de ellos aparecieron dos jóvenes vestidos con uniformes similares. Era una chica de pelo rosa con un polo blanco sin mangas con una estrella roja en el centro. Usaba unos pantalones cargos negros y una boina negra. El chico tenía pelo azul y usaba el mismo uniforme que su compañera. Ambos vieron al chico que los estaba mirando de forma fija y se rieron por su postura-

-Tenemos a alguien que se cree luchador-le dijo la chica en tono de burla- Porque mejor no vuelves con tu mama y le pides que te lave la cara.

En respuesta, Ash lanzo el kunai tan cercano a la cara de la chica que se trazo un hilo de sangre rojo. La chica se llevo sorprendida la mano a la herida donde vio su propio líquido orgánico manchar sus dedos. Eso hizo que en vez de burlarse, la chica lo mirase enojaba.

-Creo que la debería lavarse la cara eres tu- replico Ash, no cambiando su pose pero si riendo sardónicamente- ¿Por qué mejor no se van todos y se evitan la paliza?

-La paliza la vas a recibir tu- dijo esta vez el chico- Creo que mejor sales corriendo.

-Soy Ash Uzumaki y no nunca huyo de una pelea- explicó el entrenador- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren aquí?

-Nuestro nombre no es importante pero pertenecemos a Akairo hoshi- dijo el chico- La estrella roja de la nueva era.

-Pintaremos la historia con la sangre de nuestros enemigos-termino la chica- ¡Empezaremos con la tuya!

La chica de pelo rosa se lanzo hacia donde estaba Ash, dispuesta a golpearlo. Pero el simplemente se agacho para esquivarla y conecto a una patada a su abdomen, golpeándola en su plexo solar. Enseguida salto para evitar el ataque del chico, en medio de su salto lo tomo de los hombros y usando el impulso de su salto, lo mando hacia atrás. Mientras esperaba que se recuperaran mando a Charmander y a Evee para que lucharan contra los pokemon enemigos.

-Nada mal chico-le halago el de pelo azul, levantándose y sacando dos bastones donfa-Pero tu suerte se acabo.

-Esto no ha hecho más que me empezar- replico Ash, lanzándose esta vez hacia el enemigo.

El chico quiso moverse pero sintió sus pies clavados al suelo, Miro hacia abajo y vio su ropa enganchada por varios kunais. Al levantar su rostro se encontró con el puño de Ash que se le clavo directamente en el rostro. Sin perder tiempo, se dio la vuelta y, en vez de esquivar el puño de la chica, lo tomo y la levanto en el aire haciéndola girar y estrellándola en contra del chico que volvió al ataque. Ash se detuvo y miro como los chicos estaban en el suelo. Para ganar algo más de tiempo, hizo que Pikachu los aturdiera con un ataque eléctrico.

Aprovecho esos momentos para revisar como les estaba yendo a sus otros pokemon. Evee usaba su velocidad para esquivar la rodada que usaba el Miltank e intentaba contrarrestarla usando ataques de híper rayos. Charmander también esquivaba los golpes del Hariyama y lanzaba sus lanzallamas para causar todo el daño posible.

-¡Charmander, apunta a sus pies para frenar su ataque!- ordeno Ash al dragón, después siguió con Evee- ¡Evee, forma canaletas en el suelo para sacarlo de balance!

Ash recibió un golpe en la cabeza de uno de los bastones, pero no dejo que el dolor lo nublara y conecto un derechazo en el estomago del chico. Aprovechando la debilidad, la chica le arrojo un cuchillo en el brazo derecho al entrenador. Este se saco el cuchillo a la primera oportunidad y lo arrojo al suelo. No quería usar el rasengan ya que los dos oponentes no lo resistirían. Llamo a pikachu y lo transformo en una copia de sí mismo.

Confundiendo a los chicos avanzo en zigzag, los dos lanzaron una patada a los rivales seguido de un golpe. Mando varios kunais para que los dejaran clavados en el suelo, el tiempo suficiente para terminar su plan. Mientras tanto, Evee había hecho las canaletas y se escondió en una de ellas. Cuando el Miltank pasó encima, a duras penas lo mando aire y realizo una embestida para descolocarlo y termino con un mordisco al cuello que lo dejo inconsciente.

Charmander dirigió el fuego a los pies del pokemon al que se enfrentaba ralentizando su avance. Cada vez que el Hariyama lucia confundido por el dolor, el pequeño dragón aprovechaba y usaba golpes de portazo. En uno de esos momentos que estuvo cerca, aprovecho y uso aliento dragón para confundirlo y lo remato con una embestida, seguida de una estrella de fuego.

-¡Pikachu, Evee, Charmander, vengan pronto!- llamo Ash, decidido a acabar con esto antes de que llegara la policía, cuyas sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos- ¡Quiero que usen su máximo ataque y aprovechen esto, que solo podremos usarlo una vez!

Rápidamente hizo aparecer tres clones de sombra. Estaba muy cansado ya que sin que sus rivales se dieran cuenta, cada vez que los golpeaba usaba su barrera de sangre para ir disminuyendo su fuerza y que la pelea terminara lo más rápido posible. Cada uno de los clones de sombra realizo los sellos que les había mostrado a sus padres a la víspera e intento juntar la mayor cantidad de Hadou posible para transmitírsela a los pokemon.

Y así, cada clon toco la cabeza de un pokemon que brillo y cambio de color sus ojos. Una vez cargados cada uno libero su ataque. Evee lanzo un híper rayo de color celeste, Charmander disparo llamas azules y Pikachu disparo una tormenta de rayos azules que mando a los pokemon y a sus dueños a volar, destrozando la puerta. Todos quedaron en el suelo agotados.

-Así se manejan las crisis al estilo Uzumaki- fue todo lo que dijo Ash, antes de caer inconsciente junto a sus pokemon.

**Continuara…**

_N/A Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Fue difícil de escribir y tuve que eliminar algunas escenas para que no quedara muy pesado y poco creíble. Solo para que sepan que tan dedicada estoy con esta historia, cada vez que escribo un nuevo capitulo veo el original para seguir el mismo ritmo de la trama e incluso algunos de los diálogos son sacados textualmente de la historia._

_Pasando a aclarar algunas posibles dudas, como por ejemplo como hizo Naruto para llevar a su familia ahí. Digamos que me tome una licencia literaria, es solo que he visto los avances del manga de Naruto y pienso que el Zorro se merecía su incursión en la feliz familia que son los Uzumakis y esta fue mi forma de honrarlo. _

_¿Evee y Charmander peleando sin ordenes? El zorrito es salvaje y esta acostumbrado a luchar sin nadie que le guie, Charmander solo usa ataques basicos y cuenta con cierta ayuda de Ash que le da algunas ordenes. Proximamente, Ash los entrenara mejor y seran una version mas ligera de Pikachu en el sentido ninja._

_¿Ash pateando traseros tan rápido? Recordemos que el entrenador es ante todo un ninja y ha tenido mas año entrenando y luchando que otra cosa. Ademas usa su barrera de sangre para ir mermando fuerzas y que sea mas facil de pelear para el. También tengamos en cuenta que los enemigos lo viven subestimando por su juventud y el chico quiere terminar todo lo mas rápido posible antes que venga la policía y el tenga que dar explicaciones que nadie creería. ¿Por que se desmaya? Recuerden que estamos en la noche del capitulo anterior. El ninja ha usado su chakra para huir del Ursaring, llegar mas rápido al lugar. Usa su Hadou mas de lo que debe, en la demostración con sus padres, en la pelea y potenciando el ataque de sus amigos. Hay que tener en cuenta que el no ha descansado ni comido ni es la enorme reversa de chakra que es su padre._

_Si tienen mas dudas, haganmelas saber. Si les gusta también y que les gustaría ver del pasado de Ash en el mundo ninja._

_Besos y suerte._


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, les traigo una nueva adaptación del capitulo tres de pokemon. De acuerdo al titulo, Ash atrapara nuevos amigos y enfrentara nuevos retos, May tendrá mas participación, se vera mas de su personalidad y cosas de su pasado. También veremos cosas del pasado de Ash y conoceremos mas cosas de nuestro ninja/entrenador favorito.

Espero que noten la esencia del capa titulo original pero con los tintes de esta trama. Ojala les guste.

**Pareja:** Ash y May; Naruto y Sakura. Mencion de otras parejas como Ino y Sai; Neji y Hinata, también habrá otras a medida a que pase la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni Pokemon me pertecen, solo la idea de mesclarlos y crear este universo.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Nuevos amigos, nuevos retos**

Ash se despertó después de lo que él pensó que fueron años. Le costó bastante esfuerzo abrir sus ojos por lo que se quedo acostado durante unos minutos más en la cama. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, especialmente la cabeza. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas los sentía muy adoloridos. Sabía que había abusado de su cuerpo más allá de lo debido; no solo uso su chakra de manea irresponsable, sino que también uso su barrera de sangre de una manera que aun no estaba acostumbrado.

Si su madre lo viera ahora, lo curaría solo para darle una golpiza ella misma. Siempre le dijo que debía aprender a usar su chakra más sabiamente ya que el no tenía las enormes reversas como las que su padre. Por eso, una de las enseñanzas fundamentales que le había impartido su madre había sido el control de chakra para saber administrarlo mejor. A pesar de que su Hadou era su mejor arma, también desgastaba su cuerpo. Contrariamente de todo, sintió que todo valió la pena ya que impidió una catástrofe y le sirvió para hacerse más amigo de sus nuevos pokemon.

Teniéndolos en mente, se dio cuenta que todos tenían una gran capacidad para convertirse en un gran equipo. No solo como compañeros pokemon, sino también ninja. Con eso, en su miente vinieron las palabras de su madre de no descuidar su entrenamiento ninja en pos de los objetivos propios de los de entrenadores, y pensando que sus nuevos amigos necesitaban aprender a usar su chakra de la misma forma que Pikachu aprendió hace tanto tiempo. Teniendo tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo por hacerlo, lo mejor era salir de la cama y ponerse en marcha. El bosque le parecía el mejor lugar para entrenar un poco y conseguir más pokemon. Realmente quería tener más amigos a parte de su ratita eléctrica, pero también necesitaba conseguir pokemon fuertes y capaces para su misión presente y que fueran los fuertes para acompañarlos en su vida ninja.

Con dificultad se incorporó en su cama, y sintió un peso en sus piernas. Enfocando mejor sus ojos pudo a ver a sus tres amigos, durmiendo en sus piernas. Eso lo lleno de ternura al sentirse querido por sus compañeros pokemon. Realizó un rápido examen físico de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba más lastimado de lo que pensaba. Sus manos presentaban cortes y quemaduras menores, sus brazos tenían también algunos cortes y sintió en su pecho el dolor de varios golpes. Además se notaba bastante cansado.

-Chicos, creo que es hora de despertar- les dijo a los pokemon, acariciándolos suavemente en sus cabezas para no despertarlos bruscamente. Los tres cabecearon un poco y se estiraron hasta despertarse; Evee incluso bostezo cómicamente antes de arrojarse en sus brazos como lo hicieron los demás.

A pesar de que el impacto de sus amigos, le dolió más de lo esperado (demostrando lo débil y lastimado que estaba) pero estaba feliz de verlos bien y sin heridas graves. Los tres se refregaron contra él y demostraron toda su preocupación por su querido entrenador. El entrenador paso los siguientes minutos correspondiendo los cariños y felicitándolos por como habían manejado la situación de antes. También les dio algunos consejos a los novatos sobre sus desempeños para que los usaran en el futuro.

-Fuimos buenos pero debemos ser mejores- les dijo con entusiasmo a sus amigos y con mucha seguridad, con el mismo estilo que su padre antes predicaba sus sueños.- Cuando volvamos al bosque, entrenaremos; todo para ser el mejor equipo nunca antes visto.

Todos comenzaron a asentir y los tres pokemon saltaron al suelo para darle tiempo a Ash que se cambiara su ropa por una limpia que tenía en su mochila. El entrenador se hizo una nota de lavarlas en el río más cercano para poder contar con ropa limpia. La siguiente cosa que debería hacer era conseguir más comida tanto para él como para sus pokemon.

Y lo más importante era conseguir más ramen.

Según sus cálculos, debería durarle hasta salir del bosque. Menos mal que el dinero ganado en sus misiones (cambiado a la moneda local gracias a sus amigos dragones) le permitía viajar con soltura y poder permitirse sus caprichos con respecto a su comida favorita. También se permitió abrazar a su zorrito de peluche antes de volver a ponerlo en su mochila.

Ash estaba listo para partir; acaba de ponerse su mochila a la espalda y meter a Evee y a Charmander en sus pokebolas cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a la entrenadora castaña que Ash había conocido hace poco. El entrenador se asusto un poco al tener el rostro de May a pocos milímetros de su rostro en cuestión de segundos. La castaña lo miró duramente a los ojos como si estuviera buscando una respuesta a una pregunta tacita entre ellos, y eso desconcertó un poco al moreno ya que no sabía qué era lo que la chica estaba buscando. La chica se alejó un poco para darle un poco mas de espacio pero aun así no dejo de mirarlo.

-¿Buscas algo?- le preguntó en un tono casual mientras se ajustaba las correas de su mochila. No era que la chica le intimidara, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar ninguna abertura.

-Hay algo que no me gusta de ti- le espetó la chica con los brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo en una actitud amenazadora (que a Ash le dio más risa que otra cosa).

-Es un país libre- fue todo lo que dijo llevándose sus manos detrás de su nuca, en una actitud relajada. Pikachu subió sobre sus hombros y comenzó a examinar a la chica en caso de que fuera necesario tomar otras medidas para salir del lugar.

-Te vi luchar- le dijo directa, esperando impresionarlo pero al moreno no pareció afectarlo- Nadie puede pelear así.

-Te dijo que venía de una familia de ninjas- fue la respuesta casual acompañada de su sonrisa torcida.

-Creí que solo lo decías por decir o que estabas loco-replicó la chica, impacientándose y comenzando a ir y venir enfrente de la puerta- pero peleas mejor que muchos que conozco.

-He entrenado desde pequeño, casi desde que tengo cinco años- le respondió Ash, recordando esas épocas de su vida.

-No te creo nada de lo que dices-fue la contestación que obtuvo de May que lo miraba desconfiadamente.

-Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, y me adoptó una buena familia- conto sin problemas porque era verdad.- Después, el hermano de mi madre murió y como yo enfermé, me mandaron a Altomare con unos familiares cercanos.

-Si tan buenos eran ¿Por qué te mandaron lejos?

-Fue idea mía. En esa ciudad estaba el mejor tratamiento y mis padres también debían cuidar a mis hermanas. Además, Lorenzo me cuidó muy bien y veía a mis padres todos los días.

-Tú forma de pelear, tu estilo es único y particular…- le señalo intentando desorientarlo.- Mi padre me enseñó sobre peleas y demás cosas, pero nunca vi nada como lo tuyo.

-Es el estilo familiar. Ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones- le explicó con un tono de voz cansado.

-Le ganarías a mi papa- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del lugar, dejando a Ash con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Ash estaba en la entrada del Bosque Verde, mirándolo con un poco de duda. El entrenador estaba entrando al lugar por segunda vez y eso lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso. A pesar de eso, entró con sus dos compañeros a sus espaldas. Una parte de él, (la parte que era supersticiosa) no quería volver ya que no quería tentar a su suerte. Desde que comenzó su viaje hace apenas dos días, ya había estado involucrado en dos peleas. Sus padres estaban algo decepcionados porque se había dejado arrastrar hacia tanta violencia; pero al menos las causas eran nobles.

De reojo, miró a May que avanzaba al lado suyo aun terca en su intento de seguirlo, desde que ambos dejaron el centro pokemon hace un par de horas. Luego de su plática en su habitación, la policía lo interrogó sobre el incidente y lanzó una historia donde no mencionaba sus habilidades de lucha; era más bien vago y poco conciso sobre lo ocurrido.

Obviamente lo habían investigado y habían comprobado sus antecedentes. Por suerte, la que había contestado era Latías y supo manejar muy bien la situación; contestando las preguntas con presteza y credibilidad. Latíos habría caído bajo el enojo y los reproches hacia su alumno, y Lorenzo habría sido agarrado con la guardia baja. Para el moreno lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue irse antes de todo resultara más sospechoso.

Lo que trajo de vuelta a su mente a la castaña. May se había empeñado a seguirlo alegando escusas entre las que se mezclaban que el bosque, era la ruta más rápida, hasta Ciudad Plateada, de que todavía no habían acabado con su conversación, y que el entrenador no había contestado a todas sus preguntas. Por lo tanto, no pensaba dejarlo hasta que todo se aclare. El moreno lo sentía por la chica porque no pensaba satisfacer su curiosidad.

Nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer, le arrancaría ni una sola respuesta. Y si llegara a hacerlo, estaba seguro que el cerebro de la chica no iba a poder captar los conceptos de viajes interdimensionales, distintos mundos y todo el concepto de lo que ser ninja implicaba en su mundo. No porque creyera que ella fuese estúpida o algo así, sino porque ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro de entenderlo todo. Además, no quería que una chica tan linda como ella creyera que estaba loco.

Porque había que estar ciego para no notar que May era hermosa. La ropa resaltaba muy bien sus curvas, formadas apropiadamente para su edad. Su cabello era sedoso y brillante. A sus ojos, su piel se veía suave y bien cuidada. Su rostro recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana. Ojos grandes y luminosos; rasgos bien definidos y una boca que pedía a gritos ser besada. Sin contar a Ash que le gustaba ese fuego de sus ojos y lo fuerte de su carácter que contrastaba con lo delicado de su apariencia, que era casi angelical.

Pero aun había algo de ella que le llamaba la atención.

Aun no sabía que era. No era algo a lo que pudiera definir o ponerle un nombre. Eran sus gestos; su actitud. La forma de mirar a los ojos, tan audazmente cuando hablaba. Esa forma de caminar, como si se llevara a todo el mundo por delante, eran actitudes que había visto en la mayoría de los amigos de sus padres. He incluso en su padre; a veces más marcado en su padre que en otros. Una vez, con la escusa de tener que estudiar el lenguaje corporal para sus clases, le preguntó a su madre sobre eso.

Sabía que su madre seria la forma de conseguir una respuesta honesta y directa. Su padre era un distraído en ese aspecto. Sakura le contó (sin entrar en detalles) sobre los pasados tormentosos y como estos dejan huellas; aun después de que estos se quedaran atrás. Ella dijo que su padre tuvo uno de esos pasados duros, y que algún día le contarían sobre eso. Hoy en día, sabiendo todo lo que su padre pasó, solo podía querer a Naruto aun más de lo que ya lo hacía. Solo una persona como él podría haber transformado todo ese odio y temor, en respeto y admiración.

En el tema de May, no debía meterse en asuntos que no le correspondía. Si ella quería confiarle, el lo aceptaría pero si no, no debería entrometerse. Ahora lo único que aspiraba de ella, era ser su compañero de viaje; a lo mejor ser amigos y porque no, algo más.

Pikachu por su lado, estaba feliz y emocionado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía nuevos amigos y se sentía más en casa en este mundo, porque nadie lo miraba raro o se incomodaba por su presencia. Se podría decir que el aire lo hacía sentir bien. Ash también se sentía más relajado y tranquilo pero aun así, no se permitía bajar la guardia en vista de todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba por sugerir a May que se detuvieran para planear mejor que es lo que iban a ese día, cuando escucharon un ruido como de gritos cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó May algo nerviosa mirando para todos lados, llevando sus manos a su espalda en el caso que tuviera que actuar.

-No lo sé, pero no parece bueno-respondió el chico también mirando a los alrededores pero sin intentar nada analizando todo con sus sentidos.- Es mejor investigar; ve Pikachu con cuidado.

-Cha- fue la respuesta del ratoncito que saltó del hombro de su entrenado,r y se metió entre las hojas a investigar.

-Deberíamos ir a investigar nosotros, para saber que sucede- respondió May algo impaciente y no feliz con la idea de dejar todo en las manos de un pokemon. Estaba por seguirlo, cuando sintió la mano de Ash en su brazo que la detenía.

-Puede ser peligroso y no es bueno actuar imprudentemente- le replicó mirándola duramente, para evitar cualquier tipo de berrinche o rabieta.- No debemos precipitarnos, es mejor esperar a Pikachu.

La castaña lo miró duramente.

-Peleo mis propias batallas- respondió en un tono un tanto desesperado por la humillación que sentía por dentro, ante la reprimenda y bajando su mirada añadió.- No necesito de la ayuda de nadie.

-Nos conocemos desde hace poco pero te considero mi amiga- le hablo cálidamente, tomándola del mentón para que lo mirase.- Eso te hace importante para mí.

-Si es peligroso para mi ¿No lo será también para tu pokemon?- preguntó mirando para el costado, intentando esconder el sonrojo que le surcaba el rostro.

-Te sorprendería de lo que Pikachu puede hacer- le respondió alejándose de la chica ya que se daba cuenta de que se encontraba avergonzaba.

Como si ese fuera el preludio, el pokemon eléctrico volvió a aparecer saliendo de entre los arbustos para volver a trepar de un salto al hombro de su entrenador. Desde ese lugar, Pikachu comenzó a susurrarle cosas a Ash a la par que hacía gestos con sus patitas y señalaba en la dirección a la que había ido a explorar. El muchacho hacía gestos de entendimiento ante lo que le contaba su pokemon, y se hacia una imagen mental de lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos metros de ellos.

-Tienes razón Pikachu; debemos actuar- le felicito Ash, acariciándolo en la cabeza.-Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-¡Qué sucede!-preguntó May impaciente, porque la estaban dejando de lado y sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pikachu dice que en esa zona, hay un grupo de entrenadores molestando a un grupo de pokemon indefensos- explicó Ash, señalando el lugar.

-Por un momento creí que era algo mas grave- suspiró aliviada la castaña, no pareciéndole importar mucho lo que estaba pasando.

-Nos corresponde salvarlos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a ese lugar con Pikachu a su lado.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que la entrenadora pudo decir antes de salir corriendo detrás del chico; mas para no perderlo de vista que por otra cosa.

Los dos entrenadores se adentraron con cuidado de no alertar al grupo de problemáticos; Ash también había liberado a sus otros pokemon que los mandó por el otro lado para poder preparar una emboscada y no dejar que el posible pleito, se le fuera de las manos. No quería arriesgar a ninguno de sus amigos ni a May; no quería volver a repetir lo del día anterior. Con cuidado, llegaron a la zona indicada por el pokemon eléctrico y pudieron ver la escena con sus propios ojos.

Un grupo de tres chicos, posiblemente un poco más jóvenes que ellos, vestidos estrafalariamente y con peinados aun más extraños, estaban acorralando a un grupo de pokemon contra una pared de roca. Los pokemon se veían heridos y asustados. Delante de estos, con la clara intención de protegerlos, estaba un Ponyta (no tan herido pero se le notaba débil) haciendo frente a los pokemon de los chicos. Tres Wartortle vestidos de la misma manera que sus entrenadores, eran los encargados de amenazar al grupo.

-Son un grupo de cretinos abusones…- fue lo que dijo Ash en un susurro lleno de odio. El mismo todavía no superaba del todo lo que había sufrido a manos de los abusivos.

Mientras el grupo de punks aun no sabían que estaban siendo observados, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. Eran un grupo de novatos que empezaron su viaje hace unas semanas. Su táctica para atrapar pokemon era dejarlos realmente débiles y fuera de combate. Eso era lo que estaban haciendo hace unos momentos hasta que el molesto pokemon de fuego hizo su aparición, poniendo fin a su divertida actividad.

-Eres un estorbo, lindura- le dijo uno de los chicos al Ponyta, intentando sonar amenazador pero sonando ridículo.- Ellos serán nuestros quieras o no.

-¡Métete en tus propios asuntos en vez de interferir en los nuestros!- le dijo otro de la banda.

-¡Nadie se mete con nosotros y se libra del castigo!- término de decir el que parecía ser el líder.

El pokemon de fuego, aunque débil, los miró desafiantemente, no queriendo rendirse hasta haber dado todo de sí. Los pokemon de los chicos estaban listos para disparar el último ataque, cuando un humano nuevo saltó de la nada y se puso enfrente de los pokemon heridos. Los chicos lo miraron extrañados pero burlones por la extraña ropa que tenia. Era más o menos de su misma contextura física, por lo que ellos creían que no resultaría ningún problema vencerlo.

-Deberían avergonzarse por atacar entre tres a un pokemon que no puede defenderse…- los retó Ash, que lucía muy enfadado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡El que debería avergonzarse eres tú por meterte en lo que no le importa!- le replicó uno de los chicos y ordeno a su pokemon que atacara.

Ash se preparó para resistir el chorro de agua pero por suerte, no fue necesario porque un lanzallamas que vino detrás de él, lo desvió. Ese ataque vino por parte de Ponyta que utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para defender al humano que intentaba protegerla a ella y a sus amigos.

-¡Gracias! te debo una- agradeció el chico sin mirar atrás- te prometo que estos recibirán lo que se merecen ¡Ahora chicos!

Los tres pokemon de agua fueron atacados simultáneamente por los de Ash que utilizando el factor sorpresa, y la ventaja de tipo; pudieron dejarlos fuera de combate en tiempo record. Dos de los chicos comenzaron a asustarse un poco por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no así el líder que se lanzó directo a Ash con las intenciones de golpearlo pero se encontró con el puño del moreno que lo dejó fuera de combate, en menos de tres segundos.

-¿Alguno quiere probar su suerte?- les preguntó Ash burlonamente en posición de combate.

Los otros dos al ver a su líder noqueado al igual que sus pokemon, no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo despavoridos por el bosque. Y así, terminó la tercera pelea de Ash en menos de dos días.

* * *

**En algún lugar desconocido.**

-¡Haremos pagar a ese chico lo que nos hizo!

-¡No le dejaremos escapar!

-Robaremos todos sus pokemon y le haremos pasar el peor momento de sus vidas.

-Nadie se mete con nosotros, nadie.

Y como réplica, obtuvieron el silencio del frondoso bosque.

* * *

-¡La tengo, tengo a Ponyta!- festejaba Ash muy feliz agitando la pokebola donde estaba su nueva amiga-¡Genial, ya tengo cuatro pokemon en menos de dos días! ¡Este es el camino para convertirme en el número uno del mundo!

El entrenador estaba muy feliz por como las cosas se estaban desarrollando, ya que la pokemon de fuego quiso venir con el después de salvarla de esos matones. Para que todos sus pokemon se llevaran bien, decidió soltarlos a todos para que se conocieran.

-¡Ash estás loco!- era la opinión de la castaña que los miraba desde lejos sin querer participar mucho en la algarabía.

-¡Pikachu, tenemos nuevos amigos y a partir de ahora, nuestra misión es atrapar a muchos más!- la ignoraba el entrenador, sumido en sus sueños metas.

-¡Verte tan feliz con tus pokemon es muy irritante!- comentó May apoyada contra un árbol.

La chica había estado así desde que empezó el festejo por el nuevo miembro del equipo de Ash. Estaba pensando en que puede ser que haya juzgado mal al entrenador, porque para ser un buen peleador, tenía un lado muy sensible y suave que a ella no le terminaba de convencer. Ayudaba a todos y atrapaba a sus pokemon sin basarse en conceptos como las luchas y el poder; cosas que ella consideraba importante. No estaba segura si él podría ganarle a su padre o en enseñarle a ella como hacerlo, en todo caso.

-Yo solo creo que estás celosa, porque hay una nueva chica en mi vida- fue todo el comentario que hizo mientras acariciaba a su nueva amiga, y miraba hacia donde estaba ella con su sonrisa arrogante.

-¡No estoy celosa!- fue su respuesta.

Estaba por pensar en algún comentario sarcástico para decir, cuando notó los brazos con vendajes y moretones de Ash. Le vino a la mente todas las recomendaciones que la enfermera les había dado antes de partir sobre cómo cuidarse, y como debería prestarles atención los próximos días para que pudieran sanar bien. Pero al chico parecía no darles importancia, es más…se lanzó a una nueva pelea sin importarle nada.

No era que a ella le preocupara él ni nada parecido, a pesar de todas las veces que el se había portado mal con ella (aun no le perdonaba que la hubiera visto desnuda). Sin embargo, en cierta manera, él le había salvado la vida durante el ataque y a su manera extraña siempre estaba pendiente de ella. May era una persona que no le gustaba deberle cosas a nadie, por lo que consideró que esta era una buena manera de poder pagar su deuda un poco.

Así que buscó agua oxigenada, gasas y vendajes nuevos en su mochila, y se acercó a él con todo el equipo de primeros auxilios a la mano.

-Debemos cambiarte los vendajes- le dijo cerca suyo para comenzar con la tarea.

La actitud de Ash cambio radicalmente. Su sonrisa desapareció, para darle lugar a un tic; sus ojos cambiaron a una mueca de ligero terror, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Con pasos nerviosos comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de la chica que continuaba avanzo hacia él.

-Me-me-mejor más tarde…- se negó intentando sonar casual,-e-estaré bien.

-Tus brazos están lastimados, debemos cuidarlos- se mantuvo firme la chica.

Pero Ash continuaba alejándose y a comportarse más extraño, por lo que la chica se puso perspicaz con todo esto.

-¿No le tendrás miedo a unos simples e inofensivos remedios?- preguntó en un tono casual, aunque por dentro se reía a carcajadas y cada vez más cerca.

-¡Todas esas cosas me ponen nervioso! ¡Aléjalos de mi!- fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico no pudiendo escapar más, y no resistiendo mas la tensión- ¡Son desagradables!

No era que Ash le tuviera miedo o algo así pero, para el todo esto era extraño. En su casa, estaba acostumbrado a los jutsus médicos de su madre y a las pomadas. O sea todo rápido y natural. La forma de curar de este mundo, le parecía un tanto primitiva y con un gran margen de fallo. Si estuviera solo, podría hacer uso de los jutsus enseñados por su madre pero no debía llamar la atención.

Aunque siempre podría desviarla.

-Ahora que lo pienso no me has mostrado a tus pokemon- le dijo en tono persuasivo para poder cambiar de tema y no seguir hablando de esto.

-¿Para qué quieres conocer a mis pokemon?- preguntó sospechosamente May, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Le gustaba todo esto de tortúralo.

-Tú conoces a los míos y creo que es justo que me muestres a los tuyos- le contestó el chico, astutamente. Además, era bueno saber con qué herramientas contar en época de crisis.

-¿Y eso de que serviría?- discutió incansablemente la entrenadora. El tema de las medicinas se estaba borrando de su mente.

-Es bueno para saber con qué me apoyas- le gustaba discutir con ella. Se sentía como discutir con sus hermanas de nuevo.- Tu podrías ser amiga de los míos, y yo de los tuyos.

La sonrisa confiada de su compañero de viajes la molestó un poco, por lo que decidió darle una lección. Ella bien sabía el carácter de sus pokemon y lo difícil que se le hacían socializar; así debería servir para que el entrenador no fuera tan insistente. Sin decir nada más, dejó de lado los remedios (sin notar la mueca de alivio de Ash), y soltó a su equipo pokemon: un Blakizen, un Glaceon, un Venusuar, un Wartortle y un Delcatty.

-Ellos son mis pokemon pero te advierto, que a ellos solo les agrado yo- le dijo en tono burlón y confiada por como sus pokemon reaccionarían ante el entrenador- y me defienden de los pervertidos como tú.

-¿Decías algo?- fue la respuesta un tanto inocente de Ash.

May miró sorprendida como el entrenador (junto con todo su equipo) estaba acariciando a sus pokemon sin que estos le hicieran algo. Es más, parecía que les gustaba mucho lo que el chico les estaba haciendo.

-Traidores…-murmuró enojada, peroencontró una manera de vengarse del chico. Volvió a tomar las medicinas y las balanceo enfrente de Ash.

El chico inmediatamente se puso pálido, y se alejó del grupo de pokemon (que lo miraban sin entender nada a excepción de Pikachu) hasta que se apoyo en un árbol en un vano intento de alejarse de la castaña.

-¡Que desagradable! ¡Regresa esas cosas a tu mochila, ahora!- le dijo intentando sonar firme para convencerla- ¡Las medicinas son la cosa más desagradable del mundo!

May se puso enfrente de él con una mueca cínica; y aun con las cosas en sus manos, le preguntó.

-A parte de ti, ¿Qué otras cosas son desagradables?

-Muy graciosa- le dijo sarcásticamente para agregar- Los abrazos de la vieja Tsunade, la falta de ramen y las medicinas. Todos tenemos cosas que no nos gustan y a mí no me gustan esos remedios.

-¿Tsunade?

-Mi abuela, no querrás saber por qué.

-A mi me pareces que estas exagerando- le contestó y tomo con firmeza, uno de sus brazos para comenzar a curarlo- Y a mí no me gustan los nenes caprichosos que no saben que es lo mejor para ellos.

Ash al escuchar esto, se calmó un poco y dejó que May lo curara. Por espacio de unos minutos, la chica trabajo sobre la piel herida del entrenador, poniendo crema en sus quemaduras, cambiando sus vendajes y volviendo a limpiar sus heridas. El entrenador se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de mantenerse quieto y relajado a pesar de que todo esto le ponía nervioso. Se mantuvieron así, hasta que la castaña terminó.

Después de agradecerlo lo que había hecho, los dos guardaron sus pokemon y siguieron caminando por el bosque en silencio. Ash llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, y Pikachu caminaba para hacer ejercicio. May iba unos pasos delante suyo pensando en sus cosas.

-Aun no entiendo porque nos estas siguiendo- le dijo más que nada para romper el silencio. Le gustaba su compañía a pesar de que su presencia hiciera su viaje un poco más lento.

-Aun me debes lo de espiarme desnuda, y prometiste compensármelo- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Todavía no estaba lista para pedirle que le enseñara a pelear como él.

-¿Cuándo vas a olvidar ese pequeño detalle?- le preguntó algo nervioso, porque la chica no olvidaba ese asunto y no tenía idea alguna como compensarle.

-Para tu información, señor maestro pokemon, gracias a ese pequeño detalle es que te sigo- respondió un poco enojada pero tranquila.- Porque si no lo hubieras hecho, yo ya habría ido hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya te dije que te lo compensare en algún modo pero si no te gusta estar conmigo, para que me sigues- fue todo el comentario de Ash.

-Este es el camino más rápido para salir del bosque y aun no he terminado de interrogarte.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- le contestó con una sonrisa engreída. Eso significaba que podría disfrutar de la compañía de la chica, por al menos unos días más.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré.

* * *

-Ha llegado el momento de dormir amigos- les dijo Ash, sentado contra un árbol con sus pokemon, rodeándolo.- Creo que mañana va a ser un gran día.

Todos asintieron.

-Podrías dormir mejor todos, si no hicieran tanto ruido- se escuchó la voz de la castaña que estaba acostada en su bolsa de dormir.

-Ya terminamos, lo siento- se disculpó algo apenado- Vayan a acostarse; ya saben qué hacer.

Los pokemon asintieron y se dispersaron un poco por el campamento; pero se mantuvieron unidos en el lugar.

-¿Por qué no tienes bolsa de dormir?- le preguntó May curiosa, por como Ash estaba preparándose para dormir.

-Sí tengo pero la usare más tarde- contestó, levantándose y yendo para el bosque.- Buscaré un poco más de leña y me acostaré.

-Ten cuidado.

-Gracias por la preocupación, preciosa.

-¡Nadie está preocupada!

Era de noche por lo que los viajeros decidieron que era mejor detenerse a descansar. A May le tocó juntar las ramas para la fogata y a Ash prenderla (con la ayuda de su querido amigo de fuego no fue difícil). Después de eso, cada uno comió su propia cena ya que cada uno tenía algo preparado. El entrenador también soltó a sus pokemon para darles de comer. A la castaña no le gustó mucho la idea, ni que ellos comieran ramen en vez de algo mas nutritivo; pero aparte de mirarlo extraño, no le dijo nada. Tampoco le agradaba que los pokemon durmieran fuera de la pokebola.

Lo que la chica no sabía, es que a Ash quería que todos estuvieran libres y alertas en caso de que algo malo sucediera. El chico no creía que serian atacados todo el tiempo, pero su experiencia le decía quera bueno tener un plan de respaldo. Por eso también tenía dos clones en los alrededores que le sirvieran de guardia; (pero sin que la castaña lo note) era un sistema que su equipo siempre usaba en sus misiones. Aprovechando la escusa de la madera, quería ir a ver los alrededores para asegurarse de que todo estaba tranquilo.

Mientras, los pokemon aprovechaban para poder hablar un poco y conocerse mejor entre ellos ya que iban a ser parte del equipo de Ash por mucho tiempo. Primero les tocó a los salvajes contar sus experiencias en los bosques; para pasar a Charmander que contó todas sus experiencias en el bosque cerca de la casa del profesor Oak. Los pokemon estaban felices por poder hacer nuevos amigos y tener un entrenador que a todas luces, no era igual que los otros. Pikachu, Evee y Charmander contaron a Ponyta su experiencia de haber usado el Hadou de Ash para potenciar sus ataques y lo emocionados que estaban; porque eso volviera a ocurrir.

(_**Nota: la siguiente conversación se desarrolla en idioma pokemon**_)

-¡Me sentí tan poderoso por un momento!-comentó alegremente el dragón de fuego asustado compañeros- ¡Sentí que podía hacer de todo!

-Fue algo único- fue la opinión del zorrito marrón a sus compañeros, y luego se dirigió a su amigo eléctrico- ¿Ash había hecho algo así antes?

-No, es la primera vez que usa su barrera de sangre así- contó Pikachu a los demás pokemon.- Siempre lo he visto usarlo en peleas pero nunca conmigo.

-¿Barrera de sangre?- preguntó la pokemon de fuego sin saber muy bien de que estaban hablando su amigo.

-Así se le dicen los ninjas a las habilidades heredadas dentro de una misma familia- contó el pokemon un poco avergonzado por olvidarse que ellos no sabían mucho de esas cosas,- Creo que aun olvido que ya no estamos en muestro mundo.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que Ash nos contó cuando nos atrapo?- preguntó Ponyta impresionada-¿Ustedes no son de este mundo?

-Es difícil de contar-apuntó Pikachu sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.- Yo obviamente, soy un pokemon y pertenezco aquí. Ash creo que también. Según nos dijo Latías, ella y su hermano nos llevaron a otro mundo cuando éramos bebés.

-¿Conoces a Latías y Latíos? ¿Los dos dragones legendarios?- preguntó ahora Evee, sorprendido ante el nombre de pokemon legendarios.

-Hemos vivido con ellos hasta ahora- les confió Pikachu a sus camaradas, sabiendo que podía confiar en ellos- ellos fueron los que le enseñaron a Ash todo lo que sabe de pokemon. Según ellos dos, el tiene una misión muy importante que cumplir antes de volver a nuestro mundo.

-¿Es decir, que volverán una vez que terminen lo que tienen que hacer?- preguntó Charmander.

-Esa es la idea- confirmó Pikachu- Ash ama mucho a su familia como para abandonarla.

-¿Y que pasara con nosotros!- preguntó muy alarmado Evee (cosa que hizo todos los demás se asusten también) por la idea de ser abandonado por su querido entrenador.

-Vendrán con nosotros, evidentemente - dijo el pokemon eléctrico en un tono de obviedad, sorprendido porque sus amigos pensaran de esa manera- Ash no es el tipo de persona que deja a sus compañeros detrás.

-¿Eso significa que nosotros también iremos ahí?- preguntó Charmander sin poder creer su buena suerte. Tal parece que haber sido elegido por Ash, fue lo mejor que le pudo a ver pasado.

Y eso era algo que todos los demás pensaban.

-Ya les dije que sí.

-¿Y cómo es?- quisieron todos los pokemon, muy emocionados.

- Es distinto- fue lo mejor que pudo decir al explicar el que consideraba a su mundo.-No hay pokemon para empezar, y muchos de los humanos pueden hacer lo que nosotros hacemos.

-¿No hay pokemons?- preguntó Ponyta- ¿No te sentiste solo?

-Algo porque era el único- respondió, intentando explicar sus sentimientos- Pero no sabía que había más de mi clase. Además, Ash y su familia me hacían sentir muy de la parentela.

-¿Son sus padres los que vimos antes?- quiso saber Evee al recordar a los adultos que vio el día de ayer.

-Si, el rubio es Naruto-san y la peli rosa es Sakura-san-les aclaró a los demás.- Aun faltan las gemelas que son iguales a su padre: Kushina y Tsunade.

-Suena interesante-dijo Ponyta- pero si no hay pokemons, no habrá batallas. ¿Qué haremos?

-Misiones, como yo.

-¿Qué son esos?- preguntaron.

-Bueno, hay unas personas que quieren que hagamos cosas o hay cosas que averiguar; y nos contratan para hacer eso- les contó el ratoncito eléctrico- Si todo sale bien, nos dan dinero.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas alguna?

**Flash Back (Memorias de Pikachu)**

-Ash siempre fue uno de los consentidos de su familia y también siempre fue uno de los que más entrenó duro. Latías les contó lo que paso con su familia y Naruto-san supo lo que era perder a la suya, por lo que se esforzó en darle a su hijo todo lo que él no tuvo. Pero no fue fácil; yo nací cuando Ash tuvo cinco años. Su padre era el líder de la aldea, era respetado y querido por todos-continuó.

-Aunque siempre hubo y habrá gente que no estuvo de acuerdo con él ni con su forma de pensar. Y su hijo (que encima era adoptado) fue el blanco de muchos ataques. Es por eso que sus padres se concentraron mucho en entrenarlo. Muchos de sus amigos se convirtieron en sus maestros, y es por eso que él es bueno es muchas cosas; porque tuvo ayuda de mucha gente. También nos enteramos (mucho después claro) que era para que él estuviera listo para esta misión.

Cuando el cumplió doce, nos secuestraron a los dos. Todo salió bien pero su familia se volvió loca después de eso. No nos dejaban solos ni para ir al baño. Después las cosas, se relajaron un poco aunque la sobreprotección siguió un poco más. También el entrenamiento. Su padre le enseñó su técnica, porque pensó que era bueno que un principiante tuviera un as bajo la manga; pero ahora pensaba que el necesitaba todos los que pudiera contar. Ese entrenamiento también me incluyo a mí.

Sorprendentemente, Ash usa el tipo viento como su papá. También tuvo que aprender a usar el rayo para poder hacer un mejor equipo conmigo. Cuando dejamos ese mundo, el estaba intentando controlar la tierra y el fuego como reto personal. Sin olvidar que usa muy bien su Hadou sin haber tenido un maestro propio de eso. Ash es un buen controlador de chakra como su madre y tiene una buena capacidad para ser médico. Logro una buena reputación como ninja a sus catorce años.

Aunque en los días después de ese secuestro no lo dejaban hacer muchas misiones importantes, su equipo (se juntan de a tres con un adulto enfrente) hacían misiones sencillas como pintar cercas, ayudar en el hospital y rescatar gatos. Los chicos estaban algo hartos, pero no querían abusar de tener al hijo del líder de la aldea con ellos. Pero llegó un momento en que todos se hartaron y Konohamaru (el ninja que daba las misiones), les dio una fuera de la aldea.

A los padres de Ash no les gustó mucho la idea, pero ella llevar un pergamino importante al país del viento (y el chico presiono mucho ya que quería ver a su padrino de nuevo). De esa manera nos dirigimos los tres niños, una perra, un adulto y yo.

En esa época, era solo un Pichu por lo que siempre estaba en la cabeza de Ash. Era un lindo lugar para viajar. El día que nos fuimos, era hermoso pero caluroso; así que agradecía la brisa que sentía en su cabeza. Casi podía dormirme pero sabía que debía estar alerta. Todos en casa, me matarían si algo le pasaba al "tesorito de la familia"

-Me gusta esto, adoro poder salir de mi casa- dijo Ash, y yo asentí desde arriba muy feliz.

-Siempre el mismo ruidoso de siempre, no nos deja a los demás concentrarnos- le retó Sonomaya que llevaba a Kira en su cabeza, al igual que Ash me llevaba a mi- Se supone que los ninjas deben ser silenciosos.

-A Hiyama no le molesta- replicó calmadamente Ash. No era fácil sacarlo de sus casillas, gracias al entrenamiento al que le someten sus hermanas- Deberías relajarte un poco.

-A Hiyama nada le molesta- señaló la castaña algo irritada a su otro compañero, que estaba leyendo un libro de arte. Algo en el siempre me recordaba a su padre.- Podrías haber dejado a la rata en tu casa. Ya tenemos un buen animal en que confiar.

-Realmente deberías hacerle caso a Ash y relajarte- comentó Shikamaru que venía caminando detrás de nosotros, con las manos en los bolsillos- Todo es problemático.

-Me pregunto que no es problemático para ti, sensei-dijo Ash riéndose un poco al igual que yo. Vi que él comenzó a jugar con uno de sus kunai; parecía relajado pero yo, que lo conocía mejor, sabía que estaba bastante alerta.

-Solo pienso que tener un raro experimento de otro país, no debería venir-dijo más calmada pero por alguna razón mi presencia le incomodaba- Mi Kira es de ayuda para localizar al enemigo, no sé que hará el tuyo.

-No deberías cuestionar la decisión de nuestro Hokage de dejarlo en nuestro equipo-apoyó Hiyama y se apartó de su libro para sonreírme un poco- Creo que es lindo y sería un lindo modelo.

-Cuando quieras, solo tendrás que pagarnos con ramen-le dijo Ash, señalando lo mismo que yo estaba pensando.

-Debería estar en otro equipo…-murmuró la chica algo resentida, pero como no dijo más, me concentre más en los alrededores que en los chicos.

Estábamos a unas horas de la frontera e íbamos despacio porque no había apuro. El pergamino que llevamos no era muy importante y no había ningún tipo de reporte de ninjas renegados por el lugar. No había nada que indicara peligro. Pero algo en el aire, algo que no sabía qué, que no me gustaba. A lo mejor tanto entrenamiento con Naruto-san me estaba poniendo paranoico, pero aun así me sentía intranquilo. Pasamos por un conjunto de arbustos, comunes, como otros.

Aun así, sabían que eran falsos.

Los padres de Ash me entrenaron mucho en eso. Todos los días tenia que descubrir cuáles eran los clones y cuál era el verdadero; cual gemela era tal y muchas cosas más. Ellos decían que yo debía saber cuál era el terreno que pisábamos para ayudarlo mejor. Tenía que ser su arma secreta y tomar por sorpresa a todos.

Use mi cola para darle la señal a Ash. Él me entendió al hacer la suya pero nada en nosotros indico que sabíamos algo. Estaba casi seguro que el maestro de los chicos también sabía, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que todos nos habíamos puesto todos de acuerdo en tomar al criminal por sorpresa. Hiyama también sabía, porque vi como dejaba su libro y disimuladamente sacaba sus pinceles. Kira estaba intranquila, pero no sabía por qué, y la chica estaba muy atenta a otras cosas.

De la nada, salió un ninja que se dirigió directo a Sonomaya. Tal vez su idea era tomar un rehén y pensó que una mujer sería mejor. Pero Ash rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella, y cambio sus planes con una patada. Yo lo ayudé golpeándolo también con mi cola. Hiyama salió al ataque también usando sus bestias de tinta. Entre nosotros tres, lo pudimos dirigir hasta donde estaba el maestro que uso sus técnicas de sombra, que lo dejaron atrapado e inconsciente.

Una vez que lo terminamos, Ash se dirigió hasta la chica (que quedo algo asustada) y le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Deberías prestar más atención, perrita llorona.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ese ninja renegado creyó que éramos otro grupo de ninjas que llevaba unos códigos- explicó Pikachu a sus amigos, que estaban muy metidos en la historia- Y se encontró con la invitación a la cena de aniversario de Naruto-san para su amigo de la arena.

-¡Sorprendente!-exclamo Charmander emocionado- ¡Suena espectacular eso que hicieron!

-¿Qué paso después?- quiso saber Evee, igual de excitado que los demás.

-Termínanos bien la misión; nos quedamos unos días con el padrino de Ash y volvimos con él para la cena.

-¿Si nosotros vamos ahí, podremos ayudarlos en sus misiones?- quiso saber Ponyta.

-Si, solo debemos entrenar- contestó Pikachu.- Tenemos que ser muy fuertes e inteligentes porque si quieren participar misiones, deben de proteger su vida como dé lugar.

-Eso suena mucho mejor que solo pelear por el- dijo Charmander y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Dejando de lado a los pokemon que siguieron hablando un poco mas antes de dormirse, todo lo demás estaba tranquilo. El crepitar de la fogata daba un ambiente tranquilo y relajado. Los pokemon se agruparon para descansar y dentro de su bolsa de dormir, May hacia lo mismo. Se había soltado su cabello y sacado su blusa naranja, para ponerse una remera más liviana para dormir. Se la veía más relajada que cuando estaba despierta.

Estaba cerca de la hoguera, por lo que el fuego le daba un lindo brillo a su piel, y su cabello tenía un adorable tono caramelo. Sin contar que se había abierto un poco su saco de dormir por lo que su cuerpo estaba un poco más expuesto de lo que debía. Era sin duda, una hermosa imagen para ver. Imagen que Ash no se perdía mientras estaba sentado en una rama, cerca de donde ella estaba durmiendo.

Técnicamente no era Ash, sino uno de los clones que estaban encargados de cuidar el perímetro. Pero al ser una copia del chico, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a tan linda chica dormir. Había algo increíblemente erótico en esa imagen; algo antiguo que le traiga viejos recuerdos. Al verla , sentía una gran urgencia de ir a enterrarse entre sus brazos y oler su cabello antes de quedar dormido.

-Tu misión es vigilar- le dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de él. Era el verdadero Ash que volvía del bosque, después de tener su charla de siempre con sus padres.- Nuestros días de mirones quedaron en el pasado.

-Me lo dice la persona que la espió desnuda- se burló el clon, recostándose contra el tronco y dejando de ver a la chica.- Aunque viéndola, no te discuto que vale la pena.

-Eso no te lo puedo discutir- aceptó, reconociendo la belleza de May- ¿Todo tranquilo?

-Casi parece un cementerio- le respondió y traviesamente agregó-no me puedes discutir, soy tú.

-Nadie niega su belleza, solo no te distraigas mucho con ella-le dijo seriamente a su clon. Como el mismo digo, eran las mismas personas; por eso lo conocía mejor que nadie.- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, es casi tan dura como mamá, y no tiene mucho interés en nosotros.

-Nunca he visto que eso nos haya detenido antes-dio su opinión el clon- me recuerda a una de esas imágenes que vimos cuando ojeamos por primera vez el "ICHA ICHA".

-Mamá casi mató a papá por lo que pasó- recordó el moreno felizmente.- Nosotros nos salvamos porque teníamos nueve.

-Por suerte nadie notó que les sacamos copias- siguió diciendo el clon,- se día un nuevo súper pervertido nació.

-Encima que nuestro padre es el nuevo escritor de esa saga- rió el chico recordando las discusiones de sus padres por ese tema.-Nadie diría que la mayor parte de la riqueza del Hokage viene de esos libros.

-Deberías irte a dormir- le dijo el clon.- Mañana será un largo día; tengo todo cubierto.

* * *

El día había iniciado, el fuego se había apagado, y los chicos estaban comenzando a despertarse. May se despertó con dificultad; no había dormido bien a causa de algunos malos sueños que había tenido. No se había vuelto a acostumbrar todavía a dormir de nuevo en el suelo y encima, nunca había viajado con un compañero masculino. Por eso, no estaba teniendo el mejor de los despertares.

Cosa que empeoró cuando vio a todos los pokemon de Ash, rodeándola.

El grito que lanzó al aire, despertó al chico de golpe. Estaba tan aturdido y confundido que lo primero que hizo que salir de su bolsa de dormir (por suerte dormía vestido), fue empuñar uno de sus kunai y empezar a mirar a todos lados desesperado, buscando la fuente de peligro.

-¡Qué pasa! ¡Qué pasa!- quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo- ¡Qué! ¡Qué!

-¡Por qué esas cosas están durmiendo tan cerca de mí!- preguntó molesta, señalando a todos los pokemon que estaban cerca y se estaban despertando por el griterío.

-Ellos solo quieren ser tus amigos- fue la respuesta de Ash, que se había despertado y se estaba dando cuenta de la situación. No quería enojarse pero el comentario, lo había irritado un poco.

-¡Si quieren ser mis amigos, deberían dejar de molestarme!-dijo May, mirándolos seriamente y muy molesta. Después, se dirigió a los pokemon- ¡Si realmente son pokemon, quédense en su pokebola!

Todos los pokemon se alejaron de ella, y caminaron tristemente hasta donde estaban las cosas de Ash, esperando que sea la hora de su desayuno. Incluso Pikachu, estaba algo deprimido cuando subió al hombro de su entrenador. Eso molestó más a Ash ya que nadie ponía triste a su amigo.

-Les debes una disculpa, los pokemon también tienen sentimientos- le dijo duramente.

Estaba bastante irritado por como May los había tratado; pero a ella no parecía importarle mucho ya que solo se alejó hasta donde estaban sus cosas, y comenzó a comer algún refrigerio. Ash, al ver que no obtendría una respuesta, fue hasta donde estaban sus pokemon y los acarició para hacerlos sentir mejor y darles su comida.

-Vamos chicos no se preocupen, algún día aprenderá- les dijo sonando optimista. No notó la mirada algo herida que le dio May. Se quería disculpar, pero su orgullo no le dejaba.

Mientras estaban desayunando, se oyó un aleteo y de pronto un Noctowl de colores brillantes se posó cerca de donde estaban ellos. La presencia del pokemon volador emocionó mucho Ash, que quería atraparlo.

-No creo que puedas- le dijo May, sabiendo lo que el entrenador quería hacer- Hasta ahora solo has atrapado pokemon heridos.

-Ahora veras que tan buen entrenador puedes ser- le replicó y se acercó, hasta donde estaba el pokemon- ¡Ve Pikachu!

El pokemon eléctrico se lanzó a la carga contra el pokemon que tomó vuelvo y luego, se lanzó en picada, hasta donde estaba Pikachu. Este lo evadió con facilidad al igual que el siguiente ataque que el Noctowl le arrojó. Pikachu le disparó un ataque eléctrico con la intención de molestarlo, y hacer que este se acercara de nuevo hasta a él. Ash estaba pendiente de la estrategia que quería usar su pokemon.

-¡Espera Pikachu, hasta el último momento!- le dijo viendo como el pokemon volador estaba cada vez más cerca- ¡Ahora, Pikachu!

Pikachu atacó al ave usando su cola de hierro y lo lanzó contra un árbol con fuerza. El entrenador aprovechó la oportunidad y arrojó la pokebola. Noctowl entró en la pokebola, y todos aguardaron hasta que el objeto indicó que efectivamente lo había atrapado.

-¡Soy el mejor!- dijo con la pokebola en alto- ¿Qué es lo que decías?

-Suerte de principiante.

-Di lo que quieras- fue su comentario- ¿Estas muy apurada de llegar a Cuidad Plateada?

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?-

-Creo que debo entrenar un poco a mis pokemon nuevos, y como cierta persona está determinada a seguirme, es correcto preguntar.

-Mientras no tardes más de un día, por mi bien- contestó la chica mientras se iba a sentar contra un árbol, dispuesta a distraerse viendo el entrenamiento.

Ash llamó a todos sus pokemon (que seguían sin entrar en sus pokebolas) y les presentó a su nuevo amigo. Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, el entrenador llamó a Pikachu que se puso enfrente suyo para usarlo como ejemplo más adelante.

-Confió en que Pikachu haya usado bien su tiempo para que les haya explicado a todos que es el chakra, y como lo usamos- Todos los pokemon asintieron menos el nuevo.- No te preocupes, ya te pondrás al día.

Noctowl asintió y todos continuaron prestando atención a la clase. Todos estaban excitados porque, por fin, podrían aprender esas técnicas ninjas en las que Pikachu era todo un experto.

-Ustedes los pokemon pueden usar su chakra de forma natural; esa es una gran ventaja- siguió diciendo Ash a sus alumnos.- Como es la misma fuerza de donde nacen sus ataques naturales, saben usarla y manipularla. Lo que haremos será a que aprender a usarla en otros casos que no sean sus ataques.

Para dar un ejemplo, Pikachu pasó al frente de todos y concentrándose, logró convertirse en una copia de Ash. Luego para asombrar mas a los demás, este formó dos tipos de Ash nuevos, uno con una apariencia más solida y otro más fantasmagórico. Finalmente, Pikachu puso fin a sus transformaciones. Los demás pokemon estaban alucinados y no eran los únicos.

-Lo que Pikachu hizo se llama comúnmente **Henge **que te permite obtener la forma de algo. Eso incluye la voz, pero con ustedes no es posible- les hizo un giño y continuó.- Los otros dos son distintas técnicas de clones. El translucido es el **Bushin no jutsu **que crea copias translucidas y sin masa; es como el doble equipo de muchos de ustedes pero con muchas más opciones de movimiento. Se usa para despistar ¿Entienden?

Todos dijeron que si.

-El otro tipo de clon se llama **Kage Bushin no jutsu **que crea clones sólidos. Vendría a ser como el sustituto, pero con más ventajas- volvió a aclarar el chico.- Este es más difícil de sostener, porque se necesita mucho chakra. Solo mi padre lo usa como técnica central.

Sonrió un poco, recordando al rubio y como este le había enseñado a usar esta técnica el mismo.

-Aparte de estas técnicas, el chakra también puede ser canalizado en distintas zonas del cuerpo para aumentar su fuerza o velocidad. Esa es la especialidad de mi madre- contó a los demás.- Lo que haremos a partir de estos ejercicios, es que ustedes puedan aprender a canalizarlo y usarlo para que puedan aprender las técnicas que antes vimos. Una vez que lo logren, Pikachu y yo les diremos como hacerlos.

Todos volvieron a asentir. Estaban tan metidos en su clase, que no se percataron de la atención que estaban recibiendo de una persona en particular.

-Ahora lo que haremos será aprender a escalar arboles sin usar las manos- les soltó señalando a un par de troncos que estaban cerca. Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza- ¿Me creen loco? Muéstrales Pikachu.

El ratón de nuevo se puso al frente. Se concentró un poco y un brillo amarillo se puso en sus pies. Después de eso, comenzó a subir la superficie del árbol como si este fuera el suelo y en poco tiempo, llegó hasta a una rama baja. Demás estaba decir que los demás lo miraban boca abiertos.

-A eso me refiero. Este ejercicio les enseñara a canalizar su chakra y emplearlo en formas distintas a las que lo usan normalmente; si usan mucho rompen el árbol; si usan poco se caen. Ahora quiero que todos los intenten, concéntrense, usen la energía de sus ataques e imagínenla que va hacia sus pies.

Todos los demás se acercaron a hacerlo medio dudosos, pero dispuestos a intentarlo. Cada de uno de ellos cerro sus ojos, y buscó dentro suyo ese poder que usaban cada vez que usaban un ataque y se concentraron en mandarlo a sus pies. No era fácil porque era una energía que corría en ellos de forma salvaje, pero poco a poco pudieron domarla. Al pasar varios minutos, los pies de Ponyta y Charmander brillaron de un color rojo, los de Evee de color blanco y los de Noctowl de color lavanda, y comenzaron su subida.

No fue igual de prolija que la de Pikachu; ni llegaron tan lejos como este, pero no se rindieron y cada vez que alguno caía, se levantaba y lo intentaba de nuevo. Ash los miró llenos de orgullo, sintiéndose muy feliz de haber conseguido un grupo tan bueno. Estaba tan concentrado en ellos que se olvidó de May. Claro, hasta que ella misma se hizo notar.

-¡Enséñame a hacer eso!- exigió la chica, asuntándolo.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó con la guardia baja.

-¡Eso!- insistió impaciente y muy irritada ante la estupidez de Ash. Señalaba con fuerza el ejercicio que estaban haciendo los pokemon- ¡Quiero poder hacer eso!

-Eh… no puedo- le contestó con pena; no quería desilusionarla pero debía serle sincero desde el principio.- Tú no tienes lo que se hace falta.

-¿Qué? ¿Chakra?- le pregunto testarudamente; a pesar de que el terminó se le escapaba un poco de la mente. Tenía alguna idea aproximada por una combinación de cosas que había visto de él, leído en varios libros de lucha y alguno que otro manga- ¡Tú eres un humano y puedes hacerlo! ¡Eso significa que yo también!

-Yo he entrando desde que tengo cinco- repitió el chico como si eso lo fuera a explicar todo- tus canales se encuentran atrofiados y nunca podrías hacer lo mismo que yo.

-¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo entrenar! ¡No le temo al trabajo duro!- intentó insistir, pero Ash siguió negando. Ante tantos obstáculos, estalló- ¡Por qué ellos si pueden y yo no!

-Ellos usan la misma energía para sus ataques; yo solo les enseño a moldearla de otra forma- explicó apenado.

Pero a la castaña no le importó en lo más mínimo. De nuevo se sentía humillada y rebajada por culpa de los pokemon. Parecían que estaban determinados a arruinarle su vida siempre. Ellos siempre podían hacer todo mejor que ella. Ella era solo un estorbo; un cero a la izquierda como su padre adoraba recordarle. No importaba cuantos campeonatos ganara ni cuantas medallas tuviera, siempre seria la inútil de la familia.

Enojada y rabiosa, se alejó de Ash (prácticamente lo empujó al pasar al lado suyo) y se internó en el bosque con la idea de pensar y calmarse un poco, tratando de poner distancia entre ella y el recuerdo de su padre que tan hondo se había calado en ella. El entrenador notó toda su cólera, pero pensó que lo mejor era no intervenir; darle un poco de espacio para que se calmara. No conocía su historia ni de dónde provenía este odio a los pokemon, así que no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla como debía. May caminó un poco más, relajándose.

Pero este sería su día de mala suerte, porque cayó en la trampa de un par de personas que no dudaron en sujetarla por la fuerza, y usarla como carnada en su venganza. Una que ocurriría muy pronto.

* * *

Ash estaba preocupado por May; hacia casi media que ella se había ido y no tenía señales de ella. El chico miró de nuevo los avances de sus pokemon y les ordenó un alto para ellos pudieran descansar y comer, mientras él iba a buscar a la chica. Pikachu se subió a su hombro con intenciones de ayudarlo.

Por desgracia, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos.

May apareció en los brazos de la chica de pelo rosa que habían visto ayer junto con su amigo que estaba al lado suyo. Los dos seguían usando la misma ropa del día anterior; pero estaba muy sucia y rota. Claro indicador que ninguno de los había pasado una buena noche ni un buen día. Los dos miraban burlones a Ash. La chica tenía bien sujeta May y sostenía un cuchillo cerca de su cuello, el chico tenía sus bastones, y lucia listo para una batalla. Ash intentó sacar sus armas, pero la chica se le adelantó.

-Yo que tu lo pensaría mejor, ninja de pacotilla- le dijo con rencor, acercando más el cuchillo al cuello de May.- Cualquier movimiento en falso, y tu novia lo pasara muy mal.

-¡No soy su novia!- gritó enojada la castaña, por haberse dejado atrapar como una niña indefensa- ¡Ustedes deberían estar encarcelados!

-Escaparse de la policía es un juego de niños para nosotros- acotó el chico de pelo azul, mirando a Ash desafiante.- Como guerreros que somos, debemos cobrarnos nuestra venganza.

-Los guerreros se presentan-dijo Ash calmadamente, buscando ganar más tiempo para encontrar una salida.- Los guerreros no usan a otros como escudos humanos.

-Pero si usan las debilidades de los otros en su contra- agregó el chico de pelo azul, haciendo girar sus bastones listo para el combate.- Me llamo Brawly, pero me dicen Brawly.

-Yo soy Akane. pero me llaman Whitney- dijo la chica de pelo rosa a su vez- ¿Listo para perder?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Brawly se lanzó al ataque con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a aplastar a Ash sin dudarlo. Por suerte, el moreno esquivó su golpe y ordenó a sus pokemon no intervenir para no herir a May. Brawly siguió lanzando sus golpes y patadas, intentando noquearlo de un solo golpe. pero Ash solo seguía evadiendo. No tenía tiempo de concentrar su Hadou; y tentar a los malvados podría terminar con su amiga lastimada. May le sacaba de sus casillas, pero no por eso quería verla herida o sufriendo.

-¡Te dijimos que cuidaras lo que hacías!- dijo el chico de pelo azul, molesto por la diferencia de velocidad entre los dos.-Realmente quieres ver a la chica sangrar.

-¿Me prohibieron atacar, no defenderme!- atacó verbalmente el chico mientras paraba una patada y siguió burlándose del chico- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te estás cansando?

-¡Puedo seguir por horas!- se carajeó.

-Algo me dice que tu novio quiere morir- comentó Whitney a May, viendo la pelea.- No puede esquivar por siempre.

-¡Te dije que no es mi novio!- gritó y la tomó por sorpresa, porque la golpeó fuertemente en las costillas y luego la mando a volar con una llave- ¡Ash ahora!

Ash sonrió por la oportunidad que May le había dado y decidió no dudar en usar todo para terminar esto ahora mismo. Aprovechando la confusión de su oponente, conecto un golpe a su cara con la fuerza combinada de su chakra y su Hadou. El chico terminó encima de su compañera. Le ordenó a la castaña que el alejara y se concentró en hacer cinco copias de si mismo que aparecieron de detrás de sus pokemon.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno!- gritó, y concentro su Hadou para maximizar de nuevo los ataques de sus pokemon.

Así los malos salieron volando gracias a las fuerzas de los ataques de los pokemon.

May volvió hasta donde estaba Ash y no supo muy bien que decir. Estaba roja y avergonzada por haber sido el estorbo una vez más.

-Gracias- dijo mirando el suelo- Gracias y disculpas… para todos.

-Para eso están los amigos- sonrió Ash y aprovecho su estado vergonzoso para poder jugarle una broma- ¡Montaña contra May!

Antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta, tenía a todos encima de ella.

**Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado. Solo para aclarar adaptare varios capitulos de la primera temporada pero no todos y algunos eventos seran mencionados por los personajes pero no explicados a profundidad.

Ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo, habra nuevos personajes y nuevos recuerdos. Las sugerencias siempre son recibidas, gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Disculpen la demora pero todo es culpa de mi beta que recientemente empezó a trabajar y no puede corregirlos tan pronto como me gustaría pero aun así la quiero mucho y no la cambiaria por nada.**

**Si quieren saber, ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 12 y los iré subiendo dependiendo de mi beta.**

**Sin mas descuidos aquí esta el fic.**

**Parejas: Ash y May y Naruto y Sakura. Mención de otras menores como las de Neji y Hinata y la de Ino con Sai.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 El desafío de Gary.**

El día anterior fue muy animado- pensó Ash.

Había atrapado a dos amigos nuevos, estaba forjando una especie de relación con May y se había vuelto a enfrentar a ese extraño grupo. Mejor dicho a sus dos miembros. El joven no estaba seguro sobre que esto.

Era obvio que el primer encuentro que tuvieron fue una simple casualidad; una mera coincidencia. Se podría decir que el simplemente estuvo en el lugar equivocado a una hora incorrecta. Pero era más que evidente que este segundo encuentro había sido buscado por el enemigo; el objetivo había sido él y eso puso en riesgo a todo su grupo.

Los desgraciados usaron a May como un rehén.

Esa particular situación, le había traído recuerdos de su equipo y sus misiones. No era la primera vez que alguno de su grupo había sido tomado como prisionero; incluso lo había vivido en carne propia. Por suerte, con la ayuda de todos y de su maestro, habían salido airosos de esas situaciones. Su equipo tenía buena reputación en la aldea; ellos estaban especializados en rastreo. Esa especialización, había nacido de la unión de sus habilidades especiales. Sonomaya junto con Kira y Pichu eran los mejores rastreando olores, descubriendo escondites y desbaratando camuflajes. Hiyama era el espía perfecto ya que podía trasladar su mente a todos sus dibujos, y observar sus alrededores; Ash era el encargado de tomarlos por sorpresa e ir derribándolos uno a uno.

Usualmente, eran enviados como los refuerzos de algún equipo que llevara algo valioso o custodiara a una persona importante. Todavía no habían hecho muchas misiones grandes porque no habían ascendido de rango, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo. Todo su grupo estaba basado fuertemente en el trabajo de equipo. Aunque lograr esa combinación no fue algo fácil. Los tres tenían personalidades muy distintas y sus propias excentricidades.

Hiyama era una persona seria, reservada, que gustaba de leer sus libros y pintar de en vez en cuando. Tendía a ser distante y frío, pero todos sabían que tenía un buen corazón. Sonomaya era una chica malcriada y algo engreída. Su madre había muerto joven, por eso, su padre le había sobreprotegido y cumplido varios de sus caprichos. También demostraba una ligera infatuación por Sakumo, el hijo de Kakashi, por lo que se la notaba distraída pero era una compañera leal. Ash era tan hiperactivo y travieso como había sido Naruto; solo que un poco más habilidoso. Su pasado lo había vuelto algo inseguro y muy sobreprotector con todos los miembros del grupo, por lo que a veces lo llevaba a tomar decisiones algo irracionales.

Pero se habían adaptado. A base de puños, peleas, discusiones pero lo habían hecho.

Intentó reencaminar sus pensamientos, trayéndolos de sus experiencias pasadas para poder examinar mejor los eventos recientes. El día anterior al ver a May ser tomada como rehén, el se sintió extrañamente vulnerable e impotente. Estaba muy acostumbrado a su equipo de amigos y quizás, algo dependiente. Le costaba algo de trabajo el tener que encargarse de todo él solo; de tener que enfrentar todo esto estando solo. Es cierto que contaba con la ayuda de Pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon, pero aun no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Eso le reforzó la idea de seguir entrenando a sus nuevos amigos, para lograr ser un mejor equipo.

Eso lo llevaba al tema de May; debía de hablar seriamente con la chica. Realmente le sorprendió al verla derribar a la chica de pelo rosado. Ella le había dicho que le habían enseñado a pelear, pero no sabía hasta que nivel y como eran sus habilidades. A lo mejor podía entrenarla a ella un poco también. Era bueno saber de sus destrezas para poder reaccionar mejor, en caso de un nuevo ataque. Porque como Ash era un Uzumaki, estaba seguro que habría mas ataques en el futuro.

-Es curioso lo que piensas, estando en un árbol- murmuró Ash, aun sujeto con fuerza una de sus ramas.

El entrenador estaba firmemente sujeto a una rama alta de un árbol cercano. Todo empezó esta mañana, cuando todos se despertaron y procedieron a desayunar (Ash aun no guardaba a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas). Luego de eso, el moreno se quejó un poco del dolor de sus manos ya que le habían salido algunos moretones nuevos. Debido a esto, se sacó sus guantes y las vendas, y se untó un poco de pomada hecha por su madre, que lo alivió de inmediato. Se colocó todo de nuevo e iban a seguir camino, cuando se topó con May, mirándolo desafiante.

El entrenador temió una nueva discusión; y tuvo razón cuando la castaña le alegó que ella era la encargada de revisar sus heridas, que no debería andarse poniendo cualquier porquería, y que si le dolía, debía tomarse alguna pastilla. Ash reaccionó ofendido a favor de la medicina de su madre. Dijo que las porquerías eran esas pastillas, y que él iba a estar bien. May se enojó más y lo amenazó con una jeringa (que incluso saco para asustarlo a pesar de estar vacía) lo que llevó al entrenador a dar un grito algo patético y treparse del árbol.

-¡Ash, bájate en este instante!- le gritó May furiosa, desde abajo del árbol- ¡Estas exagerando!

-¡No lo hago!- retrucó ofendido el chico, sacándole la lengua-. La vista es buena; creo que me quedare aquí.

-¡Te estás comportando como una vaquita miedosa!- lo insultó con intenciones de provocarlo para que bajara-. Lo de la jeringa era una broma.

-¡Eso no es gracioso!- respondió ofendido pero sin bajar- ¡Sabes que odio esas cosas y tú me las enseñas!

Cabe destacar que todos los pokemon estaban viendo esta discusión infantil, con vergüenza ajena.

-¡No creí que reaccionarias como un niño!- se defendió y luego siguió atacando- ¡Eso eres, un niño malcriado y caprichoso!

-Un niño no besa tan bien como yo- le retrucó con su mejor sonrisa ladina-. Creo que ya lo sabes.

May se sonrojó ante el recuerdo; pero que Ash trajera a colación ese evento en particular, en esa situación, sólo la enojó más. El entrenador vio su reacción, y se alegró un poco. A pesar de que sabía que estaba tirando las cuerdas de su furia, esperaba que olvidaran todo el asunto de la curación. Si su ira era remotamente parecida a la de su madre y hermanas, estaba bastante seguro que podría apaciguarla.

-¡Me equivoque!-le dijo enojada pero aun estaba sonrojada- ¡Eres peor que un niño! Ellos al menos tienen modales.

-¡No me llames niño!- respondió, algo herido por la comparación- ¡Soy mayor que tú!

-¡Solo por dos años!- le replico copiando su sonrisa socarrona- Y debo decir que no los aparentas mucho, niñito.

-¡Soy un hombre!- insistió molesto. Sabía que estaba cayendo en su trampa pero hasta ahora, era raro que una mujer pusiera en duda su masculinidad.

-¡Demuéstralo!-lo retó-. ¡Baja y compórtate como uno!

-¡Ofréceme algo bueno y lo haré!-contraatacó.

May pensó detenidamente su jugada. No sabía porque estaba insistiendo tanto en ayudar a una persona, que según ella, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez era porque de nuevo la había salvado (aunque técnicamente se salvo a si misma); a lo mejor estos días que estaban juntos, comenzaban a afectarla o pensaba, que si lo curaba el respondería todas sus preguntas. Al instante supo que ofrecerle para que bajara, y accediera a sus demandas.

-¿Qué tal un beso?-le ofreció sabiendo que eso era algo que él quería.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Ash dudaba de su buena suerte. Posiblemente todo era trampa de la chica para engañarlo y reírse de él.

-Si, lo estoy- respondió con un aire de calculada indiferencia. A lo mejor para cualquiera, esto hubiera sido una locura, pero ella sabía que lo mejor era darle a alguien lo que quería para evitar problemas. Su padre se lo había demostrado -Baja, te curo, y te lo daré.

-En los labios, por más de un minuto- especificó Ash para no caer presa de tecnicismos.

-Sí, si- aceptó, intentando seguir sonando casual, y ahogando esa voz suya que estaba feliz de saciar su curiosidad.

El chico bajó de un salto y se puso ante ella, extendiendo sus manos en señal de rendición. May se acercó hasta él y procedió a sacarle los guantes y retirar las vendas. A la par que revisaba, pudo sentir su piel callosa y cubierta de viejas heridas. Se notaba que el chico trabajaba mucho por las distintas señales. Algo llamó su atención; en la zona de sus dedos había un entramado de piel nueva y vieja indicando que el chico tenía mucha tendencia a quemarse.

-¿Te quemas mucho?- le preguntó, discretamente mientras ponía crema cicatrizante en sus manos. No quería disfrutar mucho de su tacto.

-Eso parece…- contestó evasivamente. No le iba a contar que esas quemaduras eran el resultado de usar su barrera de sangre.

Siempre que manipulaba su Hadou, sus manos (a veces sus pies también) y todo lo que tocaba, quedaban quemados ligeramente. Su madre vivía curándolo después de alguna de sus misiones. Por eso, debía usar sus guantes especiales sin dedos que evitaban que toda su mano se quemara y no quedara inutilizada. Como nadie quería que perdiera sus manos, esos jutsus estaban reservados para ocasiones muy especiales. Sus padres se pondrían furiosos si sabían que él los había estado usando de forma descuidada.

-Ahí tienes, estas ya- dijo May terminado de poner sus vendas, y pasándole sus guantes para que el mismo se los pusiera.

Ash los tomó en silencio y se los empezó a acomodar mirando de reojo a la castaña. Esta estaba guardando las cosas en su bolso pero también lo miraba de manera fugaz, con algo de nerviosismo. El chico estaba ansioso por recibir su recompensa, pero no iba a presionar a la chica a darle algo que ella no quisiera darle. El nunca forzaba a las mujeres, y no iba a empezar ahora.

-Hazlo- indicó finalmente la chica, adelantándose hasta donde estaba él, cerrando los ojos y ofreciendo sus labios. Se la veía nerviosa pero dispuesta.

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a preguntar, acercándose también poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Tal vez no era una buena idea, pero no podía resistir esa tentación.

-Segura- le respondió. La verdad, quería besarlo. El chico le parecía atractivo y todo lo demás, sólo que la intimidaba un poco toda su aparente fuerza. May no era una chica apasionada; más bien fría y tenía miedo que él la quemara, en más de un sentido.

Ash dudó un poco pero finalmente, se acercó y unió sus labios con los de ella. El chico no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar el beso, por lo que optó mantenerlo tierno y tranquilo. Algo le dijo que May no estaba lista para otro tipo de beso. Movió sus labios sobre los de ella delicadamente, asombrado de recibir una nerviosa respuesta. Incluso, sintió sus manos en su pecho. Su boca era suave y tersa, y sus labios eran cálidos y dulces. Sintió la tentación de profundizar más el beso, pero él sabía que la castaña aun no estaba lista para lo que él le pudiera ofrecer.

Con calma, ambos dieron fin al beso. Ash le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y beso su frente.

-Fue un buen beso- le dijo tiernamente, esperando no avergonzarla.

-He tenido mejores- le replicó, intentando sonar dura pero solo consiguió que Ash riera.

-Sinceramente lo dudo.

Y Ash se alejó riendo feliz de que la tensión se hubiera ido, y volvieran a esa extraña camarería que compartían. El entrenador se acercó hasta donde estaba su grupo de pokemon; todos ansiosos por seguir con su entrenamiento tan distintos al que estaban acostumbrados. El grupo se arremolinó a donde estaba Ash, incluso May se acercó sin decir nada, pero dispuesta a ver y escuchar lo que estaba por suceder.

-Según Pikachu, todos ustedes estuvieron practicando como escalar durante la noche- les dijo Ash, agachándose para estar a su mismo nivel-. Si eso es cierto, me gustaría que lo mostraran.

Todos asintieron entusiasmados, y se dispusieron a mostrárselo. May se acercó aun más para poder seguir viendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Cada pokemon por turno, mostró hasta donde podían llegar, y cada uno demostró un nivel aceptable en la actividad. No era lo mejor que podían realizar, pero el entrenador pensó que era suficiente para lo siguiente que querían hacer.

-Pueden mejorar aun más; creo que el siguiente ejercicio les ayudara mucho- sacó una cuerda de su mochila, y se acercó hasta Ponyta para colocarle la soga como una especie de rienda-. Linda, tú estarás exenta de este ejercicio. Los demás aprenderán desplazarse entre las ramas. Muéstrales, Pikachu.

El pokemon eléctrico, como siempre, actuó como ejemplo. Subió rápidamente por el tronco, llegó hasta las ramas, y comenzó a correr por ellas; saltando, actuando como si fuera el suelo. El ratón demostró tener una buena velocidad y equilibrio. Los demás entendieron que era lo que se esperaba de ellos. Ponyta se sintió algo decepcionada, pero sabía que para ella sería imposible hacerlo.

-Tu Ponyta, serás la que marque el ritmo. Quiero que corras y mandes tu chakra a tus patas para aumentar tu velocidad; los demás tienen que seguirte- le dijo acariciando su cabeza para mantenerla animada. Luego se dirigió a Noctowl-. Tú harás lo mismo en el aire; manda tu chakra a tus alas, pero aparte quiero que aprendas a seguir el rastro entre los árboles.

Todos se prepararon. Pikachu, Evee y Charmander, subieron hasta las ramas listos para empezar. Noctowl se lanzó al aire, listo para comenzar a rastrear. Ash se acercó hasta su pokemon de fuego, y se montó en ella, usando la soga como rienda. Hizo que ella trotara hasta donde estaba May. La castaña lo miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sin que ella lo esperara, el chico la jaló hasta donde estaba, y la obligó a montarse entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuál es la gran idea?- preguntó enojada, fulminando a Ash con la mirada y comenzando a sonrojarse por lo embarazoso de la situación.

-Así viajaremos mejor y más rápido- fue la respuesta del chico que la acomodo mejor entre sus brazos para estar más cómodo.

-Me parece que esto no es necesario- acotó la chica con irritación.

-¿Haz cabalgado antes?- le preguntó directamente. Ante el silencio de la castaña, el chico sonrió-. Eso fue lo que pensé.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Ash dio la señal y comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Ponyta salió rápidamente hacia delante, (a sus pasajeros les tomó un poco por sorpresa) como los demás de sus compañeros. Incluso a Pikachu le costó un poco mantenerle el ritmo. Los otros dos hacían su mejor esfuerzo. Era bastante difícil porque había que coordinar con precisión las dosis de chakra, y a la vez seguir el ritmo, pero al rato le agarraron el truco. Todos los pokemon se sentían un poco más fuertes y más agiles. Todo indicaba que su entrenamiento estaba funcionando.

May, por otro lado, estaba muy ocupada intentando alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento de un príncipe azul de su cabeza. Esas ideas estaban relacionadas con los cuentos que su madre solía contarle cuando era ella pequeña. Como toda chica, habían soñado con su alma gemela, con su "caballero de brillante armadura", aunque no creyera que existiera. Ella se los imaginaba duros, valientes y decididos. Ash, a pesar de ser todo eso, también era otras cosas que ella no asociaba a su alma gemela. El era caprichoso, impulsivo y bastante pervertido.

Los príncipes azules no eran así.

Y así paso el tiempo. No quiso decir nada, atacando a Ash con su silencio pero el chico parecía bastante cómodo con eso. Cuando estaba por decir algo, de la nada el entrenador saltó en el aire (dejándola descolocada al tomar las riendas por sorpresa), impulsándose hacia delante para atrapar un bulto marrón que se caía de los arboles. El moreno lo atrapó y dando un pequeño giro en el aire, pudo hacer que los dos aterrizaran a salvo. May vio como el chico sostenía con cariño al asustado Evee que se había caído de las ramas. También notó como el zorrito se refugiaba en su pecho, buscando protección en su dueño.

-Creo que el si puede ser un príncipe, después de todo- pensó la chica, antes de darse cuenta.

Ash le hizo señas a Ponyta para que se acerque hasta donde estaban ellos. El resto de los pokemon ya estaban ahí (se acercaron tan pronto vieron a su compañero en problemas). El chico ayudo a bajar a May del pokemon de fuego.

-Descansen un poco, tomen una siesta si quieren- les dijo el entrenador-. Seguiremos con el entrenamiento mas tarde.

Los pokemon se dispersaron un poco para descansar.

-Creo que deberías entrenarlos un poco más en sus ataques- opinó May, sabiendo que Ash sólo se concentraba en una sola parte-. No estaría mal que tuvieras un par de batallas.

-Ya tuve varias- dijo enigmáticamente el chico. Por el momento, Ash parecía más concentrado en el paisaje, viendo a los pokemon salvajes que pasaban con deleite-. Me gusta mucho este lugar.

-Te emocionan mucho los pokemons-acotó May, estudiando la cara de su compañero de viajes. No le iba a decir que ella los prefería lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Quiero ser un entrenador de alta categoría- le respondió, mirándola seriamente a los ojos-. Quiero tener el respeto de todos, de mis pokemon. Quiero merecerlo.

-A veces creo que mereces que te revisen la cabeza- le retrucó sin malicia. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria del chico-. Iré a buscar algo de agua.

-Te espero aquí- le dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de donde estaban sus pokemon. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió dormitar un poco.

* * *

May estaba caminando de vuelta hacia a donde había dejado a Ash. El río que encontró estaba cerca y pudo llenar su cantimplora, lavarse un poco, y meter sus pies para poder descansar del viaje. Cosa que estaba resultando, ligeramente más interesante de lo que imagino. Su padre solo le diría que está perdiendo el tiempo y ponerse más seria.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si supiera que estaba viajando con un chico, ella sola. Seguro se volvería loco, armaría un escándalo, la insultaría de muchas maneras y luego, trataría de intimidar al chico para que este se alejara de ella lo más rápido posible. Pero estaba casi segura que Ash no asustaría, es más, le devolvería el ataque. Seguro que lo volvería loco.

Estaba saboreando esa idea cuando unos inocentes Ratatas pasaron a su lado. Ella los miró ceñuda.

-Este bosque está lleno de pokemon molestos- refunfuño irritada-. Ya quiero salir de aquí.

Seguía avanzando por el camino, enojada cuando algo la asustó. Un chico castaño con ropas moradas, salió de la nada y se acercó hasta ella con pasos decididos y confiados. Se acercó tanto, que invadió su espacio personal. Apunto un dedo hacia su pecho (hasta casi tocarlo), y se le hablo con un tono arrogante.

-Saludos, sexy y malhumorada entrenadora- le dijo (enojándola aun más)- ¿De casualidad eres un entrenadora que viene de Altomare?

-No, no los soy- le respondió, apartando bruscamente su irritante dedo. El chico la miró con arrogancia, como si lo que hubiera hecho, fuera algo sumamente indigno, pero parecía más irritado con su respuesta que con su acción. May pensó inmediatamente en un niño mimado al extremo.

-Deberé seguir mi búsqueda- dijo molesto, el desconocido dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ella-. Te aconsejo que cambies esa cara. Una chica como tú, se vería horrenda con arrugas a tan temprana edad.- y se fue dejando a May molesta, y preguntándose a la vez quién diablos era ese muchacho.

-Que chico más extraño…- murmuró al verlo alejarse un poco, pero algo de lo que dijo hizo que un interruptor se prendiera en su cabeza y corrió un poco para alcanzarlo- ¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, bruscamente. Todo su lenguaje corporal le indicó a May, que este pensaba que hablar con ella sería una pérdida de tiempo-. Tengo asuntos importantes que resolver.

-Se nota- le dijo ortiva, pero intentó controlar su humor para resolver una duda- ¿De casualidad el entrenador que buscas se llama Ash?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó, sorprendido- .Mi abuelo me pidió que lo buscara, ya que se dirigía hasta aquí.

-Viajo con él- le respondió simplemente. No le gustaba hablar con él pero realmente quería ver a Ash como entrenador más que como peleador.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces llévame hasta él!- le ordenó con presunción. Quería enfrentar al tan elogiado entrenador de su abuelo.

-Solo para que pueda patearte el trasero- murmuró la chica mientras guiaba al chico.

* * *

Ash y sus pokemon estaban entrenando sus ataques, siguiendo la temprana sugerencia de su compañera de viaje. Estaba haciendo que sus pokemon se ataquen entre ellos para probar la potencia de estos (y de paso asegurar, que ellos entendieran su estrategia a la hora de pelear), notaba que todos sus pokemon se llevaban bien y que eran bastante poderosos en sus campos.

Iba a decirles que siguieran con su entrenamiento, cuando escuchó a May gritarle desde atrás.

-¡Ash!- se dio la vuelta y vio a su compañera caminando hacia donde estaba el con un chico.

Notó que era de su misma estatura, de cabello color castaño parado enfrente y ojos verdes. Usaba una remera negra con unos pantalones morados. Se lo notaba seguro, confiado y hasta se podría decir arrogante. A pesar de que no lo conocía, algo en el le molestó un poco; posiblemente eran las miradas que ocasionalmente notó que le dirigía a May, pero no era quien para opinar nada sobre el asunto todavía.

No estaba emocionado por agregar a alguien más a su grupo; tener que cuidarse de otra persona más. Incluso esto podría afectar el entrenamiento de sus pokemon en el ámbito ninja. No le molestaba que May supiera y viera esa parte de su vida, ya que sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Pero no estaba seguro de poder incluir a alguien más en ese círculo. De la nada, el chico corrió hasta donde estaba él y lo tomó de su ropa, para comenzar a sacudirlo un poco. Ash, siendo quien era, podía fácilmente soltarse y mandarlo a volar. Pero no quiso meterse en problema tan rápido.

-¡Eres Ash, un entrenador de Altomare!- le preguntó, aunque sonó más bien como si se lo ordenara. Parecía sobrexcitado y fastidiado por algo.

-Sí, lo soy, pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado- le respondió calmadamente, sabiendo que eso lo pondría mas furioso de lo que estaba. Las personas en ese estado mental eran fáciles de manipular.

-¡Pelea conmigo ahora mismo!- le exigió, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza que antes. No parecía dispuesto a soltarlo en un algún momento cercano.

May estaba viéndolo todo (al igual que los pokemon de Ash), pero ninguno intervino porque sabían que el entrenador era más que capaz para ocuparse de este chico; si la situación se salía de control. Ash estaba tranquilo e incluso, estaba sonriendo mientras el misterioso castaño lo estaba jalando como un saco de papas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó para conocer la identidad del joven maleducado que se estaba tomando tantas atribuciones y libertades con su persona-. Debo decirte que tu actitud no me asusta.

El chico lo miró fijamente. Desde donde estaba, podía ver que las palabras de Ash eran ciertas, el moreno estaba tranquilo con una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro. Sus manos estaban laxas a los costados de su cuerpo, señal de que no había intentado liberarse. La chica que lo acompañaba lo miraba extraño, al igual que un grupo de pokemon que estaban ahí. Temiendo estar haciendo el ridículo, lo soltó.

A la par que May se acercó un poco más a Ash, el chico se alejó bastante de donde estaba. El desconocido castaño decidió adoptar una pose (que seguramente pensaba que le daba un aire fantástico) y se señaló a sí mismo con su pulgar. Se notaba que se tenía en una gran estima y que quería que todos lo supieran.

-¡Soy Gary Oak!- dijo con un tono soberbio y manteniendo su postura altiva- soy el nieto del profesor Oak; un gran entrenador premiado-. ¡También soy astuto, valiente, guapo, y totalmente invencible en combate!

-Estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo, y me estas distrayendo- le respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable-. Quiero entrenar a mis pokemon y tu no me dejas.

-¡No me culpes de tu fracaso!- le replicó Gary, mirando despectivamente al grupo de pokemon que estaban detrás suyo. No veía ninguno que valiera la pena-. Obviamente tu manejo con tus pokemon es débil y descuidado.

-¡No insultes a mi pokemon, zopenco!- le insultó comenzando a irritarse. Algo en el chico hacía que perdiera la calma enseguida. Además, el idiota se estaba sobrepasando- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡Tenemos que enfrentarnos en combate!- le dijo Gary sin importarle que estaba haciendo enojar a su supuesto rival- ¡Mi abuelo me dijo que tu eres un muy buen entrenador y que debería enfrentarte!

-¿Si prometo un combatir contigo, me dejarás tranquilo?- le preguntó, Ash tronando sus dedos y buscando algo en su cinturón.

May que se había mantenido al margen en toda la conversación (a pesar de sus ganas de querer golpearlo) se emociono bastante. Ya conocía a Ash en varios aspectos (su personalidad, su forma de pelear etc.) solo le faltaba conocer sus habilidades en ámbitos de peleas pokemon para saber si era la persona que estaba buscando.

-Esa es la idea-confirmo Gary.

Lo que no se esperó fue una lluvia de metal que salió de las manos de Ash. Los kunai y los Shuriken se clavaron en la tierra ya que Gary en su miedo, logró esquivarlos por instinto. Para asustarse más, vio como Ash comenzó a correr rápido (sin saber que este usaba su velocidad normal) y levanto un puño que apuntaba directo a su rostro. Al parpadear, volvió a ver el puño a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Para Ash! ¡Idiota!- lo detuvo May, a milímetros de estamparse contra el pálido rostro del entrenador- ¡Se refería a una batalla pokemon, no a un combate real!

El mencionado retrajo su puño y se quedó callado unos minutos.

-¡Lo siento, me confundí!- dijo riéndose y rascándose la cabeza. Todos lo miraron con vergüenza ajena.

-Poniéndonos serios- comentó Ash-, es hora ¡Ve Pikachu!

-Solo un novato mandaría un pokemon así para una batalla- volvió a despreciar a los pokemon de su rival- . Eso te costara la batalla. ¡Ve Arcanine!

El castaño dejo salir a su pokemon de fuego que se colocó en posición, analizando con sus ojos a su oponente. Su entrenador lucia confiado (como siempre) pero algo, a lo mejor su instinto, le dijo que este no era un Pikachu ordinario.

- Como soy un ganador, te dejo el primer movimiento- se mofó Gary, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ash sólo sonrió.

- ¡Pikachu, adelante! - el aludido musito a reír, de igual manera, antes de desaparecer frente al pokemon de fuego, dejándolo perplejo por la velocidad.

- Pero… ¿Qué? - el nieto del Profesor Oak, no daba crédito a la velocidad de Pikachu - ¡Arcanine, no te preocupes, utiliza tus sentidos!

Arcanine asintió, cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Gracias a su potente oído, estaba pendiente de cada brisa que cruzaba en su terreno: el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, el arroyo cercano por el cual el agua corría. Pero no fue suficiente para sentir como Pikachu se aproximó, y lo mandó de golpe contra unos arbustos, golpeándolo con su cola que brillaba en plateado.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Eso es Pikachu!

Pikachu se detuvo y espero a su oponente, el cual no salió. Arcanine apareció desde un extremo lejos de su zona de caída, cargando un lanzallamas en sus fauces.

- ¡Ve Arcanine, lanzallamas con velocidad extrema!- fue la orden de Gary, intentando ejercer algún tipo de ventaja en la batalla.

Como si fuera algún tipo proyectil de fuego gigante, Arcanine dejó el camino marcado por donde pasaba. Ash no perdió tiempo al ver como su el pokemon de su rival se abalanzaba sobre su mejor amigo.

- ¡Pikachu**, Bushin no Jutsu**! – Pikachu se multiplicó varias veces, logrando que Arcanine sólo golpeara a sus clones ilusorios -. Ve por él ¡**Chidori**!

- ¿Qué cosa? - exclamó Gary confundido, solo para ver que el pokemon de su oponente lanzaba un intenso ataque eléctrico.

Arcanine recibió el impacto desde atrás, y lo dejó en el suelo, algo chamuscado.

- ¡Levántate Arcanine, eso no te detendrán!- su pokemon demostró su valía y fortaleza, poniéndose en pie casi al instante que recibió la orden - ¡Eso! ¡Pantalla de humo!

Una gran nube de oscuridad se alzó entre los combatientes. Ash miró con tranquilidad el panorama y sin mucha preocupación.

- ¡**Jutsu Shuriken**!- fue toda la orden que dio. Gary de nuevo se sintió desorientado por no poder distinguirla.

Un impacto se dejó sentir, seguido de otro, otro, y otro. El moreno quedó satisfecho por el resultado de su orden, pero quedo confundido cuando la cortina negra se dispersó. Pikachu había golpeado varias veces un árbol, el cual quedó con grandes tajos por el ataque al estilo ninja.

- ¿Cómo….?

- ¡Ahora Arcanine, Velocidad Extrema!

Un nuevo golpe retumbó en el bosque; Pikachu salió despedido hacia el tronco de un árbol cercano quedando colgado de una rama. Arcanine lo había golpeado con gran fuerza. Sin esperar que su enemigo se recuperara, fue velozmente hacia el árbol y lo golpeó con ataque de derribe, sacudiéndolo completamente queriendo hacer que cayera.

- ¡Búscalo Arcanine y termínalo con un lanzallamas! - Gary estaba muy confiado de la situación, por lo que dio esa orden.

Ash que conocía a Pikachu mejor que nadie, sabía que su amigo tenía rato de no estar en el árbol.

-¡Pikachu, **Chidori**! – ordenó tranquilamente.

- Te tengo, ¡Ahora Arcanine! - Pikachu salió de otro árbol, con un ataque cargándose que salió zigzagueando hacia su objetivo, pero el pokemon de fuego se cubrió de un aura verdosa que absorbió el ataque y lo protegió de los daños - ¡Mordedura! - sin dar tiempo a nada, Arcanine apresó a Pikachu en sus fauces.

Pero le duro poco, el pokemon eléctrico desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo. Tanto Gary como su pokemon, quedaron muy confundidos y no vieron cuando el verdadero Pikachu que estaba en otro árbol, se preparó para atacar.

-¡Ahora Pikachu, **Chidori Nagasaki**!

- ¡No te servirá de nada cambiar de nombre los ataques, ya sé que es! ¡Arcanine, excavar!

Gary intentó usar la tierra como si fuera un aislante para proteger a su pokemon, pero eso sólo hubiera servido con un simple ataque eléctrico; no con ataque trueno. La gran descarga eléctrica ascendió y bajó con gran firmeza hacia el agujero donde estaba Arcanine. Una explosión surgió del suelo llevándose consigo al pokemon de fuego, el cual quedó muy dañado por el ataque, cayendo cerca de donde estaba su entrenador.

-¡Cómo puede ser! - exclamó indignado Gary - ¡La tierra es aislante de electricidad!

- La tierra al igual que la madera o el plástico, no son aislantes completos; son sólo aislantes parciales. No existe el aislante completo.-dijo Ash en su mejor pose de burla guiñándole un ojo a su querido pokemon que asintió.

-¡Vamos Arcanine, levántate!-Gary apretó los puños de la furia que lo invadía. Sintió su orgullo herido y que era tratado como un novato.

Una vez más, el can se levantó pero con mucha dificultad. Los daños eran considerables, pero su espíritu era más fuerte

- ¡Vamos, lanzallamas!- el pokemon siguió la orden y una cantidad de llamas surgió de su boca.

- Mejor terminamos con esto- apuntó Ash, decidido a poner fin a esta batalla de una vez por todas- ¡Pikachu, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu **combinado con **Jutsu Shuriken**!

Nuevamente Pikachu se clonó en tres copias mas, los cuales a gran velocidad se dispersaron en los alrededores esquivando el lanzallamas. Arcanine no esperó ningún tipo de orden, y usó Velocidad Extrema para atacarlos uno por uno.

- ¡Eso Arcanine!

- ¡Tu puedes Pikachu, atácalo con tus bushin y termínalo con **Chidori Nagasaki**!

Los cuatro Pikachus esquivaron, como podían, la sorprendente velocidad del pokemon. En un momento que Arcanine se dio media vuelta para retomar su acometida, se topó con algo que casi lo dejó al borde de un colapso nervioso: tenía a veinte Pikachus en frente suyo.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! - susurró Gary impresionado.

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Ash triunfante.

Los pikachus lo rodearon y giraron de manera uniforme a su alrededor. Arcanine estaba mareándose y perdiendo su estabilidad. Cuando eso se notó gravemente, los Pikachus aprovecharon esta oportunidad, y se acercaron a su oponente. Lo golpearon con su cola de hierro, hiriéndolo y debilitándolo cada vez más. Arcanine en un último intento, uso Giro Fuego para cubrirse y alejar a sus enemigos.

Funcionó; pero no del todo.

Los Pikachus se detuvieron pero solo para cargar electricidad y lanzar en conjunto su ataque, que trepó en forma de torrente debido a la cantidad de emisores. Pero sólo 4 potentes rayos bajaron y dieron de lleno atravesando el escudo de fuego del pokemon rival. Otra gran explosión se generó, llenándolo todo de humo.

- ¡No Arcanine!- gritó Gary, desesperado por no creer el final de la batalla.

- Terminamos… - dijo Ash finalmente.

La cortina de humo se dispersó; Arcanine estaba derrotado. Con espirales en los ojos, ante cuatro Pikachus de los cuales tres desaparecieron y solo quedó el real. Gary y May se quedaron boca abiertos antes la situación ya que ninguno creyó que la batalla acabaría de esta forma.

Ash llamó a su fiel amigo que fue corriendo hasta ponerse en su hombro. El resto su equipo también se acercó hasta a él; todos felices al ver que el nivel que tenia su entrenador. El chico (ajeno a las miradas incrédulas de los otros humanos) bajó hasta el nivel de sus amigos pokemon para decirles algo:

-¿Ven lo que quiero lograr con ustedes?- les preguntó amistosamente el moreno-. Quiero que seamos un buen equipo. Ustedes deben confiar en mí pero también es al revés. Yo también quiero confiar en ustedes. No se queden solo con mis órdenes; si es necesario actúen por su cuenta.

Todos sus pokemon asintieron, contentos con el arreglo. Tan pronto como Ash se levantó y se dio vuelta para hablar con Gary y May, se vio sujeto por ellos. Ambos lo agarraban con fuerza de distintas partes de su ropa y hablaban a velocidades extremas. Se los veía ansiosos, sobrexcitados e histéricos. El chico sinceramente no entendía mucho de lo que estaban diciendo pero estaba temiendo que le rompieran su ropa, y no tenia intenciones de que algún hombre viera su anatomía desnuda.

¡-Si se calman, responderé sus preguntas!- ofreció, intentando meter algo de sentido común, pero los otros dos estaban en un estado muy salvaje para atender razones. Por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarlos suave pero enérgicamente- ¡Si no se tranquilizan, me iré y los dejare con las dudas consumiendo sus cerebros! ¡Maduren un poco!

Gracias a la amenaza explícita y al empujón (que los tomó por sorpresa), pudieron calmarse. Además, a ninguno de los dos les gustó que una persona que ellos mismos consideraban infantil, les hablara de madurez. Ante la mirada seria del chico, los dos castaños comenzaron sus preguntas de forma un poco abrupta pero ordenada.

-¡Quién te enseño a pelear así!- preguntó May ocultando lo mejor posible lo histérica que estaba por dentro- ¡Nunca he visto a nadie pelear así!

-¡¿Cómo leíste mis movimientos?! ¡Cómo mantuviste el control!- pregunto Gary, a su vez tan incrédulo como nunca estuvo en su vida. El fracaso casi nunca lo había tocado y desde que ganó la Liga, nadie le había robado el triunfo de esa manera- ¡Cómo me ganaste!

-La respuesta a todas sus preguntas, es mi primo Drake- respondió Ash tranquilamente, riendo mentalmente al decir el seudónimo que todos habían elegido para Latíos- Mi prima Bianca y su hermana Maya también ayudaron mucho.

-¿Esperas que te creamos que todo ese potencial nació porque un perdedor idiota de tu familia te entrenó?- pregunto escéptico Gary por la respuesta. -¡Eso es imposible!

-Cuando sacas lo imposible, lo que queda debe ser posible- respondió Ash.

-¿Lo de cambiar de nombres fue su idea también?- le interrogó May, a la vez intentado acertar en los puntos cruciales de la cuestión.

-En realidad a ellos no les gustaba mucho que los llamara así- se disculpó el chico sabiendo lo que los demás pensaran de cambiar los nombres-. Pero para mi son mas lógicos esos nombres.

-No creo que te los acepten en las ligas y en los gimnasios- aportó Gary, sonando arrogante e intentando provocar a su rival-; podrían considerarlo trampa.

-No me interesa participar en ninguna liga- dijo plácidamente Ash.

-¡Qué!

-Lo que oíste.

-Dejando de lado la evidente locura de Ash- intervino May para no dejar que las cosas se fueran por las ramas- ¿Por qué dejas que tu pokemon actúe por su cuenta? Tú eres su entrenador; tú debes dar las órdenes. Se supone que tu eres el inteligente que sabes que hacer en cada ocasión.

-No digo que dejare mi responsabilidad de entrenador a ellos- replicó el chico, intentando explicarse mejor-, pero a veces los instintos pokemon y su inteligencia, son mejores que los nuestros. Si ellos son los que pelean, también tienen derecho a opinar.

-Eso se puede discutir- susurró May porque no quería iniciar una discusión con el amante de los pokemon.

El que no tenía ningún tipo de problema en empezar discusiones con él, era Gary. Como su ego aun no se recuperaba de la patada que le había dado Ash, estaba furioso y sobrecargado de energía. Y ese brío extra, tenía que salir de su cuerpo de alguna manera.

-¡Aun sigo pensando que toda tu estrategia es una locura!- gritó el chico, apuntando a Ash como si lo quisiera apuñalar- ¡Eres un idiota trastornado que no sabe lo que significa una batalla!

-Pero aun así te gane- retrucó Ash, y luego se rió ligeramente- Estas igual que mi primo el día que comenzó el entrenamiento.

**Flash Back (Altomare un año atrás) **

-¡Deja de decirle Chidori a los ataques de Pikachu!- exigió un muy enojado Latíos, a un Ash que estaba a unos metros suyo.

Latías y Bianca también estaban haciendo acto de presencia. Todos estaban en el jardín secreto con la idea de empezar a entrenar a Ash en los aspectos de las batallas pokemon. Bianca y Latías eran las encargadas de enseñarlo todo lo teórico al chico; concerniente a los tipos de pokemon, como atraparlos, criarlos, sus ataques etc. Ahora era el turno de Latíos que pondría todos esos conocimientos en práctica. Al moreno le estaba costando bastante dejar de lado su parte ninja para poder convertirse en un entrenador (cada dos por tres saltaba el mismo a defender a Pikachu en vez de ordenarle algo). El dragón legendario estaba siendo lo más duro posible con él, para que pudiera aprender todo lo básico lo más rápido posible. Pero si bien, Ash estaba dispuesto a resignar cosas, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de llamar a sus ataques como lo hacía.

-¡Pero me son más fáciles de esa manera!- reclamó Ash intransigente, en el pedido de su amigo y maestro.

Pikachu se había alejado para unirse a Bianca y a Latías en un banco cercano para observar como esos dos testarudos discutían. Al pokemon en particular no le importaba como fuera que le dijeran a sus ataques, el los realizaría igual pero era bastante evidente que a esos dos les gustaba discutir.

-¡Impactrueno es mas fácil de decir que Chidori!- le retrucó Latíos con lógica. Ash sólo se sonrojó un poco, y se dio la vuelta, evitando que su amigo viera su vergüenza.

-Me gusta más Chidori. Significa mil pájaros y Pikachu hace ese cuando ataca- explicó el chico, para ganar apoyo- Además me recuerda a mi hogar.

-Entiendo Ash, pero sería muy raro que anduvieras diciendo esas cosas- intentó razonar el legendario-. Sólo queremos protegerte.

-Creo que seria buena idea que Ash mantuviera su estilo-apuntó Latías, acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos dos-. Como no va a entrar en ninguna liga, no sería un problema tan serio.

-¡Pero lo tratarán de loco!- protestó el joven dragón a su hermana, señalando enfáticamente su punto-. El solo de por si llama bastante la atención, sin andar mencionando nombres raros.

-Creo que a todos los entrenadores se les permite una dosis de excentricidad- dijo plácidamente, recordando a todos los entrenadores que había conocido en su vida- .Además es una gran ventaja que se le podría dar frente a sus enemigos. Arceus sabe que el necesita toda la ayuda posible.

Los dos pokemon legendarios se quedaron mirándose entre sí, diciéndose cosas con los ojos. Bianca había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación para ponerse a dibujar el paisaje y Ash se estaba poniendo un poco impaciente. Sentía que lo estaban dejando de lado en una decisión que el debería tomar por si mismo, en vez de dejar que otros la decidieran por él. Pero él había prometido respetarlos como maestros; así que se quedó callado.

Por supuesto, hasta que su carácter impaciente actuó por él.

-¡Dejen de actuar como si yo no estuviera aquí!- llamó la atención de los dos hermanos que rompieron su conexión para dirigirse a él- ¡No me importa si quedo como un loco o no; haré lo que quiera en ese aspecto!

-Se nota que les gusta llevarme la contraria en esto- suspiró Latíos, viendo como esos siempre adoraban molestarlo-. Puedes hacerlo, pero con una condición.

-Aja, ¿Cuál?- preguntó sintiéndose victorioso.

-¿Tus tan irritantes jutsus son de todos los tipos?- preguntó Latíos, sorprendiendo a Ash por dos cosas. Una por el cambio de tema tan abrupto y dos, porque usó sus poderes para hacer aparecer unos libros bastantes gruesos en sus manos.

-Creo que si- respondió, su alarma interna sonó por alguna razón- ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque vas a pasar todos los ataques posibles de los pokemon a tus famosos jutsus!- le ordenó poniendo los libros en los brazos de Ash (que casi lo tiraron al piso porque su peso lo tomó desprevenido)

-¡Qué!

De esta manera el duro año de entrenamiento pokemon inicio para Ash. Se levantaba temprano por las mañanas para estudiar todo lo teóricamente posible sobre los pokemon con ayuda de Latías y Bianca. En la tarde, peleaba con Latíos y en la noche, se dedicaba a entrenar. Los hermanos no descuidaron nada porque lo llevaron a recorrer las distintas regiones. Le enseñaron todas las clases de pokemon hasta el momento (obviando algunos legendarios por supuesto), lo hicieron batallar con distintos entrenadores, y asistir a varios cursos complementarios para mejorar sus conocimientos. También lo hicieron voluntario en el centro pokemon para familiarizarse con la crianza y la curación de los pokemon.

Ash demostraba talento pero su adaptación a ese mundo no fue nada fácil. Sin darse cuenta, se manejaba como lo hubiera hecho en el suyo. Saltaba de edificio en edificio (hacia lo mismo si estaban en un bosque), usaba sus jutsus mas de la cuenta, hablaba en una jerga no siempre reconocible (aludiendo a cosas como Hokage, rangos de ninjas e incluso no se habituaba a la moneda local) y no quería dejar de sus usar sus sandalias ni su banda. Todos le tuvieron bastante paciencia hasta que el chico actuó lo bastante normal, como para camuflarse en ese mundo.

Hablaba con sus padres y hermanas todas las noches posibles. Ellos les contaban todas las noticias relevantes sobre su mundo y él también hacia lo mismo con ellos. Sólo con su adoraba familia, se permitía mostrar su miedo y confusión ante todo lo extraño que encontraba en su nuevo ambiente. Con los demás, utilizaba una actitud de despreocupación suficiencia. Su familia lo alentaba a dar lo mejor de él, recordándole la voluntad de fuego que regia toda su vida.

Y de esa forma pasó un año.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-¡Deja de mirar al vacío y concéntrate! - le gritó Gary trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad, bastante irritado por como el chico lo estaba ignorando de esa manera - ¡Eres un idiota!

-Pero aun así te gane- le replicó.

-La batalla fue increíble…- murmuró May pensando en la pelea.

Nunca había visto ese estilo de pelea pokemon (teniendo en cuenta quien era, no debía sorprenderse mucho), pero de alguna forma sintió que iba de acuerdo a la personalidad de Ash. Se lo notaba tranquilo y confiado, al igual que su pokemon. Se notaba que estaban muy bien sincronizados y el cierto nivel de independencia que Pikachu mostró, decía que estaban muy acostumbrados a pelear así.

De lejos, estaba segura que no era su primera batalla pokemon.

-Tarde un poco; Drake se hubiera puesto impaciente- reflexionó Ash pensando en lo que su amigo le diría si hubiera visto el combate-. Fue una buena pelea; eres un gran rival.

Ash le alargó una mano a Gary en señal de amistad y respeto, pero el castaño se la rechazó de una manera un tanto grosera. Todavía no se había habituado a que había perdido contra un novato desconocido.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí toda la vida, pero los niños seguirán siendo tontos- comentó May viendo como de infantil se estaba comportando Gary ante la derrota.

Gary estaba por decir algo en su defensa, cuando de la nada, un sonido de zumbidos llenó el lugar. Todos se pusieron alertas y buscaron con los ojos la fuente de ese ruido.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó May, algo preocupada por el ruido. Sin duda no anunciaba nada bueno.

-¡Es un enjambre de beedrills!- señalo Ash a la lejanía, donde unas manchas comenzaban a perfilarse a gran velocidad-. El ruido debe haberlos atraído.

-¡Esta discusión acabó!- dijo Gary, y tomó la pokebola de su pokemon- ¡Arcanie regresa! ¡Buen día!

Los pokemon se acercaron volando rápidamente hasta donde estaban ellos. De la nada uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Pikachu intentando capturarlo, pero Evee se interpuso y lo alejó de con uno de sus ataques. Por desgracia, eso hizo que el pokemon zorro se descuidara, siendo capturado por uno de los pokemon abeja. Ash vio esto y se dispuso a llamarlo con su pokebola.

-¡Evee, regresa ahora!- dijo pero el beedrill que lo tenía cautivo, sólo esquivó el rayo rojo llevándose a su amigo lejos- ¡Oh no, se lo llevo!

Tan concentrado estaba que no vio como otro de los beedrills se le acercó por detrás para atacarlo, pero esta vez fue el turno para charmander para defenderlo. Alejó al atacante con uno de sus lanzallamas pero por desgracia, también terminó siendo apresado por varios de los pokemon insectos. Técnicamente podía liberarse pero estos, sin embargo, el riesgo de salir lastimado era alto, y más que ahora los beedrills, volaban alto y no quería arriesgarse a una caída.

-¡Charmander!- gritó Ash impotente, al ver como sus pokemon eran llevados. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a guardar en sus pokebolas a los demás (exceptuando a Pikachu), para evitar que salieran heridos o algo parecido.

May rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaba Ash para agarrarlo fuertemente del brazo, y hacerlo correr.

-¡Rápido, debemos irnos de aquí!- le dijo dirigiéndolo y corriendo en la misma dirección que Gary se había ido.

-¡Pero y mis pokemon!- preguntó Ash, rehusándose a dejarlos a su suerte.

-¡No podrás salvarlos estando herido!- le dijo con lógica, haciendo que corriera.

Pronto alcanzaron a Gary que corría igual de desesperados que ellos. El moreno reflexionó que podría escapar fácilmente de los pokemon insectos, pero eso significaba dejar a sus amigos atrás y no estaba dispuesto a eso. También podría mandar a Pikachu contra ellos pero había demasiado para que el ratoncito, se hiciera cargo de la situación y no quería que sus demás pokemon acabaran de la misma manera que sus compañeros. Todos siguieron corriendo; a Gary se le notaba algo cansado y May seguía estando algo histérica con toda la situación. Ash seguía corriendo pero intentando pensar en algo para salir del problema.

De pronto, los dos castaños doblaron entre unos arbustos, y se escondieron ahí viendo como el enjambre seguía de largo sin notar que ya no estaban persiguiendo nada más. Todos suspiraron aliviados al verse libres de sus perseguidores. Pero el alivio no les duro mucho, cuando vieron que frente de ellos había un árbol lleno de pokemon larvas.

Eran por supuestos kakunas.

-¡Es un nido lleno de kakunas!- dijo Gary.

May se dijo que el chico era bueno diciendo cosas obvias, pero que no ayudaba en muchas otras cosas. Ash estaba por decir algo cuando vio que sobre el árbol volaban los beedrills que llevaban a sus amigos presos.

-¡Miren ahí!- exclamó, olvidando la prudencia elemental.

-¡Idiota!- le retó May cubriendo su boca esperando que no hubiera ninguna consecuencia, pero fue tarde porque todas las larvas los miraron y comenzaron a evolucionar ante sus ojos. Millones de beedrills nuevos salieron de las crisálidas, y los miraron con caras de pocos amigos. De pronto, sus antiguos perseguidores aparecieron, y se unieron al nuevo enjambre y todos los pokemon insectos comenzaron a perseguirlos.

Todos comenzaron de nuevo su carrera frenética. Ash estaba apunto de pararse para enfrentarlos para darles a sus amigos una oportunidad de escapar, cuando escuchó que Gary dijo algo.

-¡Mi casa esta mas adelante!- señaló a una bonita casa de color blanco no muy lejos de ahí- ¡Creo que podremos lograrlo!

May y Gary hicieron un ultimo esfuerzo (Ash y Pikachu no habían ni sudado) para llegar hasta la bendita casa. Gary se agradeció por no haberla dejado con llave porque no habría tenido tiempo de abrirla sin sufrir grandes consecuencias. Todos se apresuraron a entrar una vez que estuvo abierta y cerraron la puerta con fuerza. Se quedaron adentro sin prender las luces, esperando en silencio. Ash pensó que los pokemon atacarían las puertas pero no lo hicieron, se quedaron cerca de la casa, revoloteando hasta que se fueron.

Esto le dio una pauta a Ash de que esos beedrills, no eran salvajes.

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspiró May.

Gary se levantó y fue hasta los interruptores para prender la luz. Eso les dio la posibilidad de ver mejor el lugar. Estaban en una pequeña sala de color blanco, amueblada simplemente pero de forma acogedora. Se notaba la puerta que daba a la cocina y un pasillo que presumiblemente llevaba a las habitaciones. Por todos lados se veían fotos de Gary con su abuelo, y algunos trofeos y diplomas con su nombre escrito.

-¡Espero que eso te haya enseñado, novato!- lo retó Gary mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y lo fulminaba con sus ojos- ¡No se puede gritar cerca de los bidrils y menos de los kakunas! ¡Casi nos cuesta la vida!

-¡Discúlpate por lo de novato!- le exigió Ash encarándolo enojado por lo dicho por el chico.

¡El tenia mucha más experiencia en un solo de sus dedos, que Gary en todo su cuerpo!

-Voy a retirar lo de novato porque incluso un novato, no abandonaría a sus pokemon de la forma que tu lo hiciste- replicó Gary en tono soberbio, intentando dañar a Ash porque aun no le perdonaba por haberle ganado.

De la nada el moreno agarró por el cuello a su rival y lo jaló con mucha fuerza. Gary iba a decir algún tipo de comentario sarcástico, pero se calló al ver los oscuros ojos de Ash. El chico lo miraba con una furia helada que lo atravesó sin compasión y calló cada uno de sus replicas. May lo miró asustada. porque nunca había visto ese lado casi oscuro del chico. Emitía un aura de fuego frío. Sus modos eran tranquilos y mesurados; pero no por eso menos letales.

-Intentó salvarlos pero no pude- le aclaró con su voz acerada- ¡Nunca digas que abandone a mis pokemon! ¡Los que lo hacen son menos que escoria! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

Lo soltó y se alejó de ellos sin decir nada. Sin que May o Gary pudieran evitarlo, Ash salió afuera y no dijo nada, solo se fue.

-¿Ves lo que lograste?- le preguntó enojada May a Gary- ¡Te venció! ¡Ahora te aguantas!

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman, nenita de mamá!- le dijo Gary dirigiéndose a su pieza. Luego señalo el sillón-´. No tengo otra habitación pero pueden dormir ahí.

* * *

Ash estaba sentado entre unas ramas, viendo a la luna con una cara de tristeza. Se había enojado mucho por las palabras de Gary y aun no había vuelto a la casa. Estaba furioso porque no iba a permitir que alguien que no lo conocía, dijera esas cosas sobre él. No los había abandonado; hizo lo mejor posible en esa situación sin poner en peligro a los demás. Y como dijo May, herido y envenenado no iba a poder hacer nada.

Pero aun entendiendo lógicamente la situación, eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal por haber permitido que sus dos pokemon hubieran sido capturados. Aunque a pesar de todo, también estaba orgulloso de como actuaron sus amigos ante la situación.

Lo que le llevaba a sospechar que todo lo que estaba pasando, no era tan simple como que un enjambre de beedrills salvajes los hubiera atacado. La intención especifica de llevarse a Pikachu, el atacarlo de esa manera y la actitud que tuvieron al llegar a la casa; algo no encajaba. Algo se le estaba escapando a su vista.

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos, pero el calor en su pecho le avisó que era hora de hablar con sus padres. Cuidándose que nadie estuviera cerca, tomó su relicario y lo abrió. La figura de su madre usando un kimono rosa con flores blancas, apareció ante él. Siempre le sorprendía su madre. Sus ojos verdes, su cabello largo hasta los hombros y su sonrisa perene, daban una imagen de ternura y paz. Pero el mismo sabía el fuego ardiente que se escondía detrás del ese cristal.

-Hola Ash ¿Cómo estas, querido?- le preguntó suavemente, sondeándolo con sus ojos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. –.Veo que algo te molesta.

-Estoy bien mamá, sabes que siempre estoy bien- le respondió con una sonrisa triste. La voz de su madre siempre le traía la añoranza de sus mimos y su cálido toque-. Paso algo hoy; temo que hoy me comporte como un idiota; o mejor dicho, más idiota que de costumbre.

-Sabes que el idiota de la familia es tu padre- le dijo con una sonrisa intentando alegrarlo un poco-. Cuéntame ¿Acaso Pikachu esta lastimado? ¿O intentaste sobrepasarte con esa chica que te acompaña y te golpeo duro?

-Pikachu esta bien y sabes que respeto a las mujeres. Son finas joyas que hay que admirar- le dijo en tono respetuoso ganándose una mirada de su madre que lo desarmó en seguida- son ellas las que me acosan y las que me piden que les haga cosas sucias.

-¡Ay hijo! Lees muchas novelas rosas y te juntas mucho con tu padre- le replicó conociendo el principal tema de conversación de los dos hombres de su vida-. Pero si ellos están bien ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Ash le contó con lujo de detalles, lo que había pasado en ese día. Sakura se llevó la mano al mentón y cerró sus ojos un momento en señal de concentración. Su hijo no la quiso molestar sabiendo que su madre tenía una de las mejores mentes analíticas de la aldea. Solo era superada por su sensei, a la hora de analizar las estrategias enemigas.

-Esos pokemon de seguro, fueron mandados por algún sujeto que te tiene mucho rencor- habló Sakura después de unos minutos de silencio- .Yo que tú sospecharía de ese equipo que te siguió la vez pasada.

-Eso fue lo que pensé- reveló su hijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que siempre podría contar con su madre para que lo ayudara- su estilo esta en todos lados.

-Sólo no te lances y pongas en peligro a todos- le pidió su madre sabiendo del carácter impulsivo de su hijo-. A veces te pareces demasiado a tu padre para tu propio bien.

-¿Hablando de él, dónde está? Sé que las gemelas volverán la semana que viene- interrogó Ash, sabiendo que su padre nunca faltaba a menos que alguna obligación no lo dejara. Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció y bajo la mirada.

-Esta en una semana oscura- respondió secamente-. Se acerca el aniversario y no desea recordar esa fecha.

-¿Te refieres a…?- preguntó sin animarse a decir mucho. Él sabía lo mucho que esa fecha en particular afectaba a sus padres.

Sakura asintió.

-No fue su culpa- dijo a nadie en particular, jugando con la cadena de su relicario- .Él nos protegió.

-Sabes que le gusta cargar con el peso de todos en sus hombros- le recordó Sakura-. Tu sueles hacer lo mismo. Es más, lo estás haciendo ahora.

-A veces no sé que haría sin ti.

-También te pareces en eso a tu padre- sonrió un poco-. Sin mí, están perdidos.

* * *

El chico volvió a la casa luego de terminada la conversación con su madre. La puerta estaba abierta y él la empujó cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie. Pero para su sorpresa, May estaba despierta. Se encontraba arropada en el sillón con un relicario parecido al suyo, entre sus manos; pero su mirada estaba fija en la ventana. Sus ojos azules estaban a millas luz de distancia.

-Lamento haberme ido así- susurró Ash sentándose a sus pies en el suelo, pero a May no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia- ¿Estas bien? Solo quiero ayudarte.

-No lo entenderías…- murmuró May, volviendo su vista al relicario y luego a Ash para fulminarlo con sus ojos azules- Un tipo como tú, nunca lo entendería.

-¿Un tipo como yo?

-Tú nunca entenderías el dolor que pasé- le espetó en voz baja pero aun así furiosa-. Tu familia te ama, ninguna desgracia te ha pasado. Apuesto que lo peor que te paso fue quedarte sin papel higiénico en el baño.

Esto último se le hizo muy graciosos al joven ninja que rió entre dientes; sin embargo sabía que no era el tiempo y lugar para estar burlándose de esas cosas. Su mente divagaba gracias a la conversación que tuvo con su madre; pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de seguir en su arroyo de melancolía, principalmente, teniendo a May tan vulnerable en estos momentos. Debía ser fuerte si quería ayudarla; habrá tiempo para pensar, pero ahora necesitaba sacar a un digno heredero de clan Uzumaki.

El verdadero Ash estaba por revelarse.

-En eso te equivocas, he pasado mucho dolor- le replicó comenzando al igual que May, mirar por la ventana-. La vida también fue difícil para nosotros.

-Permítame que lo dude.- respondió dura y burlona.

Ash sabía que sus respuestas eran por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Tragó un poco saliva e inspiro hondo. No le era agradable recordar lo que paso hace años cuando era pequeño. Ya lo había hablado con su madre momentos previos, pero volverlo a recordar no era que hacía a menudo. Para el joven ninja era una cicatriz que nunca sanaría. Pero si quería entrar al corazón de May, debía abrir una vez aquella vieja herida, que le recordaba el porqué tenía un propósito.

Lo que significaba ser un ninja del clan Uzumaki.

-Dentro de poco se cumplirán diez años en los que mi familia sufrió un atentado…- le soltó sin pena ni gloria. Sin ningún tipo de ruego por lastima; sólo expresando un hecho.- Entraron en nuestra casa -prosiguió- e intentaron matarnos a mis padres, a mis hermanas, y a mí.

Esta declaración, dejó sin aliento a May que le costó asimilar, la declaración del azabache

-Es una broma ¿No?

Ash se río sin gracia.

-Ojala lo fuera- le dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, para que supiera que no estaba bromeando sobre lo dicho- .Te lo cuento si tu me cuentas lo que pasa.

-No daré garantías.

-Tú nunca das nada.

**Flash Back (Punto de vista de Ash)**

-Antes que nada, debes saber que mi padre es una persona muy importante en la ciudad donde vivíamos; podríamos decir que es casi como el alcalde. También debes saber que cuando era joven, fue una de las personas mas odiadas de la cuidad. Pero gracias a su trabajo duro y valentía logró cambiar el corazón de la mayoría de las personas; y por eso pudo obtener el puesto que tiene ahora.

Pero no a todas. A algunas personas no les caían del todo bien. No les gustó la idea de que tuviera hijos porque según ellos, los monstruos no deben reproducirse. Además, siendo el heredero un recogido de la calle no lo hace mejor.

Ash se detuvo y tomó un respiro. Por lo contrario May no podía creer lo último que el joven ninja había declarado. Se le hacía ilógico que un chico con su carácter, alegre, siempre haciéndose de héroe y optimista, pudiera albergar algo tan doloroso y seguir andando como si nada pudiera pasado. Una parte de ella quería conocer la verdad; su verdad detrás de ese semblante tan despreocupado que siempre había reflejado, pero sabía bien que si lo hacía no había punto de retorno y el costo podría ser muy alto.

Lo curioso de todo esto, es que el muchacho le contaba esto como todo un viejo amigo de la infancia algo que May le desagradaba y más si no conocía a la persona; sin embargo algo le decía que debía darle una oportunidad. Por lo que se siguió en silencio oyendo atentamente las palabras que Ash decía, seriamente.

-Hace diez años mis hermanas nacieron al igual que Pikachu. En ese día en particular, mi madre acababa de volver de un viaje por lo que habíamos ido a comer algo a un restaurante. Volvimos algo cansados y nos fuimos a dormir. Mi habitación estaba en la esquina de un pasillo en el segundo piso, la de mis hermanas en el otro extremo y la de mis padres en el medio. Pichu y yo estábamos durmiendo cuando escuchamos una gran explosión.

Salimos asustados (ni tuve tiempo de cambiarme el piyama) y vimos que todo estaba lleno de humo. E incluso oímos el crepitar del fuego en la habitación de mis padres. Mis hermanas lloraban en su pieza. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia haya esperando lo peor; para mí fortuna, se encontraban sanas y salvas. En el piso de abajo, de la nada se escuchó como la puerta saltó y se oyó el sonido de varias personas gritando y destrozando el lugar.

No sabía que hacer y lo único que se ocurrió fue largarme a llorar. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de mis padres saltó y yo casi grite; por suerte eran mis padres. Mi mamá cargaba a mi padre que tenia un brazo lastimado y sangrante y toda la espalda quemada. La ropa de ambos estaba negra y quemada, pero mi madre lucía sana y salva.

-¡Ash!- gritó mi madre y soltó con cuidado a mi padre para tomarme en brazos (ella es una persona muy fuerte) -¿Estas bien?

Yo solo atiné a esconderme en su pecho y soltar unas lágrimas pero asentí. Pichu estaba en mi cabeza y lamió la mejilla de mi madre para decirle que él estaba bien también. Conmigo en brazos, se acercó hasta mi padre que lucía muy enojado.

-Nunca creí que esos malditos atacarían a mi familia…- susurró con una voz mortal. Sus ojos azules, siempre risueños y traviesos, por poco se teñían de rojo por la furia que sentía. Sin mirar a mi madre, comenzó a ordenarle unas cosas-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Toma a Ash y a las niñas! ¡No salgas hasta que te de la señal!

-¡Pero son muchos! ¡Estas herido y no podrás con todos!- le suplicó casi al borde del llanto- ¡Por favor!

-¡Amor, la prioridad siempre serán tu y los niños!- le dijo- ¡No confió en nadie mas que ti para protegerlos!

Mi madre dudó un poco pero aun así asintió. Sabía que lo que era la única opción. El ruido de abajo era cada vez mayor, y pronto subirían hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Tenía mucho miedo por mi pero mas por mis hermanas y mis padres. Nunca creí que cosas como esas fueran posibles; sólo en las pesadillas y en los libros que mi madre solía leerme.

Vi como mi padre, herido y jadeante, bajó hasta el piso de abajo, dispuesto a defendernos de esos seres. Por un breve momento, pensé que esa seria la última vez que lo vería vivo. Mi madre lo besó en la boca antes de dejarlo ir y prometió buscar ayuda. También le dijo que también hiciera lo mismo. Viendo como la espalda de mi padre se perdía entre el humo, salimos fuera de la habitación

Una vez fuera, nos dirigimos hacía otra habitación. Una vez dentro, me dijo que cuidara a mis hermanas, junto con Pichu. Asegurando la puerta, llamó a mis tíos y a mis amigos, y se puso en guardia usando las armas que teníamos en casa para emergencias. Viéndola así sentí más miedo, respeto y más amor por ella.

-¿Por qué papa estaba tan lastimado?- fue lo que pregunté con una de mis hermanas en brazos, haciendo lo posible para calmarla.

-Él me protegió de la explosión…- me conto mirando tan solo por un segundo-. La bomba era leve, pero causo mucho daño.

-¿Estará bien?- hice la pregunta que mas temía. No quería ser una carga, pero que podía hacer un niño de cinco años en esos momentos- rió con ironía-. Sólo quería esconderme en el armario hasta que todo esto pasara.

-Naruto Uzumaki jamás se rinde- fue todo lo que me dijo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio rezando porque él volviera.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Qué paso luego?- quiso saber May.

-Mi padre resistió toda una hora antes que llegaran los refuerzos- dijo Ash quedadamente- Un par de ellos llegó hasta donde estamos pero mi madre se encargo de ellos. Todos fueron detenidos y castigados con severidad.

-Tu familia suena increíble- comentó la castaña algo afligida al recordar como era la propia- Me gustaría conocerlos.

-Nunca se sabe- dijo Ash sin comprometerse a nada-. Te toca.

May se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-El aniversario de la muerte de mi madre y de mi hermano se acerca- contó abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas- Los extraño mucho y ellos…yo…ellos.

Sin poder contener más, comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Quiso continuar pero no tuvo que hacerlo más ya que algo que jamás imaginó que pasaría, pasó en un instante. Ash puso su mano en su cabeza al tiempo que la abrazó dándole calor y confort.

Quiso separarse, pero estar en sus brazos le hizo acordarse de cómo se sentía cuando su madre solía abrazarle. Ese calor humano que pensó que jamás volvería sentir, comenzó a invadirla de modo en que al debes de rechazarle el gesto, se quedó en sus brazos, aun recibiendo algo que pensó que no volvería a recibir.

El afecto de una persona.

-No tienes que contarme nada hasta que no estés lista- susurró-. Sólo debes saber que estoy aquí para ti.

Y desde ese momento May supo que podía contar con él.

* * *

Entrando la mañana, Ash salió de la casa, temprano y solo. Sabia que se dirigía a una trampa; por eso era mejor hacer esto de esta manera para que nadie más saliera herido. Con Pikachu en su hombro y el resto de sus amigos en sus respectivos lugares, partió hasta el árbol de ayer.

Se acercó sin intenciones de esconderse porque sabía que lo estarían esperando. Al llegar allí, vio como sus dos pokemon estaban atados en el tronco del árbol, rodeamos por varios beedrills. Apoyados contra el tronco, estaban esos dos miembros del equipo que tantos problemas les había ocasionado.

Witney y Brawly

-¿Así que viniste, chico rudo?- preguntó burla la chica- ¿Y viniste sin tu noviecita? ¿Qué pasa, no crees protegerla?

-¡Cállense y liberen a mis amigos!- ordenó.

-Lo lamento pero tenemos órdenes- le contradijo el chico rival, riéndose-. O te eliminamos a ti o nos eliminan a nosotros.

-¡Mejor desaparezcan ustedes y déjenme de molestar a mi y a mis pokemon!- dijo Ash, poniéndose en pose de batalla sabiendo que la pelea empezaría pronto.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso- le dijo Witney y ordeno a los pokemon insecto- ¡Ataquen ahora!

La horda de beedrills se lanzó hacia Ash. El chico dejó a Pikachu en el suelo y se lanzó hacia donde estaban los pokemon.

-"Si logro pasarlos, Pikachu se encargara de ellos"- pensó.

Con eso en mente, saltó hacia adelante rodando en el piso, evitando el ataque por muy poco. Atrás de Ash, Pikachu se preparó y lanzó sus más poderosas descargas para poder parar a la mayor cantidad posible de pokemon en un solo ataque. Le tomó otras dos descargas, pero pudo conseguir noquearlos a la mayoría. El resto solo escapó.

Mientras con los humanos, Witney y Brawly al ver que Ash esquivaba a los pokemon se lanzaron en un ataque ciego y directo; p ero el chico los tomó por sorpresa. Este estaba decidido a poner punto final a esto por lo que aprovechó la ausencia de sus amigos para poder convocar a uno de sus clones. Ambos Ash cargaron un par de **Chidoris, **y los estampó en el pecho enemigo (cuidando de no matarlos)

Sus dos rivales cayeron al piso, inconscientes pero eso no le importó al entrenador ya que fue corriendo a liberar a sus amigos. Evee y Charmander estaban felices de verlos y comenzó a desatarlos. En pocos minutos estaban en los brazos de su entrenador.

-Nunca quise dejarlos- les dijo con sentimiento; pero era verdad lo que decía-. Quisiera culpar a Gary pero no seria un buen entrenador si pongo excusas. Prometo que esto no pasará de nuevo.

El momento de rencuentro fue roto, cuando varios de los beedrills que se escaparon, volvieron aprovechando para atacar al entrenador distraído. Pero Ash reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a sus dos amigos para salir corriendo. Pikachu se unió pronto a ellos y siguieron con el escape. Pero por desgracia, Ash se tropezó e Evee y Charmander aterrizaron lejos de él.

-¡Pikachu, ve y ayúdalos!- le dijo levantándose justo cuando escucho el zumbido inconfundible de un ataque y se dirigió a sus amigos- ¡Rápido, corran!

May y Gary justo llegaron para ver como Ash estaba a centímetros de ser herido por el aguijón del pokemon.

-¡Ash cuidado!- fue todo lo que pudo decir May.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero una mancha naranja se puso frente a él, golpeando al pokemon atacante con su cola pero fue herido por un roce del aguijón del beedrill.

-¡Charmander, no!- gritó Ash, agarrando a su pokemon y comenzando a curarlo sin pensarlo. Por suerte terminó justo cuando llegaron sus amigos al ver lo ocurrido- ¡Resiste!

Justo en ese momento, una luz ilumino a Charmander que comenzó a cubrirlo, poco a poco la figura de Charmander fue remplazada por la de alguien más; mucho más grande y sobretodo más imponente. Al desaparecer aquella luz, Charmander había dejado de existir, dejando en su lugar a un fiero y formidable Charmeleon. Ash se puso feliz y abrazó a su pokemon que lo abrazó también. El entrenador susurró unas gracias a su amigo de fuego. Después de eso, se soltaron y vieron a como los beedrills que los rodeaban.

-¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer, amigo!- le dijo Ash y a su nuevo pokemon y este asintió emocionado- ¡Al ataque!

* * *

Más tarde, los tres estaban en la salida del Bosque Verde dando un ejemplo claro de quienes habían sido los ganadores y quienes los perdedores; no sin antes advertirle al joven ninja que esto no quedaría así. Dejando eso de lado Ash estaba muy contento por su nuevo compañero. Sabía que si con Charmander había obtenido buenos resultados, Charmeleon sería aun más efectivo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Ash supo que seguiría viaje con May por un tiempo más hasta que se separaran, pero lo que no sabía, es qué iba a hacer Gary. Según el, él estaba viviendo en esa casa (que era una de las casas de campo de su abuelo) entrenando a sus pokemon.

-Debemos irnos para Cuidad Plateada- dijo May sin saber muy bien que decir- ¿Y tú?

-¡Eso esta claro!- respondió Gary con su típica pose- ¡Los seguiré hasta que pueda saber como vencer al idiota!

-Soy un idiota que te venció

-¡Cállate, perdedor!

-¡Hombres!- suspiró May mientras avanzaba y los dejaba discutiendo entre ellos.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**

**Espero que les haya el capitulo. Intento que todos sean entretenidos y divertidos. Acá vemos a May y a Ash avanzando en su relación. Las habilidades de Ash como entrenador y como combina sus dos mundos. También Gary entra en escena y se unirá al grupo, poniendo su cuota de humor.**

**Hay una cosa que quiero preguntar, como se habrán dado cuenta el equipo pokemon de Ash es una gran interpretación mía poniéndole mis pokemon favoritos de su equipo normal y de la saga. Actualmente estoy adaptando el capitulo donde atrapa a su pokemon de agua. Originariamente iba a ser Buizel pero ahora no estoy segura. Seria muy amable si me dan ideas para el pokemon.**

**Las opciones son Wartortle, Totodaile o Buizel. Elijan el que mas les guste.**

**Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, besos. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola les traigo este capitulo como regalo por las fiestas. Espero que los disfruten.**

**Ya saben las advertencias. No me pertenecen los personajes Si no les gustan las parejas no lean la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 "La Escuela de los Golpes Duros."**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el incasable viaje de nuestros amigos Ash, May y Gary. Era un día nublado, frío, y lleno de niebla. Pikachu estaba en el hombro de su amigo y el resto de los pokemon del moreno, estaban guardados en sus pokebolas. Como Gary se había sumado al equipo, Ash decidió seguir con sus entrenamientos ninjas de noche; cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. No es que no confiara en Gary (después de días de viaje la confianza comienza a aparecer), sólo que no quería dar mas explicaciones y no llamar mucho la atención. Había hablado con Latíos el día anterior y le había dicho que todavía no era tiempo de dirigirse a las Islas Naranjas, por lo que podía seguir con su viaje junto con sus amigos.

Lo que nos trae a la situación actual. Ash y compañía estaban caminando por el bosque, intentando llegar a su destino. La vista era confusa y no se llegaba a escuchar ningún sonido, lo que hacía que la conversación del grupo resonara a través del lugar con gran fuerza.

-¡No te perderé de vista hasta que me pagues todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, Ash Uzumaki!-vociferaba May a su compañero de viaje- ¡Y averigüe todos tus secretos!

Por su parte el joven azabache, estaba tranquilo sin darle mucha importancia a los retos de la castaña. Secretamente estaba feliz del interés que la chica tenía en él. May le gustaba cada día más, y estaba ansioso de descubrir todos de igual modo todos sus secretos.

-¡Tú, tú, tú!- le respondió para hacerla enojar un poco. Eso era algo que siempre le gustaba hacer- ¡Eso es de lo único que siempre hablas!

-¡Si! ¡Y aunque no te guste, quiero que quede bien en claro que tú me debes algo!- replicó May mirándolo furiosamente (Ash caminaba tranquilo con la mano en los bolsillos), sin que el chico se imputara en lo mas mínimo.

Gary por el contrario, estaba harto de tantas discusiones; de idas y venidas de estos dos. Notaba que su compañero de viaje le gustaba molestar a May, y que esta nunca se quedaba callada, a estas alturas del partido estaba harto de esto. Disfrutaba de una buena discusión (intervenía en muchas de las que sus amigos tenia) pero este día se había levantado de mal humor; más aparte el clima no estaba ayudando mucho.

Tanta niebla lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Búsquense un hotel, por el amor de Arceus!- gritó, totalmente sacado de sus casillas. Miró agresivamente a los dos antes de seguir-. Tal vez si no discutieran tanto, ya hubiéramos llegado a Cuidad Carmín.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, May por su parte, sacó su reproductor de música, dispuesta a aislarse en sus canciones favoritas para no caer en ninguna de las múltiples trampas de sus amigos. Gary siguió liderando la marcha, atento a la dirección que había que andar y Ash solo caminó detrás de él. En su mente corrían los eventos de los días pasados. Habían sido días particulares y muy interesantes. A este paso, el año en el que tendría que cumplir su misión se pasaría volando.

Primero habían llegado a Cuidad Plateada para que May pudiera ganar su primera medalla. Ash había manifestado reiteradamente su nula intención de retar a la liga, y que lo único que quería era viajar tranquilo, atrapar pokemon y entrenarlos. Por lo que no cayó en ninguna de las provocaciones de May o Gary para que el también retara al líder de gimnasio. No importó cuantas veces lo llamaron cobarde o idiota. Gary, por su parte, era el campeón actual de la Liga Añil y pensó que sería una perdida de tiempo volver a pelear en esa liga. Según él, solo los acompañaba en un intento de volver a retar a Ash y patear su trasero. Sus planes eran entrenar para después poder retar a la Conferencia Plateada en Johto.

En Cuidad Plateada, se encontraron en el gimnasio roca con su líder Flint y su mujer Lola. También con el resto de sus hijos (exceptuando el mayor que estaba en su viaje pokemon). Ahí May tuvo una batalla dos a dos que tuvo que repetir por haber empatado en el último round. Después de un corto pero intenso entrenamiento, la chica volvió y gano su medalla roca. Todos se despidieron y partieron a Ciudad Celeste.

En el camino, pasaron por el Monte Roca Lunar donde conocieron a un científico y a su investigación que versaba sobre los diferentes estilos de la vida pokemon y como esto afectaba sus evoluciones. Fue algo tranquilo sin muchos inconvenientes y nada importante que contar en esa aventura.

Luego, llegaron a Cuidad Celeste y al gimnasio especializado en pokemon de agua. Allí estaban las tres hermanas fantasías Lily, Violet y Daisy. Ellas solo aceptaban algunos retos por día ya que por las noches daban espectáculos y no querían que sus pokemon fueran heridos. May y las hermanas pactaron una batalla al día siguiente y esa noche, disfrutaron del show de nado sincronizado. Ash pudo coquetear un poco con las hermanas (que le siguieron el juego) y disfrutar de los celos de May. Tal vez por esa razón, la castaña se ensañó un poco en la batalla y ganó su pelea uno a uno con una gran agresividad. Después de eso, se despidieron y partieron a la siguiente ciudad.

Actualmente se estaban dirigiendo a Ciudad Carmín para la siguiente batalla de gimnasio de May, pero la niebla dificultaba un poco el camino. Ash usaba disimuladamente su Hadou para ver atreves de ella para poder detectar peligros pero dejaba toda la responsabilidad de guía a Gary para no tener discusiones con él y no lastimar su ego (cosa que era muy fácil de hacer). May seguía escuchando música y no les prestaba mucha atención; además de caminar al lado suyo.

-A lo mejor deberíamos detenernos a descansar-sugirió Ash a sus amigos. No lo decía por él ya que no estaba cansado (estaba acostumbrado a recorrer distancias mas grandes y corriendo) pero sus dos compañeros habían estado caminando mucho y a buen ritmo, desde que se levantaron hoy.

-No creo que sea mala idea-apoyó May sacándose los auriculares y guardándolos en su mochila. También aprovechó para secarse un poco el rostro con su pañuelo.

-Mientras más rápido avancemos, mas rápido llegaremos-opinó Gary, pero el también estaba algo sudado y cansado. Se secó un poco de su sudor con el brazo y finalmente se detuvo-. Pero creo que tienen razón.

Los tres (cuatro contando a Pikachu) se sentaron en unas piedras cercanas. Buscaron en sus mochilas y sacaron sus botellas de agua para beber un poco. Ash tomo de la suya y se la paso a Pikachu para que bebiera de ella. También sacó unas bolas de arroz que sobraron de la cena de anoche (fue el turno de Gary de cocinar) y agarró una para comer. Paso el resto a sus compañeros para que también comieran algo. El castaño la tomó de buena gana, pero May la rechazó sacando una bolsa de papas fritas de su mochila.

-Deberías comer mejor- le dijo Ash terminando su bola de arroz para tomar más agua.

Gary al ver, temió una nueva discusión. Y no se equivoco.

-Lo dice que el que se atraganta de ramen…-siseó May molesta, porque el chico parecía tener una opinión acerca de todo lo que ella hacía.

-Solo decía-se rectifico Ash con calma, para no empezar una nueva discusión por el momento.

En vez de eso, se dedicó a observar mejor la neblina con su Hadou. Estaba muy seguro que era artificial, y que la fuente de esta no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos estaban sentados. Pikachu estaba tranquilo en su regazo por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por ningún peligro cercano. Estos últimos días no habían sido atacados por ningún grupo misterioso. A lo mejor lo habían dejado en paz para siempre.

También notó que no muy lejos de ellos, estaban un grupo de chicos. Seguramente cuando se pusieran en camino, se encontrarían con ellos. Contó cinco, parados y uno corriendo en su lugar. Esperaba que ninguno estuviera abusando del chico en cuestión. Al entrenador ninja no le caían bien los abusones, y no quería romper la paz que se había instalado con una nueva confrontación. Supuso que eso lo sabría cuando se topara con el grupo.

Ash no se equivocó ya que tan pronto el grupo volvió a caminar, pudieron divisar a lo lejos a los chicos. Eran cinco (como el moreno ya sabía) que tenían velas en la mano y rodeaban a otro de su misma edad que corría en una caminadora. Desde el lugar que ellos estaban, podía ver que le estaban haciendo algún tipo de pregunta en base a algunas fotos que tenían en sus manos, a pesar de que no escuchaban nada de su conversación.

-Parecen bastante entretenidos ahí adelante- comentó May a sus compañeros.

Se habían detenido para decidir si intervenir o no en la situación.

-Solo espero que no estén maltratando del chico en la maquina-dijo Ash apretando sus puños, un poco fastidiado.

-En ese caso deberíamos intervenir para evitar daños-concluyó Gary poniendo una pose típica de héroe. Esperaba una oportunidad para lucirse y hacer quedar mal a Ash-. Ustedes dos no se metan si es el caso; déjenme todo a mí.

-Tienes razón, Gary- dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo. Los otros le miraron sorprendidos por esta respuesta. May no dijo nada pero la cara de Gary se iluminó, creyendo que al final su rival reconocía su evidente superioridad-. Eres muy valiente de enfrentarte a los cinco tu solo. Yo me quedare aquí alentándote y después, arrastrare tu cadáver.

Gary quedo muy sorprendido y decepcionado por el tono irónico de Ash. Esperaba una declaración de confianza, no semejante puñalada por la espalda. May rió bastante feliz por la forma en que Ash siempre desarmaba la excesiva confianza en sí mismo de Gary, y lo hacía poner los pies en la tierra. El moreno le sacó la lengua a su amigo en señal de burla, he indicó que lo mejor era que fueran a ver que sucedía. Gary fue el último en moverse.

-No sé qué hago en un grupo donde no me respetan…- se dijo a sí mismo con la palma de su mano en su cara antes de seguirlos.

Al acercarse vieron que eran un grupo de chicos de la misma edad que ellos, vestidos con un juego de pantalón y chaqueta azules, y una camisa amarillo claro con una corbata. En uno de los bolsillos se veía un escudo similar; todos parecían ser compañeros. El chico de la cinta tenía el cabello rojo y un gran flequillo. Delante de él estaba un chico de cabello verde corto de rostro amable que le enseñaba unas fotos y le hacía preguntas.

Ninguno parecía agresivo; y el de la máquina parecía estar haciendo esto por voluntad propia.

-¡Hola!- saludo Ash acercándose con los demás, optando por una actitud tranquila y abierta-. Espero que no estén molestando a ese chico.

Siempre era bueno asegurarse.

-Hola, no se preocupen es solo un entrenamiento privado- respondió el chico del pelo verde-. Se vienen los exámenes y esta nuestra forma de estudiar.

Todos asintieron. El de la cinta paro un poco para tomar aire. Un chico de pelo largo negro se acercó y le dio una botella de agua para que pudiera beber algo, y descansar.

-Es una forma poco convencional para estudiar- comentó May desconfiada por la respuesta del chico, pero para su sorpresa todos los estudiantes se largaron a reír.

-Si, lo sabemos- contestó uno de pelo verde más oscuro y ligeramente enrulado- pero funciona. Como estudiantes del Tec Pokemon, es nuestra obligación mantener un nivel apropiado.

-No tenemos tiempo de estudiar de maneras normales- dijo el del pelo negro-. Si perdemos el tiempo, sólo conseguimos que hablen mal del tecnológico.

-Así que no peleamos- términó de decir el del pelo rojo que por fin parecía más repuesto de su turno en la caminadora.

-Sigo diciendo que parecen unos locos-replicó May, no dando su brazo a torcer en ninguna de sus opiniones.

Gary estaba por decir algo (posiblemente algo engreído y egocéntrico), pero Ash se le adelantó.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- pidió señalando la caminadora. Todos lo vieron extrañados, por lo comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, teniendo la necesidad de justificarse- parece divertido.

Eso no ayudó a que lo dejaran de mirar como algún tipo de ser extraño.

-Supongo que puedes intentarlo- respondió el chico de pelo sin estar muy convencido aun, pero Ash no le dio tiempo de nada porque tan pronto escuchó la respuesta, ya estaba subido a la caminadora-. Soy Joe, por las dudas.

-Me llamo Ash Uzumaki, y soy de Altomare- se presentó a la par que manipulaba los botones de la maquina. La subió al más alto nivel, y comenzó a correr-, Estoy listo cuando quieras.

-¿Seguro que podrás responder en ese nivel?- pregunto Joe dudoso pero Ash asintió, y le indicó que comenzara con sus preguntas. Joe tomó una de sus fotos (que era la de un Pigdey) y se la mostró al moreno, curioso a la respuesta que daría-. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre este pokemon.

-Pigdey, pokemon normal-volador. Su ataque especial es ráfaga en el nivel cinco y ataque de arena en el nivel doce. Evoluciona en Pidgeotto en nivel 18, aprende el ataque remolino al nivel veintiuno, el ataque de las alas al nivel treinta uno. Evoluciona a Pidgot y puede volar a más de mil doscientos metros a velocidades de Mach dos.- recitó con la mejor imitación de un pokedex que habían visto. Y por supuesto, la máquina ni le había hecho sudar.

-¡Impresionante!- exclamaron todos cuando Ash se bajó de la caminadora. Todos los estudiantes lo rodearon y comenzaron a acosarlo de preguntas. El joven ninja se preguntaba internamente si en este mundo sabían algo sobre los límites personales.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Estudias mucho todas las noches? ¿Lees algún tipo de libro especial?- eran solo algunas de las preguntas que se escuchaban entre las miles que los alumnos hacían.

-¡Oigan, tranquilos!- decía Ash en un vano intento de bajar los humos pero sin lograrlo. Sus amigos se burlaban de el al no ayudarlo a salir de esa marea-. Solo lo sé, porque mis primos Maya y Drake me obligaron.

Los chicos estaban por decir algo más pero uno vio la hora, y dijo que era muy tarde. Al parecer todos debían terminar un trabajo importante para mañana. Por lo que después de despedirse, se retiraron, corriendo. Joe se quedó con ellos porque él ya había terminado el suyo. Ash vio a los chicos, y se cruzó de brazos, pensativamente.

-Así que esos son los famosos estudiantes tec…- dijo en tono resignado-. Son mas acosadores de lo que pensé.

-¿Estudiantes tec?- preguntó May curiosa. Al parecer Ash sabía muchas cosas sobre esos chicos.

-Del Pokemon Tecnológico, una escuela de entrenadores pokemon- respondió el chico apesumbrado y de nuevo, ganándose unas miradas curiosas-, Solo lo sé, porque Drake me obligo a tomar unos cursos en la división de Altomare.

-Es un internado para preparar entrenadores avanzados- explicé Joe a sus nuevos amigos, siendo que era el que mejor sabía lo que era-. Los alumnos son matriculados y pueden ingresar a la Liga. sin tener que buscar medallas al graduarse. Además, de que la inscripción y la matricula son bastante caras.

-Entrar a la liga sin medallas suena algo fácil- comentó Ash poniéndose las manos detrás la cabeza, sin estar realmente interesado en eso. Como el no planeaba retarla, no le importaba mucho esas cosas.

Pero para Gary y May, la cosa era distinta. Ellos dos salieron desde pequeños en sus viajes pokemon, y tuvieron que pasar por los retos y desafíos que retar a los lideres significaban. No siempre fueron victorias fáciles; también hubo sudor, lagrimas, burlas y llanto. Escuchar como un par de ricachones podía saltear esos pasos de forma cómoda y por unas simples cuotas, era algo que les hervía la sangre.

Era realmente indignante.

-Suena a una de esas escuelas elegantemente idiotas para los hijos buenos para nada de gente asquerosamente adinerada-comentó May con su mejor tono mordaz.

Joe rió un poco avergonzado pero no comento nada. La castaña tenía razón en la mayoría de sus palabras. Gary viendo una oportunidad para destacarse, comenzó a actuar dramática y teatralmente a pesar de lo genuino que resultada su ira.

-¡Ese lugar realmente me enfada!- exclamó con los puños en alto- ¡¿Dónde está ese horrible lugar?!

-Se encuentra ahí adelante-respondió Joe señalando hacia delante.

De la nada toda la niebla se despejó y un elegante edificio se mostró delante de ellos. Era grande, con varios pisos y muy lujoso. Tenía un gran jardín, una enorme piscina, un complejo deportivo, y pudieron ver más alumnos caminado por el campus. La voz de un altavoz sonó anunciando el término del entrenamiento especial con niebla. Ash rió feliz primero por la vergüenza de Gary y segundo, por haber encontrado la fuente de la niebla falsa.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- quiso saber Ash, hablando con Joe.

-Mis padres trabajan duro para pagarme la matricula, por lo que intento estudiar lo más que pueda, sacándome las mejores notas posibles- respondió Joe.

May y Gary se avergonzaron un poco por sus duros comentarios, pero aun así no dijeron nada, siendo su orgullo una de las barreras más difíciles de saltar para ellos.

-¿Cómo se organizan en esta escuela?- preguntó May para disimular su pena. No solo estaba avergonzada por su comentariom sino también el escuchar la preocupación de los padres de Joe, trajó a la luz sentimientos con los que no quería lidiar en esos momentos.

-Esta divido en tres niveles: los principiantes son equivalentes a alguien con dos medallas, los intermedios a cuatro y, los avanzados a ocho- contó Joe solícitamente-. Si te gradúas, puedes entrar a la liga sin reunir medallas.

Eso volvió a irritar a los dos castaños. Ellos habían conseguidos sus títulos con mucho esfuerzo, no consideraban justos que unos idiotas mimados los retaran solo porque sacaran buenas calificaciones que seguramente eran compradas. ¡Esta escuela promovía los abusos y la haraganería! Aunque todo según sus puntos de vista.

-¿Tu en qué nivel estas?- quiso saber Ash, ajeno a las emociones de sus compañeros de viaje.

-Soy un intermedio, recientemente promovido a avanzado- se jactó un poco Joe. A pesar de todo, a uno siempre le gusta presumir su buena fortuna.

-¡Yo creo que todo esto es una violación al status de la Liga Pokemon!- gritó Gary (de nuevo usando su postura dramática) ¡Y exijo que toda farsa se acabe ahora mismo! ¡Quiero hablar con el encargado!

-Si quieres puedes hablar con el representante de nuestra clase- opinó el chico buscando en su bolsillo. Después sacó una foto de una chica que estaba abrazado a él, en una postura claramente romántica.

Los tres chicos se acercaron rápidamente para ver la fotografía. Al ver a la jovencita (una hermosa chica de pelo castaño oscuro largo ondulado, con un buen cuerpo resaltado por el uniforme) ambos chicos se sonrojaron evidentemente. May lo notó, poniéndose muy celosa al ver a sus amigos (especialmente a Ash) babear; como un par de imbéciles solo por una cara bonita.

Al ser la única mujer del grupo, estaba acostumbrada a que todas las atenciones fueran para ella. Además, era la única con la que ese pseudo ninja coqueteaba he hacia propuestas indecorosas. ¡Como se atrevía ese imbécil a fijarse en otra chica cuando justo anoche, le había estado intentando seducir! ¡Desvergonzado mujeriego, ninja pervertido y sin cerebro!

-Ella es realmente bonita- dijo Gary sin poder evitarlo. No le gustaba mostrar debilidades, pero las mujeres eran algo que lo atraía mucho.

-Quisiera conocerla a ella con su gemela y un tarro de crema batida- murmuró Ash, perdido en su mundo de fantasías pervertidas.

-¿Ella es tu novia?- preguntó para cortar los sueños de los chicos. Había notado la evidente postura de la chica para con Joe, y no quería que sus amigos incomodaran al chico babeando por su chica.

-Empezamos a salir desde hace unas semanas- contó viendo la foto con cariño-. Ella tiene un carácter algo fuerte, pero es una buena persona y la quiero mucho.

-Qué bueno que no sea como otras chicas que nos tratan mal y se ven peor…-comentó Gary, viendo a May directamente.

Cosa que hizo que su ira terminara por desbordar.

-¡Mientras ustedes babean por esa tonta fotografía, yo iré a buscarla para retarla a una batalla para arreglar toda esta situación!- les espetó furiosa ante la actitud de esos.

Rápidamente se alejó hacia el colegio; caminando pesadamente y aullando cosas sin sentido. Gary salió detrás de ella gritando que lo esperase, dejando detrás los otros dos chicos. Joe estaba por seguirlos, pero Ash lo retuvo por el brazo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

* * *

Afuera de las instalaciones, dos figuras se encontraban recostadas contra un árbol, observando cuidadosamente las instalaciones escolares.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos- comentó una.

-Aun no puedo creer que fuiste a esta escuela-le contestó la otra.

-El mundo es un lugar realmente pequeño-dijo de nuevo la primera sombra.

Un comunicador comenzó a sonar, y la segunda figura se apresuró a contestarlo. Su compañero solo se limitó a seguir viendo a través de sus binoculares todo lo que ocurría en el complejo estudiantil.

-Si señor, estamos en el lugar-habló la persona por el comunicador-. Entiendo señor. Nada de batallas, solo entregamos el mensaje.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, escuchando lo que la otra voz le decía por el aparato. La otra persona abandonó su vigilancia para depositar su atención en su acompañante, y en las órdenes que estaba recibiendo.

-Si, tranquilo, puede confiar en nosotros. No le fallaremos-terminó de decir antes de cerrar el comunicador y ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes?

-Solo palabras, nada de puños.

-Es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado pelear con él. Tiene una buena fama, acompañándolo.

-Lo sé, pienso lo mismo

* * *

El grupo de amigos fue dirigido por Joe entre las instalaciones del lugar. El chico les contó que las clases de ese día habían acabado, pero no por eso los alumnos dejaban de estudiar o practicar. Según él, en el instituto no importaba ganar o perder una batalla, sino la habilidad o destreza que mostraban en una. Ash estaba plenamente de acuerdo con esa filosofía pero no quería opinar nada que lo pusiera en problemas.

Sus dos amigos tomaban cada ventaja o lujo que veían como un ataque personal hacia ellos. Gary opinaba que todo esos lujos eran innecesarios y que los mejores entrenadores eran forjados en las más crudas circunstancias (algo irónico viniendo de una familia relativamente famosa) y más cosas por el estilo. May estaba consumida por los celos en muchos sentidos. No solo por de Giselle, sino también porque hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles para ella y no tener que aguantar a su padre como lo hizo ella.

Subieron a un ascensor para ir al tercer piso; a la zona de los simuladores y otros aparatos tecnológicos. En el ascensor se escuchaba la típica música de fondo haciendo desear un poco de buena música. Llegaron al piso, indicado con los nervios cada vez mas crispados.

-Giselle suele venir mucho aquí- contó Joe adentrándose en la sala llena de maquillas parecidas a videojuegos.

-Espero que sea una buena entrenadora- dijo May, sacando su estuche donde estaban las dos medallas que había ganado y un listón que la identificaba como la campeona de Hoenn-. Yo tengo dos medallas y un campeonato a mis espaldas.

-Giselle es la mejor de toda la escuela, eso es mejor que haber ganado la liga-replicó Joe seguro de lo que decía-. Todos en mi clase, incluso lo más atrasados, podrían ganarte May.

May estaba por decir algo pero Gary la empujó salvajemente e hizo valer su postura. Tanta soberbia le estaba molestando (de nuevo, algo irónico viniendo de él). Escuchar decir que una chica cualquiera podría ganarle le estaba volviendo loco. No se creía invencible, la batalla con Ash se lo había probado, pero el idiota era un tema totalmente aparte. Él por lo menos tenía mucha experiencia de campo atrás suyo, no como todos esos niñitos que se la pasaban escondiendo detrás de un libro.

-¡Soy el actual campeón de la Liga Añil!- exclamó, sacando su medalla para probarlo- ¿Estás diciendo que podrías ganarme a mí?

-Una parte de la simulación es pelear con los actuales campeones- contó Joe, yendo hacia una de las maquinas y mostrando las opciones. Un avatar de Gary apareció, cargando su data y sus pokemon-. Y yo siempre te gano.

Eso terminó de enfurecer al chico castaño.

-¡Eso es una simulación!- explotó señalando la computadora- ¡Otra cosa es la vida real! ¡Soy mucho más guapo que esa cosa! ¡Peleemos y te lo demostraré!

-Lo lamentaras- le dijo Joe, dirigiéndose a las arenas de combate. May, por primera vez, estaba apoyando a Gary para que barriera el piso con él.

Ash se mantuvo un poco aparte y suspiró.

-Yo ya lo estoy lamentando, lástima que al Gary real no se le pueda adaptar la personalidad- le dijo a Pikachu en su hombro.

Vio a sus amigos ponerse de acuerdo con las reglas del combate y volvió a suspirar.

-Toda esta discusión entre habilidad, trabajo duro y resultados, me recuerda a cuando empecé a entrenar con Lee-sensei y Neji-sensei- pensó nostálgico, y vio a Gary y May gritarse entre ellos- A ellos les convendría tener una charla con ellos…

* * *

**Flash Back (Konoha, campo de entrenamiento de la Residencia del Hokage)**

Un Ash de once años estaba muy emocionado de empezar su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento en taijutsu. Hasta entonces habían sido sus padres y Shikamaru-sensei, los que lo habían estado entrenando en esa área. Pero desde el secuestro, sus padres insistieron en que debía mejorar en todos los aspectos para poder defenderse y para eso, habían pedido ayuda a casi toda la generación de los ex novatos.

Enfrente suyo Lee-san y Neji-san estaban discutiendo algunas cosas con su padre mientras a lo lejos veía como su madre estaba entrenando a Pichu, para que pudiera identificar mejor el genjutsu. El entrenamiento no solo era para él, sino también para su querida mascota y mejor amigo. Siempre que el tiempo de todos lo permitiera, los mayores se dedicaban a convertir al dúo en una pareja invencible.

Sus padres le habían dicho que originalmente solo iba a ser Lee-san el encargado de entrenarlo al ser el mejor en taijutsu de la aldea, pero con el descubrimiento de su barrera de sangre, Neji-san también había entrado en la ecuación. No sabía cómo dos personas tan distintas lo iban a educar pero estaba ansioso de empezar. Realizó algunos ejercicios de calentamiento mientras esperaba que sus maestros terminaran de hablar con su padre. Estaba deseoso por poder demostrar sus habilidades y aprender nuevas y poderosas técnicas.

Finalmente sus dos maestros se acercaron para poder iniciar su entrenamiento. Pero para su sorpresa, ambos se sentaron en el suelo y le indicaron que hiciera lo mismo. Se sentó delante de ellos, muy intrigado por cómo estaban actuando. Eso de hablar y meditar era muy propio de Neji pero no tanto de Lee. Es más, se veía a lo lejos como el hombre intentaba contenerse.

-Estamos aquí como favor hacia el Hokage pero también porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, querido Ash- comenzó a decir Neji con su usual tono calmado.

-¡Eso es cierto!-apuntó Lee con su usual estilo, pero ante una seria mirada de Neji se calmó.

-Como iba diciendo, tu pequeño tienes una importante habilidad y es necesario que la entrenes de forma apropiada- siguió con su explicación el Hyuuga con Lee, asintiendo a sus espaldas-. Por lo que es importantes que entiendas que es lo que queremos lograr en este entrenamiento.

-¡Tu serás el primero en combinar nuestros estilos!- gritó Lee, parándose y haciendo una pose cool, pero se volvió a sentar avergonzado ante la mirada de su amigo- Si lo sé, tacto.

-¡Qué debo hacer qué!- preguntó asombrado y dudoso. ¿Cómo él, un simple niño, podría combinar los dos mejores estilos de taijutsu de su aldea? Es más, ¿El puño gentil de los Hyuuga se podía combinar con el estilo de la bestia verde de Konoha?

-Un poco abrupto, pero esa es la idea- suspiró Neji y ante la cara asustada de Ash tuvo que seguir con su explicación-. Ash, tú puedes ver la energía física, regularla, sentirla, e incluso manifestarla según tu padre.

-En teoría-afirmó el pequeño, pero luego meneó la cabeza frustrada- pero me cuesta mucho chakra hacer eso.

-Eso se puede corregir con entrenamiento-le consoló Neji, tocándole el hombro-. Eres joven y es normal que no puedas dominar una barrera de sangre tan poderosa desde el principio.

-¡Pero Kayaka lo hace! ¡Usted también pudo! Fue un prodigio desde el principio- le dijo histérico al recordar a su compañera de clases, y luego bajo la voz derrotado-. Soy solo un perdedor.

Neji quedó sorprendido al ver la baja autoestima del chico. Pero en cierta manera era comprensible. El chico por ser hijo del Hokage llevaba una carga inmensa sobre sus hombros; más si era hijo de Naruto Uzumaki, leyenda suprema en el mundo ninja. Encima, ser su hijo adoptivo solo empeoraba las cosas. En cierta manera le recordó a el mismo cuando era joven; perdido en el sufrimiento de un sentido que sentía que no podía cambiar.

Lee también vio un poco de sí mismo en el. Una persona normal, rodeada de genios que avanzaban a pasos agigantados y sin ningún tipo de esperanza de alcanzarlos. Todos sabían que la persona que Ash quería alcanzar y superar, era su propio padre. Esa era una ambición realmente grande. La mayoría de sus propios amigos, pensaban que Naruto era una persona que estaba mucho más allá de sus posibilidades.

-El trabajo duro puede superar a un genio- le dijo Lee sonriéndole con su misma sonrisa de siempre, llena de confianza-. Pero el esfuerzo no sirve para quienes no creen en sí mismos. Por eso conviértete en un hombre fuerte capaz de sonreír.

-Los pájaros enjaulados tratan de abrir sus jaulas con sus picos- dijo a vez Neji recitando uno de los mejores consejos que recibió en su vida-. No te quejes por estupideces que tú no eres un perdedor.

Ash sintió como la verdad de sus palabras le llegó hasta su corazón por lo que pudo enjuagar sus lágrimas, y empezar su tan ansiado entrenamiento.

-Gracias senseis, por todo. Pero aun no puedo entender cómo quieren que combine sus dos estilos- suspiró Ash, algo frustrado.

- Es simple- dijo Lee-. Mis golpes rompen huesos.

-Los míos dañan órganos internos- aportó Neji esta vez-. Tú puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es más confuso todavía- dijo cada vez más exasperado Ash.

-Si aprendes las bases del puño sencillo, te servirá para ir regulando la energía física de tú oponente y la tuya propia, mientras peleas- explicó Neji su punto.

-Con mi estilo de pelea, podrás lastimar físicamente a tu oponente, debilitándolo aun más- dijo esta vez Lee- además, a medida que las fuerzas de tu oponente disminuyan, tu podrás aumentarlas controlando aun más la batalla.

-Lo que significa que si logro alternar los dos tipos de golpe con una sincronía perfecta- concreto Ash, asombrado por las posibilidades de esa combinación- ¡Tendré un estilo invencible!

-¡Esa es la idea!- aprobaron sus dos sensei, orgullosos por la conclusión a la que llegó su discípulo.

El pequeño Ash no pudo ya con su emoción, y pidió a sus maestros empezar lo antes posible con la práctica. Cosa que ambos hicieron.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-Estos chicos deberían dejar de tirar palabras al aire y demostrar que sus razones valen la pena- pensó mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigos que seguían discutiendo. Resignado, se apoyó contra la pared, dispuesto a ver la pelea

-¡Por qué no puedo pelear yo primero!- exigía saber May en medio de una my acalorada discusión.

-¡Porque debo defender la reputación de la Liga Añil!- replicó Gary, y saco una pokebola de su cinto-¡Y es lo que planeo hacer! ¡Elijo a Kingler!

-¡Lastima que no le ganara a mi planta!

Ambos destellos revelaron dos pokemon distintos: Por parte de Gary eligió a su pokemon tipo agua, un gran cangrejo de color blanco y rojo que tenia unas grandes pinzas (ambas de distinto tamaño) y por parte de Joe, una de las tantas evoluciones de Evee; en este caso en particular fue la de tipo planta.

- ¡Ve Kingler! ¡Rayo burbuja!- ordenó Gary, iniciando el encuentro.

De la boca del pokemon de agua salieron disparados millones de burbujas que se dirigieron certeramente hacia donde estaba el pokemon oponente.

- ¡Agilidad, Leafeon!- Joe le dijo a su pokemon para poder defenderse.

Al pokemon planta no le costó mucho esquivar las potentes esferas, pero Gary había planeado esa distracción desde el principio y Kingler solo la puso en práctica al golpear a Leafeon con un golpe martillo cuando este se había acercado mucho al haber estado concentrado solo en esquivar.

- ¡No quedara solo ahí! ¡Kingler, Hiperrayo!

- ¡Leafeon esquívalo una vez más! ¡Y Usa Hojas Navaja!

Kingler retrasó un poco más la carga de su ataque, únicamente para tomar por sorpresa a su rival ya que por más que este logro evitarlo, la onda de choque fue suficiente para alejarlo. Sin ningún tipo de demora., el pokemon de agua volvió a aporrearlo con un golpe martillo, y lo terminó de agotar con un rayo burbuja.

Leafeon terminó contra la pared, con espirales en los ojos.

-¡Rayos!- suspiró Joe llamando a su pokemon a su pokebola-. Y eso que tenía la ventaja de tipo.

-Pero tu oponente es campeón de la Liga, obviamente iba a ser más experimentado que tú-dijo una nueva voz-. Nunca debes confiarme, amor.

-Si lo sé, Giselle- respondió el chico mirando hacia atrás- aun tengo mucho que aprender.

Detrás de él estaba la hermosa joven de la foto. Usaba una pollera corta color azul, un chaleco de igual color, y una camisa blanca. Su pelo color caramelo enmarcaba sus bellos rasgos y resaltaba su piel pálida. Todo el uniforme resaltaba sus curvas, desde sus imponentes piernas, su cintura estrecha, y sus pechos generosos. La chica corrió a abrazar a su novio que la recibió gustoso para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle algo en el oído. Ante su súbita aparición, Gary y Ash volvieron a sonrojarse.

-Es realmente hermosa- suspiró Gary embelesado-. Parece una estrella de cine.

Ash fue más lejos ya que atravesó la pista para tomar sus manos, y besarlas galantemente.

-Mis ojos me engañan porque nunca vi tal belleza- le dijo con una voz ronca que May conocía demasiado bien-. Mi día mejoró considerablemente al conocer a semejante ángel.

-Gracias, me halagas, pero tengo novio- le contestó sonrojándose levemente y señalando a Joe para después dar a su rostro una sombra de picardía, y guiñarle el ojo al moreno-. Pero debo decir que si no estuviera ocupada, saldría contigo. ¡Definitivamente eres mi tipo!

-Por favor no alimentes mi corazón con falsas esperanzas- le suplicó Ash, aun en plan seductor- Ya que aun intenta sobreponerse de tu rechazo que lo ha roto en mil pedazos.

May con esto estalló en celos. ¿Por qué las dulces propuestas iban para las desconocidas y a ella le tocaba el pervertido e infantil Ash, lleno de propuestas indecentes y críticas hacia su persona? Esto era más de lo que ella podría soportar. Le iba a enseñar a esa ricachona mimada y al sucio pervertido, que ella era la mejor de una vez por todas.

-Soy la mejor estudiante de esta escuela-se presentó la chica con una arrogancia que podría competir con la de Gary-. La gente me llama estrella, pero solo soy Giselle.

-Eres mi estrella, si sirve de algo- aportó Joe, besándola en la mejilla.

-Te puedo hacer conocer las estrellas-dijo Ash, haciendo un movimiento sugestivo con las cejas.

-Joe es suficiente, pero siempre estamos abiertos a consejos- le volvió a giñar el ojo al chico-. Por el momento me conformo con ayudarte a ser un mejor entrenador pokemon, cielo.

-Solo con tu presencia ya me ayudas, cariño- le respondió acarameladamente su novio.

-¡Párenle con el azúcar! ¡Voy a necesitar una dosis de insulina!- cortó el ambiente May, furica por el romanticismo inútil y todo ese descarado coqueteo-¡Yo May, campeona de Hoenn, te desafío a una batalla!

-Si tanto insistes- respondió la chica.

-¡Golem!–llamó Giselle. Un enorme pokemon rocoso bastante parecido a una roca esférica gigante, salió de la pokebola.

-¡Adelante, Wartortle!–May sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver como su pokemon de agua, una tortuga con cola doble en espiral hacia su aparición.

-¡Rodada! –ordenó enérgica Giselle.

May barajeó una posibilidad.

– ¡Protección!– dijo calmadamente. Por suerte el ataque no falló y Golem terminó retrocediendo por la potencia de la habilidad defensiva.

-Mi turno ¡Hydro Cañón!–ordenó May. El pokemon tomo aire y lanzó una gran esfera chispeante de agua la cual dio de lleno en Golem, sin darle oportunidad de esquivar o refugiarse.

–De nuevo Golem ¡Rodada!–dijo simplemente Giselle sin alterarse.

Un movimiento se escuchó y Golem salió de la humedad del aire solo para impactar contra la tortuga, la cual salió despedida contra la pared.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora termina con Tumba de Roca!- ordenó Giselle triunfante.

-¡Refugio! – Reaccionó rápido May, pero no fue suficiente; las rocas gigantes encerraron a Wartortle, golpeándolo duramente.

- ¡Aguanta pokemon estúpido! ¡No! – Ya era tarde. Su pokemon estaba con espirales en los ojos y derrotado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó sorprendida ante su derrota- ¡ Maldito perdedor!

-Un pokemon débil, pero bien entrenado puedo ganar- respondió Giselle-. Podemos tener una revancha si quieres.

-¡Mocosa engreída!- gritó Gary como señal de apoyo a su amiga. Pero la aludida no le importó en lo mas mínimo.

-Recuerda amor, también debes tener en cuenta el nivel a la hora de elegir a tu pokemon, no solo el tipo. Un entrenador pokemon avanzado puede calcular eso.

-Lamento estar en desacuerdo, preciosa-intervino Ash. Por primera vez estaba dispuesto a meterse en una de las discusiones del día- pero un entrenador hace más que eso.

Mientras la discusión se había basado en como uno llega a la liga, esta no le había importado en lo mas mínimo al chico. La consideraba inútil ya que siempre van a ver distintos caminos y diferentes puntos de vista. Por lo que intentar lograr que miles de personas se pusieran de acuerdo, le parecía altamente problemático.

Pero si la discusión trataba del rol de un entrenador en la vida de su pokemon, era un asunto distinto. La chica hacia sonar como si los pokemon fueran solo herramientas que uno podía usar, y eso no le gustaba. Siendo un ninja, se podía identificar con eso. Muchas veces varios de las personas que los contrataron. se olvidaron que eran personas con sentimientos y pensamientos; rebajándolos a niveles insospechados. Y él no iba a dejar que los pokemon fueran tratados de esa manera.

-¿Hace cuanto que eres un entrenador?- quiso saber Giselle-. Por tu edad, debes tener bastante tiempo y muchos pokemon para saber de lo que estoy hablando.

-Solo hace dos meses que me convertí en entrenador pokemon- le respondió, sorprendiendo tanto a Joe como a su novia-. Solo tengo cinco pokemon y no me interesa retar a la liga ni conseguir medallas, así no sé de qué estás hablando, hermosa. Pero puedo enseñarte muchas otras cosas aun mejores.

-Eres guapo pero extraño. Nunca conocí a un entrenador como tú- señaló Giselle para luego señalar a Pikachu- No me extraña entonces que tu Pikachu no quiera entrar a su pokebola, con dos meses no has podido domarlo.

-Pikachu está conmigo desde que tengo cinco años y no puede entrar a su pokebola, porque no tiene una- respondió Ash, una vez más sorprendiéndolos a todos-. Nuestro lazo supera a la de las pokebolas, lindura.

-¡No eres raro, estás loco!- le dijo la chica para luego mandarle un beso-. Tienes suerte de que me gustan los locos.

-¡Ash podrá ser un perdedor patético y un idiota, pero es el mejor entrenador pokemon que conozco y te podría ganar con los ojos cerrados!- aportó Gary en su estilo particular.

Las miradas raras pasaron a él. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía el chico? ¿Animarlo o insultarlo? El aludido no sabía muy bien como tomar esa demostración de parte de Gary.

-Gracias amigo, aunque no sé si alegrarme o enojarme- replicó Ash.

-A pesar de todo no creo que me puedas ganar, guapo- dijo Giselle aun soberbia. Joe decidió no intervenir. Su novia era lo suficientemente madura para saber en qué era lo que se metía.

-Te apuesto una cita: tú y yo en un jacuzzi que si puedo- la retó Ash, sacando una pokebola y lanzándola en el aire como si fuera una pelota de beisbol

-¡Hecho!

-¡Cómo permites que tu novia apueste esas cosas!- espetó una violenta May a un confundido Joe, que se vio apresado por el cuello de su chaqueta y zarandeado sin piedad por la chica.

-Confió en ambos- dijo confundido con ojos espiralados.

Ash sorprendió a todos mandando a su Evee para la inusual batalla. Todos (Gary y May) habían esperado que mandara a Pikachu ya que era el pokemon con el que tenia mas experiencia luchando. Sin embargo, el entrenador pensó que ya era hora que el resto de su equipo demostrara lo mucho que habían progresado en su entrenamiento .Giselle obvió el detalle de que sea un pokemon tierno, y mando un Marowak.

El cual desde un inicio uso su ataque Cara Mala asustando a Evee.

-¡Vamos, Evee! ¡**Dakuboru no Jutsu**!- fue la primera orden del entrenador. El pequeño zorrito estaba deseoso de demostrar a su nuevo dueño como era en batalla.

Por tratarse de un nuevo rival que no estaba familiarizado con su estilo, Ash le dejó los ojos abiertos al no entender el ataque; pero si pudo reconocerlo cuando una bola de sombras le arrebató el hueso que llevaba Marowak, dejándolo completamente desarmado. Este fue rápidamente tras su arma solo para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa.

-**¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!- fue la orden que salió de los labios del entrenador.

Cuando tomó su hueso, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrase con cuatro Evees.

Giselle no se sorprendió de la habilidad de doble equipo, porque sabía los límites de ese ataque y no era algo para desesperarse.

- ¡Hueso Boomerang!-fue todo lo que dijo con suficiencia, pero no espero que las réplicas de velocidad evitaran el ataque.

Ash no tenia ganas de perder el tiempo. Primero tenía un punto que demostrar y segundo, había un premio importante que ganar. No todos los días podía pasar el rato con una chica sexy en un jacuzzi. Incluso, podía intentar de convencer a May de que se les uniera y hacer las cosas verdaderamente interesantes.

-¡Vamos Evee, consígueme ese momento en el jacuzzi! ¡Ahora usa **Jutsu Shuriken** y termina con **Haipa no Jutsu!**– ordenó.

Hasta May que ya se familiarizaba con los raros nombres de los ataques que daba Ash, se extrañó con la última orden. Marowak no esperó ninguna orden y fue con un Hueso Martillo para arremeter contra su oponente pero este se dividió, mandando a sus clones en varias ubicaciones rodeando a su rival, y le descargó un Hiperrayo multiplicado por cuatro.

Marowak terminó chamuscado y con espirales en el piso, totalmente derrotado.

-Vaya nunca creí que perdería así- suspiró guardando a su pokemon- En ningún libro dicen que un Evee puede pelear así. Y ese estilo nunca lo había visto.

-No intenten imitarlo, solo a este bobo le funciona- respondió May por el chico-. Y si piensas en la cita ¡El tiene que acompañarme a Cuidad Carmín! ¡No tiene tiempo para ti! ¡Y menos si eso involucra calor y desnudez!

-Tengo novio y jamás lo engañaría- respondió Giselle con una sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba con la ayuda del mencionado- Gracias, cielo.

-Fue una buena batalla- halagó Joe a los dos competidores- Merece ir a parar a la posteridad.

-Sigo diciendo que deberías ir a batallar en la liga- opinó Gary pensativo-. Los harías polvo.

-Y yo sigo diciéndote que te calles.

Todos se largaron a reír. Pero el momento se acabó, cuando una bomba de humo explotó a sus pies. Ash, instintivamente, sacó un kunai y se puso delante de todos con una actitud más que protectora. Pikachu e Evee, se pusieron a sus costados, protegiendo sus flancos. Ambos pokemon tenían el pelo erizado, sus orejas bajas y mostraban sus colmillos listos para el ataque. Para los otros, toda la situación los tomó por sorpresa. Joe solo pudo ponerse delante de su novia, y Gary y May sacaron sus pokebolas.

La castaña no estaba tan sorprendida por esto porque no era la primera vez que estaba en un momento así, pero aun con esto, se preocupo. Si era lo que sospechaba, todos estaban en serios problemas. Ya sabía lo que era capaz de hacer ese grupo y no estaba segura de que Ash pudiera hacer algo habiendo tantos testigos. El mismo le había dicho hace unos días que guardara en secreto todo lo que sabía de él, porque no quería que los demás sospecharan y le hicieran preguntas que no quería responder. Actuar ahora delante de tantas personas era exactamente lo que menos quería.

Ash estaba que se pateaba a sí mismo. Como no lo habían atacado en unos días, bajó la guardia como un novato y ahora sus amigos iban a pagar el precio. El chico no lo iba a permitir, aun si era a costa de revelar sus secretos. Estaba dispuesto a defender a los suyos con cada porción de chakra de su cuerpo y cada gota de sangre que él tenía. Iba a demostrar que no era ningún tipo de escoria. Que el protegería a sus seres queridos, como su padre una vez lo hizo.

El era Ash Uzumaki, una persona que cumplía con su camino ninja. Un hombre fuerte que no le importaba el destino y tenía la valentía de hacer realidad sus sueños. El era un digno hijo de su padre.

-¡Muéstrense, cobardes!- exigió una vez que el humo comenzó a bajar- ¡Sean hombres y pelen de frente!

-Sabias palabras para un muchachito, pero no olvides que somos malos- dijo una voz femenina-. No jugamos según las reglas.

-Eres valiente pero estúpido-siguió otra voz masculina- No sé porqué el jefe te calificó como nivel A en amenazas.

Los dos que se presentaron eran distintos de la vez pasada. Llevaban el mismo uniforme, el polo blanco con la estrella roja sangrienta. Los mismos pantalones cargo de color negro, con las botas y las boinas haciendo juego. Sólo que esta vez era un chico rubio de pelo erizado con ojos serios y sonrisa sardónica. La chica tenía un largo pelo rojo fuego peinado en una cola alta y usaba flequillo. Notó que sus ropas eran más ajustadas y exhibía un vientre marcado.

-No son los mismos de la vez pasada, aunque son del mismo equipo- dijo Ash observándolos detenidamente- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren?

-Los inútiles de Whitney y Brawly fueron reemplazados y castigados por ser tan incompetentes- explicó el chico tranquilamente-. Somos los encargados de capturarte.

-Queremos que dejes de intervenir en nuestros asuntos- siguió la chica, abrazando a su compañero-. Antes de que tú y tus patéticos amiguitos la paguen caro.

-¡Toquen a mis amigos y los mataré!-replicó Ash enojado. Sus amigos que estaban bastante detrás de ellos, no escuchaban muy bien de que hablaban. Pero intuían que eran cosas serias- ¡Díganle a su jefe que él pagara caro, si se sigue metiendo en los míos!

-Espero que puedas mantener tus palabras- le dijo el chico rubio-. No somos como esos idiotas que has enfrentado antes. Te venceremos y te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en nuestros caminos.

-¡Pónganse en guardia, y verán que los que se irán con la marca de mi zapato en su trasero, serán ustedes!- los gruñidos de sus pokemon secundaron la moción.

-Por desgracia hoy solo venimos a darte una advertencia- objetó la chica-. La batalla llegará, pero será cuando menos te lo esperes. Barreremos contigo el suelo.

-Los estaré esperando y los vencidos serán ustedes.

-Somos los Akairo hoshi- dijo el chico poniéndose en igual pose que Brawly la primera vez que lo vio-. La estrella roja de la nueva era.

-Pintaremos la historia con la sangre de nuestros enemigos- siguió la chica poniéndose en una pose igual- ¡La primera será la tuya!

Ambos tiraron una nueva bomba de humo y desaparecieron. Ash se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde desaparecieron. Así que se había ganado un nuevo enemigo ¡Que vengan e intenten desafiarlo, porque él no se iba a quedar con brazos cruzados! Los iba enfrentar con todo su arsenal, tanto ninja como pokemon. Esto solo significaba más entrenamientos y más obstáculos para saltar en su camino.

El nunca retrocedería, sólo avanzaría hacia delante.

-¿Ash, estás bien?- quisieron saber sus amigos una vez que todo se hubo calmado.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo querían hablar- respondió el chico. Hizo una seña a May en señal de que luego le contaría más detalles.

-¿Quiénes son? Lucían peligrosos- preguntó Joe mientras abrazaba a Giselle para tranquilizarla.

-Un grupo sin importancia que me sigue desde Ciudad Verde- contó sin dar muchos detalles- Roban pokemon, pero descuiden, la policía les sigue la pista y ya los han atrapado más de una vez.

-Me parece haber escuchado hablar de ellos- contó Giselle llevándose unos dedos a su mejilla en señal de que estaba pensando-. Son grupo nuevo que quieren robar pokemon poderosos.

-Tranquilos, no son nadie- respondió Ash para tranquilizarlos y hacerlos cambiar de tema-. No nos molestaran más.

* * *

Giselle y Joe estaban en la salida de la escuela, despidiendo a sus nuevos amigos que partían rumbo a su siguiente aventura. La pareja estaba tomada de la mano y disfrutaban de la vista del atardecer.

-Supongo que hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros- suspiró la chica recargándose en el hombro de su novio-. Debo esforzarme más para ser una digna oponente.

-Ya eres digna; serás una de las mejores en la Liga- respondió apoyando su cabeza encima de la de la chica-. Sólo te pido que cuando tengas miles de admiradores, no te olvides de mí.

-¿Lo dices por el coqueteo con Ash?- preguntó, separándose del chico para mirarlo a los ojos- pero tú me pediste que lo hiciera. Cuando me abrazaste, me advertiste que él iba a hacerlo y me pediste que le siguiera el juego.

Joe rió avergonzado y se rascó la cabeza.

-Fue todo idea suya- contó el chico-. Dice que le gusta mucho May y que quería ponerla celosa.

-Yo diría que funcionó- opinó Giselle, y luego abrazó a su novio por sorpresa; enterrando su rostro en su pecho-¿Tú te pusiste celoso?

-Un poco- confesó, acariciando su cabello con ternura-. Eres tan linda que temo que puedan robarte.

-Soy tu novia- le tranquilizó acercando sus labios para darle un beso-. Solo tuya

-Eso me alegra.

Y ambos se besaron con el fondo del atardecer. A la distancia el trió dorado los miraba enternecidos por el amor que esos dos se tenían.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser como esos dos?- suspiró Ash mirando a May. Se preguntaba si su plan había funcionado. Por las actitudes de la chica durante el día, diría que sí.

May escucho la pregunta y se plantó ante el entrenador con firmeza.

-Te diré porque Ash Uzumaki- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- ¡Porque Joe no es un maldito pervertido aprovechado que espía chicas y las besa sin su consentimiento!

Ash se acercó hacia ella hasta que solo estuvo a centímetros del rostro de la chica. Sonrió socarronamente ante la reacción de May (sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus pupilas se dilataron) antes de decirle con esa voz ronca que volvía a todas las chicas locas.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez que te bese y te vea desnuda, será porque tú me lo pediste- le susurró seductoramente-. Y te aseguro que me pedirás por más. Incluso me lo suplicarás.

Y se fue, siguiendo su camino. Dejándola sonrojada, sorprendida y con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por las palabras dichas por su amigo. Cuando salió del trance, vio que sus amigos estaban ya muy lejos, teniendo que correr para alcanzarlos.

-¡Ash Uzumaki!- gritó exasperada a la par que corría. Secretamente complacida por las palabras oídas.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarla?- quiso saber un resignado Gary.

-Porque es divertido.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, queridos lectores. Espero que estén bien y que estén pasando una buena semana.

Para los ansiosos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Como siempre, diré que lamento la demora. Este capitulo esta escrito desde hace tiempo pero mi beta a tenido problemas por estar muy ocupada y si la espero, mas capítulos se acumularan. Lo edite yo misma asi que si hay errores, lo lamento.

Pasando a la historia, esta es otra adaptación mía de uno de los capítulos mas famosos de la saga. Como en la linea son seguidos no hay eventos contados en forma alusiva. Si me pusiera a adaptar todos los capítulos no terminaríamos mas. Solo quiero decir que los pokemon que este Ash va recogiendo son una combinación de sus equipos de todas las temporadas, mas algunos que puse porque serán necesarios mas adelante.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar. Por el tema del aura de Ash quiero decir que el solo la sabe usar de maneras muy concretas. La usa a la hora de pelear mano a mano como esta explicado en el fic. Le sirve para rastrear cosas y escanear mejor lo que lo rodea y como una forma de impulsar sus jutsus. No sabe manifestarla fisicamente por lo que no esperen escudos de aura o esferas de aura para el ataque, al menos no pronto.

May y Ash avanzan lentamente pero pronto habra mas romance dentro de poco.

Gracias. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni Pokemon me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Parejas** : Ash y May; Narusaku; NejiHina;SaIno y mas.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 El Guardián de la Aldea**

Ash se había levantado muy temprano para poder entrenar un poco antes de que sus compañeros se despertaran. Aún estaba bastante oscuro cuando dejo a sus amigos dormidos en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir. Pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon fueron con él para poder seguir entrenando. El chico había estado pensando mucho en la amenaza que había recibido hacia unos días.

Realmente era algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar.

Si bien había tranquilizado a sus amigos sobre el peligro que representaba ese grupo y le había quitado toda la importancia posible al asunto, Ash esta genuinamente preocupado. Le había pedido de favor a Bianca y Latías que investigaran todo lo que pudieran averiguar sobre ese grupo. Todo esto sin contarles nada a Gary y a May, por supuesto. Gracias a eso se enteró que el grupo que lo estaba amenazando era un grupo serio. Habían aparecido hace unos pocos años, justo después de que los demás grupos, como el Rocket y el Magma, hubieran desaparecido.

Se caracterizaban por el robo masivo de pokemon de todos los lugares donde atacaban. Su rango de acción se extendía por todas las regiones y atacan por igual los centros de pokemon, lugares de crianza etc. Incluso eran los principales sospechosos de las desapariciones de algunos pueblos pequeños en distintas áreas. Esas eran otras cosas por las que eran conocidos. Sus métodos sucios y sangrientos y la fuerza y eficacia de sus miembros. Hasta donde sabían, solo habían sido detenidos en contadas ocasiones, incluyendo la vez que el mismo los detuvo en el centro Pokemon en Ciudad Verde. Nadie sabía cómo atacaban o como pararlos.

A lo mejor por eso lo habían marcado como blanco.

Ash no estaba tan preocupado por sí mismo (cuidarse era inevitable porque no quería imaginar el dolor que le ocasionaría a su familia si algo le sucediera) sino por sus amigos. Gary era un idiota, un maldito grano molesto e irritante y con tanto aire para llenar una docena de globos y aun así sobraría pero lo podría considerar su amigo. Era leal, cocinaba aceptablemente y le daba algunos consejos sobre cómo entrenar a sus pokemon (a pesar de que eran para demostrar su supuesta superioridad y encontrar algún punto débil) Y luego estaba May y que ella saliera lastimada estaba fuera de discusión.

Por ese motivo se estaba levantando tan temprano y entrenando a sus pokemon mas estrictamente todos los días. Todo para poder proteger a sus seres queridos. No podía entrenar sus jutsus usuales por lo que siempre se enfocaba en mejorar sus niveles de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La rutina era pelear hasta el cansancio contra cuatro de sus clones todos los días mientras Pikachu supervisaba y ayudaba en el entrenamiento de sus compañeros. Quienes ya dominaban a la perfección el manejo de sus chakras y ahora estaban aprendiendo a usarlo en los Bushin y Kage Bushin. Ash lees había dicho que el ultimo que aprenderían a utilizar seria el Henge por un motivo especial.

Generalmente, luego de esa parte del entrenamiento se enfocaban en mejorar sus habilidades naturales como mejorar su puntería, la potencia o la velocidad. El chico constantemente les instaba a no depender solo de sus órdenes y generar una cierta independencia como la de Pikachu. Este les ayudaba en todo lo que podía (ya que él había hecho todo ese entrenamiento en su momento) y al descansar les contaba sobre las misiones y los códigos que usaba con Ash para poder entenderse durante estas. Ellos intentaban absorber de la manera más rápida toda la experiencia que el ratoncito tenia.

En ese momento, Ash estaba peleando contra sus clones mientras Pikachu supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus compañeros pokemon. Eran estos momentos donde se lamentaba no poder tener la misma reserva de chakra que su padre o incluso como sus hermanas. Su padre podía convocar a todo un ejército de clones y eso era muy útil para el entrenamiento. El sabia lo útil de utilizarlos a la hora de entrenar por la acumulación de experiencia pero el como máximo podía convocar diez clones de sombra empujando su límite. Por eso, nunca hacia aparecer más de dos clones para poder usar su chakra en sus otras técnicas. Además siempre contaba con el apoyo de Pikachu y eso valía más que mil clones.

Mientras peleaba con sus copias, el chico pensaba que era lo que tenía que mejorar. Aunque en su momento le pareció una locura lo que sus maestros esperaban, en cierta forma había podido lograr y unificar ambos estilos de combate. Su mejor estrategia era utilizar sus golpes físicos como distracción (además de que estos ocasionaban daños serios) para alternar sus golpes de palma suave y que sus oponentes no se dieran cuenta del verdadero daño que estaba ocasionando. Y lo mejor era que cuando notaba que sus rivales estaban cansados sin saber porque el comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza para que el desgaste se notara más.

Actualmente, el chico pensaba que lo que más debía aumentar era su velocidad. De esa manera podía utilizar su puño suave más veces y poder terminar las peleas más rápido y sin daños. Pero más velocidad implicaba que su uso del Hadou tendría que ser más preciso. Por lo que tendría que mejorar su manejo de chakra y de su aura. Al menos compensaba su falta de chakra con un manejo casi perfecto de él. Por eso podía tener la misma fuerza de su madre y era apto para convertirse en un médico ninja. Lo único que no tenía igual que su madre era la capacidad de detectar genjutsu.

La mejor forma de mejorar esas cosas era entrenando. Todos sus clones tenían lo mismo en mente, por lo que no solo aumentaba sus habilidades sino también podría ver sus propios puntos débiles. Una cosa que le preocupaba era si debía usar sus ninjutsu. Como solo se estaba concentrando en su taijutsu, o sea solo en su parte física (e indirectamente en su barrera de sangre) temía estar descuidando sus técnicas. Pero era obvio que no podría utilizarlos aquí, eso generaría más preguntas de las necesarias. Lo mejor sería usarlos cuando no hubiera testigos y solo para noquearlos y no matarlos (a menos que la situación lo requiriera).

Lo único que le quedaba era formar un equipo perfecto con sus pokemon. Es por eso que los estaba presionándolos ahora. Se los había dicho antes de empezar y ellos lo habían entendido y puesto todo de su parte para lograr cumplir con sus expectativas. Estaban recibiendo casi el mismo entrenamiento que recibió Pikachu (no tan duro porque no era solo uno y podían compartir la responsabilidad de protegerlo) y estaba seguro de que sus padres los entrenarían más cuando llegara el momento. Por el momento lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Ya manejaban muy bien los clones y ahora estaban empezando a entender la importancia de usarlos para pelear y entrenar. Su meta era lograr que pudieran dominar hasta tres clones antes de empezar con el siguiente nivel.

Al terminar de pelear, hizo una señal para que todos pararan a descansar. Todos sus pokemon se acercaron hacia donde esta para que Ash pudiera revisarlos y curarlos. Era indispensable que ellos estuvieran bien por si era necesario durante el día. Una vez que todos estuvieron con sus energías renovadas, su entrenador les dio agua algo de comida. El chico había comprado varias bolsas de comida nutritiva para ellos y también había renovado su dotación de ramen. El gusto por esa comida era algo que se estaba contagiando entre todos sus pokemon. Para que no comieran mal (y para que no se le acabara rápidamente) comerlo era un premio cada vez que avanzaban de nivel. A la par que sus compañeros comían, Ash también había sacado algo de agua para sí mismo y los restos del estofado de anoche mientras descansaban recostado contra un árbol.

Le había tocado a él cocinar (se iban rotando todos los días) y debía admitir que la comida no le había salido del todo mal. No se acercaba ni de lejos a las comidas preparadas por Bianca y Latías pero sabía rico y era comestible. Pensar en ellas le hizo acordar en como lo habían hecho sentir en casa e inevitablemente pensó en su familia y en su propio mundo. Sentía una terrible añoranza de sentirse en familia. Extrañaba horrores su familia, su casa, sus amigos, su rutina diaria. Sabía que si quería volver lo más rápido posible, debería concentrarse en llegar rápido a las Islas Naranjas, saber su misión, cumplirla y volver. Pero Latíos le había dicho que se tomara las cosas con calma, que no podía ir ahora mismo sino esperar y no llamar mucho la atención.

Todo parecía indicar que aún podría disfrutar de sus aventuras con Gary y May.

-Creo que aun podremos entrenar un poco más chicos- les dijo a sus amigos mientras se ponía de pie. Todos habían terminado de comer-Sus atributos siempre pueden mejorar más.

Todos asintieron y corrieron a practicar entre ellos (esta vez sin ningún clon de por medio). Ash estaba por imitarlos cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta pudo ver como Gary y May lo miraban desaprobatoriamente. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado (e intimidado) por la mirada dura que salían de sus ojos. Una risa idiota no pudo evitar salir de su boca y se llevó la mano a su cabeza para rascarse, en clara señal de que había sido descubierto.

-¿Entrenando temprano?- le pregunto May a la par que los dos castaños se acercaban y se sentaban dónde estaba Ash.

El chico estaba secretamente agradecido que hubieran llegado recién y no hubieran visto cosas de las que no habría podido explicar.

-Supongo que si-respondió con cautela. Ninguno de ellos parecía enojado pero no estaba de más asegurarse-Lamento haberme ido cuando dormían.

-Lo entendemos-aseguro Gary y algo en su tono le dijo que no lo entendían del todo. Al menos Gary- ¡Seguro no quería que te viéramos entrenar para que no conociéramos el secreto de tu estilo! ¡Como, seguramente no haz descubierto el misterio detrás de los nuestros, no querrás quedarte atrás!

-Gary conozco su estilo de pelea mejor que ustedes mismos-le retruco con una voz acida. A veces no podía creer hasta donde llegaba la arrogancia del muchacho-Los he visto pelear varias veces y sus estrategias no son nada del otro mundo.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- pregunto un indignado Gary. May solo se limitó a mirarlo un poco mal-¡¿Me estas llamando simple?!

-Eres simple- suspiro y luego se giró para explicar mejor su punto- May se basa en un ataque de combinaciones rápidas y precisas para terminar las peleas cuanto antes. Casi siempre funcionan porque sus pokemon son de muy alto nivel pero cuando la batalla se alarga comete errores hasta que vuelve tomar el ritmo. Tú te especializas en batallas largas con estrategias donde combinas poder y velocidad. Nada mal pero pierdes si no llevas el control desde el principio.

-Buen análisis, Sherlock- le replico May, algo intimidada de que haga leído tan a la perfección su juego- ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo?

-A mí me gusta sorprender a la gente- dijo, creyendo que esa respuesta iba a enojar de nuevo a sus amigos pero los dos solo se miraron entre ellos, suspiraron y se recostaron contra el árbol. Gary cruzo sus brazos y May abrazo a sus rodillas.

-Eres raro-dijeron al unísono. Ash se extrañó aún más por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-quiso saber sin demora.

-Eres un buen entrenador, y debes tomarlo como un gran elogio viniendo de mi-comenzó a decir Gary sin mirarlo, viendo como la luz de la mañana comenzaba a colarse entre las hojas de los arboles-Tienes unos buenos pokemon que entrenan hasta el cansancio solo por ti.

-Eres un buen estratega y ahora resulta que también eres analista- siguió diciendo May, solo que ella miraba como los pokemon de Ash seguían entrenando-Tienes un estilo único, peleas como nadie y sorprendes tanto que dejas fuera de balance a tu rival.

-Y aun así no retaras a la Liga- término de decir Gary pero no lo decía como un reproche como siempre sino que sonaba sinceramente decepcionado- Pienso que es todo un desperdicio.

-Tienes talento y sueñas en convertirte en maestro pokemon-aporto May- ¿Pero cómo sabrás que estas cerca de tu sueño sino ganas títulos? Enfrentándote a esos rivales y ganándoles sabes que eres el mejor. Nadie puede ser el mejor sino lo demuestra.

En vez de dar una respuesta directa, el chico llamo a todos sus pokemon que rápidamente llegaron hasta donde estaba el. Los acaricio a todos en la cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo responder a las inquietudes de sus amigos. ¿Cómo decirles la verdad sin engañarlos?

-Creo que puedes tener todas esas experiencias sin necesidad de títulos ni rangos-respondió a sus amigos- Para mí, el mejor no es el que tiene más altos títulos sino el que nunca se rinde.

-Eso suena a patética escusa de perdedor-replico Gary diciéndolo seriamente.

-A veces un perdedor supera al genio en trabajo duro-retruco a su vez pensando en todas las personas que conocía que habían probado que eso era verdad- Solo necesita confianza y trabajo duro.

-Ese es el pensamiento de un niño-fue todo lo dijo May- Te dolerá cuando te encuentres con el mundo real.

-Ya veremos- fue la respuesta del moreno.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sentados un rato en silencio, meditando. Hasta que Gary se levantó y dijo que lo mejor que podían hacer era ir a desayunar para seguir camino.

-Esa es una buena idea- acepto May levantándose y sacándose la tierra de la ropa-¿Vienes Ash?

Pero solo obtuvo ronquidos como respuesta.

-Es peor que un niño- suspiro viéndolo dormir.

* * *

Los chicos dejaron dormir a Ash mientras ellos preparaban el desayuno (era el turno de May de todas formas) y levantaron el campamento antes de despertarlo para darle más tiempo. Mientras ellos limpiaban algunas cosas, el moreno comió su desayuno. Luego todos se fueron a asear un poco y partieron rumbo a Ciudad Carmín.

Pero rápidamente hubo una discusión por el camino a tomar. Gary siempre era el encargado de los mapas al ser el nativo de la región. Solo que ahora quería tomar un atajo de dudosa precedencia y May estaba en contra de dejar el camino principal. Los alegaban que era la mejor forma de llegar más manera rápida a su destino. Ah había dejado claro desde el principio lo malo que era para ubicarse y su poco sentido de la orientación por lo que no estaba dispuesto a unirse a la discusión.

Gary finalmente se impuso y todos lo siguieron. El supuesto atajo comenzó a hacerse espeso e intricando al punto de que la grama les llegaba a la cintura. Para ese momento, incluso Ash dijo que estaba era una mala idea pero Gary seguía empecinado en seguir recorriendo el dichoso atajo que si o si los llevaría más cerca a su destino. Según el, solo hacía falta confiar en sus instintos y no solo en los de una brújula.

-No se preocupen- era lo que repetía a cada momento como si fuera alguna clase de mantra- Estoy seguro que esto nos llevara al camino central.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto May sarcásticamente a su compañero.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace una hora ya- acoto Ash, barajando seriamente la posibilidad de estar perdidos. Aunque sabía que eso era algo que Gary no iba admitir.

-Te dije que deberíamos seguir en el camino-dijo May al chico castaño, responsable de la situación- Pero tenías que insistir en tomar este atajo.

-¡Fue Ash el que lo sugirió!- respondió señalándolo en un intento desesperado por deslindarse de la culpa. A pesar de que claramente el moreno no había sugerido tal cosa.

-Creo que no habría hecho que nos perdiéramos-replico Ash burlonamente ante el ataque que le habían disparado.

-¿Quién dijo que estábamos perdidos?-pregunto Gary con ira a su compañero aun sabiendo que lo que decía era correcto.

-Si no sabes dónde estamos es porque estamos perdidos- dijo Ash simplemente- Creí que serias más inteligente.

-Deberían dejar de pelearse- acoto May pasándolos y dejándolo detrás- Aunque yo les gritare sino llegamos nunca a Cuidad Carmín.

Siguieron caminando un rato más. Gary veía el mapa en un intento desesperado por saber dónde estaban. May estaba escuchando música como siempre, observando el bosque y disfrutando del clima. Ash estaba calmado pero atento. Se estaba preguntando si sería buena idea mandar a alguno de sus pokemon, Noctolw como la opción más probable, para que los ayudara con su problema actual. No quería pensar en ningún tipo de emboscada por parte de su recientemente nombrado enemigo.

En algún punto, llegaron a un claro donde estaban unas grandes rocas. Los amigos decidieron que era mejor sentarse a descansar. Ash dijo que si Gary no se ubicaba pronto iba a mandar a su pokemon volador le gustara o no para salir de este enredo. Sabía que al menos, contaría con el apoyo de May. Se detuvo a pensar en la castaña, preguntándose si sus avances estaban funcionando. La chica había parecido celosa de Giselle y estaba reaccionando un poco más positivamente a sus insinuaciones. Faltaba aún mucho trabajo por delante pero al menos el camino parecía que se estaba despejando un poco.

-Qué bueno es descansar-murmuro Gary, sacando su agua y mirando con más calma y atención el mapa.

May se quedó en silencio pero acepto el agua de Ash. Este comenzó a observar detenidamente el paisaje, en parte para disfrutarlo y por otro lado para analizarlo. En seguida descubrió una pequeña saliente de agua donde podían rellenar sus botellas y limpiarse un poco. Estaba por sugerir eso cuando vio a un Oddish acercarse tímidamente a tomar un poco de agua. Para estar seguro sobre las características de ese pokemon saco su pokedex y lo apunto, deseoso de obtener más información.

"-Es típico encontrarlo vagando por el bosque irrigando polen mientras camina" –anuncio la voz robótica de su pokedex una vez analizado y procesado la información del pokemon en cuestión.

-Creo que lo atrapare-murmuro Ash guardando el aparato y sacando una pokebola .Podría ser una gran adicción a su equipo en vista que no tenía ningún tipo planta todavía. Por lo que sabía este podía ser su siguiente amigo.

Pero Gary vio su jugada y lo que estaba pensando hacer y decidió adelantarse. Hoy viendo como Ash entrenaba a sus pokemon, comenzó a entender porque el chico era tan fuerte en lo que hacía y si este agregaba un nuevo miembro a su equipo podría adelantársele y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás.

-¡Alto!-dijo el castaño poniéndose delante de Ash. Este se extrañó mucho por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber ingenuamente el chico. A veces podía ser verdaderamente incauto sin proponérselo.

-Porque seré yo el que atrape a ese pokemon- respondió engreídamente, señalándose a sí mismo como siempre hacia cuando quería expresar su superioridad.

-¡No lo creo!- replico enojado por lo injusto de la situación. Gary realmente se estaba pasando de la raya- Yo lo vi primero.

-Eso a quien le importa-alego, restándole importancia con la mano. Desde la periferia pudo ver como el Oddish se estaba alejando y decidió que era momento de actuar. Agarro una de sus pokebolas y la lanzo- ¡Ve Arcanie!

Su pokemon de fuego hizo aparición en el campo. El pokemon aún tenía su orgullo un poco herido por haber perdido contra el Pikachu de Ash y estaba dispuesto a compensarlo con una actuación perfecta ahora que era requerido por su entrenador. Todo parecía indicar que entrenador quería atrapar a un nuevo pokemon.

-¡Lanzallamas!- ordeno Gary apuntando al Oddish. No era un pokemon muy útil en su equipo pero siempre podría entrenarlo mejor cuando tuviera tiempo. Lo importante era impedir que Ash se hiciera con más pokemon.

El can de fuego lanzo una fuerte llamarada de fuego que tomo por sorpresa al pokemon planta. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por el calor y pronto estuvo cerca de perder la conciencia. Su rival vio la oportunidad y lo derribo sin demora con su embestida, sin darle al pokemon ninguna oportunidad en su defensa.

-Eso lo debilitara- sonrió complacido Gary al ver al pokemon en el suelo con sus ojos en espiral- ¡Pokebola ve!

El pokemon casi era suyo cuando de la nada un borrón rojo apareció y evito que la pokebola cumpliera su fin. Todos vieron asombrados (incluida May que hasta entonces no estaba muy interesada en lo que estaba ocurriendo) porque ante sus ojos un Scizor estaba plantado delante del Oddish en una postura claramente defensiva.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Un Scizor!- dijo emocionado Ash. Ese siempre había sido uno de sus pokemon favoritos y este que tenía enfrente parecía bastante fuerte. Sin darles tiempo a responder el Scizor se lanzó contra el Arcanie de Gary lo derribo de una embestida.

-¡Arcanie!- dijo Gary dispuesto a atrapar a ese pokemon pero esta vez se le interpuso Ash.

-Ahora es mi turno, ese Scizor es mío- se impuso Ash sin darle tiempo a Gary de pensar, lanzo su propia pokebola- Yo te elijo Charmeleon.

Ahora fue el turno de que el pokemon de fuego de Ash hiciera su aparición.

-¡Ahora ataca! **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!**- ordeno Ash con su siempre tan particular estilo. Como ya se había mostrado con Evee, no solo Pikachu actuaba bajo esos extraños nombres.

Charmeleon sabía que era lo que le estaba pidiendo y se concentró para poder lanzar su lanzallamas. Podía potenciarlo con su chakra pero su entrenador no le había dado ninguna señal de hacerlo. Y Ash le había dicho que solo debería hacerlo en casos de importancia por lo que su ataque fue uno normal. El chico estaba ligeramente confiado por la obvia ventaja que tenía contra su adversario.

Pero este claramente lo tomo por sorpresa. El Scizor uso su doble equipo para evitar el ataque y se movió tan rápido e incluso sorprendió a Ash. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, golpeo a Charmeleon fuertemente en el estómago con su pinza. Después de eso, tomo al Oddish en brazos y salió corriendo.

-¡Oh no!- se sintió frustrado Ash al ver como su presa se escapaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar de nuevo a Charmeleon a su pokebola. Gary hizo lo mismo con Arcanie y May se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿Están bien?- quiso saber. Aunque se aguantaba la risa de que un pokemon salvaje haya podido más que dos supuestos maestros pokemon.

-Si lo estamos- dijo Ash pero luego miro hacia donde se había escapado e inflo sus cachetes en señal de enojo- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo quiero!

-No es tiempo de ponerse berrinchudos- le recordó May cortándole el arrebato- Debemos llegar a Cuidad Carmín y aún seguimos perdidos.

-Gary ha metido la pata mucho hoy- suspiro Ash resignado al haber pedido a un pokemon valioso a sus ojos. Se veía fuerte, inteligente y rápido. El entrenador pensó en que niveles podría alcanzar si lo entrenaba.

-¡Cállate!- grito un colorado y avergonzado Gary por lo cierto de sus palabras.

Con una ligera idea de donde estaban (gracias a la exploración realizada por el Noctolw de Ash y una revisión concienzuda al mapa por parte de May) se pusieron en camino de vuelta. Siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta que se encontraron con un acantilado. Por abajo se movía un rio que parecía ser bastante profundo y salvaje. Los chicos pensaron en como cruzar hasta que Gary diviso un puente hecho de cuerdas y madera. Ash dijo que no parecía muy seguro pero no había ninguna otra forma de cruzar por lo que tendrían que arriesgarse.

-Realmente quería atraparlo- seguía quejándose Ash a la par de que cruzaba el puente-Espero que en este en el bosque.

-Pareces disco rayado- suspiro May. El moreno no había parado de hablar del dichoso pokemon.

-Esto es raro- dijo Gary algo intranquilo revisando el mapa- No encuentro este puente en el mapa.

De pronto una violenta ráfaga de viento soplo llevándose al mapa y haciendo que todo el puente temblara bruscamente. En algún punto, el movimiento fue demasiado para las viejas cuerdas porque se rasgaron haciendo que el puente quedara solo sujeto de un lado. Gary y May pudieron aferrarse pero Ash no tuvo tanta suerte por lo que él y Pikachu cayeron en el rio y la corriente los arrastro sin piedad.

-¡No! ¡Ash cayo!- grito May poniendo cara de desesperación al ver lo ocurrido. Estaba tan sorprendida que incluso sus brazos perdieron fuerza y el viento casi la tumbo.

-¡May tienes que resistir!- le grito Gary viendo la actitud de su amiga. Parecía dispuesta a dejarse caer- ¡No es momento de perder la cabeza!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Si puedes, solo tienes que tirar muy fuerte!-replico el chico, dándole ánimos a la chica e intentando hacer lo mismo- ¡Es la única esperanza que tenemos!

Tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza y toda su sagacidad para poder moverse sin caer. El viento era fuerte y traicionero y el puente parecía que no iba a resistir más pero pudieron lograrlo con un poco de suerte. Gary llego primero hasta el otro lado y de esa manera pudo ayudar a May a conseguirlo. La pobre necesitaba toda la ayuda posible porque aún no se había repuesto de ver caer a Ash. Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros, se permitieron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

-Estoy totalmente agotado- suspiro Gary, intentando recobrar su aliento. Pero May no estaba dispuesta a descansar por mucho tiempo. Enseguida se puso de pie e urgió con la mirada a que Gary hiciera lo mismo.

-¡No podemos perder tiempo!-le espeto casi yéndose sin el-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ash!

-Tranquila, tu noviecito ya aparecerá.

-¡Que no es mi novio!

-Lo que digas.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha. Pudieron encontrar un camino que descendía hasta donde el rio corría y dudaron en bajar hasta ahí. La mejor forma de buscarlo era seguir la corriente hasta donde desembocara. May esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada a ese idiota. ¡Aún quedaban cosas que resolver entre ellos! Primero que le pagara todo lo que le debía, que le contara la verdad detrás de todos sus misterios. ¡Por Arceus, no podía morirse sin ayudarla a vengarse de su papa! No podía perderlo ahora que había dejado entrar a alguien después de tanto tiempo. Su pobre corazón ya no iba a soportar tantas perdidas.

Gary también estaba preocupado por su amigo. Como May, el también tenía deudas que saldar con Ash. Aun debían tener su revancha, el idiota tenía que reconocer su evidente superioridad. ¡Debían tener al menos una batalla oficial en un torneo lleno de gente para aplastarlo como se merecía! Sacando de lado su gran deseo de derrotarlo, también era amigo suyo. Le gustaba discutir con él, entrenar con él, viajar con él. Nunca había viajado en un grupo tan extraño y a la vez tan divertido. Ninguno de sus viajes se comparaba a este.

-Démonos prisa-sugirió May intentando apurar el paso.

Corrían con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el suelo se abrió bajo los pies de Gary que cayo limpiamente en un agujero. Se notaba que era una trampa ya que la tierra estaba evidentemente excavada pero el único que se hubiera podido dar cuenta de eso no estaba presente. Ambos estaban en estados mentales muy alterados (May estaba histérica y preocupada y Gary estaba preocupado con una mescla de sorprendido) para notarlos. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hoy tenía un raro matiz pero los dos chicos estaban muy preocupados para notarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la castaña, acercándose con preocupación para no caer ella también. Hasta donde sabia, podía haber varios de esos agujeros.

-Si lo estoy ¡Maldito agujero!- respondió Gary en el fondo del hoyo revisando por si no tenía alguna herida o algún hueso roto- ¿Qué hace un agujero así aquí?

-Todo esto es muy extraño-secundo May cada vez más preocupada por como la situación se estaba desarrollando.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Porque puedo usar a mis pokemon para que te ayuden a salir de ahí.

-No creo que será necesario, puedo solo- rechazo Gary, haciendo salir a su Arcanie que lo saco del lugar-Este realmente no es nuestro día.

-Y que lo digas

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la parte donde el rio cruzaba el bosque. Para esa altura ya estaban cansados y sentían que sus piernas estaban temblando. Siguieron la búsqueda caminando. A lo mejor de esta manera les era más fácil encontrar cualquier rastro de Ash que indicara a donde se había ido. Corriendo hubiera sido difícil ver alguna señal.

-¡Ash!- llamaba May con sus manos en su boca para aumentar el alcance de du voz- ¡Ash! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¿Estas cerca?- gritaba Gary también buscando alguna señal de su amigo- Solo espero que la corriente no lo haya arrastrado muy lejos.

-Debemos seguir buscando- fue todo lo que dijo. No quería ni imaginar alguna situación negativa o alguna donde Ash estaba herido o algo así.

Siguieron caminando hasta que May sin saberlo piso una cuerda saliente que activo una nueva trampa. En menos de un segundo, una red salió debajo de la tierra y los atrapo llevándolos a quedar colgados en medios del bosque. Gary se puso bastante nervioso y comenzó a forcejear contra la red en un intento de romperla. May lo detuvo porque la estaba lastimando (el espacio compartido era muy reducido) y le dijo que romperla a lo bruto no era lo mejor solución.

-¿Por qué estamos arriba de este árbol?- quiso saber May enojada por todo lo que había sucedido durante todo el día.

-Creo que se llama trampa, genio- contesto irritado Gary. No estaba para contestar con sutilezas y a él también toda la situación le estaba exasperando.- ¡Haz algo!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No soy la escapista del grupo- replico May, frustrada- ¡Tu deberías ser el que haga algo!

-¿Por qué yo?

-Tú eres el hombre.

-No sabias que eras tan machista.

-¡Cállate!

Hubieran seguido discutiendo inútilmente pero se dieron cuenta que debajo de donde estaban ellos un Scizor los miraba agresivamente. Los dos castaños se dieron cuenta que era el mismo que habían visto más temprano protegiendo al Oddish que quiso atrapar Gary. Al verlo, este se puso más ansioso y empezó a gritarle que los bajara de ahí. Eso ocasiono de nuevo que este se moviera de forma nerviosa haciendo que May se lastimara de nuevo por lo que empezó gritarle que parara por lo que empezaron a discutir de nuevo.

Justo lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

* * *

Desde lejos, cerca de las colinas los entrenadores estaban siendo observados por dos personas bastante conocidas.

-¡Que sorpresas verlos por acá!- dijo la chica de pelo rojo que había aparecido frente Ash en la escuela- Y cerca de la aldea que planeamos robar.

-Supongo que el imbécil estará cerca de aquí y seguro que querrá intervenir- dijo su compañero, el chico rubio- Eso hará que todo esto sea más divertido.

-Y esta vez, tengo permiso de enfrentarme a el-comento la pelirroja y lamiéndose los labios siguió diciendo- No puedo esperar.

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos y la situación no había cambiado mucho. Por lo menos habían dejado de discutir pero aún seguían colgados en la estúpida red. Lo que hacía que fuera imposible salir a buscar a Ash y eso aumentaba la preocupación y la tensión en ambos amigos. Realmente querían saber que le había pasado el tercer integrante de su grupo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ash?- suspiro Gary bastante preocupado.

-Espero que este bien y que rió no lo haya llevado hasta el océano o algo así-contesto May también bastante preocupada-Con su suerte podría terminar en un barco pirata o algo así.

-Tienen mucha imaginación- dijo burlonamente una voz debajo de ellos. Una voz muy conocida-No sabía que me extrañaban tanto.

Debajo de ellos y en perfectas condiciones se encontraba Ash. A simple vista no se le veía ninguna herida y parecía estar bien. Miraba a sus dos amigos colgado con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Parecía que esos dos no se arreglar sin él. Solo estuvieron separados por unas horas y esos dos terminaban colgados en una sencilla trampa.

-¡¿Qué esperas para bajarnos?!- pregunto Gary histérico pero secretamente aliviado de que su amigo estuviera bien-¡¿Debemos mandarte una tarjera o algo parecido?!

-Pero parece que se están divirtiendo mucho ahí arriba- dijo haciéndose el desentendido y disfrutando de la vista de las piernas de May-Creo que hasta me dan algo de envidia.

-¡Bajamos ahora mismo, idiota!-le exigió su amigo al borde de la histeria. May no estaba muy lejos de ese lugar tampoco.

-Como gusten- comento Ash, lanzando un kunai donde estaba la cuerda y cortándola. Los dos chicos comenzaron a caer pesadamente hacia el duro suelo. Pero May fue sujeta por los brazos de Ash haciendo que el único que tuviera un encuentro rudo con el suelo fuese Gary.

-¡Auch!- aulló Gary de dolor, levantándose con dificultad de la caída. Vio como la castaña descendía delicadamente de los brazos de su amigo y comento ácidamente- Gracias pero la próxima vez suaviza la caída de todos, no solo las de tu novia.

-No sabía que te gustaba abrazarme Gary-replico Ash antes que May dijera algo- ¿Debo preocuparme que intentes entrar en mi saco de dormir de noche?

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?- exploto el chico rojo como un tomate y se hubiera dirigido a golpear a Ash sino no hubiera sido porque fue detenido por el miembro femenino del grupo que lo atajo a tiempo a antes de empezar una nueva batalla.

-Hemos estado buscándote por un largo tiempo-apunto May más interesada en saber que había pasado que en verlos pelear salvajemente.

-Es cierto- se tranquilizó Gary, olvidándose el comentario. También estaba interesado en saber que era lo que había pasado-Te vimos caer al rio.

-Bueno tuve suerte- explico Ash bastante feliz y con una cierta mirada libidinosa que puso a May en alerta-Estaba siendo arrastrado por los rápidos cuando una sexy chica me salvo.

-Hubiera preferido a los piratas-suspiro May sabiendo lo libertino que podría llegar a ser Ash cuando una joven linda estaba en la ecuación.

-¿Dijiste algo?-quiso saber Ash.

-Nada-respondió secamente.

-Vengan entonces- dijo alegremente el chico (para muchas cosas a veces seguía siendo un total despistado) guiándolos por el bosque- Los llevare a la aldea.

Los dos castaños siguieron al moreno por un camino que eventualmente llego a la supuesta aldea. Era más que nada una pequeña cabaña de madera en medio de un claro del bosque. Cerca estaba una laguna y se podían ver a muchos pokemon jugando por la zona. Pikachu siendo uno de ellos. Una chica vestida de overoles rojo oscuro con una remera rosa debajo estaba curando a uno de los pokemon. Se levantó al verlos y pudieron ver era bastante linda con un largo cabello azulado atado en una cola baja y una vincha en su pelo. Puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

-Melanie te presento a mis amigos Gary y May- dijo Ash señalando a los nombrados. Los dos saludaron educadamente a la jovencita que tenían delante.

-¿Así que son ustedes los amigos de Ash?-les pregunto cordialmente. Parecía muy contenta de conocerlos- El me hablo mucho de ustedes.

-Me imagino-dijo May entre dientes. Por algún motivo no le gustaba la idea de que ese pervertido hubiera estado a solas con la chica.

-¿Todos esos pokemon son tuyos?-pregunto Gary muy curioso viendo a los pokemon jugando y comiendo tranquilamente.

-Oh no, solo los estoy cuidando-respondió Melanie con su eterna sonrisa. Se notaba muy comprometida con el papel que desempeñaba.

-Este es un lugar donde los pokemon heridos vienen a descansar-dijo Ash mientras se agachaba y acariciaba a Pikachu que se había acercado hasta donde estaba el- Si son heridos o abandonados pueden venir y ella los cuida hasta que sienten mejor y se van.

-Entonces este lugar es una especie de Centro Pokemon y tú eres su enferma-aporto May no muy interesada pero aun así participando en la conversación.

-No es tan así, no puedo ser considerada enfermera ni nada-respondió Melanie poniéndose adorablemente colorada-Solo intento darles a los pokemon un lugar donde puedan descansar y divertirse hasta que se sientan mejor.

-No solo haces eso-la defendió Ash, no permitiendo que disminuyera el valor de la gran obra que estaba haciendo- También los curas cortando hierbas y haciéndoles medicinas. Lo que haces es increíble.

-Creo que concuerdo con el idiota-apoyo Gary, intentando lucirse con la chica-No es fácil hacer lo que tú haces. Debes ser una chica realmente especial.

-Solo hago lo mejor que puedo- murmuro la aludida, poniéndose colorada ante tales elogios de parte de dos chicos guapos.

-Siempre estoy rodeada de fanáticos de los pokemon- dijo May por lo bajo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, parecía agradable y tranquilo. Después volvió a posar su mirada en Gary que seguía coqueteando con la chica. Ash no decía nada pero seguía mirando a Melanie- Los hombres pueden ser unos babosos.

Melanie, Gary y Ash estaban cercanos al grupo de pokemon mientras que May se mantenía un poco más alejada de ellos pero aun si escuchaba todo lo que decían. Melanie intercalaba sus palabras hacia los chicos con alguno gesto hacia los pokemon que se acercaban en busca de su cariño o alguna otra cosa más.

-Me gustaría saber quién fue el que puso esas trampas-pregunto al aire la castaña. Quería saber quién era el responsable de haberle hecho pasar mal rato.

-Debo decir que esa fui yo- sonrío en señal de disculpa Melanie, sintiéndose realmente apenada por haberlos puesto en tales predicamentos- Quise evitar que los entrenadores lleguen hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Estos pokemon están heridos y no es bueno que vengan entrenadores a llevárselos antes de que terminen de curarse-explico Melanie.

Ash se quedó pensando un poco.

-Las trampas son buenas pero un poco simples- medito llevándose una mano al mentón-Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a diseñar algunas un poco más elaboradas.

-Gracias Ash, eso sería de mucha ayuda- contesto muy feliz la chica.

-Presumido-bufo Gary. En ese momento vio al Oddish que había intentado atrapar antes. Suspiro un poco y decidió que lo mejor era disculparse. Camino hasta donde estaba el pokemon planta quien se alejó un poco asustado pero el chico lo tranquilizo con un gesto- Lamento haberte sorprendido antes, no estuvo bien de mi parte.

El pequeño Oddish lo miro sin comprender.

-Tú necesitas un entrenador sensible, que te comprenda- sonrió un poco mientras acariciaba sus hojas-Lamento lo ocurrido y espero que podamos ser amigos.

El Oddish uso sus hojas para acariciar la mejilla de Gary en señal de amistad. Después de eso, Ash se encontró solo con los pokemon. May se había metido dentro de la cabaña a escuchar música y Gary estaba ayudando a Melanie a recoger las hierbas para hacer nuevas medicinas. El chico estaba cerca de la laguna, con todos los pokemon rodeándolo, contando historias de cuando era pequeño.

-Tengo dos hermanas menores que son gemelas- les contaba a sus nuevos amigos- Son bastante traviesas e inquietas. Eran así desde pequeñas. A nosotros tres nos gustaba jugar muchas bromas en la aldea en la que vivíamos.

* * *

**Flash Back (Konoha, Montaña de los Hokages; dos años atrás)**

Era cercana a la medianoche, la aldea estaba muy tranquila y silenciosa. Solo los locales como los bares y el cine estaban abiertos. La era de paz instalada después de la cuarta guerra aun duraba y todos los civiles del lugar estaban felices por eso. Les gustaba la tranquilidad y la serenidad que se podía respirar y era agradable pasar las noches sin temer ataques o cosas por el estilo.

Pero eso se estaba por acabar. Rondando la montaña de los Hokages tres sombras rondaban cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente, asegurándose que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Tenían una misión que cumplir y el fracaso no era una opción. Una de las sombras (la más grande, físicamente hablando) distribuyo un par de herramientas a sus compañeros. Luego ato tres cuerdas, se pasó una por la cintura y dio las otras dos a sus cómplices que hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Todos aseguraros, caminaron hasta la baranda y se pusieron sobre ella para después lanzarse al vacío.

Cayeron en seco hasta que las cuerdas evitaron su descenso. Una vez asegurada la cuerda a la altura necesaria para completar la misión, el líder les dio la señal para empezar. Los tres, herramientas en mano, comenzaron. Cada uno tenía un tarro de pintura en la mano y un pincel. Sin ningún tipo de piedad, comenzaron a desfigurar las cabezas talladas de los líderes más importantes de la aldea. Cada uno de los integrantes pintaba una zona específica y luego iba por otra, detonando una magnifica organización y una gran eficacia al realizar el vandalismo. Una vez terminado el acto, el líder dio señal y comenzaron a subir. Una vez de vuelta en la plataforma se sacaron las máscaras.

Dos cabezas rubias y una morena se dejaron ver en la oscuridad.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo chicas- felicito Ash a sus dos hermanas menores que lucían complacidas por el halago de su hermano mayor- Papa estará muy orgulloso de su desempeño.

-¿Crees que mama se dará cuenta?- pregunto una temerosa Kushina a sus dos hermanos. No quería entrar en un castigo después de haber salido de otro.

-Creo que a la larga sabrá que fuimos nosotros pero por esta noche estamos cubiertos- le tranquilizo.

-Dejamos clones- afirmo Tsunade para calmarle a su gemela.

-Mama se dará cuenta- replico la rubia- Ella siempre se da cuenta.

-Papa es el que nos ira a arropar y prometió cubrirnos-dijo Ash- Además hicimos esto por él.

-¡Aniversario de que se hizo gennin!-gritaron emocionadas y al unísono las dos gemelas. El chico rio al verlas actuar como hormigas hiperactivas.

-Hizo algo parecido un día antes de volverse gennin pero me alegra decir que lo superamos-señalo el chico, emocionado-La aldea recordara este día por siempre.

-Sigo diciendo que debimos explotar las cabezas-menciono Tsunade con un suspiro- Están viejas, pasadas de moda y la aldea podría permitirse unas nuevas.

-Y nuestros amigos nos van a visitar en la cárcel si mama no nos mata antes- le espeto a Kushina a su hermana, golpeándola en la cabeza-¡Piensa un poco, cabeza de chorlito! ¡Usa esa cabeza para pensar algo más que perversidades!

-¡No me ofendas! ¡No pienso perversidades!- grito enojada y luego su rostro cambio a uno libidinoso y pervertido- ¡Pienso súper perversidades! ¡Soy una súper pervertida!

-Cállense- les dijo Ash y se señaló con gran orgullo-Todos sabemos que el súper pervertido soy yo. Tengo muchas pruebas y muchas chicas de la aldea pueden probarlo.

-¡Ero-oniichan! ¡Ero-oniichan!- lo señalaron las gemelas riéndose. Ash también rio.

-A mucha honra pero no dejemos que mama lo sepa- les hablo y luego acaricio sus cabellos rubios. Las chicas corrieron a esconderse en su pecho y su hermano, las abrazo con ternura.

Después del momento tierno, los tres hermanos volvieron a su casa amparados por la noche. Una vez ahí, cada uno fue a acostarse en sus camas dispuestos a descansar muy ansiosos por el día de mañana. Al día siguiente la aldea se sorprendió al encontrar todas las caras pintarrajeadas más allá de lo creíble. Pero también los perpetradores se habían tomado las molestias de pintarles cuerpos debajo de los rostros.

La cara del primero estaba coloreada como si fuera una enorme flor sonriente con el tallo dibujado por debajo. El segundo tenía el cuerpo de una voluptuosa sirena con el rostro haciendo juego. El tercero era un gorila que sacaba músculos en una postura ridícula. El cuarto lucia como un delincuente juvenil con lentes oscuros y todo. La quinta estaba maquillada como una prostituta y su cuerpo estaba en ropa interior. El sexto lucia el aspecto de un shinigami con capa y guadaña incluida. Debajo de todo eso se leía la siguiente frase.

"Feliz Aniversario"

Ese día se escuchó por toda la aldea el grito de la primera dama de la Aldea.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-Papa durmió en el sofá toda una semana-conto Ash a la audiencia-Mama no nos hizo nada porque sabía que habíamos sido instigados por papa. Pero aun así, no comimos ramen por una semana.

Todos se estaban riendo pero de nada Ash sintió una señal de peligro y salto de donde estaba sentado (dejando a tos boca abiertos) evitando por poco el ataque de Scizor. Ash tuvo que esquivar de nuevo el ataque (esta vez eran sus pinzas de metal) cuando el pokemon se lanzó hacia el viendo que no había podido dañarlo.

-No debes atacar a la gente-le dijo algo enojado por haber sido agredido por el pokemon sin razón alguna.- Alguien podría salir seriamente lastimado.

Pero el pokemon no lo escucho y se lanzó una vez más al ataque. Intentaba alcanzarlo con sus pinzas pero el chico era muy rápido. Más rápido que cualquier humano que hubiera conocido antes.

-Aun te falta mucho para hacerme daño y no quiero lastimarte-señalo Ash muy confiado. El Scizor era bueno pero él era mejor. Sus palabras parecieron hacer enojar más al pokemon porque se lanzó de nuevo hacia el-Pero si insistes.

Tan pronto tuvo al alcance sus dos pinzas, las sujeto fuertemente. Estaba usando algo de su súper fuerza para mantenerlo sujeto. El Scizor intentaba liberarse pero no podía. Al parecer ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas. Y así era porque a continuación Ash lanzo una patada directo al abdomen del pokemon que termino siendo arrastrado unos metros.

-¿Suficiente?- le pregunto. Realmente no estaba interesado en pelear con el pokemon pero este era obstinado por se volvió a levantar. Ash, entonces decidió sacar una de sus pokebolas. Era mejor dejar que sus pokemon arreglaran todo- Parece que no. Dejare que pruebes la fuerza de uno de mis pokemon.

Pero en ese momento, Melanie apareció y se puso delante del Scizor evitando así cualquier tipo de pelea. Gary apareció detrás de Ash (cargando la cesta con las hierbas recogidas) y May salió de la cabaña para ver qué era lo que estaba ocasionando tanto ruido. Todos pudieron ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

-¡No lo hagas, por favor!- suplico Melanie aun defendiendo al agresivo pokemon- ¡El solo está intentado defender la aldea! ¡El creyó que estabas intentando atacar a sus amigos!

-¿Atacar a sus amigos?- pregunto un Ash algo incrédulo- Solo les estaba contando historias y el salió de la nada y me ataco.

-Lo se Ash pero a Scizor no le gustan los humanos-respondió su nueva amiga- Él se ofreció a proteger la aldea de los enemigos. Es el pokemon más valiente y leal que yo conozco.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dio la razón Ash pero en seguida tuvo que esquivar un nuevo ataque del pokemon-¡Dile que deje de atacarme!

-Él debe creer que están aquí para llevarse a los pokemon-asumió Melanie viendo como el moreno tenía que esquivar varios de los ataques- Quiere que se vayan.

-Pero no estamos aquí para llevarnos ningún pokemon-intervino Gary- Solo queremos ayudarlos.

May solo se estaba riendo de como su amigo estaba siendo atacado por uno de sus tan amados pokemon.

-¡Díganle que pare!- rogaba Ash aun en su intento de evitar todos los ataques- ¡Solo intentaba ayudar!

-¡Es cierto Scizor!- gritaba Melanie para que su guardián parase de atacar.

-Ese pokemon sí que es valiente y rudo-dijo una voz cercana a ellos. Era una voz femenina que hizo saltar las alarmas en la mente de Ash-Sería estupendo tener un pokemon así en mi equipo.

-Me imagino que podría llegar a hacer con el tipo de entrenamiento adecuado-aporto ahora una voz masculina.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de detrás de los arboles con una extraña maquina a sus espaldas. Era una enorme caja de mental de donde salía un tuvo largo y grande. Sea lo que fuese, no presagiaba algo bueno. Sin siquiera dudarlo, Ash se puso delante de todos en caso de que fuera necesario defenderlos.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- exigió saber.

-Que niño tan rudo, hace que me ponga a temblar- dijo la mujer de pelo rojo-¡Queremos a todos los pokemon para nuestro equipo!

-Serán perfectas futuras máquinas de matar-continuo el chico de pelo amarillo- Una vez que conozcan la luz de nuestro líder, sabrán de lo que son verdaderamente capaces.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagan!- les espeto Ash. Los otros no sabían que estaba pasando ni que era lo que debían hacer.

-¡Nadie pregunto tu opinión!- exclamo la chica y pulso un botón en la máquina. El gran tuvo comenzó a aspirar grandes cantidades de aire a una velocidad realmente increíble. El aparato resulto ser una gran aspiradora. El viento comenzó a atraer a los pokemon.

-¡Rápido, lleven a los pokemon adentro! ¡Yo me hare cargo!- les grito Ash viendo como sus nuevos amigos estaban en peligro de ser capturados. Gary, Melanie y May hicieron lo dicho al tomar rápidamente a los pokemon en sus brazos y dirigirse a la cabaña.

Oddish no tuvo tanta suerte porque fue succionado por el vértice pero fue agarrado por Scizor antes de que quedara atrapado. El pokemon de acero se sujetó a la tierra para no ser arrastrado también ya que estaba bastante cerca del tuvo pero Ash fue hasta donde estaba el y comenzó a empujarlo para alejarlo de ahí.

-¡Resiste!- le dijo mientras lo empujaba. El pokemon estaba muy sorprendido porque nunca había conocido a un humano (Además de Melanie, por supuesto) que estuviera dispuesto a salvar a un pokemon. Con la ayuda de Ash llegaron a la cabaña.

-Entra ahí, yo me hare cargo- repitió Ash pero el pokemon solo dejo a Oddish y se dispuso a lanzarse a atacar pero fue detenido por el chico- ¡No debes lanzarte a atacar sin pensar! Si quieres ayudar, deberás confiar en mí.

Scizor dudo un poco pero acepto.

-¡Ese muchacho entrometido, siempre arruinando nuestros planes!- se quejó la chica de pelo rojo.

-Esta vez no, ha reunido a todos los pokemon en un solo lugar-le tranquilizo su compañero. –Nuestra súper aspiradora acabara con la cabaña.

Y todo parecía indicar que tendrían razón. La cabaña era muy endeble y no estaba hecha para resistir este tipo de ataques. Ash vio que no había tiempo que perder y se decidió a actuar sin demora. Saco una de sus pokebolas y libero a su Noctolw que apareció en medio de chispas brillantes.

-¡Noctolw yo te elijo!- dijo Ash y luego señalo a la aspiradora- ¡**Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto**! ¡Y asegúrate de hacerlo con todo lo que tienes!

El pokemon capto la indirecta y lanzo su ataque de ráfaga aumentando su potencia mandando todo el chakra que era posible. El viento despedido por las alas del pokemon choco bruscamente con la corriente de aire de la máquina. Las corrientes de viento al ser de direcciones opuestas formaron un tornado que anulo el viento.

-¡Ahora Scizor, ataca con ataque rápido seguido de garra de metal!- indico al pokemon de acero y luego se quedó pensando en algo- Es la primera vez que llamo a sus ataques como son. ¡Que complicado que es!

Ajeno a la extraña lógica del entrenador, el pokemon hizo lo ordenado y se lanzó a atacar la extraña máquina. Su ataque rápido de sirvió para esquivar a los malos y ganar impulso para poder incrustar sus pinzas con más fuerza dentro del aparato que pronto dejo de funcionar. Una vez cumplida su parte, volvió al lado de Ash.

-¡Maldito mocoso, me las vas a pagar!- grito la chica y se adelantó hasta donde estaba Ash- ¡Te hare morder el polvo!

La chica se puso en posición de ataque. El entrenador noto que era variante del estilo del tigre.

-No me molesta pelear con chicas hermosas y sexy pero me gusta saber sus nombres- le pidió poniéndose en su típica posición de ataque. Solo que primero dio una dramática vuelta para ocular la secuencia de sellos que liberaba su Hadou.

-Soy Asuna pero mi nombre en el equipo es Flannery-le respondió la chica con un guiño sensual por el piropo- ¡Seré la que te haga morder el polvo!

-Sera un placer dejar mi marca en tu trasero-dijo Ash, lanzándose al ataque.

El moreno fue el primero que conecto un golpe. Lanzo un gancho con su izquierda que golpeo la mejilla de la chica sin piedad, mientras aprovechaba la distracción y con su mano derecha golpeaba unos puntos con su puño suave en el cuello de la pelirroja para comenzar a afectar su rendimiento físico. Flannery le lanzo un combo de derecha e izquierda que el chico evadió sin problema y una patada que Ash esquivo arqueando su espalda hacia atrás. Al volver hacia su posición normal, junto grandes cantidades de aura en sus dos palmas y golpeo el pecho de la chica mandándole hacia atrás.

Ese golpe estaba destinado a afectar sus pulmones y su corazón. Solo para aumentar el daño de la caída, mando una ráfaga de aura a sus pies que transmitió la fuerza en el suelo, golpeándola más. La chica probo que era muy resistente al levantarse y dirigirse nuevamente hacia él. Ash no la hizo esperar y corrió también a su encuentro. Una vez frente a frente, comenzaron el intercambio de golpes. Ash evadía sus golpes y la lanzaba a la vez los suyos pero la chica era rápida y no lograba lastimarla físicamente.

Cambiando de estrategia, empezó a bloquear sus golpes con las palmas de sus manos y la superficie de sus antebrazos para poder tocarla y acceder a sus puntos de aura. Pero de esta forma no iba a lograr cansarla rápidamente. Por lo que dejo su guardia abierta y recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago que casi lo dejo sin aire. Pero le sirvió para atrapar su brazo (golpear sus puntos rápidamente) y lanzarla hacia el piso.

La chica cayó fuertemente pero aun así se levantó y se puso nuevamente en posición haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

-Atrevidas y sensuales, justo mi tipo de mujer- dijo Ash, emocionado antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque. Calculo que ya había golpeado su pecho y la energía en sus brazos estaría inestable por lo que ahora era el turno de debilitar sus piernas.

Amago un golpe a su pecho para que se distrajera y bajo dispuesto a hacer una barrida para debilitar sus piernas pero la chica vio su estrategia y salto hacia atrás, golpeándolo en el rostro con sus pies en el camino. Ash no se rindió por lo que se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella. Solo que estaba vez, hizo una voltereta y aprovechando el impulso de sus brazos para terminar detrás de ella. Golpeo su espalda (con sus dos tipos de puños) y luego pudo realizar su barrida exitosamente, debilitando sus piernas.

-Eres bueno- concedió Flannery, limpiándose un poco de sangre y sudor del costado de su boca- Podrías unírtenos en vez de pelear contra nosotros.

-Lo lamento, preciosura pero soy uno de los chicos buenos- se disculpó Ash con su sonrisa torcida.

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque. Esta vez el chico planeaba cansarla antes de darle el ataque final. La pelirroja era muy buena, sus golpes eran precisos y podía leer bastante bien sus movimientos. Ash no salió indemne porque hubo algunos golpes que lo tomaron por sorpresa. Pero se notaba que sus golpes suaves estaban funcionando porque la chica se venía cada vez más cansada y le costaba cada vez más mantener el ritmo. El moreno aprovecho su oportunidad, para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus ataques (siempre manteniéndose en el rango de las personas normales)

En un punto, le lanzo un combo de derecha e izquierda seguido de un gancho vertical que mando a la chica a hacia arriba, llegando a alcanzar una altura considerable. Ash no espero hasta que cayera sino que salto y volviendo a cargar una carga considerable de Hadou en sus palmas, la golpeo durante en el pecho. El cuerpo de la chica voló hasta los pies de su compañero. La pelirroja estaba seminconsciente y comenzó a agarrarse el pecho como si no le fuese fácil respirar.

-Yo que tú la llevaría rápido a un médico-aconsejo Ash al chico rubio- Podría sufrir un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

-Maldito- le respondió el rubio y tomo a la chica en sus brazos- Pagaras esto muy pronto.

-Cuando quieras- le reto viéndolo correr con su compañera bien sujeta.

Ash se dio la vuelta e indico a sus amigos que era seguro salir de la casa. Todos sus amigos y los pokemon corrieron a ver si el chico estaba bien.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- lo felicito Melanie. No habían podido ver bien la pelea pero distinguieron suficiente para poder las habilidades del chico- ¡No sabía que podías pelear así!

-Me gusta entrenar es uno de mis hobbies- se excusó el chico, avergonzado por tales muestras de admiración.-Fue difícil porque el viento casi me lleva.

-Eres un tonto pero peleaste bien- le dijo May, golpeándolo cariñosamente en el brazo-Me alegro tenerte cerca.

-Siempre me tendrás cerca.

Luego miro a Gary que estaba mirándolo sin decir nada, totalmente tenso y con los puños apretados.

-¡Esos sujetos iban detrás de ti! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!- le pregunto muy enojado- ¡¿Y que es esa forma de pelear, de cualquier manera?! ¡¿Qué más secretos nos escondes?!

Ash recordó que esta era la primera vez que Gary lo veía pelear. Desde que se había unido al grupo, el chico había sido cuidadoso sobre mostrar sus habilidades al castaño por temor a preguntas que no podría responder. Tal vez ahora, el ya no querría ser más su amigo. Quizás en su búsqueda de querer proteger sus secretos, había perdido algo más, algo más importante. Lo mejor era contarle un poco de la verdad.

-Entreno desde que tengo cinco años más o menos- dijo, contándole más o menos lo mismo que le dijo a May- Es una tradición familiar.

Pero eso no calmo los ánimos de Gary.

-¡¿Y que hay sobre esa organización?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que iban detrás de ti?! ¡¿Qué buscan contigo?!

-Hace unos meses, evite que robaran en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde, creo que quieren venganza-explico el entrenador.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste?! ¡Somos tus amigos!

-¡Por eso mismo!- le respondió de forma brusca-¡No quería ponerlos en peligro! ¡Ellos van detrás de mí, no de ustedes! ¡No quería que les pasara algo!

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Gary se adelantó hasta donde estaba Ash y lo abofeteo muy fuerte en la cara. El moreno se sobo la mejilla y miro aturdido a su amigo. Y creyó entender lo que el chico quiso transmitir con eso golpe.

-Entiendo si no quieres ser más mi amigo o dejar de viajar conmigo-le dijo quedadamente. Pero Gary lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro seriamente a los ojos.

-Eres el primer amigo real que tengo y si tengo que enfrentarme a raras organizaciones y ver como los vences de vez en cuando, por mi está bien.

Ash sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. Gary sonrió de igual de forma y el silencio se mantuvo por unos minutos.

-Por favor, no vayan a besarse- les dijo May burlonamente, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad-Enamorados, recuerden que aun debemos llegar a Cuidad Carmín.

-¡No soy gay!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, avergonzados y colorados. Lo que hizo que las dos chicas rieran.

-Bueno, Melanie creo que la aldea está muy segura con Scizor cuidándola- dijo Ash, viendo al pokemon de acero.

El pokemon parecía igual de adusto que siempre pero para sorpresa de todos hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a Ash

-Creo que tienes un nuevo admirador- le dijo Gary burlonamente.

-Ja ja ja, idiota- le respondió sarcásticamente- Ya te gustaría tener fanáticos.

-¿No crees que Scizor sería una excelente adición a tu equipo?- le pregunto Melanie al chico.

-Claro que sí, sería un genial compañero.

-Creo que el debería irse contigo- le dijo Melanie, acariciando al pokemon- Él se ha quedado a proteger la aldea pero es muy pequeña para él y no podrá mejorar nunca. Llévatelo y entrénalo, será un gran compañero.

-¿Pero qué será de la aldea sin Scizor?- pregunto Gary-¿Quién la protegerá?

- Él ha hecho un estupendo trabajo pero estos pokemon no deben permanecer en la aldea para siempre- explico la chica un poco triste-Se supone que una vez que se recuperen deben irse pero como este es un lugar muy seguro nadie quiere partir.

-Melanie-dijo May algo admirada por el tono de la chica.

-Ellos deben volver a donde pertenecen y espero que encuentren un buen entrenador que los cuide como ustedes- siguió-Cuidar a los pokemon heridos siempre será mi trabajo pero el mejor día para mi es verlos irse y regresar a sus hogares.

Se detuvo por un momento viendo cada uno de los pokemon que conformaban la aldea que tanto se había esforzado en cuidar y luego vio a Scizor.

-Por eso es hora de que Scizor se vaya, él tiene mucho que aprender y quiero que lo haga en un lugar donde sea feliz y ese lugar es contigo- Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, podría aceptar- dijo Ash. Scizor asintió y se alejó un poco para ponerse en posición de batalla. Melanie rio un poco al verlo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que él quiere irse contigo pero solo si le ganas en una batalla pokemon- respondió la chica.

-Acepto-dijo el entrenador.

-¡Bélico!-grito May.

Ash se puso en posición y todos los demás se acercaron para ver la pelea. Ash no sabía que pokemon elegir. Pikachu parecía una buena opción pero mejor era optar por la ventaja.

-¡Charmeleon, yo te elijo!-dijo lanzando su pokebola. El pokemon de fuego salió y vio a su oponente, listo para obtener su revancha- ¡Empecemos con Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!

-Ash tiene un estilo bastante particular- comento Melanie.

-No has visto nada- le dijeron los dos amigos del chico.

El pokemon de fuego soltó su lanzallamas pero de nuevo el pokemon uso su doble equipo para esquivarlo. Scizor salto hacia adelante haciendo un ataque rápido.

-Es rápido pero nosotros lo somos más- pensó el chico y le ordeno a su pokemon- Espera hasta el último momento y salta.

Charmeleon se concentró y cuando tuvo a su rival a centímetros salto en el aire evitando el ataque.

-¡Muy bien ahora usa tu **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!-** fue la siguiente orden que dio Ash.

Tan pronto Charmeleon toco el suelo se dio la vuelta y varias bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia el pokemon de acero. Scizor se dispuso a esquivarlas y al hacerlo cayó en la trampa porque no vio como el pokemon de fuego cargo con todo hacia él, dándole un potente cabezazo.

Él quería demostrar que podía pelear también como Pikachu. En una gran demostración de independencia le dio un tremendo golpe con su cola (potenciándolo con su chakra para darle más fuerza) que derribo a Scizor.

-Termínalo ahora y usa todo lo que tienes-dio su última orden, el entrenador.

Charmeleon volvió a usar su lanzallamas, esta vez concentrado todo su chakra para que saliera lo más potente posible. Un enorme torrente de llamas salió disparado de su boca para alcanzar al aun aturdido pokemon. Este se vio sumergido por el mar de llamas y no pudo escapar quedando bastante debilitado.

-¡Pokebola ve!- dijo lanzando la pokebola hacia el pokemon. Scizor entro en la pokebola sin ninguna resistencia y ahí se quedó. Ash se puso muy feliz e hizo su típica pose- ¡Si, tengo un Scizor!

-Te voy a extrañar Scizor pero es lo mejor para ti, buena suerte- susurro Melanie en tono de plegaria.

Después de eso, Melanie despidió a sus amigos y su guardián agradeciéndole todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

-Fue una buena aventura- dijo Ash, una vez alejados del lugar-Ahora tengo un nuevo pokemon.

-También encontraste el amor-aporto May, señalando cómicamente a Gary.

-¡Te dijimos que no somos gays!

**Continuara…**

Ojala les haya gustado, dejenme sus opiniones como siempre.

**Glosario de ataques** (no pondre los repetidos)

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu- lanzallamas

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu, no tiene un equivalente en ataques de pokemon pero basicamente es tirar pequeñas bolas de fuego consecutivamente.

Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto- Rafaga.

Espero sus reviews como siempre, hasta la proxima


	12. Chapter 12

Siguiendo la racha de actualización, aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo de mi adaptación. En este caso, Ash salva a un pokemon que fue abandonado por su entrenador y le da la confianza para salir adelante. Tambien aparecen nuegos enemigos que estaran por nosotros unos capitulos y secretos con respecto a Ash.

A lo mejor (si ya no lo explique antes) a todos les parezca raro que Gary y May aceptan tan facil la excentricidad de ser ninja de Ash pero viendo cada persoanje que ha salido en pokemon no me parece raro. Tambien puede parecer raro que Ash cuente tan facilmente su historia. Hasta ahora solo May ha visto lo mas raro de (que puede caminar por los arboles) y es mejor contar verdad a medias que mentiras absolutas. Los dos castaños no se las ocurrido investigar la historia del moreno ha fondo y si lo hiciera, Latias, Lorenzo y los demas a confirmarían. MAs sobre esto se sabra a medida que avance la historia.

Por lo demas, nada es mio solo la historia.

Parejas principales Ash y May y Naruto y Sakura. Mención de otras parejas como Sai e Ino y Neji y Hinata.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Treecko, el pokemon abandonado**

Era de noche, las estrellas estaban siendo tapadas por unas cuantas nubes y el viento estaba un poco fuerte. Todo indicaba que una tormenta estaba próxima. De igual manera, el grupo de entrenadores se había acostado a la intemperie. Estaban seguros que, por lo menos esta noche, ninguna lluvia los iba a tomar por sorpresa. Un fuego (cada vez más pequeño) los iluminaba y protegía de los pokemon salvajes.

Los tres amigos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero, en realidad la figura durmiente de Ash era falsa. Solo era de sus clones. El verdadero había salido para poder hablar con sus padres como todas las noches y después poder caminar y pensar un poco. Con toda la locura que había vivido los últimos días era más que comprensible su necesidad de pensar.

-Las cosas se están poniendo complicadas-dijo Ash a su padre mientras estaba sentado en una rama baja-Mucho mas de lo que creí.

Naruto parecía apoyado contra la rama del árbol pero el chico sabia que estaría apoyado contra algo en su mundo. Su madre y hermanas se habían retirado hace un par de minutos porque Ash expreso su deseo de hablar con su padre a solas. Las mujeres prostestaron un poco pero al final accedieron a dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué te dijeron tus amigos dragones? –quiso saber el rubio. Aun era bastante despistado para nombres y personas.

-Que sabían que esto pasaría pero que por el momento no me pueden decir nada-respondió balanceando sus pies-Que debo parecer un entrenador normal y llegar a las Islas Naranjas.

-Suena como un buen plan, hijo-comento Naruto mirando hacia el cielo-Tu confías en ellos y no creo que te metan en una situación que no puedas manejar.

-Supongo que si-dijo el chico un poco confuso-Pero esa chica era muy buena. De no haber sido un ninja, no creo que hubiera podido con ella. Además era hermosa. Casi mi tipo de mujer.

-Creí que te gustaba tu compañera castaña-quiso saber el rubio, al recibir una mirada interrogativa del chico se largo a reír-Hablas todo el tiempo de ella y con una sonrisa de idiota. Tu madre dice que te pareces a mí en eso.

-Me gusta mucho, creo que podría enamorarme de ella- suspiro Ash, recordando a May y todas las cosas que le gustaban de ella-Pero ella no esta lista para lo que le puedo ofrecer.

Naruto lo miro con poco de pena. ¿Quién mejor que el para entender ese tipo de cosas? Además estaba también un pequeño detalle que el moreno parecía no recordar.

-Ash yo mejor que nadie sé que nadie manda sobre el corazón- le dijo en tono reconfortante-Pero recuerda que tu solo estas aquí temporalmente. No querrás herirla ni herirte a ti.

-Creo que podría convencerla de venir conmigo- explico Ash mirando seriamente a su padre a los ojos-Algo en ella grita que no es feliz aquí.

-Recuerda que aun no la conoces- dijo sabiamente Naruto a su hijo mayor- Por el momento se su amigo y dale apoyo. Si de verdad quieres algo con ella, espérala hasta que este lista.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estabas dispuesto a esperar a mamá?

-La hubiera esperado la vida entera.

Después de esa conversación su padre, el chico solo camino un poco por el bosque. Pensando en que era lo mejor que podía hacer, sobre lo de May, sobre la organización, sobre su misión, sobre su vida en particular y en general. Siempre había pensado que lo que mejor se podría hacer era elegir un camino y seguir adelante. A lo mejor era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

-Odio crecer-suspiro con las manos en los bolsillos-Solo trae complicaciones.

* * *

Ash y sus amigos se habían levantado y estaban decidiendo como poder llegar a Ciudad Carmín. Había sido bastante tiempo el que estaban perdidos y los nervios estaban tensos. El moreno estaba feliz de que tenía un nuevo amigo en su grupo. Sus demás pokemon se estaban haciendo cargo del nuevo, explicándole las bases del entrenamiento, el propósito a cumplir.

En los últimos días, todos sus pokemon estaban progresando de maravilla. En un par de pocos días (para poner al día a Scizor) estarían listos para el siguiente nivel. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias. May estaba impaciente por llegar a la cuidad. Quería poder retar al gimnasio y poder obtener su tercera medalla. Había escuchado rumores sobre ese líder y quería llegar para comprobarlos. La impaciencia de May chocaba con el carácter de Gary. El chico era el encargado de guiarlos y entre tantas exigencias, a veces se perdía. Ash para mantenerse neutral, buscaba con sus binoculares algún nuevo tipo de pokemon.

-Aquí solo hay Spearrow – suspiro el chico bajando los aparatos-No hay nada que pueda atrapar.

-Pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa-dijo May, algo enojada por seguir perdida después de tanto tiempo.

-El que estemos un poco perdidos, no significa que deje de atrapar a todos los pokemon que pueda-replico Ash, calmadamente. Los ánimos ya estaban bastante caldeados para empezar una discusión.

-Me alegro que te diviertas-gruño Gary, mirando furiosamente el mapa para luego posar su furiosa mirada a su amigo- Diviértete todo lo que quieras, eso es todo lo que importa.

-Creo que algunas personas tienen sus ciclos alineados-susurro Ash a Pikachu, con cuidado para que nadie lo escuchara.

May y Gary estaban sentados en una roca revisando el mapa. Intentando por todo los medios encontrar una ruta para poder llegar a Cuidad Carmín. Ash estaba algo mas apartado del grupo buscando nuevos pokemon y rastreando por si habría señas del enemigo. No esperaba que la chica estuviera lista para volver a la acción tan rápido pero su compañero podría estar cerca buscando venganza.

-Que cansada estoy- suspiro May, masajeándose los hombros para intentar liberar un poco de estrés-No creo poder dar un paso más.

-No puedo creer que hemos estado buscando esa estúpida cuidad por casi diez días- se quejo Gary, jalándose los cabellos en señal de frustración- ¡Hemos tenido demasiadas distracciones! Opino que todo es culpa de Ash.

-Secundo la moción-contesto May mirando hacia donde estaba su compañero pero este no les hacia el menor caso a sus dos amigos.

Ash estaba metido en sus pensamientos a la par que sostenía sus binoculares y, sin saberlo, hizo un gesto de dolor. Su pelea de unos días atrás volvió a dejar sus manos quemadas y lastimadas. Además tenía un corte en su nariz, una venda en su mejilla y su ojo derecho por fin estaba dejando de ser color morado. Lo único que tenia de bueno sus heridas era que May se empeñaba en atenderlo y curarlo. Por suerte la había convencido de ponerla las pomadas y remedios naturales de su madre. Sentir su piel suave poniéndole crema, casi valía la pena. Pero le hubiera gustado tener la capacidad de su padre para sanar.

El gesto de dolor del moreno, no paso desapercibido para May por lo que rápidamente busco en su mochila el recipiente donde estaba la dichosa crema casera de la mama de Ash. Ella era una total escéptica con respecto a la medicina holista pero parecía ayudar al chico y no peleaba tanto a la hora de curarlo. Supongo que el chico se lo merecía luego de salvarlos como lo había hecho. Gary parecía aceptarlo como un hecho de la vida pero ella no quería deberle nada. Por eso, insistía tanto en cuidarlo. Para ella era una forma de estar a mano.

Por eso se acercó hasta el chico con el remedio en la mano.

-Estira- le ordeno cuando estuvieron cerca. Ella ya había destapado el envase y estaba listo para aplicarlo- Se que te duele.

-No hace falta-murmuro Ash pero igual extendió sus manos hacia la chica. May le saco sus guantes y unto la crema por sus lastimadas extremidades-Estas exagerando.

-La cara de alivio se te nota de lejos-le replico la chica mientras untaba un poco mas, antes de volver a ponerle los guantes-No hace falta que te hagas el fuerte.

-Me gusta cuando te pones ruda-le elogio en tono pervertido-Se como podemos aprovecharlo mejor.

-Deberías callarte- le dijo May cuando se alejaba roja como siempre que el hacia uno de esos comentarios.

-¡Y ustedes deberían buscar un hotel!- les espeto Gary-Si no me van a ayudar, al menos no me obliguen a ver sus coqueteos.

-Nadie esta coqueteando-dijo May aunque su tono no sonó muy convincente. Ash se acercó a donde estaba Gary y miro por encima de su hombro el dichoso mapa.

-No soy bueno leyendo mapas pero creo que esa ruta nos lleva a Cuidad Carmín- dijo indicando un lugar en el mapa.

-Tienes razón-dijo May, feliz por tomar el camino correcto después de tanto tiempo-Deberíamos marcharnos, la tormenta esta cerca.

-Esperemos llegar al centro pokemon antes de que eso ocurra.

Su pusieron en marcha lo mas rápido posible. El día si bien estaba soleado estaba bastante ventoso y había nubes a lo lejos acercándose, indicando que un temporal estaba bastante cerca. Ninguno quería estar desprotegido cuando pasara eso. Por lo que decidieron apurarse todo lo que podían. May iba adelante muy emocionada, le seguía Gary que estaba en su humor de costumbre y Ash y Pikachu cerraban la marcha.

De la nada una enorme sombra salió en su camino. Parecía algo vivo porque la cabeza se movía y hacia ruido. May, tomada por sorpresa, grito bastante asustada.

-¡Un pokemon gigante!-grito y se puso detrás de Gary-¡Alguien haga algo!

-¡Que yo sepa el héroe es Ash!-se enojo el castaño al ser usado como escudo humano por parte de la chica aunque algo encantado por ser el que protegía a la chica-¡Idiota haz algo!

-¿Qué quieren que haga?- pregunto relajadamente Ash, señalando a la sombra-Es solo un pokemon en una roca.

Los dos castaños vieron hacia adelante y la sombra se aclaró. Resulto ser solo una gran roca de color marrón, alta y escarpada. Encima de esa roca estaba un pokemon sentado (como lo había dicho Ash). Era de color verde, pequeño, de apariencia débil y un tanto enferma. Tenía una cola verde parecida a una semilla y masticaba una rama en su boca. May lo reconoció al instante al ser de su región.

-¡Es un Treecko!- exclamo algo avergonzada la castaña por su comportamiento anterior. Gary también estaba algo cohibido.

Ash solo saco su pokedex y apunto al pokemon tipo planta para saber mas cosas de él. Había estudiado a todos los pokemon de las regiones pero no siempre se acordaba de todos los detalles y siempre era útil consultarlo. Como siempre una voz metálica y sin emociones recito la información sobre el Treecko.

"_Treecko, el Pokemon de la madera. Treecko pude escalar paredes lisas y verticales y usar su gruesa cola para atacar a sus adversarios."_

-Suena fuerte-comento Ash, guardando su pokedex y viendo detenidamente al pokemon- Debería capturarlo.

-¡No, este es mio!- se adelanto May sacando una pokebola-Cuando fui con el profesor Birch quede decepcionada por no llevarme uno. ¡Así que será mio!

-¡No te creas mocosa!- se interpuso Gary también con una pokebola en la mano- ¡Sera mio!

-¡Es mio!

-¡No, es mio!

-¡Mio!

-¡Mio!

-¡Cállense y miren!- les reto Ash separándolos y señalando al motivo de la discusión-Algo no anda bien, parece que esta algo débil.

Efectivamente el Treecko respiraba pesadamente. Se notaba sus ojos soñolientos y corría sudor por su rostro. Incluso el simple hecho de masticar su rama le parecía algo muy difícil. Ash podía decir que este pokemon estaba muy debilitado.

-No quiero pokemon enfermos-dijeron ambos castaños y guardaron sus pokebolas. Pero el moreno se adelanto y saco una propia.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo capture y lo llevemos al centro pokemon- dijo lanzando la pokebola hacia el pokemon planta.

-Ash al rescate- murmuro May y Gary solo se encogió de hombros. Pero la pokebola no lo capturo porque el pokemon rápidamente se defendió golpeándola con su cola. Esta regreso a la mano del chico.

-Lo veo bastante sano- aporto May viendo lo que había pasado.

-Tal vez debería mandar a Pikachu-murmuraba el chico pensando en como debería actuar- Solo quiero debilitarlo por su bien.

-Podrías dejarme a mi, tengo muchos pokemon que tienen ventaja de tipo sobre el- dijo May.

-Lo mismo digo-apoyo Gary pero el muchacho declino la petición.

-No parece lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear-dijo Ash a sus amigos y estos debían opinar que el chico parecía tener razón- Lo intentare con la pokebola una vez mas.

Pero el Treecko volvió a rechazarla.

-Ese Treecko tiene un problema de actitud bastante serio- dijo Gary después de ver como el pokemon se negaba a ser capturado.

-Me resulta conocido-exclamo May burlonamente, buscando el apoyo de Ash pero el chico estaba ocupado pensando en otras cosas más importantes.

-Acá hay algo raro- se dijo y luego apoyo a su amigo en el suelo-Ve y habla con el. A lo mejor averigües algo.

El pokemon amarillo asintió y subio a la roca bastante rápido. Los tres humanos se quedaron en su lugar, esperando que el ratón eléctrico tuviera suerte y pudiera averiguar que estaba pasando con el pokemon verde. Los dos pokemon hablaron un poco. Pikachu pareció insistir sobre un punto en particular y Treecko solo lo negó. Después de eso el pokemon eléctrico bajo la roca y se puso ante los entrenadores.

-¿Cuál es su historia, Pikachu?- pregunto Ash impaciente.

El pokemon eléctrico comenzó a hacer algunos gestos extraños. Los dos castaños se miraban confundidos por no saber que era lo que el pokemon quería decir pero parecía que para Ash todo estaba muy claro.

-Gracias Pikachu, fuiste muy útil-agradeció Ash a su pokemon que salto a sus brazos para recibir cariños por parte de su entrenador. El chico no dudo en acariciarle la cabeza tiernamente.

-No entiendo como interpretaste esos gestos tan raros- opino May con los brazos cruzados- Parecía que imitaba un borracho.

-Para mi fue muy claro.

-¿Cómo haces para entender también a tu pokemon?- pregunto Gary suspicaz- Parecerían que hablan el mismo idioma.

-Hemos estado juntos por casi diez años-contesto con una sonrisa. El pokemon no se quedo atrás-Somos un equipo perfecto.

-Volviendo al tema de la cosa subida a la piedra-dijo la castaña, señalando al pokemon en la roca-¿Qué averiguaste sobre el?

-Según Pikachu, Treecko esta en la roca esperando a alguien que lo recoja-conto a los demás, no muy feliz con la situación. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al ver al pokemon planta.

-¿Pertenece a alguien?-quiso saber Gary, también preocupado por el pokemon.

-No estoy muy seguro.

-Si tiene a alguien que viene a buscarlo, deberíamos dejarlo-opino May a los dos entrenadores- Lo mejor es dejar que su entrenador se ocupe de él.

-Espero que venga pronto-respondió Ash, no muy seguro de dejarlo solo. Pero Gary estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de May e insistió al moreno para irse.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta pero Ash miro una última vez al pokemon. Realmente parecía encontrarse muy débil. Incluso tal vez necesitara atención médica. Pero como sus dos amigos se habían encargado de decirle, eso no era asunto suyo. El grupo siguió caminando por un ruta.

Los chicos se alegraron ante eso. Todo parecía indicar que ya no estaban tan perdidos y estaban más cerca de llegar a Cuidad Carmín. Encima de ellos, las nubes se estaban acumulando y el viento soplaba cada vez fuerte. La tormenta estaba cada vez más cera y eso preocupaba a los chicos. Por suerte una construcción de madera con techo rojo y una gran P se alzó ante ellos.

-¡Miren, es el Centro Pokemon!-grito la castaña muy feliz al verlo. Estaba ansiosa de un poco de chocolate caliente y un buen baño.

-Debe ser el del mapa- señalo Gary, revisando al susodicho.

-La ruta veinticuatro debe de estar cerca-aporto Ash, también emocionado ante la perspectiva de dormir bajo techo. De pronto, noto las chispas que salían de las mejillas de Pikachu y se dio cuenta que la tormenta los había alcanzado-¡Corran!

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de preguntar porque, una fuerte lluvia cayo sobre ellos. Todos comenzaron a correr lo mas rápidamente que pudieron con dirección al centro pokemon. Por suerte estaba cerca y no se mojaron lo suficiente para preocuparse. Adentro del centro, estaban varios entrenadores, algunos sentados cerca de un fuego que estaba prendido en el medio del salón, otros estaban hablando por ahí y no faltaba alguno sentado en alguna mesa comiendo algo caliente.

Ash y el grupo no tenían ningún pokemon herido o que necesitara cuidado por lo que después de secarse con sus toallas decidieron comer algo. Gary se sentó en una de las mesas mientras May iba a buscar la comida. El moreno se quedo parado enfrente de la ventana viendo la lluvia caer. Realmente era una tormenta muy fuerte, el viento soplaba sin piedad y las gotas se estrellaban con fuerza contra el vidrio.

El entrenador estaba muy preocupado al recordad al Treecko. May llego con sendos platos llenos de comida.

-Aquí tienen- les dijo mientras le pasaba a cada uno su plato-Es sopa caliente.

-Gracias-murmuro Gary, llevándose una cuchara a la boca para degustarla. Estaba sabrosa y el calor se estaba extendiendo de forma agradable por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?- pregunto May que también había empezado a comer al notar que su amigo no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

El chico, con un suspiro, se alejó de la ventana y se sentó enfrente de su plato. Pero en vez de comerla solo jugo un poco con la cuchara antes de dejarla de nuevo en su sitio. Luego apoyo su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y siguió pensando.

-No te vamos a preguntar de nuevo que te pasa, idiota- le hizo saber Gary a su amigo. La castaña asintió, dándole la razón.

-Estaba pensando en ese Treecko-admitió el chico, algo preocupado- Espero que alguien lo haya ido a buscar.

-No creo que sea tan estúpido de quedarse en la lluvia-dijo May, empezando a comer su sopa tranquilamente-Además seguro que ya lo habrán ido a buscar.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco-aporto Gary dejando la cuchara en su plato-Siempre te dejas llevar mucho por la situación.

-Mama siempre dijo que tengo la cabeza demasiado caliente-contesto Ash con nostalgia y luego suspiro-Supongo que tienen razón.

Estaban por dar el tema por terminado y seguir comiendo pero unas risas burlonas invadieron la sala. Cerca de donde ellos estaban, un grupo de entrenadores estaban sentados enfrente de una mesa. Con una sola mirada Ash supo que los jóvenes que estaban ahí, eran del tipo que el más odiaba. Engreídos, crueles y sin escrúpulos. Del tipo abusón que el tanto despreciaba. Un chico con el cabello azul y estilo vaquero (el moreno pensaba que se veía ridículo) parecía ser el líder ya que se pavoneaba de la cantidad de pokemon que había atrapado. Ash pensó que deberían estar vacías por las regla de seis por persona por lo que solo eran palabras. Lo hubiera dejado estar pero escucho algo que le lleno de ira.

-Si que tienes muchos pokemon, Damián- le dijo uno de sus múltiples acompañantes- Casi te tengo envidia.

-Lo se- respondió engreídamente el mencionado. Su forma de hablar hacia que Gary pareciera humilde (y eso es mucho que decir)-Es una buena colección.

Los que lo rodeaban no paraban de alabarlo. Diciéndole lo buen entrenador que era, lo inteligente y apuesto. Ash pensó que gastarían menos saliva si solo se arrodillaban y le besaban las horribles botas blancas de vaquero.

-Creí que también tenias un Treecko-dijo uno de los chicos, cayendo en la cuenta que la pokebola de dicho pokemon estaba vacía.

-Si pero era realmente débil-replico encogiéndose de hombros como si el pokemon no importara- No podía vencer a nadie, ni siquiera a uno mas débil que él.

El grupo de tres amigos solo seguía la conversación sin aportar nada. May no quería intervenir para nada ya que solo quería comer. Sin mencionar que los pokemon no le ocasionaban mas que indiferencia. Gary estaba algo distraído pensando en su casa pero también seguía la plática de los chicos. El que no se perdía ni una palabra era Ash. Cada palabra hacia que su sangre comenzara a hervir de odio. Su padre le había enseñado sobre lo nocivo que era ese sentimiento pero no lo podía evitar. Lo que mas le enojaba eran los abusivos, había tenido experiencia malas y les guardaba un leve rencor familiar (nunca olvidaría que ellos hicieron que la infancia de padre y en menor medida la de su madre, fueran un infierno). Nunca les perdonaría eso, sabiendo que sus padres eran las personas más dulces del mundo.

-¿Y que hiciste con el?- quiso saber uno de los chicos que rodeaban a Damián. Ninguno se le notaba preocupado por la desaparición del pokemon, mas bien querían un motivo para seguir riéndose.

Damián, por supuesto, no les decepciono.

-Lo deje abandonado sobre una roca-contesto con un tono burlón, como si estuviese contando una anécdota muy chistosa en vez de confesar que había dejado atrás a uno de sus compañeros- El pobre era tan bobo que no importaba lo que le hacia seguía detrás mio.

Gary y May intercambiaron una mirada y el chico señalo a Ash que estaba con los puños apretados y mordiéndose los labios. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sus amigos supieron que explotaría muy pronto. Damián, ajeno al peligro que estaba por enfrentar, siguió contando la historia.

-Al final lo deje diciéndole que lo volvería a buscar- dijo con esa sonrisa malvada- El muy idiota debe estar ahí, bajo la lluvia, esperándome.

-Así que él fue que abandono a ese Treecko-comento May, mirando su plato vacío- Misterio resuelto.

-Pobre, aun lo debe estar esperando-suspiro Gary, sintiendo algo de pena. La tormenta estaba muy fuerte y por mas que el Treecko fuera tipo planta, tanta agua lo iba a afectar. De pronto, escucho un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa y vio a Ash parándose decidido y muy enojado (mas de lo que Gary había tenido el placer de conocer)- ¡Espera, Ash! ¿A dónde vas, tarado?

Ash se dirigió, hirviendo en rabia, hacia donde estaban el grupo de chicos que seguían riéndose del destino del pokemon planta e incluso uno o dos estaban haciendo chistes de muy mal gusto sobre como se iba a morir ahogado y otras cosas crueles. Hubieran seguido toda la noche pero fueron sorprendidos ya que un chico moreno se puso enfrente de ellos y cogió a Damián por las solapas de la camisa y lo elevo en el aire, zarandeándolo sin piedad. El chico de pelo azul le estaba por decir que lo baje pero se quedo mucho ante la mirada negra de Ash

-Ve a traerlo- le ordeno en un susurro mortal, que casi hizo que mojara sus pantalones-Treecko aun esta esperándote, ve por el ahora.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- pregunto con altanería, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no mostrar lo intimidado que estaba-¡¿Qué me harás?!

-¡Te daré tal paliza que ni tus padres podrán reconocerte!- le espeto, casi sin controlarse. Un poco mas y sus ojos se pondrían celestes pero este chico lo enervaba-Le mentiste a tu pokemon, ahora esta bajo la tormenta por tu culpa. ¡Podría morir!

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Damián se soltó del agarre de Ash y se levanto enfrentándolo cara a cara. Pero era obvio que el mas imponía era el moreno.

-Lo que yo haga no asunto tuyo-replico, enojado por la vergüenza que estaba enojado-¡No deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás!

-Deberías hacer lo que él dice-aporto Gary que se acercó con May para ver que era lo que estaba pasando-El idiota sabe poner a la gente en su lugar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-pregunto Damián a al castaño que había llegado recién. Todo parecía indicar que la situación estaba empeorando.

-¡Te haces llamar un entrenador pero eres solo un mentiroso y un bueno para nada!- le dijo Ash con rabia a Damián- Seguro no eres mas que un cobarde.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?- le pregunto el aludido, tomando una de sus pokebolas de la mesa.

-Nos salió listo el muchacho. ¿Alguien tiene un premio para darle?- pregunto Ash con sarcasmo pero en vez de tomar una de sus pokebolas, hizo crujir sus puños de forma amenazadora-Mejor usa tus puños. ¡Si eres hombre, defiende tus palabras con tu sangre!

Los dos entrenadores se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. La tensión era tanta y tan palpable que incluso May estaba siendo afectada. Ash estaba por lanzarle a por Damián cuando la enfermera Joy apareció detrás de ellos y prestamente los separo.

-¡Ya conocen las reglas! ¡Nada de pleitos ni peleas personales!- les advirtió, mirando seriamente a cada uno de ellos-Es una falta de respeto para sus pokemon y el resto de los entrenadores.

-¡Díganselo a ellos! Ellos empezaron-denuncio Damián, dándose media vuelta y alejándose con sus amigos para ir a descansar. Ash los siguió mirando con odio.

-Les recomiendo que no se metan con ellos, tiene muy mala reputación- les aconsejo la enfermera con una sonrisa, antes de alejarse para seguir con sus deberes.

-Gracias por el consejo- agradeció Gary, sonrojándose un poco. Siempre había tenido una pequeña debilidad por las enfermeras. May solo le bufo un poco indignada y Ash no dijo nada.

El moreno sin decir mucho, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la puerta. Tomo uno de los pilotos y comenzó a ponérselo. Sus amigos se acercaron hasta donde estaba, preguntándose si su amigo había terminado de enloquecer.

-¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber Gary pero algo le decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Voy a buscar a ese Treecko- le respondió terminando de cerrar la prenda de plástico encima suyo.

-¡Eso es una locura!- le dijo May, alarmada-Salir con esta tormenta a buscar un pokemon herido es muy peligroso.

-¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras!- le grito, perdiendo la paciencia pero se contuvo al ver la mirada asustada de May. No quería gritarle o tratarla mal pero toda la situación lo estresaba mucho-Lo lamento, no quise gritarte. Gracias por la preocupación, preciosa pero es algo que debo hacer.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Gary, dispuesto a salir con Ash pero el moreno solo negó con la cabeza.

-Sera más rápido si voy solo- replico el chico poniéndose enfrente de la puerta para abrirla. Pikachu salto a sus hombros para ir con el pero para su sorpresa, su entrenador lo bajo de su espalda y lo puso en manos de la castaña- Mejor quédate y cuídalos en caso de que pase algo.

-Pika, pika-acepto el pokemon, no muy convencido pero había aprendido a confiar en el juicio de su entrenador.

Ash salió del centro pokemon y corrió bajo la lluvia para internarse en el bosque. Sus amigos lo miraron por la ventana hasta que su silueta se perdió entre las hojas de los arboles. May se quedo muy intranquila al igual que el pokemon eléctrico en sus brazos. Gary, al ver esto, le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

-El estará bien- le consoló- Ya veras.

-Mas le vale que este bien- contesto la chica- sino lo matare.

* * *

Tan pronto dejo el centro y su cuerpo no era mas visible desde el lugar, Ash tomo impulso y salto hacia las ramas para avanzar sobre ellas. Sino hubiera estado tan preocupado por el pokemon, hubiera disfrutado volver a viajar por entre las hojas. Mando un poco de chakra a sus pies para avanzar más rápido. Rezaba por no llegar tarde y encontrarse con algo que realmente no quería ver.

Toda esta situación lo abrumaba. No podía creer que hubiera personas que trataran a sus pokemon de esta manera y los dejaran abandonados por la simple excusa de ser considerados débiles. Ash pensaba que si un pokemon se podría categorizar de esa manera, era culpa del entrenador que no sabia sacar su verdadero potencial. Su familia decía que tenia un corazón tan amable que aun se sorprendía por la maldad del mundo. Sus padres siempre le habían advertido contra la crueldad del mundo en general y del mundo ninja en particular. Había que admitir que había visto algunas cosas que le hacían perder su fe en las personas pero nunca creyó que ese odio pudiera estar también presente en este mundo.

Como hijo adoptivo del Hokage y héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, él siempre fue el blanco de las miradas de muchas personas. Estas miradas podían ser de respeto y aprecio pero había algunas que eran de desconfianza. Desde pequeño, le toco tratar con gente que lo desafiaba e intentaba desacreditarlo (principalmente era algunos que estaban en contra de la forma en que su padre manejaba la aldea) pero él siempre los ignoraba a menos que tocaran puntos sensibles (como sus padres o hermanas).

Nunca entendería a esas personas que encuentran su placer en molestar y rebajar a los demás. ¿Eran tan débiles que necesitaban humillar a otras personas? ¿Tan inseguras eran que necesitaban reafirmarse con el miedo ajeno? Para el, esa siempre fue la salida del cobarde y era mucho mejor ganarse el respeto y el aprecio de los demás que su miedo y su recelo. Era como su padre siempre decía, los Hokages lo son porque la gente los reconoce. Las palabras de Itachi Uchiha no habían caído en el olvido, aun después de tantos años de su muerte.

También le gustaba la que su padrino decía cada vez que alguien lo cuestionaba por su personalidad fría y silenciosa. Según el, lo más ruidosos era los más débiles. Aunque siempre recalcaba que la única excepción era Naruto. Cuando reto al cretino de Damián a defender sus palabras con sangre no era una simple provocación o una broma. Ash siempre estaba dispuesto a defender sus creencias hasta donde fuera necesario.

No importaba si tenía que aguantar algo de dolor. No iba a ser la primera vez que tendría que hacerlo.

**Flash Back (Seis años atrás. Sunagakure)**

Un Ash de nueve años se encontraba paseando por las calles de Suna, muy tranquilamente. Pichu estaba en su hombro como siempre. Estaban de visita en el país del viento como motivo del cumpleaños del Kazekage, su padrino y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, Gaara. Sus padres, las gemelas y su padrino (junto con sus hermanos) se habían quedado en el restaurante donde se habían juntado para poder hablar y ponerse al día luego de meses de no haberse visto.

El, no se quiso quedar por querer recorrer la aldea. Era la primera vez que venia ya siempre era su padrino el que iba a visitarlo. Sus padres siempre aludían a su juventud (primero la de él y luego la de sus hermanas) y la usaban como excusa para no llevarlo a visitar a su padrino en la su propio país. Ahora que era lo bastante grande (al igual que sus hermanas) sus padres por fin accedieron a llevarlo de viaje. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad en un restaurante y pidió permiso para ir a recorrer el lugar. Sus hermanas no vinieron porque estaban muy ocupadas comiendo un postre.

A Ash le atraía mucho esta aldea, tan distinta a la suya propia. Sus edificios eran tan diferentes ya sea en sus diseños o en sus materiales. Le gustaba el clima, el viento que se movía entre sus cabellos, la arena que estaba siempre presente. En cierta forma, casi creía que esa aldea era mágica ya que tenia un encanto medieval muy parecido a los cuentos que su madre les contaba antes de dormir. No conocía muchos países fuera del suyo y este (quería ir a conocer la aldea del rayo y también le llamaba el país de las olas) pero parecía que este era su favorito.

Quería conocer la torre del Kazekage y se estaba por dirigir hacia ahí cuando escucho un lloriqueo y unas risas. Con su curiosidad picada decidió que era mejor ir a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Camino unos metros para encontrarse con unos chicos encerrando a otro más pequeño. Los otros parecían mayores, tenían sus bandas que los identificaban como gennin de la aldea. El molestado era pelirrojo y de contextura débil. No parecía ser mucho mayor que él. A medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar como los más grandes se burlaban del pequeño por no haber pasado un examen en la academia. Por su edad, no creía que fuera el examen para convertirse en gennin pero Ash sabia la mayoría de las veces, cualquier escucha bastaba.

Podía escucharlos llamarlo débil, patético y basura. Se burlaban de la muerte de su padre, de como su madre tendría que venderse en la calle para mantenerlo y que seguro que lo iba a abandonar por endeble. Que se iba a casar de nuevo y que lo iban a olvidar. Que a nadie le importaría lo que seria de él. El pobre niño lucia aterrado, sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas y sus sollozos solo alentaban más las burlas y las risas crueles.

El pequeño Ash estaba furioso por lo que estaba viendo y oyendo ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para tratar de esa manera a un compañero ninja? ¿Siendo los mayores no deberían dar el ejemplo, en vez de imponerse de esa manera? Tenía que intervenir pero no sabía muy bien que hacer. El mismo solo había empezado hace poco la academia y solo sabia los fundamentos básicos de todo. Pichu era fuerte pero no podría contra cuatro gennin el solo. Lo mejor que podía ser era correr y buscar ayuda pero no creía que los chicos tardarían mucho en ponerse violentos. Distraerlos y salir corriendo con el niño hasta el restaurante parecía ser la opción lógica. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que ellos serian más rápidos por su entrenamiento y experiencia en sus misiones.

Al parecer solo quedaba una opción y no iba a ser fácil.

Primero tomo un par de piedras y se acercó silenciosamente a donde estaban los chicos. Algo que podía agradecer era su buena puntería y desde una corta distancia no era posible fallar. Los enemigos estaban tan ocupados que no se percataron que Ash estaba cerca. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, le dio unas indicaciones a Pichu para que hiciera una vez se pusieran en acción.

Sin perder tiempo arrojo las piedras a las cabezas de los atacantes que se dieron vuelta para ver quien era el idiota que se metía con ellos. Vieron como Ash se abalanzo contra ellos, empujándolos contra el suelo y tomo la mano del chico para salir corriendo. Inmediatamente, los chicos comenzaron a perseguirlos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kota.

-Soy Ash y tengo un plan para salir de esto.

-No creo que funcione, ellos son muy fuertes.

-Soy mas inteligente- le replico, parándose de pronto- Ve y busca a mis padres. Mi amigo te guiara.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-Me quedare y los detendré- le contesto Ash- Ve y tráelos, te daré el tiempo que necesitas.

-Pero…

-¡Ve ahora!

Kota solo asintió y corrió siguiendo a Pichu muy aturdido para si quiera preguntarse que era el pokemon. Ash corrió un poco desviándose, intencionalmente. Sabía que su padre y Pichu lo encontrarían. Solo necesitaba que los chicos se concentraran en el, el tiempo suficiente hasta que la ayuda llegara. Y Ash sabía lo que tenia que hacer para que eso pasara. Corrió hasta un callejón y paro dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a sus agresores.

-Creí que los gennin eran mas rápidos- le provoco al verlos llegar- Mi hermana de cuatro años corren mas rápido que ustedes.

-¿Cuál es la gran idea?- le pregunto uno de los chicos- ¿Acaso quieres una paliza?

-Me habían dicho que los ninjas de la arena les gusta meterse en pantalones ajenos- contesto Ash, casualmente- Pero no creí que fueran pedófilos.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo otro de los chicos y se acercó para darle un golpe. Ash lo recibió sin quejarse. Es mas solo se froto un poco la mejilla y le sonrió a su agresor.

-Con razón atacas a los niños, golpeas tan fuerte como ellos-replico Ash y por eso recibió una patada en el estomago.

-¿Eso tenia que dolerme?

Ante sus evidentes provocaciones los chicos se lanzaron por el, derribándolo en poco tiempo. Ash no se defendía pero los insultaba. Su plan era hacer que los chicos se concentraran en el mientras Kota traía a sus padres y al Kazekage. Si los atrapaban con las manos en la masa no iban a tener ninguna defensa. Solo esperaba poder aguantar lo suficiente para poder ver la cara de los idiotas cuando supieran que sus acciones podrían empezar una guerra.

Los chicos siguieron pegándole hasta que sintieron cuatro brazos de chakra los rodearon y los alejaron del cuerpo del chico. Detrás de ellos vieron algo que los dejo sin aliento, una mujer de pelo rosa que se tronaba los puños, al Kazekage que los miraba mas fríamente que de costumbre y un hombre de pelo rubio de cuyas espaldas salía los brazos. Todos los reconocieron.

Era imposible no reconocerlo. Ash se sentó con dificultad y les sonrió con su cara destrozada.

-Olvide mencionar que mi papa es Naruto Uzumaki- les dijo- Creo que sabrán quien es.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esos chicos fueron sancionados y degradados. La paliza valió la pena solo por ver sus caras al saber que nunca serian ninjas de nuevo. Después tuvo que enfrentarse a su castigo y a los sermones interminables de su madre y padre combinados pero a la larga todo salió bien. Aun se veía con Kota (que ya era chunnin) y pudo demostrar que los abusones no ganaban nada.

Llegando al lugar donde estaba el Treecko vio que una banda de Spearrow que lo rodeaban para atacarlo. Rápidamente salto hasta la roca y los espanto de varios golpes. El pokemon estaba mucho mas débil que cuando lo vieron por la tarde. Ardía de fiebre y apenas respiraba. Ash llevo una mano a su pecho que se ilumino de chakra verde para evaluar su estado. Treecko esta seriamente deshidratado y sufría una gran desnutrición que afectaba seriamente su sistema inmune. El moreno maldijo ya que esto estaba muy fuera de su nivel, su conocimiento medico se reducía a curar traumatismos leves no enfermedades infecciosas. Deseo que su madre estuviera en ese momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue transferirle un poco de chakra para fortalecer su cuerpo, envolverlo en su piloto y salir corriendo hasta el centro pokemon.

-Vamos resiste, Treecko, no le des el gusto a Damián- lo alentaba Ash a la par que corría lo mas rápido posible. El viento no o ayudaba al igual que la lluvia. Además también debía procurar que el pokemon estuviera seguro y no se mojara más de lo debido.

En el centro pokemon, Gary, May, Pikachu y la enfermera Joy (que había sido avisada sobre la situación) estaban esperando a que Ash volviera con Treecko. Todos estaban muy preocupados. May no dejaba de caminar en círculos y Pikachu miraba atento por la ventana. La enfermera Joy preparaba todo porque sabía que una vez que Ash llegara el tiempo seria esencial y Gary tenía sus manos en la cabeza. De pronto Pikachu señalo algo y todos pudieron ver como Ash venia hacia ellos con un bulto en sus brazos. Rápidamente entro al lugar.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Treecko esta muy grave, casi no respira!- urgió Ash, depositando al bulto en los brazos de la enfermera a la que solo le basto una mirada para saber la gravedad de la situación.

-¡Rápido, no tenemos tiempo!- aviso, llevándolo a la sala de urgencia. Antes de entrar, Ash la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos (que estaban teñidos de lágrimas)

-Por favor, sálvalo. Tiene que ponerse bien- le suplico el entrenador con una voz rota. La enfermera se puso un poco colorada y desvió la mirada apenada.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda- le dijo cohibida y entro a la sala.

-Este no pierde tiempo en coquetear- susurro May molesta y celosa al ver el intercambio.

-Creo que este no es el momento de decir esas cosas- le indico Gary viendo lo preocupado que estaba su amigo por el pokemon.

Esperaron un largo rato en el pasillo. May se puso a escuchar música para pasar el tiempo. Gary se sentó en una silla pero Ash seguía mirando esa puerta por donde la enfermera hacia desaparecido rogando a los dioses de su mundo y de este para que Treecko se pudiera salvar.

-Vamos Treecko, tienes que ser fuerte- pensaba el entrenador cada vez que cerraba sus ojos en una plegaria muda.

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, la luz de emergencia se apagó y la enfermera salió bastante satisfecha de si misma. Les dijo que el pokemon estaba débil y cansado pero que iba a estar bien por la mañana. Les mostró como Treecko estaba durmiendo en una incubadora. Su respiración estaba más tranquila y consistente que antes.

-Con descanso y muchos cuidados, estará bien por la mañana-aseguro la enfermera Joy, indicando a la maquina donde estaba Treecko.

-Gracias enfermera por su ayuda- le agradeció Ash, tomando las manos de la enfermera y besándolas con gracia y hasta algo de adoración. Después miro a Treecko y pregunto- ¿Puedo quedarme con el un tiempo? Quiero asegurarme de que este bien.

-Eh… nunca me han pedido algo así y no nunca lo hemos hecho- contesto nerviosa la enfermera pero Ash volvió a tomarle las manos y la miro profundamente haciendo que la enfermera se sonroje.

-Por favor, solo por esta vez.

-Creo que… es posible-afirmo la enfermera tragando un poco de saliva. Se retiro nerviosa pero no se le escapo la mirada matadora de May.

-Váyanse a dormir, yo iré más tarde- le sugirió Ash a sus amigos. May no dijo nada, solo lo fulmino con sus ojos azules y se fue sin decirle nada. Gary se rio un poco y también se fue, dejando a Ash totalmente a oscuras sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?- se pregunto, rascándose la cabeza. Pikachu solo suspiro por la densidad de su entrenador.

* * *

Era un poco más de media noche, Ash estaba sentando en una silla enfrente de la incubadora donde estaba acostado Treecko. Tenia una mascarilla para poder respirar y una vía conectada para pasarle líquidos. Se le notaba tranquilo. El moreno lamentaba profundamente todo el sufrimiento que pasó un pokemon tan inocente y fiel por la estupidez de su entrenador. Habían logrado sanar las heridas físicas pero ¿Y las emocionales? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Treecko descubriera que su querido entrenador lo dejo solo y triste?

-Cuando despiertes, descubrirás que te han dejado solo en este mundo- suspiro Ash, poniendo una de sus manos en el vidrio de la incubadora- Te sentirás desdichado, deprimido y que no vales nada. Todo tu mundo parecerá derrumbarse.

Ash dejo de mirar al pokemon y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en la infinidad de la noche. Recordando las noches en las que se sentía miserable por no ser el hijo de sangre de sus padres, en lo solo y desvalido que se sentía. Pero los recuerdos compartidos por su familia, las peleas, las reuniones, las dichas compartidas lo arrancaron de ese estado y le recordaron que el nunca estaría solo. Fueron esos preciosos momentos los que le enseñaron que a pesar de ser adoptado, el siempre pertenecería a esa familia.

-Sin embargo las apariencias son engañosas-volvió a decirle al pokemon vegetal- Uno piensa que esta solo pero en realidad la tristeza no te deja ver a todas las personas que nos rodean y nos quieren.

Suspiro viendo el relicario donde tenía la foto de su familia.

-Mi padre paso por eso, yo pase por eso.- le conto como si fuera una confidencia-Incluso mis hermanas pasaron por eso.

**Flash Back (Cinco años atrás, Casa de la Familia Uzumaki)**

Ash estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, cubierto en mantas y abrazado tiernamente a su zorrito de peluche. Su madre se burlaba de él, por haber conservado a Kura a pesar de tener diez años ya pero él amaba a su peluche y todo lo que significaba y estaba seguro que nunca se iba a deshacer de el mientras estuviera vivo. Pichu estaba durmiendo sobre su almohada, a un costado de la cabeza de Ash. El chico era de dormir pesado y casi nada lo despertaba una vez que caia dormido pero el pokemon era otra historia. Los padres de su entrenador lo habían educado en la importancia de estar alerta. Fue por eso que cuando sus orejas detectaron un ligero lloriqueo, se despertó inmediatamente.

Se levanto y salto de la cama. Un rápido chequeo de la pieza revelo que todo estaba en paz. Salió al pasillo (Ash siempre dejaba la puerta entreabierta por las dudas) y noto luz en la puerta que daba a la habitación de las gemelas. Se acercó y pudo escuchar llantos y susurros y supo que algo andaba mal. Rápidamente volvió a la pieza y se paro a los costados de la cama, evaluando la mejor manera de despertar a su entrenador. Conociendo lo difícil que seria, opto por un método directo y central.

Le lanzo un ataque eléctrico.

Ash salto despierto y chamuscado sobre su cama. Busco velozmente la fuente de peligro pero solo se encontró con Pichu que le hacia señas de que se levantara e indicaba con fuerza el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Algún problema?- interrogo a su amigo a la par que salía de su cama. Su piyama era de algodón ligero y de un celeste claro. En invierno usaba también un gorro con orejas de zorro.

Pichu solo salió corriendo y el pequeño lo siguió sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado. Su preocupación aumento al escuchar el también los lloriqueos viniendo de la habitación de sus hermanas y ver su luz encendida. Dando un vistazo a la habitación de sus padres, noto que todo estaba tranquilo. Sin pedir permiso ni avisar entro a la pieza de sus hermanas. Las gemelas fueron tomadas por sorpresa y no pudieron esconder lo que estaba pasando ni inventar alguna escusa.

Ash al entrar pudo ver claramente como Kushina se había metido en la cama de Tsunade y lloraba desconsolada entre sus brazos. Su hermana intentaba animarla sin mucho éxito. Es mas, ella misma parecía estarse aguantando las ganas de llorar. Las dos parecían muy tristes y deprimidas. Su hermano mayor las vio con pena y corrió a abrazarlas. Sin dudarlo se subio a la cama de Tsunade y extendió sus brazos para recibir a sus hermanas que no dudaron en refugiarse en su pecho.

Kushina lloro aun mas fuerte y Tsunade por fin libero las lagrimas que tanto quería soltar. Ash las abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y palmeo sus espaldas, esperando ofrecerles algún tipo de consuelo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Están heridas?- les pregunto muerto de la preocupación pero estas no respondían solo lloraban mas- Díganme, hoy estaban bien. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Papa y mama ya no se quieren!- dijeron las gemelas, muertas de tristeza-¡Papa y mama nos odian! ¡Nos van a dejar solas!

-¡¿De donde sacaron tremenda tontería?!- les pregunto sorprendido por lo que acaban de decir. ¡El infierno primero se congelaba antes de que sus padres los dejaran!-¿Alguien las estuvo molestando? ¿Fueron esos Hyugas otra vez?

-No, no fueron ellos- respondieron las gemelas.

-Díganme que paso para que piensen eso.

-Mama y papa no han estado juntos mucho tiempo- le explico Kushina con su voz rota- Antes se besaban y abrazaban todo el tiempo pero ahora están siempre separados.

-Tampoco han estado mucho tiempo con nosotros-siguió diciendo Tsunade- ¡No mas besos ni caricias significa no mas amor!

-Están tensos y cansados-continuo Kushina-Incluso discuten mas seguido que antes. Ya no se tratan como antes.

Ash suspiro largamente. Debió de haberlo imaginado. Kushina siempre fue la mas sensible y empática de los tres. Seguramente noto la tensión de sus padres esos últimos ideas y su mente febril e imaginativa la llevo a inventar esa historia y compartir esas preocupaciones con su hermana.

Era cierto que en estos últimos meses sus padres habían estado alejados y distantes, entre ellos mismos y con ellos, sus hijos. Pero no era porque ya no se quisieran o algo por estilo. Naruto había tenido que atender a los exámenes chunnin que ese año se habían realizado en la aldea. Debido a la cantidad de heridos, Sakura (cabeza del hospital) había tenido mucho mas trabajo.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, el Hokage fue llamado por la Mizukage para tratar unos asuntos sobre los límites del territorio. De ahí, tuvo que pasar a ver a Gaara para pedir asistencia sobre unas construcciones en la aldea. Sakura, por su parte, tuvo que asistir en una misión de captura de un exiliado muy peligroso que se especializaba en venenos. Al volver tuvo mucho trabajo relacionado con el hospital y sus investigaciones como ninja medico.

Por eso, sus padres habían estado ausentes y cuando si, estaban muy cansados para las habituales muestras de amor. En lo referente a las discusiones, estaban hablando de ampliar su residencia y no se ponían de acuerdo en detalles mínimos pero el estrés y la tensión acumulados hacían que las discusiones fueran mas salvajes de lo usual. Pero nada de eso implicaba que sus padres se estuvieran por separar. Hace unos años, en circunstancias parecidas, el mismo les pregunto sobre el tema y ellos les explicaron que, a veces, las obligaciones les robaban tiempo para estar todos juntos pero que tenían un deber que cumplir y eso requiere sacrificios.

-Ellos solo tienen deberes, obligaciones que cumplir- les dijo suavemente, acariciando sus cabellos rubios- Recuerden que ellos son figuras importantes, es normal que tengan muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pero somos sus hijos, sus tesoros- replico Kushina, triste y dejando escapar mas lagrimas- Deberíamos ser los primeros.

-Y lo somos, en sus corazones por eso no importa donde estén, siempre estamos con ellos- le contesto secando sus lagrimas-Pero seriamos muy egoístas si los obligamos a elegir entre el pueblo y nosotros. Somos los hijos del Hokage, eso nos hace capaces de resistir todo esto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos quieren?- quiso asegurarse Tsunade-¿Se quieren entre ellos? ¿No nos van a dejar solos?

-Nos quieren tanto que su corazón podría explotar.

Al terminar de hablar, Ash sugirió bajar a la cocina y comer algo dulce para olvidar tan amargo momento. En silencio bajaron y al llegar a su destino, se sirvieron algo de helado que había en el congelador. El moreno comenzó a hablar de su dia en la academia y las gemelas hablaron del dia que habían pasado con su niñera.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo la diversión, de veras- se escucho una voz en la puerta. Ahí estaba Naruto (con su piyama) y los miraba sonriente.-¿Qué diría su mama si los viera?

-Diría que tanto dulce les va a hacer doler el estomago- aporto Sakura, apareciendo detrás de ellos usando un camisón.

-¡Teníamos hambre!- se justificaron sus hijos al mismo tiempo. Para su sorpresa, sus padres se largaron a reír.

-Por esta vez, creo que lo dejare pasar- dijo Sakura, acercándose a sus hijas y abrazándolas- Las extrañe tanto estos días.

-Estar alejados de la familia apesta- aporto Naruto acariciando la cabeza de Ash y comiendo algo de helado. Sakura también se sirvió un poco para ella.

-Lamento mucho haberlos ignorado pero tuvimos mucho trabajo- se disculpo Sakura, hablando sinceramente a sus hijos- Intentaremos que no se repita, así no quiero que se enojen.

-Ustedes son más importantes que todos los acuerdos juntos, no queremos que se sientan solos-también se disculpo Naruto.

Sus tres hijos se vieron entre si y sonrieron a la par que corrían para abrazar a sus padres.

-Tranquilos, somos los hijos del Hokage-les respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-La gente siempre esta ahí para cuidarnos, solo que ha veces no podemos verlos- termino de decir Ash viendo al Treecko dormir- Si te sientes solo, yo estaré ahí para ti.

* * *

May y Gary estaban durmiendo en uno de los sofás del centro pokemon. Estaban tranquilos y sin problemas. Aun era bastante temprano y tenían algunas horas para dormir. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por Ash que entro salvajemente y los despertó.

-¡Treecko desaparecio1- les anuncio sin ceremonias- Me desperté y no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Gary, confundido y aun dormido, sin terminar de captar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Cómo paso eso?

-No lo se- contesto Ash- Debemos ir a buscarlo. Seguro que fue de nuevo a esa roca.

-Es inútil Ash- le dijo May, mirándolo seriamente- No importa lo mucho que quieras que venga con nosotros, el quiere estar con Damián. No importa lo imbécil que sea.

-Pero…-intento discutir Ash pero en eso se le acerco la enfermera Joy.

-Ella tiene razón- concordó con la castaña- Antes de cualquier cosa, es Treecko el que tiene que comprender la verdad.

Ash suspiro derrotado.

Después de eso, los tres agradecieron a la enfermera todo lo que había hecho por ellos y partieron del centro pokemon con las intenciones de llegar a la Ruta 24 para poder llegar a Cuidad Carmín y que May tuviera por fin su batalla. Ash seguía preocupado por toda a la circunstancia con Treecko pero sus amigos le recordaron que nada se podía hacer, que la situación estaba fuera de su alcance y que debía resignarse.

El chico tuvo que acordar con ellos.

Iban caminando, hablando de todo y nada cuando de la nada el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y cayeron en un profundo agujero. No se lastimaron de milagro pero estaban bastante fastidiados por haber caído en una trampa tan evidente como estúpida. Ash se tenso un poco pero pensó que algo tan simple no estaba a la altura del grupo que lo perseguía. Pronto se daría cuenta que solo tenia la razón en una parte.

-¡Un maldito agujero!- se enojo Gary-¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser un maldito agujero?!

-¡Porque es la trampa mas útil del mundo!- respondieron unas voces en la parte de arriba . Ahí estaban parados dos personas que los miraban burlonamente. Uno de ellos era un joven de rostro angulo y hostil. Su cabello violeta estaba atado en una cola baja. La otra era una chica de cotextura media y una mueca de soberbia y su pelo rosado risado estaba atado en dos colas. Ambos usaban el mismo uniforme que habían aprendido a reconocer pero Ash noto que no tenían las capas ni las boinas.

Posiblemente eran de una escala menor a los que estaban enfrentando.

-¡Denos todos sus pokemon y los dejaros en paz!- exigió la chica con un tono remilgado e infantil.

-¡Sino tendrán problemas!- aporto el chico, intentando sonar agresivo e intimidante.

Algo en esas voces despertó la curiosidad de Ash ya que estaba seguro que los había oído antes en otras circustancias. May también les recordaba de algo pero no lo podían precisar. Los dos enemigos se acercaron mas al pozo para ver quienes fueron sus victimas. Se sorprendieron a ver a un rostro conocido.

-¡Minato!- exclamo la chica señalando directamente a Ash y sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Minato Namikase!-exclamo el chico también muy sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando -¿Qué rayos haces tan lejos de Altomare?

-¿Minato? ¿De que están hablando?- quiso saber Gary alternando su mirada entre Ash y los tipos de arriba- ¿Acaso los conoces? ¡Explícate!

Ash, que no había estado seguro de donde conocían esas voces, pudo recordarlo de pronto al oir como le llamaban esos sujetos. ¡Hacia años que nadie lo llamaba asi!

-¿Ursula? ¿Koji?- pregunto tentativamente el moreno- ¿Desde cuando pertenecen a ese grupo?

-Ya se quienes son- dijo May y señalo a los chicos-Son ese chico que perdió de forma tan humillante enfrente del campeón de Johto y esa chica que fue descalificada del Gran Festival por hacer trampa.

-¡Todo eso fue mentira!¡Nunca pudieron probar nada!- estallo Úrsula- ¡Fui expulsada porque la perra de Dawn y la estúpida de Zoey me tenían envidia!

-¡Y el estúpido de John fue el que hizo trampa!- espeto Koji- Pero no importa, tendremos nuestra venganza.

-El jefe nos prometió que una vez que robemos suficientes pokemon podremos subir de nivel y nos enseñaran grandiosas técnicas.

-Ustedes siempre quisieron la salida fácil y miren como terminaron- les dijo Ash a los dos chicos.

-¡Cállate Minato! ¡No todos nacemos con tu maldito talento natural!- le grito Úrsula.

-¡Otros tenemos que buscarlos en diferentes lugares!- siguió diciendo Koji.

-¡¿De donde diablos los conoces, Ash?!- siguió preguntando Gary- ¡¿Ash es tu verdadero nombre, siquiera?!

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones- lo calmo Ash- Primero tenemos que salir.

-¡Dennos sus pokemon!-exigieron sus supuestos captores. Pero estos se vieron sorprendidos cuando Ash salió de un salto con Pikachu en su hombro y los dos castaños salieron montados en el Arcanie de Gary.

-Decidamos esto con una batalla-sugirió Ash sacando una pokebola.

-Me parece bien-acordó Koji tirando una pokebola pero rápidamente fue devuelta por una sombra que hizo acto de presencia que salto enfrente de Ash, dispuesto a defenderlo.

-¡Treecko!- exclamo sorprendido el moreno al ver al pokemon enfrente de él.

En efecto, Treecko estaba parado entre el y sus enemigos. Estaba en perfecto estado, se le notaba muy fuerte y confiado. Volvía a masticar una rama en su boca.

-¡Este patético pokemon no te salvara!- le advirtió Úrsula, buscando sus pokemon pero Treecko no les dio tiempo. Sin siquiera dudarlo, se lanzo hacia ellos tirándoles un ataque certero de balas semillas seguido de un fuerte golpe con su cola.

-¡Ayúdalo Pikachu!- le ordeno a su fiel amigo. El pokemon eléctrico salto de su hombro y les disparo un ataque eléctrico bastante potente.

Los dos chicos quedaron bastante aturdidos y heridos por lo que decidieron escapar lo más pronto posible. Ash decidió dejarlos huir porque no valían mucho la pena. En vez de eso, se acercó hasta Treecko para darle las gracias.

-Muchas gracias, creo que sin ti no podríamos haberlos ahuyentado- le dijo al pokemon planta.

Treecko asintió muy feliz.

-Creo que se dio cuenta quienes en verdad lo quieren- opino Gary.

-Ven con nosotros, te cuidaremos y no te abandonaremos como lo hizo Damian- le pidió Ash con una sonrisa.

Treecko estaba por aceptar cuando de pronto su entrenador Damian apareció en la escena.

-Querido Treecko te he estado buscando- le dijo con una falsa voz dulce. La verdad era que había visto la pelea y pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo fuerte que era el pokemon verde por lo que decidió recuperarlo- Vine a buscarte como lo prometí.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- exigió Ash al chico. El moreno no se tragaba ni un poco esa falsa voz ni esa actitud amistosa.

-Quiero a mi pokemon de vuelta.- respondió calmadamente- Así que vámonos de aquí.

Treecko parecía muy indeciso y no dejaba de mirar a Ash sin saber que hacer.

-Tu lo abandonaste- le espeto Gary- No tienes derecho sobre el.

-El es mi pokemon, yo lo atrape- replico Damián sin alterarse-Puedo hacer con el lo que quiera.

-¡El no es una cosa! ¡También tiene sentimientos!-grito Ash muy enojado- ¡Sentimientos que rompiste al dejarlo abandonado!

-Y que bueno que lo hice, eso lo fortaleció-dijo Damián sin importarle en lo más minino todo el sufrimiento que había pasado el pokemon.

-¡Y te haces llamar entrenador! ¡Eres una simple porquería!- le recrimino Ash. Estaba a dos pasos de golpearlo pero May lo detuvo prudentemente.

-No me quedare a ser insultado, Treecko nos vamos- dijo el chico de pelo azul y lanzo la pokebola para atraer al que era su pokemon.

Pero para su sorpresa, Treecko la golpeo con su cola y golpeo a Damián con ella en su cara. Todos se alegraron al ver como el pokemon planta elegía correctamente de que lado quería estar.

-¡Eres desagradecido! ¡Y me las pagaras!-exclamo Damián sacando una de sus pokebolas pero esta vez fue Pikachu que lo electrocuto al ver como estaba por atacar a un amigo suyo.

-Mejor vete de aquí- le sugirió Ash y Damián acepto el consejo saliendo corriendo del lugar.- Buen trabajo a los dos.

Pikachu corrió feliz para saltar a los brazos de Ash. Treecko se dio la vuelta y también corrió a los pies del moreno y los abrazó.

-Creo que tenemos un nuevo integrante en la familia- dijo Ash feliz y lanzo una pokebola a la que el pokemon entro feliz- ¡Cada día tengo nuevos amigos!

-Ya que tienes tu final feliz- le dijo sarcásticamente Gary- ¡Explícanos de donde conocías a los rufianes de hace rato!

-Esa es la parte fácil de la historia- respondio Ash con una sonrisa avergonzada- Cuando fui al Tec. Pokemon en Altomare, tomamos unas clases juntos.

-¿Por qué te llamaban Minato?- pregunto May intrigada.

-Porque ese es mi nombre- contesto el moreno simplemente.

-¡¿Qué?- le preguntaron los dos de forma incrédula-¡Nos dijiste que tu nombre era Ash Uzumaki!

-Tampoco dije que ese no fuera mi nombre- respondió el moreno de manera enigmática.

-Decídete o te golpeare- exigió Gary.

-Yo lo ayudare- secundo May.

-Mi apellido es Uzumaki pero Ash técnicamente no es mi nombre- explico el chico algo avergonzado- Ese es el apodo que me puso mi padre. Dijo que mi cabello le recordaba a la ceniza y con el tiempo todos comenzaron a llamarme así.

-¿Y cual es tu verdadero nombre?

-Me llamo Satoshi Minato Uzumaki Namikaze- les conto encogiéndose de hombros ante lo largo de su nombre pero no lo cambiaria por nada- Ash Uzumaki para los amigos.

-¿Y porque te incribiste con tu segundo nombre en el Tec.?- pregunto May, sorprendida ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Me gusta mantener el misterio, preciosa.

-¡No me digas preociosa!- le grito May comenzando a caminar hacia la Ruta veinticuatro con la cabeza llena de pensamientos confusos.

-Me pregunto que otros misterios tienes ocultos, Ash-pregunto al aire Gary, siguiendo a la confundida.

Ash solo se rio.

-No tienes ni idea.

**Continuara….**

Jajaja, ojala les haya gustado. Mandenme lo que piensan.


End file.
